Life Continues
by Missyluv
Summary: A few days after the battle with Ultimecia, the young SeeDs take a needed vacation in Esthar. Squall worries about Rinoa being accepted as a sorceress. Quistis begins a relationship with the President.
1. Chapter 1

Springing from her bed, Rinoa crouched down on the floor of her small dorm room in a blind panic. With the sound of her heart beating in her eardrums she wildly scanned the room searching for a threat in the darkness. She saw nothing. She stiffened when she heard soft knocking on her door. Shakily, she stood up from the ground and moved to turn on the light switch.

Making her way to the door, she took a deep breath, "Who is it?" She tried to make her voice sound calm. Glancing over at her clock she noted that it was only 11:00 p.m., less than an hour after she had gone to bed.

"Squall," came a muffled reply. She hurriedly opened the door and banished all attempts at composure.

"Squall!" Rinoa flung herself into his arms, gratified he was there. While holding the frightened, trembling girl, he stealthily closed the door behind him.

"Were you dreaming, Rinoa?"

"It was more of a nightmare! I was alone and there were evil…things and shadows. Horrible things. Hideous things. Squall, it was awful." He could feel that her skin was damp with sweat. "And then Ultimecia was there and she was laughing and shrieking and…she let me know that I would never be safe" her voice failed.

"I think," Squall murmured against her hair, "I might have had a similar dream… somewhat similar, at least. In mine, I was alone. I didn't dream of monsters, just emptiness. I think I was back in the desolate place where I found myself after she was defeated and I had warned Edea. Before you saved me…"

"Edea?" Rinoa questioned him. She realized there were pieces to the story she was still unaware of.

"Mmm, I need to tell you about that. Rinoa, there is still so much you need to know, but tomorrow we'll talk with her and Cid."

"OK," Rinoa replied, too tired to feel much curiosity at the moment.

Squall then noticed Rinoa's clock. "It's eleven? I only left you an hour and a half ago!"

Rinoa sighed in contentment as she felt Squall's arms tighten more around her. "I am glad you came," she said simply.

Perhaps it was inevitable that the young Seed's experience haunting nightmares after their ordeal with Ultimecia, the sorceress from the future. Dark, terrifying months had led up to their final confrontation with her amidst the swirling effects of ravaged time. After battling and defeating Ultimecia, thus keeping her from the ability to compress all of time into one single moment, Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly, along with Quistis Trepe, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas and Zell Dincht were hurtled once again through time to their own era.

Finding themselves on the grounds of Edea's orphanage on the Centran continent, they immediately noticed that Squall was the only one not amongst them. Frantically they began searching everywhere, but Rinoa sensed that Squall could not be found in that dimension. Running towards the endless field of flowers that lay beyond the northern edge of the orphanage, she focused all of her power and awareness on her knight. Once there, she began to feel pain and confusion radiate throughout her body, but it was not hers. She slowed to a walk and felt herself pass through a curtain of time. She took another step forward, opened her eyes once again and found that she was not in the glorious, colorful field any longer, but on a somber, barren plain.

She knew she was headed in the right direction as the sense of him grew more profound with each step. After walking for what seemed an eternity, she found him lying still on the hard, rocky ground. In relief she knelt down beside him and lovingly stroked his cheek, yet her relief was short-lived as she realized that the face she caressed was cold and that he seemed near death, if not dead already. _Squall, no,_ she internally screamed. _Do not leave me. I need you with me…always._

In her despair she clutched him to her warmth and cradled his still form against her breast. Her anguish lasted for only a moment, however, as she began to feel life seep back into his frame. The wind began to howl around them, but it caused the bleak landscape to vanish. In wonder, Rinoa observed her surroundings and noticed they were once again back in the flowery field where weeks before they had made a binding promise to the other to meet if they should ever be separated. Their promise was in that instant kept.

Joining their friends, they made their way towards the orphanage. They noticed the enormous, yet mobile Balamb Garden in the sky flying above, looking for a place to land near the sea. When it was grounded, without saying much to their fellow students, SeeD and the Kramers, who all solemnly eyed the group of warriors, Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Zell and Quistis each boarded the ship, unreservedly spent from the battle and its aftermath. They went to their rooms where they fell into exhausted slumber for over twenty-four hours.

When they awoke in early evening of the next day, they heard that all of Garden was assembling in the elegant ballroom for hotdogs and drinks in their honor. Despite their utter fatigue, the group was in high-spirits knowing they could put the past behind them and move onwards towards their future. Selphie and Irvine, still a little unsure as to where their relationship stood, flirted with each other, while Zell split his time between stuffing hotdogs down his throat and sitting close to the little library girl, named Sadie, his friends knew he was interested in. Quistis meandered through the room, speaking to her former students and fellow SeeD operatives, although she spent the majority of her time with the Kramers, Cid and Edea.

Rinoa would always remember the evening as one of the most special of her life. Leaning against the rails of the balcony that was situated off of the ballroom, she looked up into the sky and noticed a shooting star. She turned towards Squall, who was standing behind her in the shadows, and with an awestruck smile pointed her finger up towards the sky, in mimicry of the night they first met. Smiling down at her, he drew her close and kissed her gently and also a little shyly. It was the first time he had ever kissed her and Rinoa was thrilled by the tenderness she saw in his eyes.

As she later got ready for bed, she relived their kiss and hoped to have pleasant dreams of it during the night. However, it was not to be so, and the nightmare she experienced left her shaken and scared.

After a few minutes of being held by Squall, he loosened his embrace, stepped away and looked her up and down. Raising his eyebrows at the white, v-necked shirt she solely wore, he commented, "What is that you're wearing?"

Rinoa flushed scarlet, "Umm, one of your t-shirts. I kind of stole it from your room one day. I couldn't help myself. Plus, I didn't have any pajamas!"

Surprising her, Squall gave her a small grin; his second in the evening, and then shook his head in mock disbelief. "You're a bit of a thief. I hope this doesn't become a habit."

"I just wanted something that smelled…" Rinoa flushed again when he raised his eyebrows, knowing what she was about to say. "I can't help being a bit romantic! Most girls are and I really didn't have any pajamas!"

Squall looked her over and decided that he liked seeing her legs so exposed, but admitted to himself that it made him feel nervous, "Well, it looks better on you, I guess. Keep it, although, I suppose you planned on doing that anyway."

Rinoa stuck her tongue out at him and then went to her small twin-sized bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Squall, I am tired. So, so tired. I feel like I could sleep for a week, but I am also scared to be alone." She eyed him uncertainly while fidgeting with the two rings on her necklace, one Griever, his ring, and the other her dead mothers'. "Will you maybe stay here tonight with me? Please?"

Squall sighed, and once again that night, surprised her. "I hate admitting this, but I don't want to be alone either. It just brings me back to that place," he shuddered. "That's kind of why I am here. I can, umm, sleep on your floor."

"If you do, I am coming down there next to you, hard floor and all. Do you think the bed is too small for the two of us?"

It was Squall's turn to blush. Seeing it, Rinoa smiled cheekily, "We are both exhausted. We might as well be comfortable. I promise I won't compromise your virtue."

"Whatever." Squall shook his head, but made his way over to her. "Do you want the wall side?"

"Sure." Rinoa lay down on the bed and scooted herself under the blanket and over to the side that stood against the wall. "Will you turn off the light?" She asked him.

Without answering, Squall stood up and walked over to the switch and flipped it off. Rinoa shivered when she found herself once again enveloped in darkness, but when Squall entered the bed, she felt her body relax.

"Thank you so much for staying with me, Squall." She murmured before turning onto her side, facing away from him.

"No problem. Same here. Night." Squall replied, although he wondered as he felt her backside against him, if he would sleep at all that night. But before he could wonder too long, he himself drifted off into peaceful, well-needed sleep.

Squall and Rinoa were not the only members of the team who were experiencing horrific dreams that night. Selphie, like Squall, decided to abandon her room in favor of finding comfort and solace elsewhere. At first, she considered heading over to Quistis's room, but then she began to remember how out of each of her friends, Irvine had been her biggest support over the past dark weeks. Behind his smooth talking, flirty exterior, she knew he was a sensitive, caring, yet bruised young man. She felt a little silly knocking on his door and she braced herself for the lewd comment that would surely follow upon him seeing her there. However, when the door opened, he grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly into his room.

"Thank Hyne you are here, Sefie! I couldn't take it! You too?"

"Oh my gosh, Irvy, it was awful! I don't want to be alone," she replied with a trembling lilt to her voice.

"Well, just stay here with me, darling, and we'll do this together," he replied. Selphie had never seen him so serious.

"OK! Yeah, we _can_ do this. We need sleep! I think I am at the end of my rope. Aren't you?" she asked him while getting into his bed.

"Bone tired. Too tired to even ponder how amazing it is to have a beautiful woman in my bed." A hint of his usual humor was creeping into his voice.

Selphie rolled her eyes. "Ponder it tomorrow. I am going to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Night, darling."

Quistis faced her dreams alone. She was frightened by their intensity, but vowed that they would not cower her. She was Quistis Trepe, Rank A SeeD. She refused to let fear bring her to her knees. She resisted with all of her will, but she wasn't strong enough to oppose the torture of her soul. Eyes wide open in the dark, she cried bitterly that she was all alone.

Zell slept soundly.

Squall finally awoke at 12:30 the next afternoon in Rinoa's room. She was still asleep when he awoke and for a moment he allowed himself the luxury of watching her. _This cannot be real_, he thought to himself. For years he had shut people out of his heart until she came waltzing into his life, challenging him, laughing at him, encouraging him to move forward and be a hero. It wasn't until Rinoa's life was abruptly snuffed out in the coma-like state by Ultimecia that Squall began to understand what she meant to him. He shook his head remembering it. _No, I can't think about that right now. It still hurts_.

She was so beautiful. It gnawed at him that a girl as sweet and caring as she, now had the stigma of being a sorceress. He wished he could have protected her better from such a fate. He would never forget the moment he learned the truth aboard the Ragnarok. All of her spirit and strength melted away as she told him how she had been forever altered.

He acknowledged that she seemed to have accepted becoming a sorceress since that day. Her power had been a great boon in the fight against Ultimecia. He didn't think they would have won without her. And he was her knight now, swearing to protect her from any adversity, even herself, if it came to it. He prayed it never would.

He noticed Rinoa stirring and immediately got out of bed.

"I know you were staring at me Squall." Rinoa sleepily teased him. "Whatever." He replied, but smiled softly at her.

"I think I could get used to that." Rinoa stretched while flashing her own teeth at him.

"What are you talking about? Get used to what?" Squall asked puzzled.

"Your smile. Well, I mean, it is a rather small one, but it's a pretty good start. I always liked Serious Squall, but once in awhile it's kind of fun to see you lighthearted for a change."

"Serious Squall?"

"Yeah, it's pretty sexy. It reeled me in right away!" Rinoa winked at him.

In retaliation, he walked over to her and grabbed the pillow out from under her head.

"Hey! What…" Rinoa had no time to finish her sentence as he gently slammed the pillow onto her face.

"I'll come get you in a half hour. I need to go shower and change. We'll head to the cafeteria, get a bite to eat, and then go have a talk with Cid and Edea."

"Ummm, ok. Can I have a little longer than a half hour?"

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked her.

Rinoa felt her stomach growl. "Yeah, I am. Ok, but I'll meet you in the cafeteria instead in thirty-five minutes." Squall nodded his head and left the room.

Rinoa groaned as she rolled out of her bed. She felt like she could have slept for another few hours. "Crazy SeeD Commander!" she grumbled to herself, but then she smiled. He really seemed to be a lot more comfortable with her now than he had in the past. It was a slow process, but every day she could feel him let down his guard. The kiss alone had been a huge step in their relationship, let alone him sleeping with her last night. In a fit of quirkiness, she blessed the nightmares that brought them together.

She made her way to the bathroom off of her room and grimaced at how small it was. _Wow, this is certainly not a shower two people could share!_ She thought before chastising her own thoughts. _Rinoa Heartilly, I do not need you turning into Irvine Kinneas!_ She laughed at her own silliness. While Squall and she had made some definite progress in their relationship, she doubted that showering together was in their near future. _It would be interesting…_

The warmth of the shower felt nice on her body that still ached from the encounter with Ultimecia. She forced herself to wash quickly, wrapped her towel around her body and stepped out into her room.

She sighed as she viewed her meager wardrobe. Her blue sweater and black shorts were worn out from overuse during the past few weeks. In addition, Quistis had rounded up a couple pairs of sweatpants and t-shirts with Balamb Garden's insignia printed on them for her to wear, as neither she nor Selphie were built similarly to Rinoa. Rinoa was grateful for them, but entirely disliked the thought of having to don the unattractive clothing.

"I really need to go shopping." She muttered to herself while slipping on the hideous garments. "I wonder if they have any decent stores in Balamb. They must. The other girls here have pretty clothing." She turned in front of a long, rectangular mirror that was attached to the room end of her bathroom door. "These sweatpants are horrible!" She thought sadly of her closet filled with clothes in her home in New Delling, however, she decided that she was in no hurry to go retrieve them. Realizing it was close to the time to meet Squall, she hurriedly left her room.

They ate a quick lunch conscious of the many stares the two of them were receiving from the other SeeDs and cadets currently in the cafeteria. Rinoa wondered if their stares were due to the fact that she and Squall were obviously now a couple, or if they had found out she had become a sorceress. Regardless, she felt uncomfortable and was certain Squall felt the same. When she took her last bite of salad, he quickly arose from the table and took their trays with him. Together they walked out of the cafeteria, through Garden's massive, atrium foyer and towards the elevator. Once in the elevator, Squall reached out his hand to touch her cheek.

"I don't think they know you are a sorceress yet, Rinoa." He told her.

"How did you know I was even thinking that?" she asked him, amazed he had read her so well.

"I don't know. At first I wondered if they knew, but they couldn't. They were probably just staring at us, because I am sure by now they know that we…." He trailed off.

"That we what?" Rinoa knew what he had been going to say, but felt the need to hear him say it.

"That we are together." He replied, obviously ill at ease.

Rinoa stiffened and her eyes narrowed slightly, taking his embarrassment the wrong way. She disliked the idea of him not wanting others to know they were a couple.

Squall sensed she thought he was embarrassed of their relationship. "Rinoa, it's not what you think."

"Then what is it?" she asked him tartly.

"There is so much more to our relationship than a typical one entails. Simply calling you my girlfriend seems a bit trite. I don't know," Squall ran his fingers through his hair trying to properly find a way to convey his thoughts to Rinoa. "You're not _just_my girlfriend.'"

Rinoa apologetically responded, "Sorry. You're right. I was being silly. It's just that sometimes it would be nice to think we are normal. I think that I will always have a hard time with the fact that we are not. It kind of…stings a bit. But then," Rinoa tried her best to brighten her mood for him, "Most normal girls are not members of Resistance Factions and most normal guys are not Commanders of the world's most elite mercenary institution!" As the door opened up to the second level of Garden, Rinoa stepped out of the elevator and turned her head slightly to smile at Squall. "Maybe it's nicer to not be normal." She playfully nudged his body with her own before moving down the hall towards Headmaster Cid's temporary office. Admiring her attitude, but knowing that most of it was forced, Squall followed his sorceress.

Cid's original office had been turned into the air command center of Garden a few months earlier when they had realized the mobile abilities the structure had. He had relocated to a small, dark room on the second floor, not wanting any more space wasted than necessary.

"Come in!" Squall and Rinoa heard the Headmaster call out after they knocked on his door. Squall grabbed Rinoa by the hand as they entered the office.

The Headmaster was not alone. Primly seated on one of the chairs facing his desk, sat Cid's wife, Edea. Rinoa was struck by how stunning and youthful the former sorceress appeared. By contrast, her husband looked older than his years; however, his homely face was beautified by the kindness that radiated from it. Edea had to be around forty years old, if not older, but she more closely resembled a woman near twenty. Rinoa felt her body flush when she finally came face to face with the woman whose powers she had inherited.

As they entered the room, Edea rose from her chair and swiftly walked over to the couple, grabbing Rinoa's free hand.

"Before anything is said," She began quietly, with tears starting to spill from her eyes, "I just want to say that I am sorry."

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault," Rinoa reassured the woman while at the same time letting go of the nervousness she had been feeling. "I too now know what it was like being controlled by Ultimecia."

Edea gave her a forlorn smile. "Yes, I guess you do," she sighed with sorrow.

"Matron…can I call you that?" Edea nodded and Rinoa continued. "I'll be fine. I am not going to be afraid of my power or of myself." She tried to put her thoughts into words while pacing around the small office. "I've had some time to really think about all of this. There have been good sorceresses in the past and I know you were one of them before Ultimecia took over your mind." Rinoa looked at Squall, her companion in the situation. "With Squall as my knight, I guess I feel up to the challenge."

"Plucky girl! Way to go, Rinoa!" Cid beamed down at her.

Rinoa laughed, but a moment later became serious. "I have a lot to be thankful for, Mr. Kramer. I am not going to waste my life wishing that things had turned out differently. I mean it. I am ready to face this. If I have to be a sorceress, then I am going to be a strong, yet good one."

"Anything you need…advice, support, friendship, you have only to ask me, Rinoa." Edea hugged the younger girl warmly.

"Thank you, Matron." Rinoa hugged her back.

Cid cleared his throat, "Squall, how are you? Are you ok?"

Squall, whose eyes had been closed in thought, snapped them open and responded to the Headmaster's question. "I'm fine," he said succinctly.

Cid studied him for a moment with a frown upon his face. "Are you sure? I know that you don't like to talk about your feelings, but I wish you would at least let us know what they are right now. I am afraid that Edea and I alone understand what you are experiencing…and we want to help."

"My feelings," Squall spat out, "Are that I wish this would have never happened to her. I worry for her. I worry people will believe she is evil. I hate the thought that she might be looked at with disgust. I hate the thought that someday I might fail in my duty to her."

Rinoa turned towards her knight, her eyes softening at the fear for her she saw in his own, "Squall, I think it is going to be ok. I truly do. Only our friends, a few SeeD, and the people of Esthar know what I am now. Yes, eventually, the rest of the world might learn of it, but I hope that by then I will have many allies won by who I am as a person, not as a sorceress."

"You're right, Rinoa," Cid agreed with her. "I talked with President Loire about the matter yesterday and he himself seemed positive that the Estharians would be quick to forgive the Adel situation as you were part of the team who defeated Ultimecia."

"Plus he seems eager to endorse you, if you will, to the people of Esthar. They love and trust him and accept whom he accepts." Edea chimed in.

"President Laguna is such a lovely man!" Rinoa laughed, shooting Squall a sly look.

Over the next few hours, the two couples discussed the events that had led up to their final battle with Ultimecia. Squall had given Cid a brief report after boarding Garden at the Orphanage, but had been so exhausted that it had lacked much detail. It was difficult relating the terror of Time Compression, but it needed to be done. Rinoa was surprised when she learned that after Ultimecia's defeat, Squall had traveled back in time to find a dying Ultimecia secede her powers to a much younger Matron, who was then the proprietress of the orphanage. Squall then counseled Edea to start up a mercenary organization, call it SeeD and make its primary goal to defeat the Sorceress Ultimecia in the future. _It's like a weird, crazy cycle,_ she thought to herself. She ran through the confusing events that led up to their point in time. _Edea was already a sorceress. She further took on the dying Ultimecia's powers. She spent the next ten years with Cid establishing SeeD before succumbing to the Ultimecia who was still alive in the future. Ultimecia then used her body to seek and find Ellone to help further her quest for Time Compression. Ultimecia then abandoned Edea and I inherited her powers. We traveled to the future, or at least somewhere in Time and defeated Ultimecia. And then, as she was dying, she traveled back through Time to transfer to Edea her powers._ She could barely wrap her head around it all.

"At some point in the future we will still have problems with Ultimecia." Rinoa blurted out. "It will not be in my time, but whoever inherits my powers will one day have to deal with her."

"I thought she was dead?" Cid questioned Rinoa, clearly puzzled.

"She is, in a sense. But before she came to our era, she was using future sorceresses in her plan to manipulate time. That will still have to occur. I thought you should know this. I have a hard time understanding it, but it will never be over until she is finally dead during her reign in the future."

"I am certainly with you on not understanding it at all," Cid muttered. "But I think I am grasping what you are saying. It is something to consider."

"We need to be prepared for anything." Squall said seriously. "Rinoa brings up a good point. We saw the bodies of thousands of SeeD's littering her realm. It was a gruesome sight. She reviled SeeD and thought to have Seifer torture me to find out secrets of the founding of our organization. I think she knew that we existed solely to one day defy her, but in a way, I think she might have hoped to gain some knowledge to change the past, future, or some point in time that could have been pivotal for her survival. Ellone says we cannot change the past, but is she right? What about the future?"

"Maybe we should ask Dr. Odine?" mentioned Edea.

"That man irritates the hell out of me," Squall shook his head in disgust.

"Me too!" Edea fervently agreed.

"Rinoa, what are your plans for your future right now?" Cid abruptly asked her, changing the subject, "I was wondering if you would like to join SeeD?"

"But I haven't the training for it!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"Actually, my dear, I disagree. You have had a lot of training in these past months. I would say you passed the field part of the exam by helping to destroy Ultimecia, and you have shown exemplary skill in working with Guardian Forces. You are adept at your weapon, and as a sorceress, no one could surpass your skill with magic. Really, you only need study for the written part of the exam. I think we could have you sworn in as a SeeD very soon."

"I would love that!" Rinoa cried out in excitement, causing Squall to almost fall out of his chair.

"You would?" Squall asked her. "When I first met you, you seemed put off by us being mercenaries."

"That was before I realized SeeD had a bigger purpose in the world! SeeD is needed to keep the world safe from Sorceresses, not just Ultimecia. I can help with that! Plus, it will make it easier for you to keep your eye on me," Rinoa winked at him, but immediately sobered, "Would you be fine with me becoming a SeeD, Squall?" she asked him wistfully.

"If it is what you want, of course I would. I admit, it would make things slightly easier. I wasn't sure where we were to go from here."

"That is just the thing," Cid began. "Squall, I still need you here as the Commander of SeeD. I am getting tired and would like to slowly back away from my duties over the next few years. Trabia and Galbadia Garden are in disrepair and I am hoping that now that Esthar is once again open to the world, we could establish a Garden there. There is so much to do, and I can't do all of it on my own. I know it is asking a lot of you, but if Rinoa is accepting of becoming a SeeD and you are accepting of staying in a position of leadership, it will help SeeD move forward in preparing our future SeeD's for what is to come."

"Fine. I'll continue as the Commander of SeeD." Squall replied. It was hard for the others to read if he was happy with this decision or not.

"For now," Edea said, "The two of you, along with the rest of the group, deserve a break. You have all been through a lot. President Loire has extended an invitation for all of you to stay at the Presidential Palace in Esthar for a week or so. It might be nice for you to accept. I have heard that the place is amazing."

Squall groaned. "I am fine here."

"What if everyone else wants to go?" Cid questioned him. "Would you consider accompanying your friends?"

Squall noticed Rinoa wiggling in her chair and judged by the look on her face she thought going to Esthar was a great idea. "Fine, I'd go." The city did intrigue him and if it was important to Rinoa…

"Great! We should be landing in Balamb by tomorrow evening. Nida has the Ragnarok already parked there and I am sure he could fly you over to Esthar the following morning. I will call the President's assistant and make the arrangements." Cid said.

"Don't you think you should first ask the others first if they want to go?" Squall questioned the Headmaster.

Rinoa grinned at her knight. "I highly doubt any of our friends would want to turn down the President's offer. Just you! The others, especially Selphie, will be so excited!" Rinoa then turned to the Headmaster. "Sir, would you know if Esthar's palace has a very extensive library?"

"I would think so. Why?"

"I think that we should gather all of the information we can on past sorceresses to know what we could be up against with me, but also to put together any knowledge we can acquire for future SeeD's to be able to reference."

"I see. That's not too bad of an idea." Cid nodded his head thoughtfully.

"It's a great idea, Rinoa!" Edea exclaimed. She gave Rinoa a quick wink, before turning towards her husband. "Cid, you were mentioning the other night that the girl who works in our library, Sadie, was a both a gifted cataloguer and researcher. Perhaps you should send her with the others and have her do some research in the Estharian library."

Cid chuckled. "Yes she is a very talented, brilliant young lady. And interestingly, she is also seeing Zell Dincht right now, am I right?"

Edea tried to make her eyes look innocent. "What a happy coincidence! I am sure Zell would love her going to Esthar with him!"

Rinoa laughed. "This is going to be great!" she said to Squall, who rolled his eyes in response.

Squall and Cid stayed in the Headmaster's office to discuss Garden, while Rinoa and Edea went to get a cup of coffee. Over their beverages, the two women discussed being a sorceress and the importance of the bond between them and their knight. Rinoa found the discussion both enlightening and embarrassing in its personal nature. It left her with much to ponder.

"I guess I _am_ a little afraid," Rinoa finally admitted to the older woman, "But I try to not let Squall see it, although perhaps I should, as he is my knight."

"What are you afraid of the most, dear?" Edea's eyes looked at her with concern over the rim of her mug.

"I don't know. Maybe that some day I _will_ hurt someone or that someone will try to hurt Squall for trying to protect me. I don't like to admit this, but I also fear being despised for who I am. I've always wanted everyone to love me."

"You will never hurt anyone if you stay true to goodness and maintain a purity of spirit. I have faith you can easily do this.

Squall, will go down in history as one of the most powerful men of all times. I would not worry for him either. Together, the two of you will grow more and more powerful together, able to defeat any foe that would try to destroy or challenge you. Perhaps I should not let you know this, but it is the truth. You have inherited my, Adel's and Ultimecia's powers. You now have the means to become the most powerful sorceress that ever lived. As those powers are passed down through the future generations, yes, it could get ugly, but it never will by your hand. I know this to be true."

"Maybe the Estharian's have a good idea in sealing up a sorceress's powers. Maybe that would be the best solution to this after all." Rinoa replied dismally.

"Actually, I don't think that it would be a good solution. They sealed up Adel, yet still she was released. Accidents happen, equipment fails and you cannot always trust the people you think you can. Ultimecia will exist someday in the future, regardless of what happens from here on out. I don't believe we can change that future any more than we can change the past. Besides," she continued, "Squall wouldn't let them seal you off the first time and I doubt he would let them try again." Edea reminded her firmly, "having a strong bond with a knight is what keeps a sorceress pure. Adel never had a knight and until Seifer, neither did Ultimecia. Seifer was just a puppet, as it was. Their bond was not a true one as is yours and Squall's. It is important to pass down this truth to future generations."

Before returning to Cid's office, Edea reached over and put her hand over Rinoa's. "The two of you are very young, but I have a good feeling about this, nonetheless. Squall has always had a special place in my heart. He is a good person. I know the two of you will make this work."

"I think you are right, Matron." Rinoa agreed.

A couple hours after Squall was done meeting with Cid, he joined Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell for dinner in the cafeteria. The others had been informed of President Loire's invitation and they were all chattering excitedly.

"This is going to ROCK!" Zell pounded his fist against the table, causing everyone's drinks to spill a little. "Whoops! Sorry, guys!"

"Sir Laguna is the best!" Selphie exclaimed. "He is so sweet for inviting us! Cid said he has a pool! I want to lie by it all week long and drink yummy drinks and eat yummy food and…"

"Will you be wearing a bikini at that pool?" Irvine asked her. Selphie only laughed in response and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"It feels wrong to be leaving again. There is so much that needs to be done at Garden." Quistis fretted, her beautiful face marked with distress and tiredness from her lack of sleep.

"You've got to be kidding me, Quisty! We've been going and going at a grueling pace these past few weeks. I am thoroughly burnt out!" said Selphie shaking her head at her.

"You sound like Squall, Quistis." Zell snickered.

"Actually, I didn't like the idea at first, but it's kind of growing on me," Squall admitted. "I worked on a few things with Cid this afternoon and it left me with a headache."

"I need to do some shopping!" Rinoa piped in. "I swear you were trying to get back at me for something with these sweats, Quistis!"

Quistis laughed and held up her hands in denial. "I'm innocent! I swear it. It's all Garden had in your size."

"Speaking of Garden," Irvine said, "Cid asked me today if I would want to apply for SeeD. He said I would only have to take the written exam."

"He told me that too!" Rinoa said.

"The two of you would be wonderful assets to SeeD. You are going to do it, right?" Quistis asked. They both shook their heads affirmatively.

"I'd like to stay here instead of going back to Galbadia. Y'all feel like family to me." Irvine stated.

"We are family!" Selphie chirped happily.

After dinner, everyone began to tire. Slowly, they made their way towards the SeeD dorms. Rinoa, who was staying in the guest dorms, broke away from the group to head towards her room after saying her goodnights.

Once there, she took off her clothing and put Squall's t-shirt back on. She was about to climb into her bed when she heard another knock on her door. With a smile, she skipped to the door, checked to make sure she was decent, and opened it.

Dressed in a t-shirt and matching black sweats to the ones she had worn during the day, Squall nervously walked into her room.

"Hey."

"Are you here to stay with me again?" Rinoa asked hopefully. She felt a small thrill course through her body. He looked shy and uncertain.

"Would you like me to?"

"Yes." She answered him and gave him a quick hug.

Despite his nervousness, Squall knew he had made the right decision. Nightmares aside, he really disliked the idea of being apart from her for too long and Cid had been firm in the necessity of a knight staying close to his sorceress.

Rinoa tried to act casual. She wanted to throw herself in his arms and make him kiss her again, but knew that it would be better to move slowly and cautiously. She didn't want to scare him away. But she couldn't help herself from snuggling close to him after he joined her in her bed. She felt him stiffen, but then give a small sigh and relax his body against hers.

"So what should we talk about?" she asked him cheekily. She was as drained as he, but couldn't miss the opportunity to tease him.

"I don't know. Nothing. Don't you think we should sleep?"

"I thought nice, normal couples had pillow talk time before bed?"

"Didn't we already decide that we aren't a normal couple?"

"Well, yeah, but I bet really abnormal couples engage in pillow talk too!"

"Where is Angelo?" he asked after her dog.

"See! You can do it, Squall! What a great topic to discuss…my dog!" Rinoa laughed at him. "Angelo is with the younger cadets. Cid agreed to let her be a sort of mascot for them for awhile. With me sleeping so much, it was too hard to let her out as much as she needed."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, the kids are really loving it! She is too. She likes being the center of attention. Kind of like…"

"Good night Rinoa."

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" she asked him mischievously. He surprised her with a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"That was nice, but it felt kind of brotherly." She teased him. Squall groaned next to her, but before Rinoa could laugh, she felt his mouth softly press down upon hers. The kiss lasted for only a moment, but it still took Rinoa's breath away. She snuggled a little closer to Squall and let herself enjoy the warmth of his presence in her bed.

"Now I know how to shut you up." Squall murmured.

"Mmmm." Their sleep was dreamless that night.


	2. Chapter 2

When Laguna Loire got the call from Cid Kramer that the young SeeD's had agreed to come for a visit he was ecstatic. Some of his advisors were a little aggravated that he had decided to host the group in his own apartments of the Presidential Palace instead of the guest quarters for distinguished visitors of state, but he was adamant that they were there at the invitation of him, not Esthar.

His living quarters were enormous and he often felt lonely residing in them. Ellone coming to stay with him had greatly helped, but the space was entirely too great for two people.

His residence was in a section of the upper-most level of the Presidential Palace. He had several luxurious guestrooms with private bathrooms and balconies, a theater room, a game room and an exercise room with both a steam room and sauna. Above his apartment, on the roof, was an enormous pool, Jacuzzi, cabana and fire pit with sweeping, panoramic views of the city.

In the earlier days, Kiros and Ward had shared the vast apartment with the President, but they had since found wives and a life outside their inner friendship.

They often joked that he could get remarried and fill the rooms with children, but Laguna had never found a woman who interested him enough to consider allowing into his life since his late wife, Raine. Instead, he tried to occupy himself with the vast amount of duties required of him as President to keep the loneliness at bay.

After Time Compression, Ellone had confided in Laguna that she was in love with the First Mate of the White SeeD ship, a young man named Flint, and that there was an understanding that as soon as she was forever safe, they would be married. Upon hearing this, he had extended the invitation to the young man as well as the Balamb SeeDs. He was happy for his little Ellone, but regretted that he couldn't be the only man in her life for at least a little while longer. Regardless of his feelings, he was pleased that she had found someone to love her and with whom she felt safe to be herself. Flint and the other White SeeD's had taken care of her for a long time. Laguna did not want her to be torn between her love for him and her young man and knew he would have to resign himself to giving her back to another's care once again.

Then there was Squall. Laguna had cried when Ellone had told him the truth about Raine's death. All of those years had passed and he had been unaware that she died giving birth to a son. His son.

The first time he met Squall, it had taken immense inner strength to keep himself focused on their mission to beat Ultimecia, when all he wanted to do was stare at the young man who looked and acted so much like Raine. In all ways, Squall seemed to favor his mother.

He figured that Squall had put the pieces of his parentage together, especially when he heard Kiros and Ward making cryptic comments about it to the young man. He badly wanted them to have a relationship, but understood that it would not likely be a father/son one. He was fine with that, but hoped that Squall could at least learn to like him a little. His son seemed surly and aloof the limited times they had spoken.

Regardless if they never had more than an acquaintance level association, Laguna was fiercely proud of his son. Squall was level-headed, responsible, capable and not to mention, the savior of their world. He'd noticed that Squall's friends looked upon him with love and respect. Little did he realize that in that way he and his son were alike. The people of Esthar loved and respected Laguna Loire. They would follow him to whatever end, as every SeeD would follow Squall.

The flight to Esthar was uneventful to all except for Selphie, who felt the need to argue with Nida on the proper way to fly the Ragnarok. She was having a hard time giving control of the airship to the other SeeD. The Estharian government had given the ship to Squall after he found it in space, who in turn gave it to Garden.

Sadie was excited that she was able to accompany Zell and the others. Rinoa, Quistis and Selphie determined to become friends with the girl on the trip, first for Zell's sake, but then because they quickly realized she was both sweet and interesting to talk to. Sadie vowed that the trip wasn't for her own enjoyment and that she would be working hard gathering research in Esthar's library. Zell told her he would help, which elicited secretive grins amongst the others. Zell didn't seem like the studious type, but in actuality he was an avid reader and could always be counted on for the information stored in his brain.

The President was there to greet the group when the Ragnarok landed. Eagerly he shook everyone's hands and thanked them for coming. The girls were struck by how handsome and youthful he looked despite his forty-five years. There were only a few strands of gray to be seen in his long, tied-back, ebony hair and his tall frame was as muscular as any younger man's. His usual blue linen shirt and khaki pants made him appear casual despite being the president of the most powerful and advanced nation in the world.

"Sir Laguna is so dreamy!" Selphie whispered to the girls, when he was busy talking to Irvine. She was the only person who really called him that.

"He is a very good-looking man, to be sure." Quistis replied primly.

"Come on, Quistis! He's super hot!" Selphie said a little too loudly.

"Shhhhhh!" Rinoa laughed, but then added, "I'm not sure if I should comment on his hotness, him being Squall's dad and all." Sadie looked at her strangely. "Oh yeah, we kind of found that out the other day. Well, at least, we put two and two together."

"Really?" Sadie asked in almost disbelief. "Squall's father is the President of Esthar?"

"Yeah. I am not sure Squall is really comfortable with the idea yet. I mean, he hasn't talked about it or anything." Rinoa was hopeful that he and Laguna would gain a relationship during the trip, although if they didn't, she had no right to judge. She wasn't on the best terms with her own father.

"Squall is good-looking too, but he doesn't seem to look much like Sir Laguna." Selphie observed. She discreetly eyed the two men back and forth, "although their eyebrows look similar."

"Their eyebrows?" Quistis asked, glancing at the two men. "Actually, you might be right. Although Squall's seem to frown more!" The girls all giggled together.

"Whatcha talking about over there?" Zell asked the group suspiciously. The other men turned towards the girls.

"Just girl talk, Zelly-boy!" Selphie replied coquettishly. "It's none of your concern!" Laguna smiled at the girls. "Is everyone ready? I have transportation waiting just a few steps away. Some of the citizens wanted a big welcoming party to greet you, but I wasn't sure if you would like that or not."

"Definitely not." Quistis proclaimed. "Thank you for coming to greet us yourself, Mr. President. It is very kind of you."

"Well, you are my guests. Anything I can do for you while you are here, please let me or my staff know."

Besides a quick greeting to Laguna, Squall hadn't said a word to the man. He felt uncomfortable knowing what he had learned a few short days before Ultimecia's demise. It made him feel awkward.

When he had first learned of Laguna Loire, it was through being sent back to the past by Ellone into Laguna's consciousness and witnessing events from the man's life. Initially he had thought Laguna to be over-idealistic and an idiot, but after encountering the different circumstances that the man went through, his bad opinion of him gradually lessoned into one of respect and even admiration.

He wondered if Laguna would bring up the subject of his parentage or not. He decided that the former was more likely to happen. In a way, he would be glad to have it out in the open. It was something that had been gnawing at him, even during Time Compression. He wanted to get discussing it over with.

Squall was also nervous about Rinoa's safety in Esthar. He didn't completely trust that everyone in the country would follow Laguna's example in accepting her. He decided that coming here would be a good indication of what to expect in peoples reaction to her being a sorceress.

Lost in these thoughts while walking with the group to their transportation, Squall suddenly became aware of eyes on him. Looking around he noticed both Laguna and his girlfriend staring at him strangely. Rinoa walked over and grabbed his hand, giving him an encouraging smile. He felt slightly foolish holding hands with her, but was determined to go beyond his own comfort and natural inclinations. Laguna, realizing he had been caught staring at his son, turned his attention over to Rinoa.

"I cannot believe how much you look like your mother, Rinoa. You are as beautiful as she was."

"Thank you, Mr. President! I am glad I look like her. I miss her so much."

"I'm sure you do. She was a great lady." He replied warmly. Looking over at Quistis, he noticed that she was the only girl carrying her suitcase.

"Let me get that for you, Miss Trepe!" He took her things from her.

"Oh! Thank you! But, please, Mr. President, call me Quistis," she gently requested.

"Quistis, then!" He turned to look at the others. "And would you all mind calling me Laguna instead of Mr. President! It would feel nice to be called by my own name for a change. I understand if you don't want to do it in public, but at least when we get back to my place?"

"You will always be Sir Laguna to me!" Selphie chirped excitedly.

"Yeah, that, ummm, will work, I guess." He said with some confusion. Then he cocked his head to the side for a second, stopped walking and looked at the young girl. "But, why _Sir _Laguna?"

"I don't know! It just sounds courtly, or something. You always seemed so chivalrous when Ellone sent us back in time."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks. I think. It's kind of weird, now that I think of it, that you all were there at certain points in my life."

"I never was." Rinoa informed him.

"It was very interesting, Sir. I mean, Laguna!" Irvine explained. "You were pretty good with your machine gun. Pretty cool stuff." Irvine was obsessed with guns of all kinds.

"And we got to see you court Rinoa's…" Selphie began, but Laguna quickly cut her off.

"Here we are. It will be just a quick drive to the Palace. I hope you guys will get to spend some time in the city while you are here."

Quistis, sensing that he was desperate to change the subject helped him out. "I am really excited to do just that! Esthar is an amazing city. How many people live here?"

"Six million in the city, and another two million in the surrounding countryside." Laguna then elapsed into talking about his country until they arrived at the Palace.

"This is awesome!" Zell exclaimed when Laguna showed the group the pool on the top of the Presidential Palace.

"You can see forever from up here and the pool is spectacular!" Rinoa commented. The rest of the group was just as admiring as they explored the rooftop setup.

"I like the Jacuzzi!" Irvine said enthusiastically.

"I'm so glad someone will get to use all of this. Ellone and I have come up here a couple of times, but before she came, I don't think I used it for at least three years." Laguna answered.

"You mean you don't bring your lady friends up here?" Irvine asked him with a wink, but then yelped in pain when Selphie elbowed him in the shoulder.

"No. I, uh, haven't had any 'lady friends' here recently, Irvine. He found the young, Galbadian cowboy amusing.

"You'll get used to Irvine," Quistis informed Laguna, shaking her head with disgust.

Laguna grinned, "I used to be a soldier. I've known a lot of Irvines!" He winked conspiratorially at her.

He informed them that his staff would provide them with anything they needed. There would always be a person on the pool deck to take their order for food or drink and that a large buffet would be set up in the dining room every morning, afternoon and evening. He let Zell know that he had made sure the staff stocked up on a multitude of hotdogs for his personal enjoyment, which resulted in Zell doing a back flip, fully clothed, into the pool. Sadie laughed and cheered, while the others groaned, but looked fondly at their exuberant, impetuous friend.

Laguna also laughed and applauded, before bringing him a towel. "That was great, man!"

Selphie giggled. "You'll also get used to Zell, Sir Laguna. He's very excitable, especially when it comes to hotdogs!"

"I'm looking forward to it!" he said enthusiastically and then looked at the others, "I guess I should show you your rooms next so Zell can change." Zell sheepishly took the towel and dried off the best he could.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking. Now I'll be dripping all over your floors."

"Don't worry about it. Drip all you want. I really want this to be a fun, relaxing week for each of you. Esthar and actually the whole world are indebted to you guys." Laguna smiled.

"Awww. It was nothing!" Selphie grinned.

"This is heavenly!" Rinoa said to herself, once alone in her room. She plopped down on the bed and lay back onto the soft, downy comforter. "This room is the size of _several_ dorm rooms at Garden!" She laughed at how her standards regarding a place to sleep had dropped from her frilly, princess room in Caraway's mansion, to a small room on a train car and then to an even smaller dorm room in Garden. She noticed a door leading out to a balcony and decided to investigate. Walking outside she noticed that it was a shared area with three of the other rooms. Knowing that Squall's room was next to hers, she knocked on his door. He opened it momentarily.

"Isn't this great!" she asked him happily.

"Yeah. It's a nice place." He answered vaguely. She noticed that he seemed preoccupied with his thoughts again and that there was a worried frown on his face.

"Squall, let's just enjoy this! Don't worry about me, Laguna, Garden. It will be fine, you'll see."

Squall looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments, sighed, and then walked over to her. He grabbed one of her hands and began to inspect it. She quietly awaited his response, shivering inside as he caressed her hand. He sighed again. "I am not good at this," He began. "I don't know how to relax. I don't know how to vacation. I don't know how to be normal. Maybe I shouldn't have come. Quistis is right. There is so much to do."

"Squall," Rinoa said delicately, "I understand that this is difficult for you. I really do and I hope I am not making you move forward too quickly. If you need more time or space, I understand." She gently removed her hand from his. "I do think you should learn to relax at least a little. There isn't anyone who can keep going at the pace we've been going these past few months without…losing it."

Squall walked away from her and began pacing the room. "Rinoa, first of all, I don't need space from you. I _am_ scared. I will admit that. It is just so different. But it is what I want. I promise you that. I want you by my side…always. And if being here, _relaxing_ is what it takes, then I'm glad to be doing it."

"Thanks, Squall." She hoped he would come and kiss her again, but she was disappointed. He continued.

"When I talked to Cid, he mentioned that it would be very important to always keep strengthening the bond between us and that the best way to do that was by sharing every aspect of our lives together."

"Edea pretty much said the same thing." Rinoa found herself blushing as she remembered other ways of bonding the former sorceress mentioned. She felt her stomach jump a little thinking of it.

"Yeah, I figured she did. It's all a little overwhelming."

"I don't see that we need to rush it. I am perfectly happy just being here with you. I think if we do this in our own time, everything will work out better in the long run." Rinoa responded.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

She understood his need to move slowly. He had kept himself apart from others for years and was therefore quite tentative. Actually, she had been shocked at how quickly he had been changing the past few days.

"Of course I am," she responded, "I just want everything to evolve naturally."

Quistis unpacked her clothing slowly, thinking about the week they were to spend there in Esthar. She had assumed she would be able to spend some quality time with Ellone, but the President had informed them that she had traveled to the harbor to greet her boyfriend, Flint, the First Mate of the White SeeD ship who was also coming to stay with them.

Quistis tried to banish the feelings of self-pity that welled up inside of her. Everyone had someone except her. Buying a few good books to read during the week was one of the first things she would do in Esthar. Although she didn't feel the need to have someone special in her own life at the moment, she did at times feel loneliness when she saw how happy the others were in their relationships.

For a long time she had thought she was in love with Squall. She now realized that her feelings were of sisterly affection. They were too alike, she now saw clearly. She smiled as she contemplated the possibility of a male version of Rinoa coming into her life. _It would be nice to be with someone who was friendly, warm and relaxed, _she thought to herself. She knew she was too tightly wound at times. _Maybe not as bad as Squall,_ she laughed to herself. _No, definitely not as bad as Squall._

Her laughter abated as she thought of the night to come. For two nights the nightmares had persisted and she was afraid being in Esthar wouldn't be enough to banish them. She was tired enough from the ordeal they had faced, and being unable to sleep the past two nights had been a nightmare in itself.

The intensity of her dreams frightened her. She would awake thrashing and moaning with tears streaming down her face. The minute she tiredly fell back asleep again they would return. She decided to try drinking a glass of wine before bed to relax. _Maybe that will help, _she hoped. If it didn't, she didn't know what she would do.

Part of her didn't even want to be there in Esthar, although a part of her didn't want to be in Balamb either. The past couple of months, her focus had been entirely on their mission to defeat the Sorceresses, first Edea and then later Adel and Ultimecia. Now that everything was resolved, she didn't know what to do with herself. Eventually, she knew Cid would put her on a new mission, but for some reason that did not sound appealing either. Nothing did. She wondered what was wrong with her, but decided that she was just exhausted.

_It's all over…now what?_

The group all assembled that first evening to dine with Laguna. A large buffet was set up in the dining room and they casually filled their own plates. Besides hotdogs, Laguna was uncertain as to what they would like to eat and had ordered the staff to prepare a wide assortment of entrees and sides consisting of comfort food, ethnic food, and lighter, healthier choices. He noticed that his son opted for the latter. _Does he indulge in anything?_ He wondered.

He found the conversation during dinner extremely amusing. Rinoa was warm and teasing. Selphie, quirky and funny. Irvine played the gallant cowboy, with an innuendo always on his tongue. Zell was excitable and thoroughly interested in his food. His girlfriend, Sadie, was soft-spoken and obviously in awe of the brawler. Quistis looked tired, he noted, but she was composed and seemed older than the others. Squall was formal and didn't talk very much, but occasionally had something pleasant to say. It felt nice to have a fun, young group of people in his home.

"What do we have planned for tomorrow?" Irvine asked the others.

"I don't know what everyone else wants to do, but I desperately need to go shopping. I don't have a bathing suit or pajamas or, well, a lot of things," Rinoa informed them.

"Woohoo! Girls shopping trip tomorrow!" Selphie exclaimed. Zell and Irvine groaned. "It's not like we are expecting you to come!" she saucily replied while sticking her tongue out at them.

"It sounds like a good idea to me." Quistis smiled. "I haven't shopped for awhile and could use a few things myself."

"Great! Sadie, are you up for it?" Rinoa asked the girl.

"Actually, I would like to visit the library tomorrow, if you don't mind. There is nothing I really need and I am anxious to start my research."

"I'll help you!" Zell offered. "I do not want to shop!" he said fervently.

Rinoa noticed Squall lost in thought and frowning once again. She caught his eye, causing him to speak. "I am not sure if it is safe for the three of you to go alone." He said.

"Squall, I will be fine. I will be shopping with two members of SeeD to watch over me, not to mention, I can take care of myself." He frowned even more when she mentioned this.

Quistis looked at him encouragingly. "Squall," she began, "Rinoa will be safe with us. We would never let anything happen to her."

Laguna cleared his throat and said cautiously, "Squall, I don't think anyone in Esthar would even recognize Rinoa. They know her name, but not necessarily her face."

Rinoa held Squall's gaze. "I could even wear a hat, some shades, make myself unrecognizable. It shouldn't be a problem."

Laguna spoke, "I realize you girls probably don't want Squall shopping with you, but maybe he and even Irvine could accompany you to one of the malls and check up on you periodically between stores." He turned to the two guys, "There are some great weaponry shops that you can browse through. I am sure you would find them pretty enjoyable. I can also give you some phones to contact each other with."

"Fine." Squall clipped out shortly.

"That's a great idea! Thank you, Laguna!" Rinoa looked at the President with gratitude.

"No problem. Actually, I am glad this subject came up." Laguna became a little nervous as he spoke. "I really want Esthar to accept you, Rinoa. I've talked extensively about this to Kiros, Ward and a few other members of my cabinet and we have a few possible ideas. I would like your permission to schedule a television interview with one of Esthar's top news channels. I think it would help if the people could see you as the sweet, young girl that you are. The emphasis of the interview would be on you, but it would be nice to have everyone there. I would be there as well.'

"Ok. I can do that." Rinoa nodded her head in agreement. She heard Squall sniff in irritation. "Squall!" she glared at him. "If they decide to hate me, they decide to hate me, but I am going to do everything I can to not let that happen. I think this interview would be a wonderful first step."

"Whatever," was all that he said in reply.

Laguna continued, "Four nights from now, there will be a charity ball to raise funds for reconstructing the countryside demolished by monsters from the Lunar Cry. I've been asked to see if you would all consider attending. If you will, they can set the ticket price higher as many are eager to see you. I think it would be another event that could help Rinoa's cause. Much of it will be televised. If the country sees her there at this event along with the rest of you, it will help in their acceptance."

"Oooooh! Do we get to wear sparkly evening gowns!" Selphie interjected.

"Yes you would." Laguna smiled at her, "As sparkly as you'd like."

"It sounds wonderful!" Rinoa said. "Squall, will you be my date?" A raised eyebrow was the only response she got. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Selphie, darling, will you be mine?" Irvine asked the bubbly girl.

"That would be delightful, Irvy dear!" Selphie dramatically fluttered her eyelashes at the cowboy. Zell winked at Sadie, making her giggle.

Quistis shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"There is a dress shop that is supposedly 'the place' for Estharian women to get their gowns. I'll call them up tomorrow and have them open a tab for you four ladies to buy whatever your hearts desire."

'Thank you, Sir Laguna!" Selphie jumped up with glee, but then sheepishly sat back down in her chair. She looked at Sadie. "You at least have to make some sort of arrangement to meet us there tomorrow! 'This' will be amazing!" Sadie agreed.

After their meal ended, Laguna asked Squall if he could speak with him privately. He thought the young man looked somewhat agitated and decided asking Rinoa to join them might help Squall relax. She agreed.

They met in a small office that Laguna rarely used, but which contained a desk and a couple of couches. Squall rigidly sat down on one of the couches, while Rinoa, comfortably plopped down next to him. Laguna remained standing, feeling nervous. He didn't know where to start, but decided speaking plainly and foregoing small talk was the best way to proceed with Squall.

"I guess you figured out who I am. I mean, that I am your father." He began awkwardly.

"Yes. I did." Squall said tensely.

"I didn't know your mother, Raine, was pregnant when I left to find Ellone. Even if I had, I doubt she would have wanted me to do differently. She was as desperate as I to get Ellone back. That's probably why she never told me." Laguna began to pace a little. "The people of Winhill never liked me much. I wasn't one of them. I'm assuming that's why I was never given notice of you. But even back then, Esthar was closed to outsiders, and while I could have eventually found a way to get you, it wouldn't have been safe. That is why I was fine with Ellone being taken in by the Kramers. Esthar was in turmoil for quite a while. And then when I tried to get Ellone back, I was told that the Kramers had hid her from a pending threat. I just wish I had known everything, but then, if I had, perhaps there wouldn't have been someone to ultimately destroy Ultimecia. SeeD trained you very well." Squall remained silent.

"Squall?" Rinoa prompted.

"I don't really know what to say." Squall admitted. "Having a father or a mother is not something I ever really thought of. My life has been spent training for SeeD. My memories were erased through the use of Guardian Forces. I just…"

"Don't worry. It's fine. I wanted you to know and yes, I would like us to have a relationship. I am not looking for you to call me dad or anything. That would probably be weird for both of us. But I am glad that you are my son."

"I…" They could see Squall struggling to conquer his inhibitions. "I am fine with you being my father. It could have been worse." He began to relax and continued. "No, I don't think I could call you father; that would be awkward, but I do respect you for what you have done for this country."

Laguna broke out into a big smile. "Thanks, Squall. Then you aren't angry over how I left your mother, and indirectly, you?"

Squall shook his head. "Ellone needed to be safe at all costs. If it had been for a lesser matter, then yes, it would have angered me. But for Ellone, no, it had to be done. I see that."

"Truthfully, once she was found, I could have gone back, but I wanted to help Esthar and make sure that Ellone would be safe forever."

"I am glad you did and I am sure Raine felt the same." Squall replied woodenly.

"Thanks." Laguna replied. He was glad the matter had been brought out into the open, but he realized that deep down he had been hoping for a little more emotion from his son.

Rinoa smiled softly at the two men. "This can't be easy for either of you, but I think with time the two of you will be very good friends."

Laguna smiled at Rinoa. "Thanks. I would like that." The three sat in silence for a minute until Laguna again spoke.

"Squall, Rinoa. There is one more thing I need to speak with you about." Laguna began to rub his leg in agitation. "I want to start off with that this is most assuredly not my idea. It was Kiros's. I guess you could say he has a better mind for public relations than I do." He began to pace around the room, not realizing that Squall's eyes were gradually narrowing.

"Kiros thinks it would be a good idea if during the television interview I mentioned that you are my son."

"What?" Squall spat out.

"Squall, please. Kiros thinks it will take attention off of Rinoa when they find out that SeeD's Commander is my son. There are some that are upset that her powers were not sealed. That is the only reason why I ask you to consider it. It would also make any statements against her seem a personal affront to me." Laguna, relieved to have finally voiced the controversial issue, sat down on the floor against a bookshelf.

"Wow!" Rinoa said under her breath. Squall remained silent, turning the idea over in his mind. While he had never considered making it open news that Laguna was his father, he had to admit that the idea did have some merit.

After several moments of pondering the situation, he stood up and walked to where Laguna sat. Looking down at him warily, he responded, "Fine. As long as Garden doesn't have any objections, than neither do I." He winced slightly, turned towards the door and walked out. Rinoa gave a small smile to Laguna and then took off after her knight.

After dinner, Quistis watched the others meander off to their own activities. Zell and Sadie asked her if she was interested in checking out the library with them and Irvine and Selphie invited her to join them in the steam room, but she declined both offers knowing she would feel awkward with either of the two couples. Instead, she decided to curl up on a section of the large sofa in Laguna's living room to read a couple of magazines she found lying on the adjacent coffee table.

She was able to slightly absorb herself with one of the magazines, a real estate guide to Esthar, for half an hour, when Squall angrily stalked past her. Rinoa appeared right after him and gave Quistis a worried frown before continuing to follow her knight. Quistis guessed that the interview with the President must not have gone too well. _Poor Laguna!_ She thought, before she delved back into her magazine.

Several minutes later, the President of Esthar walked into the living room with a deflated look on his handsome face.

"Oh! Hello!" He started as he saw her.

"Mr. President." She nodded at him.

"Laguna!" he replied back with a smile.

"Oh yes. Laguna. Sorry." She smiled back. _She's even more beautiful when she smiles,_ he thought to himself.

"What are you reading?" He asked her.

"_Homes Esthar." _she informed him.

"Ah! Planning on moving here?" He joked.

"Well, I really like it here. Perhaps it would be a good thing to invest some of my gil in real estate."

"Seriously?"  
She laughed. "Well, maybe some day. It doesn't make sense only keeping it in a bank account."

He chuckled. "Would you like me to set up an appointment with one of my top financial planners?"

"Maybe I would! I have a decent amount of gil saved as SeeD pays fairly well."

"Consider it done! Tomorrow we will set up an appointment with Albertus Sheen for you. That man can make money grow on trees!" Laguna decided to sit down on the couch with the young SeeD. "Where are the others?" he asked her. She told him of everyone's whereabouts, mentioning that she had seen Squall and Rinoa on their way to their rooms only few minutes prior.

"Did it go okay with him?" she gingerly asked.

Laguna sighed before replying. "Actually it went better than I expected, but my son is hard for me to read."

"Well, if you have any questions, I pride myself on being an expert Squall observer."

"Really?" He asked hopefully. "Why is that? Have you always been close friends?"

Quistis looked off into the distance for a minute. After awhile she turned her focus back to the man beside her. "We were raised together, first in Edea's orphanage and later at Balamb Garden. While we were never close friends until a couple months ago, I've always felt connected to him, most likely due to him being part of the orphanage gang, as Selphie likes to call us."

"Will you tell me about him?" he asked hungrily. "He doesn't seem to be the type of guy to offer information about himself, so I am kind of stuck, you know?"

Quistis looked at him with sympathy. He obviously cared about Squall very much. "Of course I will. How much time do you have?"

"However long it takes." He looked wistfully at the young woman.

"Well then, Mr. President, let's start at the very beginning, in Edea's orphanage."

"Laguna." He corrected her.

"Right! Sorry! I forgot!"

He shook his finger at her with mock severity, "Don't let it happen again, Miss Trepe!"

"I guess I could always call you Sir Laguna like Selphie does!" she teased him.

Laguna shuddered, "I will make an exception for Selphie to call me that, as I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings by requesting otherwise, but please, be kind to me!"

Quistis laughed delightedly, "OK, Laguna. You win!"

"Awesome! Hey, do you want a glass of wine before we begin?" He asked her. "I definitely need something to help me relax! Maybe you do too?" He teased her.

Quistis blushed thinking about how she had been longing for just that. "A glass of wine would be very nice," she said demurely.

"I'll be right back!" He replied with a boyish grin before bouncing up to get some wine from the kitchen. Quistis was amazed at how quickly his good spirits had been regained. When he returned, he poured them each a generous goblet full of red wine and set before them a platter of various cheeses and fruits.

"I always get hungry when I drink." He informed her. He then sat a cushions length away, facing her. "This is really great of you, Quistis! I appreciate it!" He seemed very excited. Quistis, looking at the President's open face, pondered again at how different father and son were.

The two of them talked long into the night. Although tired, Quistis preferred the lack of sleep to being alone with her dreams.

Rinoa caught up with Squall as he neared their rooms.

"Come in with me." She gestured towards her own door. He nodded and followed her into the room.

"Are you okay?" she asked him with concern. He silently nodded again. He went over to a small chair in the corner of her room and sat down. Rinoa walked over to the mini bar and poured herself a glass of water. "Want some?" she asked him. This time he shook his head before bowing his head deep in thought.

"Squall," she began quietly, "You don't have to let Laguna acknowledge you as his son for my sake if you don't want to. Everything will be fine. I know it will."

"Laguna and Kiros would not have suggested it if they weren't completely sure of that," Squall said tersely.

Rinoa took a sip of her water before putting her glass down on the bar. She walked over to her knight and kneeled on the floor, wedging herself in between his knees. He looked down at her and she was shocked at the fear for her she saw in his eyes. "Squall?"

The stormy look in his eyes softened when she said his name. He softly cupped one side of her face in his hand, causing her to close her eyes in complete bliss.

"Rinoa," his voice caressed her name. "You are definitely worth it all, do you know that?"

Before she could open her eyes again, his mouth was upon hers. His kiss was at first faint and unsure, but slowly began to deepen. Without breaking her lips from his, she slowly picked herself up off the floor and rose to straddle his lap, encircling her arms around his neck.

Desire wormed its way into the pit of his stomach, both pleasant and unnerving. He wasn't comfortable with any emotion taking control of him and regretfully broke their kiss.

She smiled up at him knowing why he had stopped, but okay with it. He was grateful to her. She never pressured him, just accepted him wholeheartedly. Leaning his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes. "I love you." He whispered, surprised he had said the words out loud. She stiffened for a second with shock, but then relaxed against him once again. After several seconds of silence, she gave him a radiant smile, "I love you too!" she said and that she meant it was evident in her eyes. She then gave him a flirtatious wink and casually asked him if he wanted to watch a movie. After the movie was over, Squall didn't even bother asking if he could stay the night and Rinoa didn't even consider the possibility that he wouldn't.

As Squall was drifting off into sweet slumber, he heard Rinoa sit up and give a sudden, "Oh no!"

"What is it!"

"I just remembered! I don't have any gil with me and I really, really need to go on that shopping trip tomorrow. I don't have a thing. Can I borrow some of yours, Squall? I promise I will have Caraway wire you some as soon as we get back to Balamb."

"This is the reason you abruptly startled me out of my sleep, Rinoa?"

"You weren't asleep yet."

"How do you know that?"

"Your breathing wasn't even and you still seemed tense."

"Whatever. Ok, I hadn't been asleep, but I was very close to it." He grumbled.

"Squall, I really need some clothes! This is a serious matter." She giggled.

"Rinoa, you can have all the gil you want, please just let me go to sleep!"

"Thanks! I know Caraway will pay you back right away. You don't need to worry about that."

"I wasn't. He doesn't need to pay me back. I have more than enough gil to spare on an entire new wardrobe for you."

"That's really sweet, Squall, but just the same, I'll have him recompense you."

"Whatever you want. Good night, Rinoa."

"Night. Hey Squall? Since you are coming with us to the mall tomorrow, maybe you should buy some new clothes too! Some of your t-shirts are starting to look a little worn and you really don't have much variety in your clothing."

"Good night, Rinoa."

"Do you even own swimming trunks?"

"I have some Garden issue ones." He replied tersely.

"Oh. Wouldn't you like some regular ones?" She asked him.

"Rinoa, I will look into purchasing some tomorrow if you will please let me sleep!"

"I'm going to hold you to that! Night Squall!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Girls, you do not know how good this feels, to be in a store, spending money, on all sorts of fabulous, wonderful clothes like any carefree girl!" Rinoa piped happily to her two friends. "This was my therapy whenever Caraway was driving me crazy. After I left for Timber, my shopping trips were few and far between. Don't you just love the smell of retail?"

Quistis laughed. "Yes! Actually I do! Laguna and I were talking about investing my gil last night, but after spending a few hours at this mall, I am definitely going to have less to invest! These stores are amazing!"

Selphie looked at Quistis with interest. "You hung out with Sir Laguna last night?"

Quistis blushed a little. "Yeah, I did. Sorry, Rinoa, but after he met with you and Squall, he was a little dejected. I asked how it went. I know it wasn't any of my business, but I felt badly for him. He looked, well, kind of sad."

"It went better than I expected, but I can see him feeling that way. It is a bizarre situation." Rinoa replied with sympathy for the president.

"So, you comforted him?" Selphie asked slyly.

"No! Selphie, I know what you are thinking, and you are completely wrong. We just had a glass of wine and talked for a few hours about Squall. He wanted to hear about him."

Quistis began to look uncomfortable, "Rinoa, I really hope you don't mind. It's just that I've known Squall for a long time and thought it would help Laguna to know about his childhood and such. Maybe I should have asked you two first?"

"Don't worry Quistis! I think it is a good thing. A father deserves to know a little about his son and it's not like Squall would ever volunteer information himself!"

"So you had some wine?" Selphie wasn't interested in a discussion of Squall. "And you talked for a few hours? Like, how long is a few hours?"

Quistis groaned. "Yes, Selphie, we had a few glasses of wine and yes we talked for a few hours."

"How many to be exact?"

Quistis rolled her eyes, "Four hours, Selphie." She replied patiently.

"You talked for four hours about Squall?"

"Well, no, I guess we only talked about Squall for the first two. After that," Quistis began to look a little uncomfortable, "we talked about other things."

"What other things?"

"Selphie, I don't know. Things. Just things."

"Things?"

"Selphie! Fine! I was slightly tipsy. I don't really remember much about it. I think we talked about Esthar, Ultimecia, SeeD. Things like that. Oh, and investing, remember?"

"Wow! I should have sent you to the steam room with Irvine and waited for Sir Laguna myself. You are so lucky!"

"Don't let Irvine hear you say that," Rinoa laughed at her friend. "By the way, did you and Irvine have a nice night?" she asked mischievously, hoping to put some of the pressure on Selphie instead of Quistis.

"Yeah, tell us about your evening, Sefie." Quistis taunted Selphie.

"Ha! I had a wonderful time making out with Irvine in the steam room and then I went to bed, by myself I might add, like the good girl I am!" She then jabbed Rinoa with her elbow. "Alone in my great big bed, unlike you Rinoa Heartilly. I know where Squall slept last night. I peeked into his window off of the balcony as the drapes were still open. I noticed he wasn't there."

"You were spying on Squall and Rinoa?" Quistis asked in disbelief.

"No! I didn't mean it that way! I just noticed it when I went out to view the stars from the balcony. I am a SeeD. I have excellent observation skills and couldn't help but notice Squall's room was empty."

"As a SeeD you should have known that there are no stars to view as we are in the middle of an immense, well-lit city." Quistis noted dryly. Selphie flushed.

"I wasn't spying! I swear it!"

Rinoa ribbed her. "It's fine, Selphie. I don't mind if you spy, if it is only a little."

"I WAS NOT SPYING!" She stamped her foot with agitation. "Wait, you two are just changing the subject! So, how _was_ your evening, Ms. Heartilly?"

"Great! Squall and I went to sleep after watching a very lame, boring movie. We are both so tired still and sleeping next to him just feels, well…nice."

"I hope there wasn't anything naughty going on!" Selphie wagged her finger at the sorceress.

Rinoa gave a small smile as she rifled through a bin full of satin panties. She desperately needed new undergarments. "Nope. Nothing naughty. Are you kidding me, Selphie, Squall, naughty? Come on! Now that there is a bigger bed, he stays on his own side and hardly touches me."

"Then why are you buying all of those suggestive undies, Rinoa?" Selphie was triumphant..

"Selphie, you are absurd. What kind of underwear is she supposed to buy? Goodness!" Quistis rushed to Rinoa's defense.

Rinoa giggled. "Selphie, Selphie, Selphie, Squall isn't the type to be naughty, but I never said I wasn't." Quistis gaped at her friend while Selphie gave a loud whoop, causing others to look their way.

"The seduction of Squall Leonhart! I likey!" Selphie exclaimed in delight.

"I'm just teasing, Selphie. We are taking everything slowly."

"Not too slow if you are sleeping in the same bed together!"

Rinoa shrugged. "We were both having terrible dreams about what happened with Ultimecia. It was either share a bed or not get any sleep at all."

"Hey wait! Irvine and I had some nasty dreams ourselves. We actually slept together the first couple nights. I know he wanted to continue doing so, but I definitely will be taking things slowly with him. He needs to settle down a bit if he wants to be with me!"

"Interesting. I wonder if it is normal to have horrific dreams after a terrifying and life changing event." Rinoa pondered out loud.

"I think it is." Quistis assured her. She didn't feel like admitting that she too was suffering from the nightmares as it seemed the other girls were over theirs. She hoped soon she would get some needed rest herself.

"Well, regardless, it's been nice staying close to Squall, I'm really liking it," Rinoa smiled impishly.

"Uh huh!" Selphie winked at her.

The girls later met Squall and Irvine for lunch at the food court. Squall looked at Rinoa in confusion. "You haven't bought anything?" He asked her in disbelief.

"Actually, I've bought a good deal. I didn't think you would want to haul it all back to the palace, so I had it sent there."

"Wait until you see all the stuff she bought, Squall. Our Rinoa knows how to shop!" Selphie giggled.

"I was sick of wearing those nasty sweat pants that Quisty gave me!" Rinoa laughed.

"You actually looked pretty good in them," Quistis informed her friend.

"Yeah, right! They made my butt look massive!"

"This is very interesting ladies. Very interesting." Irvine drawled out. "Buy anything cute yourself, Sefie?"

"All sorts of marvelous unmentionables, Irvy." Selphie purred wickedly at the cowboy. He gulped. Squall, Rinoa and Quistis rolled their eyes at each other.

"I notice you have a few bags yourself, Squall." Rinoa gestured towards three bags that casually sat by his feet.

"I bought some swim trunks and new t-shirts." He replied dryly.

"Good boy!" she winked at him.

After lunch, the guys escorted the girls to the exclusive dress shop that Laguna had mentioned. Zell and Sadie were there waiting for them. The guys decided to take a walk about the city while waiting for the girls. "This could take awhile!" Selphie warned them with obvious excitement.

They were courteously greeted by the staff, including the owner of the shop who was an old friend of Laguna's. Eagerly they began to peruse through the numerous gowns.

"I just don't know what I want!" Selphie exclaimed after rifling through a handful of dresses. I don't even know how fancy this event will be."

Overhearing her, the owner, Madam Bliss, came over to help her. "They are very dressy affairs, Miss Tilmitt. Generally the women are in floor-length gowns. She expertly scrutinized the girl. "I think I have just the dress for you! Also, for your friends! Yes! This will be easy. Such striking girls you are! Which one of you is being escorted by the President?"

Quistis turned bright pink. "I am," she said stiffly, as Rinoa turned and smiled broadly at her.

"What!" Selphie exclaimed. "Quistis Trepe, when were you going to inform us of this?"

"Well, as you and Irvine are going together, as are Squall and Rinoa, Zell and Sadie, Ellone and her White SeeD, the President asked me to accompany him. It was very kind of him to be so thoughtful."

"Gosh, Quistis. I guess I didn't think about that. That was very nice of him! But still! You are the date of the President! That is so exciting!" chirped Selphie.

"Excepting the few times the President has taken his niece, Miss Ellone, he has never taken another woman to an event like this. It is quite an honor, if I may say so myself," Madam Bliss informed the young woman with a twinkle in her eye. "Such a beautiful man should have a beautiful woman at his side, right? But he never does. The women of Esthar are crazy about him. I have a feeling they are going to want to tear you to shreds when they see him escorting you, Miss Trepe."

"Lovely." Quistis replied sourly.

"Actually it is, my dear! It's always fun for me to see the claws come out of all those cats! Don't worry about it. You seem like a woman who would be up for the challenge."

"There is nothing between the President and me, so it doesn't matter."

Madam Bliss ignored her statement. "I have to say, you are the most exquisite woman to ever grace my shop. Yes, I know exactly what you must wear to the event. I have just the dress to make the ladies green with envy!"

"That is not exactly my goal, Madame Bliss. I was thinking something simple. Maybe black."

"Quistis," Rinoa told her friend firmly. "Madame Bliss is an expert and you are going to listen to her. You won't be able to hide your good looks inside a plain, black dress anyway, so you might as well go all out!"

Madame Bliss clapped her hands and one of her shop girls came forward. She whispered into the girl's ear and she scurried away, momentarily coming back with a golden dress draped over one arm. "Try this on, my dear." The owner said decisively. Quistis followed the shop girl into a dressing room and tried to not panic when she saw the dress revealed in its full glory.

When she came out to show the others, they all sighed with rapture. "You look amazing!" Sadie breathed. Selphie and Rinoa mutely nodded, faces wreathed in smiles. Quistis was tall and slender, with the body of a warrioress. The gown was made of a light, almost sheer gold that accentuated the warmth of her skin and hair. Excepting the fabric, it was of a very simple, one-shouldered design that hugged her body down to the floor. One side of the dress had a split that went up to her mid-thigh and her entire back was bare.

"You look awesome in that dress, Quistis!" Selphie was in raptures. Quistis glared at her friend. "Well, you do!"

"I knew this would be the perfect dress!" Madame Bliss clapped her hands delightedly. "You look like a goddess, my dear. I've been saving this dress for the perfect woman to do it justice. I am so glad I did. It was made for you!"

"Quistis, we aren't going to let you wear anything but that. Madame Bliss is right. It really _is_ made for you." Rinoa informed the girl.

"Do you really think so?" Quistis asked, unsure she could possibly wear such a dress.

"Yes!" They all cried in unison.

"Fine, whatever. It's not like anyone in Esthar even knows me. I might as well be a little daring, I guess."

"Excellent!" Madame Bliss cried. "Now who is next?"

For Selphie, Madame Bliss chose another floor length gown in a vibrant green shade. "This is not a color you would normally see on a ball gown," she informed the girl, "but on you it is marvelous!"

"I love it! It's soooo unique!" Selphie exclaimed delightedly.

For Sadie, a violet silk dress was chosen, which hugged her small frame, cascading to the ground. It was both simple and elegant. She was pleased with the gown chosen for her, especially as the other girls were insistent that Zell would find her ravenous. Her shyness towards the other three was slowly disappearing.

When it was Rinoa's turn, Madame Bliss sighed with regret. "I have an exquisite red gown that would be perfect for you, but unfortunately, it will not work."

"Oh no?" Rinoa asked.

"The President suggested that I help you find a dress to accentuate your youthful innocence to put the people at ease. You would look the seductress in crimson. Such a pity, that is."

"Yeah, it really is." Rinoa said disappointedly. "Oh well. He is right, of course. Much of my fate hinges on this event."

"Well, let's just look at this as a challenge, my dear. Luckily, you are blessed with a figure and complexion that will look well in almost anything," Madame Bliss soothed.

"I don't necessarily need to look sexy, but I can't go to this ball looking like I'm twelve." She protested.

"No! Never! Hmmmm, let me see."

In the end, they settled on a champagne, sweetheart dress with a long, full skirt.

"You look like a princess!" Sadie informed Rinoa.

"Well," Rinoa sighed, hungrily looking at the crimson dress Madame Bliss had shown her," I guess that was my nickname when I was in the Forest Owls."

"Squall will think you look beautiful in it," Selphie encouraged Rinoa. "Anyway, there really is something princess-like about you. Although you'd think otherwise, I doubt Squall would want to see you in a black leather, dominatrix dress. Opposites attract, right?" she laughed.

Rinoa still felt a little disappointed. "I guess it's just that the three of you look hot in your dresses and I look..."

"Sweet, kind, lovely, trustworthy," Quistis informed her

"Precisely what we are going for, my dear," Madame Bliss agreed. "Something un-sorceress like."

"Save the seductress look for later when you are alone with Squall!" Selphie impertinently replied.

"Selphie!" Rinoa huffed at her friend.

"What?" she feigned innocence.

When they arrived back at the palace, the group decided to change into their swimming suits and meet at the pool. Sadie decided to return to the library, and Zell made the tough decision to stay with his friends and swim.

When Rinoa stepped into the hallway outside her room, Squall was not yet there. He opened his door a minute later and Rinoa tried not to gape when she saw him. She had never seen him with his shirt off before, let alone in anything but pants. Seeing him in nothing but black board shorts was incredibly exciting. His chest was both broad and toned and slightly tapered into defined abs. He caught her looking dreamily at him and raised his eyebrows in question. She gave a small smile and flounced over to him. "You are gorgeous!"

"Whatever."

"No really, Squall, you are the best looking guy ever!"

He shook his head with mocked agitation.

"Well, maybe I am a bit partial, but holy cow, you are smokin!"

"Smoking?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yeah! Smokin hot!" She said exuberantly.

"I'm going back to change." He turned around as if to leave. She grabbed his arm in protest.

"No! Aren't we going to go swim? I was just kidding, you look disgusting, I promise!" She giggled.

"Fine, let's go." He said and began to stalk towards the elevator finding the entire situation distasteful.

Ellone and her boyfriend were hanging out by the pool, having returned to the palace a few hours prior. Ellone excitedly hugged everyone and then introduced her young man, Flint Blackwater.

The group found themselves liking Flint from the first moment they met him. He had an easy-going, affable nature and was clearly in love with Ellone. Squall decided that Ellone had made a good choice. He liked that Flint didn't treat him diffidently for vanquishing Ultimecia, but seemed to accept him and the others as fellow comrades in the ordeal. Indeed, the White SeeD's had played a crucial part in keeping Ellone safe throughout the years.

The group splashed around the pool and casually chatted with each other. After awhile, when the splashing grew crazier, Squall got out of the pool and sat on one of the reclining chairs that surrounded it. Quistis followed him and they watched the others with amusement.

"Dude! Let's play chicken!" Zell exclaimed with glee after awhile. "I haven't played that in years!"

"Woohoo! I'm in!" Selphie hollered. The others in the pool agreed.

"Playing, Squall?" Zell called over to the Commander.

"No."

"Then I get Rinoa!" he proclaimed. "Uh, that is, if you don't mind, Squall."

"He'll be fine!" Rinoa informed Zell, while shooting a smile towards Squall. "He's just glad he doesn't have to play."

"I think I am kind of scared to go against two SeeD girls." Ellone laughed as she got onto Flint's shoulders.

"I'm not a SeeD yet!" Rinoa grinned back, "Just a sorceress."

"Terrifying! I don't know who I want to fight first, you or Selphie."

"I'll take down the guys, so don't worry about a thing, Sweetie." Flint reassured her, patting her thigh.

"Yeah, I'm not too worried!" she replied breezily. Squall was shocked that Ellone was acting so carefree. She had experienced so much horror in her young life that he was glad to see her have fun.

"You're going down Ellone!" Selphie taunted the girl in fun.

"We'll see, Selphie dear, we'll see!"

Selphie and Irvine faced off against Ellone and Flint first. Irvine was clearly no match for the solidly built Flint, and true to his word, Ellone didn't need to worry about Selphie, who went flying halfway across the pool when Irvine went down. She came up laughing and demanded that they have a rematch.

"Nope, it's our turn!" Zell exclaimed excitedly.

Squall began to grimace when it finally dawned on him that Rinoa would be sitting in her bikini on top of Zell's shoulders, and when she climbed up the tattooed man and he saw Zell tightly holding her thighs, his grimace turned into a glare. He heard Quistis smother a laugh next to him and knew it was directed at him. He turned to glower at her, but she just smiled back at him sweetly.

Irvine, who had just joined them, turned towards Squall. "It's just Chicken, old man. Besides, you could have been the one holding her, you know, but then," he grinned devilishly, "I wouldn't want my girlfriend's ass in a bikini sitting on another man's shoulders."

"Leave him alone, Irvine," Quistis chuckled as the match began.

Zell, although shorter, was more of an even match for Flint than Irvine, due to years of strength training. It looked like it would be up to the girls to determine who won. Ellone was a delicate, wispy girl next to Rinoa, and it seemed it would be an easy match for the sorceress to win, when all of a sudden Rinoa heard a loud, screeching noise ringing inside her ears. She quickly moved to cover them with her hands, but then slumped forward into a dead sleep. Zell quickly caught her. "What the…"

"Hah! I sent her back into one of Squall's memories! We win!" Ellone said triumphantly. The others clapped.

"No fair!" Zell whined as he carried Rinoa over to the side of the pool where Squall was sitting. The Commander met him and wordlessly took the limp girl from his friend, feeling a chill go through him as he was reminded of the comatose state she had once been in.

"No, probably not, but like I said, there was no way I could win against a SeeD or a Sorceress, so I had to do what I had to do!" she said playfully.

"What memory did you send her back to, Ellone?" Squall asked, trying to hide his displeasure.

Ellone looked at him sweetly. "Don't worry. It was a very nice memory and she is going to be a pleased girl when she wakes up, which should be right about now."

They looked over to where Rinoa lay in Squall's arms, beginning to stir. She opened her eyes and looked dreamily up at her knight.

"That…was...wonderful!" she sighed.

"What did she show you?" Squall asked her with suspicion. Rinoa smiled broadly.

"I'm not telling!" she giggled, "but you were adorable!"

"Thanks, Sis." Squall looked at Ellone sternly, but his features soon softened into a smile. The other's jaws dropped in shock.

"I'm the best Sister you will ever have." She chuckled.

Ellone informed them that something pressing had come up and Laguna would be working into the evening. He wanted them to know he had procured an interview between all of them, including her and Flint, with an anchorman from a local Estharian network channel. The anchor had been part of the group that initially elected Laguna to lead them against Adel. Laguna felt he could be trusted to not slant the interview negatively. It was going to be held during the station's morning show and would be live.

Everyone chattered excitedly about the interview for several more minutes before returning to their rooms to change out of wet bathing suits.

When Squall saw the amount of bags in Rinoa's room he shook his head in disbelief. "Now I see why you were insistent that Caraway reimburse me," he taunted her.

"Squall! There was so much I needed!" She defended herself.

"Needed or wanted," he replied dryly.

"Definitely needed! I needed pants, shorts, skirts, dresses, t-shirts, tank tops, blouses, sweatshirts, sweatpants, sweaters, jackets, gloves, hats, scarves, purses, sneakers, high heels, sandals…."

"I think I get it, Rinoa."

She ignored him and continued, 'pajamas, bathing suits, toiletries, bras, panties…" she began to speak daringly, but he was undaunted.

"OK! OK!" He came up behind her and gently put his hand over her mouth. Her hair was still wet from the shower she had just taken and he could smell a new scent on her. He found himself breathing deeply as he stood behind her. She spun around and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You smell good." He told her.

"I also bought scented lotion." She teased him.

"A very good purchase." He smiled down at her, but soon began to frown. Smelling her, wanting her, needing her, all caused him so much inner turmoil. He knew he would have to eventually let go of his inhibitions and vulnerabilities and he wanted to, but didn't know how.

Rinoa, in tune with his inner struggle, yet mesmerized by his eyes, spoke. "Just kiss me, Squall."

He immediately complied and placed his lips on hers, tightening his hold around her body. When he felt her hands move slowly up and down his back, he moaned, but upon hearing himself, abruptly stiffened.

"Squall, please don't stop," she begged him.

"Rinoa, I…"

"Shhhh," she lightly placed her finger on his lips and laid her other hand on his chest. He closed his eyes, willing himself to relax again. She then began to caress his face. "I love you, Squall. You are…" He didn't let her finish her sentence as he interrupted it with another kiss. Rinoa, once again began to let her hands trek over his back and felt him shudder through the thinness of his shirt. Instead of breaking apart from her like before, he willed himself to relax and began to tentatively caress the back of her neck.

Several minutes later, Rinoa broke the kiss.

She walked over to the light wall and dimmed the lights in her room. "I'm going to go put on some pajamas." She picked up a shopping bag and left the room. A minute later she came back wearing a dark blue, midriff baring camisole and matching shorts. Very short shorts. Squall could not stop staring at her.  
She went back to him and began to tug up on his t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm taking this off, Squall. Will you help me?" He nodded and quickly removed his shirt. She felt a thrill go through her when she saw his bare torso again. He was so masculine. She lightly let her fingertip run down the middle of his chest to his abdomen and happily heard his breath catch. She grabbed his hand and led him to her bed.

"Just kiss me Squall. Nothing more, I promise."

In answer he enfolded her into his arms and complied with her wishes. As the evening progressed, he felt some of his reserve begin to fade away.

When Quistis got to her room, she looked around morosely, trying to figure out what to do with her time. She was angry with herself for forgetting to buy a few books while shopping that day. She walked into the closet where her things were hanging and began to add the new items she had purchased. Once they were put away, she chose an outfit to wear for the interview and made sure it was neatly pressed. Next, she donned a camisole top with matching shorts and went and sat down on her bed. She was incredibly tired, tired enough to fall asleep that instant, but she knew that it would be in vain to get some rest. Despite staying up late with Laguna drinking wine, the night before had been the worst yet. She had awoken to find herself clutching and clawing her sheets, sweat drenching her body and tears streaming down her face. She decided that if the nightmares hadn't abated before it was time to return to Balamb Garden, she would ask Dr. Kadawaki for sleep medication.

She sat for a few minutes longer on her bed before deciding she wasn't ready to face sleep yet. Throwing on a matching robe, she left her room and marched determinedly to the President's kitchen for a glass of wine. He had let it be known to them that they were free to take anything they wanted from it, but she was a little nervous to be taking his alcohol. She hoped that the kitchen staff was already gone for the evening.

She peeked in through the kitchen door and thankfully noticed it was empty. Sighing with relief, she walked in, located the wine cellar, selected a bottle and then began her search for a glass.

"They're over here. Let me help you!" startled, she whirled around towards the speaker, blushing furiously.

"Mr. President! I mean, Laguna. Hi!" Quistis, usually poised in any situation, felt anything but. "I just wanted some wine. I hope you don't mind!"

"Not at all!" Laguna said heartily. "What did you pick?" He walked over and inspected the bottle. "Hmmm. Good choice."

"Are you sure? I mean, that it's ok? I hope I didn't pick one you were saving, or was too expensive, or anything," she stuttered.

"You picked a very special one!" he grinned at her. "And yes, it is very expensive, but it is no matter to me, I promise. I get them easily enough, being President, and all."

"Sorry! I can choose another, or maybe I shouldn't drink any at all."

"No way! Have it! I insist. Although, if you are that concerned, maybe you would consider sharing it with me?" he asked hopefully. "It's been a rough day."

She nodded in agreement. "Have you been working since morning?' she asked, her nerves slightly settling.

"Yes. The countryside is still a mess due to the Lunar Cry. There are still some sections crawling with monsters, and while we luckily evacuated the people living in those areas, they are clamoring to return to their homes. I'm seriously thinking of hiring SeeD to come in and help with the process. Our soldiers have grown soft these past twenty years and most of them had never seen active combat until recently."

"You should call Cid. I'm sure he would be glad to help. Although once we get back to Balamb, Squall will be the one in charge of dispatching SeeDs."

Laguna nodded, "I probably will call Cid. If he would prefer me to talk to Squall, I'll do so too." He walked over to the massive refrigerator. "Sonya always leaves me a plate to heat up when I have a late night like this. I hated having her wait around for me. Are you hungry?"

"No, not at all. We had a large dinner tonight. I also think I might have over indulged on dessert."

"She makes great dessert, doesn't she? I had to ban her from baking except for special occasions. I was starting to get pudgy. Do you want to go sit with me outside on the top floor? It's a nice night. I've always liked the view of the city from up there. It's beautiful."

"That sounds wonderful!" she agreed.

Upstairs, Laguna led Quistis over to a grouping of lounge chairs beyond the pool area, set up to look over the edge of the palace and down upon the city. They each took a chair next to the other and Laguna brought over a small table and placed it next to them, where he began to uncork and pour the wine.

Quistis was thrilled to be able to spend some time again with the affable president. He made her laugh, was forthcoming and easy to talk to. He also seemed genuinely interested in her.

"I like to come up here after a day like today and unwind," Laguna told her while eating his dinner. "The only thing that is missing is the stars."

"It's beautiful!" Quistis breathed. Closing her eyes, she remembered her brief trip into space. "I will never forget how the stars looked from the Lunar Base. Despite what happened, I will always be glad that I was able to see them from up there."

"Well, we should have a new base built fairly soon. Already, the plans are being drawn up for one even larger and more elaborate. Our engineers are excited to begin construction as soon as possible. We used the previous one for more than just monitoring Adel. Our scientists were learning quite a bit about the universe."

His eyes began to sparkle with remembrance. "I loved to go float out there. I always made the excuse that I was checking up on Adel, but in actuality, I just liked donning the space suit for a little pleasure excursion amongst the stars."

"I wish I could try that someday. I didn't even know going up into space was a possibility until we came here. The rest of the world is sadly lagging behind Esthar in progress. Everyone in your city must be an engineer or scientist!"

"Seems like it! It's very humbling for me as President, I can tell you that! Half of the time I cannot even grasp all that is being discovered and invented in our city. I'm just a standard, old Galbadian soldier, yet they still wanted me to figurehead everything. It's been seventeen years, and still I cannot fathom their choice in me."

"You forget that I saw you in action during Ellone's flashbacks. You'll never convince me that you were just the standard soldier."

"Well, we had the help of the fairies, you know!" He grinned at her. They talked for awhile about the flashbacks. He found it funny that she had always been sent back to Kiros, his best friend.

"After all these years, Ellone's gift still boggles my mind," he said.

"Me too! You should have seen her use it while playing chicken in the pool against Zell and Rinoa." She related the events of the game and he laughed delightedly at Ellone's clever tactic.

"Squall wasn't Rinoa's partner for chicken, huh? I am guessing he was too cool to play?" he asked.

"No, he didn't join in the game. Truthfully, I didn't play either; it's hard for both of us. After we left the orphanage as small children, we rarely had the opportunity for play. He and I were always studying, honing our weapon skills, or practicing magic."

"What about the others?"

"Zel was adopted by a wonderful woman in Balamb and didn't join Garden until later and even then he was able to go home on weekends. Selphie has such a vivacious personality that fun obviously comes naturally to her. She is not the type of girl to take circumstances with much seriousness. I don't know too much what Irvine's past was like after Edea's, although when we first met up with him in Galbadia he acted oddly, but he knew who we all were, while we didn't recognize him."

She grew slightly morose. "I was adopted, but only lived with the couple who adopted me for a short while. I wasn't what they wanted. I can't really remember why or what happened, but I think it was a negative experience. Due to junctioning a Guardian Force, I can't remember much of it, but I think it was a relief when they gave me up and I was sent to Balamb. Squall and Seifer were already there. Like Squall, I buried myself in my studies hoping to one day become a SeeD and after I became one, I was determined to become an instructor."

"It's upsetting to hear about your adoptive parents. They are fools to not have loved you." He could sense her become rigid next to him and decided to change the subject to her teaching. "Is teaching what you still want to do?" he asked.

Glad to talk of something else, although it was another painful subject, she bravely replied. "I actually taught for a year. I was Squall and Seifer's instructor during it. Right before everything happened, my instructor's license was taken away. They said I failed, as was evident in Seifer's actions during the SeeD exam." Quistis was surprised that she was talking about this with the President. It was something she didn't like to bring up as it stung quite a bit.

"I'm sorry, Quistis. That must have been hard." Laguna was sympathetic.

"Thanks. It was, but there were other hidden issues going on at the time that we later learned of. We had a Garden Master, Norg, who was the one who terminated my instructorship. I always got the feeling that Cid did not approve of his decision to do so. Norg is now gone and I am thinking about talking to Cid about it next week, but truthfully, I am not sure that is what I want now. It used to be the most important thing in the world, but after Ultimecia, everything changed. I changed."

Laguna voice turned contemplative, "It's strange how life works. You can never assume that what you plan to do with your life will actually come to pass. My suggestion, Quistis, is to follow your heart, but be open to new possibilities. If you flow with life, everything usually works out in the end."

"That's good advice."

"I probably sound like your grandfather," Laguna joked.

"No, just a very experienced man. To be honest, I admire you very much. I saw how you faced the difficulties in your own life. I saw you fighting monsters in Winhill. I saw you in prison. I saw you with Odine. With Adel." She turned mischievous, "I even saw you fight the Ruby Dragon during your brief stint as an actor!"

Laguna groaned. "It's bad enough some of you saw my bumbling attempts at wooing Julia. Why did Ellone have to send you back to that time in my life? It's awful!"

Quistis giggled. "It was rather funny. The whole thing, not just you, I promise."

Laguna shook his head in feigned exasperation, but then turned towards her with a grin. "Kiros was able to get a copy of the movie and gave it to me for my birthday last year. The three of us watched it and just laughed and laughed. You're right. It _was_ funny."

"You have it?" she asked with excitement. "I have to see it!"

"No way!"

"Please? I promise I wouldn't laugh. Well, at least, I would try not to."

"I might consider it, but I'll only let you see it. I certainly do not want Squall watching it! He would despise me forever."

They spent many hours conversing about their lives. Afterwards, instead of getting up to go to bed, they sat in silence looking down at the city, enjoying the other's company. Quistis felt calm and serene and after awhile began to drift in and out of sleep. Laguna, hearing her even breathing, smiled and wondered what he should do. He didn't know if he should carry her to her room, wake her, or let her sleep in the chaise. It was comfortable, as it was well cushioned, and the desert night was warm and perfect. He decided he would stay with her. There had been many nights that he had fallen asleep up there after drinking a bottle of wine. He didn't mind doing it again and it was pleasant to be with another person. He thought back on the evening and smiled. He was going to be sad when his visitors left and sadder yet, when Ellone left him too.

Since she was sleeping, he took the opportunity to study her face. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he decided, fairer even than Julia Heartilly. Sometime during the night, she had let her hair down, and it now swirled around her, long and golden, stirring in the occasional breeze. He felt the urge to touch it, but knew it would be inappropriate. She was young enough to be his daughter, he reminded himself. He shouldn't be studying her so, no matter how exquisite she was.

He forced himself to look away and gazed out at the city. Perhaps it was time for him to think about looking for someone to share his life with again. He was lonely. It had been almost eighteen years since he had lost Raine, and he had dated very few women over the past years. Every so often the wives of Kiros and Ward would try to fix him up with one of their friends. He was fond of Syla and Ruthie, so he would humor them by taking out for dinner or coffee whichever friend they were certain was perfect for him. Some of the women liked the attention that a date with him garnered in the media the next day, some hated it. He always thought that maybe he should bring them to his own place where he could be sure of more privacy and be able to get to know them better, but he never found himself wanting to. He thought it would feel awkward having a perfect stranger in his home. Regardless, there had never been a single woman who had interested him enough to ask out a second time, much to Syla and Ruthie's disappointment.

He admitted to himself that he had really enjoyed spending time with Quistis the past two nights. Not only was she beautiful, but very intelligent. He often felt ill at ease around women, but hadn't with the young SeeD. Maybe it was because he felt no pressure to fall in love with her. He was free to be himself.

He closed his eyes. The night was quiet. They were too high to hear the noise of the city below. He stretched out and began to nod off when her scream pierced the dark. Startled awake, he quickly sat up and looked over at the young woman.

"Noooo!" she screamed again, before beginning to sob and thrash around on the chair. He noticed her eyes were still closed and realized she was having a nightmare. He hurried to her and began to shake her awake.

"Quistis. Quistis. Wake up." He had his hands on her shoulders, but she struggled against him.

"Quistis!" he said more loudly. Immediately she stiffened and opened her eyes. "Hey, sweetheart, are you ok?" he asked with trepidation ringing in his voice. He had never seen anyone experience such a violent dream.

She looked at him in confusion for a few seconds and then began to sob uncontrollably. He sat down on her chair and took her in his arms to try and comfort her, stroking her hair and whispering to her that it was okay. Rocking back and forth as he would a small child, he consoled her as best he could. After awhile her sobbing began to ease, but he continued to hold her tightly.

"I'm sorry," she finally said, her voice trembling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, loosening his arms that still encircled her.

"It's just a horrible nightmare I keep having every time I fall asleep. It started a couple of nights after Ultimecia's demise. I'm so tired, but it's hard to rest knowing the terror will start up again."

"Have you told anyone about this?"

"No. Rinoa and Selphie mentioned today that they, along with Squall and Irvine, had some bad dreams the first few nights, but they went away. Mine hasn't."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. It's a fairly common thing to occur to a person who has experienced a horror like the six of you did. I think with time, they usually goes away, but in the meantime, you need your sleep."

"I know. So far I feel fine during the day, not necessarily as full of energy as normal, but my guardian force is helping to sustain me. I had been hoping I could break with him for awhile, but I don't see how I can with this issue not resolved." She began to cry again. "I'm sorry Laguna. I am so ashamed."

"Of what? Crying? Having nightmares? There is nothing to be sorry about. I want to help you."

"Thanks. It's really nice to just share this with someone. I've been trying to face it alone, not wanting to burden anyone with my problems. People have their own to deal with, or so I have been told," she said somewhat bitterly. He wondered what old wound made her feel this way.

"Sharing is good, but let's try to fix it too." He sat there in silence for awhile still continuing to hold her. Quistis began to feel peace flow through her body at his touch. She knew she should pull back a little as to not seem so weak, but decided against it. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had held her and admitted to herself that she liked it…a lot.

"Quistis?" he asked her tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Ummm, Do you want to sleep with me tonight? What I mean is…that sounded bad…I don't mean it that way," he stumbled over his words. _So much for being at ease around her_, he thought scornfully to himself. "I don't think you should sleep alone and I just thought that maybe if you were with someone else, they, I mean…I could wake you immediately if you start to dream again."

"I shouldn't impose on you, but I think I might," she said somewhat shyly. "It's really kind of you, Laguna. Thank you."

"Do you mind if we go to my room?" he asked, thinking it would be easier for her to slip out of his room in the morning than him from hers. He didn't think she would want to explain to her friends why they were sleeping together in the first place. He certainly didn't.

"No, not at all. That would probably be best." She likely had come to the same conclusion as he. He stood up and grabbed her hand, helping her to her feet, and they took the stairs down to his room.

Once inside, she marveled at how large, but cozy and personal it was, compared to the rest of his apartment.

"This is really nice, Laguna," she complimented him.

"Thanks. I wanted at least one room that wasn't primarily for show. I remember the decorator had a fit when she heard my ideas, but I got my way in the end." He grinned at her. "Would you like any water or anything?" She nodded and he poured her a glass from a bar situated in a corner of his room.

"Um, do you mind if I go change? I don't really relish sleeping in my clothing, but I will if it would make you more comfortable." He said with embarrassment.

"No, don't be silly. Please, go change." He left for a couple of minutes and she stood awkwardly drinking her water. She wasn't sure if sleeping in his room was the most proper thing to do, but she was so tired that she couldn't convince herself to change her mind.

He came out in dark gray flannel pants and a black t-shirt. Quistis couldn't help noticing that his stomach appeared quite flat for a man in his forties and his biceps were tanned and muscular. She remembered how Madame Bliss had called him a beautiful man and silently agreed. _He's even better looking than Squall,_ she thought. She watched him walk over to his bed. The covers had already been turned down for the night by the staff. He got into one side of it and looked at her still standing in the center of his room.

"Maybe if we both admit how uncomfortable this is for both of us, we'll get over it sooner than later!" he said cheerfully. She laughed.

"I _am_ a little uncomfortable," she laughed in turn, "but I am grateful to you for allowing me to sleep here. It's kind of you."

"It's nothing, really. Well, as long as you don't snore, right?" he teased.

She took off her robe, walked over to the other side of his bed and got in. "I don't think so, do you?" she chuckled.

"Well, I haven't slept with anyone for over a decade now, so I am not really sure. You'll have to tell me tomorrow."

"I'll let you know then."

"Good! See, we are helping each other out." He nodded at her. She smiled back.

"Um, did you want me to turn out the lights?" she asked him.

"Nope! Watch this! It's so cool!" He firmly clapped his hands three times and the lights turned off. "Got to really admire Estharian inventions, huh? I like this one the best! It's nice and simple!"

"That's great!" she said.

"Totally! Good night Quistis."

"Good night Laguna." She turned over and within a few minutes was asleep. Laguna lay there staring up at the ceiling he couldn't see in the darkness and listened to her breathe beside him. He couldn't believe his gall in asking her to stay with him, but didn't know what other solution he could have given her that night. He hoped she didn't think he was trying to get her in his bed for nefarious reasons, but when he thought rationally about it, he doubted she did, or otherwise she would have refused. Sighing, he turned over onto his side and willed himself to fall asleep.

He was lightly dozing when he felt her begin to thrash again. He moved over to her and put his arms around her, holding her close to him. He was going to wake her up, but noticed she had calmed, seemingly from his nearness. He mocked himself for enjoying the feeling of her in his arms, but continued to hold her through the night. From then on, her sleep was deep and dreamless.

When she awoke in the morning, Quistis felt refreshed for the first time in days. She noticed she was alone in Laguna's bed and sat up. She saw him standing, looking out the glass door to a private balcony off of his room. Hearing her stir, he turned around and smiled.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

"Good morning." She got out of bed and joined him at the window. She noticed that his clock said it was seven in the morning, plenty of time for her to get ready for the interview. "Thanks, Laguna. I really appreciate what you did for me last night. I feel much better."

"I'm glad and uh, if you think it would be of any benefit to sleep here again, let me know" he replied.

"Thanks. I should get back to my room. I guess I will see you in a bit."

"Sounds good." They suddenly both felt awkward. Quistis decided to banish her reserve and gave him a small hug. "Thanks," she whispered again and then fled his room.


	4. Chapter 4

When the group arrived at the television station, they were immediately introduced to Danya Delno, a man in his mid-fifties who would be conducting the interview with them. Danya quickly ran them through a list of the questions he would be asking, hoping to give them a sense of the approaching interview. Squall was put at ease once he heard the questions. He knew his training would see him through the morning.

The girls freshened up their makeup and then were motioned to join Danya on the set. The set usually consisted of two small couches, but since the group he was interviewing was so large, the couches had been pushed back and replaced with stools.

When it was time to start, Danya began. "Early last week, we in Esthar experienced terror such as we had never experienced before. Beginning with the shock of watching the Lunatic Pandora passing over our city, followed shortly by Sorceress Adel's release and the Lunar Cry, we found ourselves writhing in horror as time literally began to fold and compress around us. It lasted for only a moment, and when it was over, somehow we knew that the malevolent power which had affected these events was vanquished.

This morning, I am sitting here with our President, Laguna Loire, and the six heroes that journeyed through time itself to free us from the fate that Ultimecia, the Sorceress from the future, intended to be ours. They are Squall Leonhart, the Commander of SeeD; Rinoa Heartilly, daughter of Galbadia's General Caraway; Irvine Kinneas, from Galbadia Garden; and Quistis Trepe, Selphie Tilmitt and Zell Dincht, SeeD's from Balamb Garden. Also we have Ellone Loire, the niece of President Laguna, whose power to send people to the past was coveted by both Sorceress Adel and Sorceress Ultimecia. Lastly we have Flint Blackwater, First Mate of the White SeeD's, a naval unit of Garden. Thank you everyone for being here today. I know that Esthar has been longing for a first hand account to this extraordinary feat." They all nodded in greeting.

"President Laguna gave us an informative interview a few days ago, filling us in on most of the details of what I am calling the Ultimecia Affair, but today I would like to get a little more personal than just the bare facts of your ordeal. I'd like to start by asking how you're all feeling. Surely these past weeks have taken a toll on all of you." The group all looked to Squall, as their leader, to be the first to speak. He wished it didn't have to be so, but knew it was protocol."

"First I would like to say, thank you for having us Mr. Delno…" Squall began when the man interrupted.

"Oh please call me Danya, Commander Leonhart."

Squall gave a tight smile, "Of course, Danya. I believe that we are all doing fairly well given the circumstances. We are still a bit tired, but have been enjoying the hospitality of President Laguna. I think we will be well rested by the end of the week." The others nodded and smiled in agreement. Squall continued, "Luckily, none of us were seriously injured during the battle."

"That is amazing in itself!" Danya exclaimed. "You must all be formidable fighters. Eradicating the Sorceress could not have been easy!"

"Over the month leading to our final confrontation with Ultimecia, our group learned how to efficiently fight well together. While certainly not an easy win, together as a team, we were powerful enough to destroy her."

"Please tell us more on how you worked together," Danya urged.

Squall looked over at Quistis. "Quistis, would you explain the dynamics of our team?"

"Yes, Commander Leonhart. You see, we as a team use a variety of different weapons, melee and ranged, not to mention each of us is proficient in different paramagic. Selphie is a magnificent healer. We can thank her for our lack of major injuries as she was always there to cure us when hurt. Irvine was helpful in shielding us from some of the worst spells Ultimecia cast. I myself am proficient in Blue Magic, which is a type of fiend magic. And then as a Sorceress, Rinoa was able to use many of the same spells that Ultimecia was hurling at us. In fact, I am not sure we would have been able to defeat Ultimecia without the aid of Rinoa."

"Thank you, Quistis." Rinoa smiled graciously at her friend.

"Or Squall!" Zell exclaimed, "He is pretty good with magic, but is extremely powerful with his gunblade! At the end, he practically hacked Ultimecia to pieces…"

"Thanks, Zell, but I don't think we need to get graphic right now." Squall interrupted him.

"Uh yeah, sorry!" Zell looked sheepish. He remembered the devastation his last words live on air had wrought and decided it would be for the best if he kept his mouth shut for the rest of the interview.

"We also have to thank Esthar for their amazing weaponry. We were able to upgrade ours and that alone was helpful to the cause. You guys have created some amazing bullets!" Irvine's eyes sparkled.

"And we have to give credit to our Guardian Forces. They were powerful allies," Selphie burst out while the others nodded again.

"I am glad, Miss Trepe, that you brought up Miss Heartilly's powers." He looked at Rinoa. "I know many people in Esthar are curious and slightly unsettled by your presence in our country, or anywhere else for that matter. What is your opinion on that?" Squall and Laguna began to frown as Rinoa had not been prepped for the question.

Rinoa was also stunned by the unexpected question, but felt a wave of composure after her initial shock. She was grateful to get the issue out into the open. She took a second to answer, but when she did her voice was clear, yet firm. "First I would like to apologize for what happened by my hand, instigating the Lunar Cry, although I honestly had no control over it. Like the Sorceress Edea before me, I was completely under the thrall of Ultimecia. I have no memory before waking up and finding myself floating alone in space." She relived the memory in her mind for several seconds. The horror the situation had provoked in her evident in her face.

"That must have been terrifying!" Danya sympathized.

She nodded. "It was. I was confused…alone in that great vastness and certain that I would never see my friends…or father ever again and then suddenly there was Squall. I was rescued." She looked over at her knight and smiled softly. He tenderly picked up her hand and began to hold it in his.

She returned her attention back to Danya. "As for Esthar being unsettled by my presence, I understand their feelings, due to their prior experience with Adel. I would like to remind them that there have been numerous good sorceresses in the past, the Sorceress Edea one of them. I am determined to follow in their footsteps, not the footsteps of those who were evil. I do not have a desire for power and would like to live my life quietly serving those I love. I understand how power can corrupt even the best of people, but it doesn't always do so. I think your President is a great example of that." She nodded towards Laguna who was sitting next to Squall. "As my Knight, I would hope that Commander Leonhart would protect me from myself, not just from others who are out to harm me. If I show any sign of corruption or moral decay, I am saying now that I would hope that it would be dealt with accordingly. But, I don't plan on it ever being so. I want to help others, not destroy lives, so I am humbly asking all of you to give me a chance. Please." She tried to smile at the camera, but her lips quivered with emotion.

"Well said, Miss Hearilly." Danya wiped a tear from his eye. "I have to say, I have a daughter Miss Heartilly's age, and seeing her here, reminds me of my own Lola. I feel that you are just another kind, young woman, who deserves a chance to grow, love, be loved and follow your dreams as much as any other young woman."

"Thank you, Danya."

"I firmly believe this too, Danya." Laguna interjected. "Rinoa is a wonderful young woman. I am completely convinced of her good intent and am not worried in the least she will become corrupted one day. Having her in my home has been quite enjoyable and I foresee us having a great relationship as my son is her knight." Squall stiffened, but appreciated the way Laguna casually brought the news to the forefront.

"Excuse me, Mr. President, did you say your son?" Danya choked.

"Oh yes! Forgive me. I forgot it wasn't common knowledge! Commander Leonhart is my son by my deceased wife, Raine Leonhart Loire, who died after giving birth to him. My son and I were estranged at his birth due to my involvement with Esthar, but have since been reunited through circumstances and my niece, Ellone."

"That is incredible, Mr. President! I congratulate you both in finding each other!" Danya was thrown off by the unexpected news.

"Thank you! I am extremely pleased."

"How do you feel about this, Commander Leonhart?" Danya asked Squall.

Squall put on a sincere looking smile. "Raised an orphan, I never expected to one day meet my parents. It was a surprise, but a nice one. I am proud to have the President as my father. He is a great man." Rinoa was surprised he wasn't choking on his words.

"Yes he is! We all love our President."

Danya then interviewed Flint Blackwater about his involvement in keeping Ellone safe through the years, taking the conversation down a more causal route. The rest of the questions were easily answered, yet they all sighed with relief when it was over.

* * *

After the interview, Laguna returned to his office and the young people took themselves once again to the pool. He found them still there several hours later.

"Well," he smiled, "I think the interview was pretty successful. I had a flood of calls about Squall being my son and not a single one about Rinoa. That's good, right?"

"Sounds good to me!" Rinoa said happily.

"The next step is for Rinoa to continue winning them over by her winsome charm in her princess dress!" Selphie giggled. Rinoa, who was in the pool, splashed her friend.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Rinoa is an incredibly personable young woman. I doubt she will have any trouble." Quistis said warmly.

"Yeah, she's good. She even thawed out Squall." Zell joked. The others all laughed. Squall looked at Rinoa and smiled.  
"She really did," he agreed softly.

"Awww, Squallie! I didn't know you had it in you!" Selphie exclaimed, beaming. "That's probably the nicest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Whatever." Quistis beat him in saying it. Zell roared with laughter.

"I'm about to push a few of you in the pool," Squall warned.

A few minutes later, Ellone piped up. "Now that Uncle Laguna is back, there is something Flint and I wanted to share. Last night Flint asked me to marry him and of course I said yes!" she said joyfully.

The girls all squealed at the news and threw themselves towards Ellone, almost knocking her down with fierce hugs.

Irvine thumped Flint on the back, "Not sure why you want to do it, but congratulations, man!" he joshed the White SeeD.

Flint grinned, "If you ever find yourself in love with a girl as much as I love Ellone then you'll understand." Irvine looked over at Selphie who was jumping around Ellone and decided that probably was true.

Laguna walked over to Ellone. The girls stepped aside and he hugged her. "I am so glad for you, Elle. Raine would have been so pleased. Flint is a fine man and I know the two of you are going to be very happy together." He wiped a few tears that had stolen down his face. Ellone eye's began to well.

"Thank you, Uncle Laguna." She flung her arms around his waist and the two of them rocked back and forth, hugging each other affectionately. Quistis, looking at the President felt her heart melt at the sight of his tears. _He loves so deeply and is not afraid to show it_, she thought. She had so much admiration for the president

Ellone looked up from Laguna's shoulder, "Squall! Aren't you going to come hug me too?" she asked. Squall stood up stiffly, not wanting to be boorish, but feeling uncomfortable. He clumsily did as she asked which caused her to giggle. When he started to pull away she wouldn't let him go and put an arm around his shoulder and another around Laguna's. "It's nice to be together as a family. I love you both so much!" she said softly, her voice thick with emotion. She smiled lovingly at Flint, including him in their moment.

"Yes it is. I feel very blessed." Laguna replied. Squall stood there quietly and thought about Laguna's words, surprised they didn't grate on him like he felt they should. Looking around at his friends and family, he decided he felt pretty blessed too.

* * *

"So Ellone and Flint are getting married! Isn't that exciting?" Rinoa later asked Squall in her room. She was sitting on the bed, hugging her knees dreamily, while Squall had just come from his room after showering. She had spent many an hour weaving fantasies about her own special day both as a child and young woman.

"I guess so," he replied nonchalantly.

"You guess so? It's so romantic! I love weddings!" she said blissfully.

"I've never been to one, so I guess I can't say that I would know."

"You've never been to a wedding?" she asked in disbelief.

"Nope."

"Maybe your first one will be ours!" she laughed, but then blushed scarlet, realizing she had voiced her thoughts. _I really need to think before I speak_, she chastised herself.

"Ours? Interesting. Are we getting married?" he teased her.

"Ummm. Yeah? Who knows? Right?" she stammered.

"I think we know we'll get married, don't we?" he asked her, amused at her apparent embarrassment.

"I mean, I would like it, but I know it's something men shy from."

"I can't say that marriage ever crossed my mind before I met you, but now it's in the front quite a bit." Squall surprisingly admitted.

"Really?" she asked, shocked. It felt surreal discussing this topic with him. She constantly felt she was battling to not push him too quickly in their relationship, and yet here he was discussing marriage with her, and not even looking a tad uncomfortable.

"Well, Cid was Edea's knight, and they were married. I guess I just assumed that as I am yours, so would we be. We don't have to if you don't like the idea," he said calmly.

"No! I want to, but do you really want to? Honestly?" she asked nervously.

He walked over to the bed where she was sitting and joined her. Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, he then leaned back against his pillow, "Why wouldn't I? I love you."

She rolled on top of him and looked down on his face. "I love you too," she said simply. She was about to kiss him when they heard a knock on their door.

"Dude! Squall, are you in there?" It was a very excited Zell. Squall cursed under his breath, causing Rinoa to giggle. They both got up and Squall opened the door.

"What's up?" he asked the brawler.

"Dude!" Zell exclaimed again, "Laguna is about to show us this weapons training device that some scientists invented for him. It is quite high tech! You have to come see it. Rinoa, too!"

Squall looked at Rinoa and she shrugged. "We might as well go see it." She said in a funny voice.

"Allright. He noted that they were both dressed for bed, but decided that changing back to clothing wasn't necessary. It was late. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and together they followed Zell to a large, open room off of Laguna's gym where all the others were eagerly awaiting their arrival.

In his hands, Laguna held what he explained to be a virtual battle system. Several years prior, he had griped to a group of friends in the engineering department that he missed killing monsters as he had when he was a hunter at Winhill. His advisors, always worried about him being hurt or killed, had asked him to cease hunting on the Estharian plains. Hence, a device had been created to keep him safe, while providing a challenge. They soon made more for the training of Esthar's soldiers. The system consisted of a headset banded around the eyes and ears, and a myriad of blunted weapons, created to resemble their deadlier counterparts. With headset on and weapon chosen, the combatant could decide which type of fiend they wanted to practice fighting. The system then created a visual image of the component, with its own set of skills, ready to battle. It was so realistic, Laguna claimed, that he was often tense while fighting some of the deadlier fiends.

Everybody took a turn at it, sharing in the fun. First, Rinoa tried wielding a gunblade against a caterchipiller. Laughing hard, she forfeited when she was unable to properly pull the trigger while trying to slash her opponent.

"Oh my gosh, I even see guts flying!" she shrieked hysterically. Next, Selphie tried her hand at the chain whip, while Irvine tried the nunchaku.

I have a new respect for you, Sefie, darling." He admitted when he couldn't deliver a killing blow to the Armadodo he was attempting to annihilate.

"Try something scary!" Sadie pleaded with Zell who was about to try a Blaster Edge like Rinoa's. Not being a particularly great fighter, Zell's abilities thrilled her immensely. Knowing this, he cockily agreed and set the system to have him fight an Elvoret. Within a few minutes, he was screaming like a girl. He immediately threw down the Blaster Edge and began to punch at the foe, but as the device wasn't set up for boxing, he was unable to harm the imaginary monster. Yelling again, he abruptly disconnected the link, sighing in relief when it disappeared.

"Man! That was intense!" he shouted. "I nearly crapped my pants! That was not a weapon to defeat an Elvoret with!"

"If only you knew how to use the Blaster Edge," Rinoa taunted, "You would have annihilated him right away. Now let me try!"

Putting the headset back on and choosing the Elvoret, she soon found herself beginning to sweat while in combat with the fiend. When she saw it coming towards her in a killing blow, she shrieked in terror and hurriedly switched the system off as Zell had.

"Oh my gosh! That _was_ scary! I truly thought I was a goner," she shuddered.

"This has been exciting, Laguna! It's almost better than Balamb's Training Center. At least you know you don't have to fear for your life when you come across a T-Rexaur!" Quistis exclaimed with relish.

"You like killing monsters?" he asked her with a grin.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I do." She laughed.

* * *

They played for hours before realizing how late it had grown. When they returned to their rooms, Quistis went to hers as well. All day long she had been pondering if she would take Laguna up on his offer. She _had_ slept marvelously well, but worried that he would mistake her intentions if she went to his room again. She was certain women were always chasing the attractive President and she didn't want him to think she was only doing the same. Deep down, however, she knew she wasn't being completely honest with herself. She might not want to appear forward, but the truth was she craved spending time with him and found him in her thoughts throughout the day. She wished she could talk with Selphie and Rinoa about Laguna, but was afraid of making things seem more than they were.

"I'm just going to sleep alone and that is that!" she firmly told herself. She then undressed and climbed determinedly into bed. "I will not make a fool of myself over the President no matter how handsome and interesting he might be. He _is_ a little too old for me." Her face burn as she said aloud the telling statement.

It took her awhile to fall asleep, but when she did, the nightmares were not long in coming. Embroiled in them, she sprang out of bed while still asleep and fled in terror from the something she perceived was chasing her. Slamming into a wall, she abruptly woke up, head pounding in pain. Not knowing where she was in her room and frightened by the blackness surrounding her, she madly darted around looking for either the light switch or door. She found the door first, yanked it open, and dashed out into the dimly lit hallway. Terrified, she couldn't return to her room, so she raced through the dark house towards Laguna's. Once there, she frantically began knocking on his door no longer caring what he might think of her. A second later, a light was switched on and the door opened. She fell into his arms seeking protection from the invisible threat.

"I tried to do it on my own! I did," she stammered, not making much sense in her panic, "but there was something there in the darkness and I didn't know where I was. I was alone and I didn't know what to do. I was so scared!" She began to cry hysterically, still clinging to his still frame.

"Shhhh, Sweetheart. It's going to be all right, I promise you. You're ok now." Laguna crooned, bringing Quistis into his room and quietly closing the door.

"I don't want to be alone!" she vehemently repeated. "I hate being alone. I've been alone forever." She cried bitterly.

"You aren't alone now. It will be ok," he soothed, again encircling her with his arms. He wondered what he could do to help her and was determined to make her see a doctor the next day. She had mentioned earlier that she preferred to wait to speak to Dr. Kadowaki, SeeD's doctor, but he wasn't sure she should wait that long. They would discuss it in the morning. In the meantime, he hoped he could again comfort her enough that night to give her the rest her body needed.

When she began to calm down, he gently pulled away from her and walked over to where a shirt lay on a chair. Picking it up, he pulled it over his shoulders and chest and then silently led her to his bed. He inwardly groaned when he realized she was only wearing a sports bra and tight, small shorts, but was determined to not dwell on it, no matter how soft her skin felt to his hands.

He lay beside her in the middle of the bed, wondering for the millionth time how to properly proceed in this situation. He turned on his side towards her and in the darkness lightly stroked her cheek. She, in turn, moved closer to him and burrowed her face in his chest. He put his arms around her and held her close. He wanted her badly, and was disgusted with himself for feeling so. But then, he reminded himself, she was unbelievably desirable and any man would feel the same. He was a nice guy, but he wasn't perfect. He hoped she wasn't aware of the inner turmoil she was placing him in. He loathed the thought of her being revolted by his desire for her.

Quistis breathed in Laguna's scent. He smelled wonderful. In his arms she felt safe and calm. Part of her was appalled by her conduct, another part was relishing it.

"Thank you, once again, Laguna." She said meekly. "I tried to not bother you tonight, but as you can see it didn't work."

"Its fine, sweetheart. Really, it is. I want you to promise me that you will stay here the next few nights."

"Are you sure?" she asked, uncertainty shadowing her voice.

"Of course. I really care about you, Quistis. We're friends, right? Friends help each other out."

She snuggled even closer. One of her feet slid between his causing him to wince in the darkness. "Yes. You are a very good friend, Laguna. I thank you for it."

"No problem," he choked.

"Are you ok?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah, fine. Totally fine." He lied.

"You smell good," she breathed, but then immediately felt ashamed to have voiced her thought.

"Uh, thanks. You do too." He replied lamely. Her presence was overloading his senses, making it hard to relax.

She soon fell asleep while he continued to hold her, wishing it was perfectly normal and acceptable to do so. It had been so long since he had been with a woman; he was sure it was clouding his feelings towards her. She was young, but at the same time, he mused, she really wasn't. She was an enigma. Before her friends she was strong and self-controlled, but the past few nights had shown other facets to her. He thought deep down inside she was desperate to be loved, understood and protected and he hoped she would soon find someone to do so. _I hope she doesn't fall for some undeserving, little punk SeeDling, _he thought with disgust. _You might as well as admit it, old man, you wish she would fall for you. Sick bastard_, he chastised himself. After awhile, he drifted off to sleep, but she haunted his dreams throughout the night.

In the early morning, when light was just beginning to seep into the room, Quistis woke. Opening her eyes, she realized she was still nestled next to Laguna and one of his arms hung protectively over her hip. He looked peaceful as he slept beside her. She studied his face in the dim light and he began to smile slightly in his dreams. She was glad there was someone in the world like him, pure and almost child-like in his enjoyment and acceptance of life. She understood Esthar's love of their president. He was special. Tenderly, she placed her hand over his heart and almost gasped aloud when in his sleep, he brought his own hand up and placed it upon hers, wrapping his long fingers around her own. Thrilling to his touch, she kept her hand under his and a few minutes later, fell back asleep.

When they both awoke later that morning, the sun was high in the sky and streaming into Laguna's room. He normally didn't need to set his alarm clock and was surprised he hadn't awoken earlier. Her eyes flickered open and he smiled at her.

"Morning." He said softly, before moving away.

"Good morning to you," she smiled.

Sliding to sit at the edge of his bed, he looked at the clock. It was nine in the morning, an hour past the time he normally arrived at his office.

"We really slept in! I'm usually an early riser."

"Well, I have been interrupting your sleep the last couple of nights. You are probably a little more tired than usual."

"I'm sure I'll catch up on it once you go back to Balamb." He frowned while thinking about it. He wasn't too eager for any of them to leave. It was nice having them around when he came home from work. He felt less lonely.

"Hey, I'm going to go to my office for awhile, but was wondering if you maybe wanted to see my doctor about your trouble sleeping? He's right here in the building and I'm sure I could set up a time for him to talk to you today."

Quistis sighed. "At this point, a psychiatrist is probably what I need."

"Maybe, but maybe not. Like I said the other night, I think this is a fairly common thing to happen after an intense, life and death experience. It should fade away with time."

She nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe he could give me sleeping pills, or even anti-anxiety drugs, something, you know? I guess it's worth talking to him, although I am not too fond of medication."

"I'm not either." He agreed. "How about you go and talk to Dr. Steldin and see what he says. If you don't like his suggestions, at least we know you sleep soundly enough when you are with another person. My offer still stands. I think you just need to know you are safe and secure, and only then will you stop having the nightmares. The problem with drugs is that they only mask the symptoms. They don't cure the root of the issue."

"Safe and secure, huh?" she pondered his words.

"Yeah. In the meantime, I better get in the shower so I can get to work. Is there anything else you need?"  
"No. Thanks again, Laguna. I guess I will be sneaking out of here." She wrinkled her nose when she realized what she was wearing. "I hope nobody sees me walking around your house dressed like this," she said nervously. "I didn't realize I was so…bare."

"Well, you are more covered than you were in your bathing suit," Laguna replied cheerfully, but then inwardly groaned, hoping she didn't think he had been ogling her both times. He had been trying to avoid looking at her since they had awoken that morning, but it had been tough. "Here!" he took off his shirt and tossed it to her. "This will help to cover you up should you run into my staff or your friends."

She smiled as she caught it. "Thanks." Putting it on, she could smell his clean scent again. She was walking out the door and he was on his way towards his bathroom, when he called out to her.

"I'll give you a call if the doc can see you today, okay? Did you have other, more important, plans?" he asked.

"No, just let me know. See you later!"

She was sure no one saw her as she stealthily made her way to her own room, but unfortunately she was wrong. A very sneaky Selphie was on to her nocturnal visits.

* * *

After a quick shower, Quistis went to the dining room for breakfast. When she arrived, she noticed that all of her friends, excepting Ellone and Flint, were sitting down to eat. Due to the late night playing with Laguna's virtual battle system, everyone had slept in. She noticed the President hastily grab a cup of coffee and muffin before heading to his office. He gave her a pleasant, impersonal smile, casually poured her a cup of coffee and then said goodbye to the whole group.

While eating breakfast, the guys discussed the battle system, while the girls were silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Halfway through the meal, Selphie interrupted the boys.

"Rinoa, Quistis, Sadie, I think we need some girl time. I vote that we use Sir Laguna's steam room. We need to catch up. There's a lot to talk about," she said contemplatively.

"Can't we all go, Sefie? I am partial to the steam room myself." Irvine drawled, giving her a wink.

"No, sorry, Irvine. I really need to catch up with my girlies. What do you say?" she looked around at Quistis, Rinoa and Sadie.

Sadie didn't think Selphie desired her presence as much as Quistis and Rinoa's and tried to excuse herself to the library.

"No way, Sadie!" Rinoa interrupted her. "You have to come with us too!"

The other girls agreed.

"If we go right after breakfast, I can. Otherwise, I might have plans later today." Quistis informed them.

"What plans?" Selphie asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

Wrapped in fluffy, white towels, the girls entered the steam room and sat back sighing in pleasure, except for Selphie.

"Check this out!" she said with excitement. She grabbed a large spray bottle and began to generously spray its contents into the steam room. Soon they were enveloped in the delightful aromas of lavender and eucalyptus.

"That smells heavenly," Rinoa moaned with pleasure.

"It sure does!" Sadie exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. Irvine hates the smell of lavender, so after our first time here, I've never been able to spray it again."

"How often have you come?" Quistis asked her curiously.

"Pretty much every night. It feels so good. I think I am addicted. Maybe we should ask Squall to petition Cid for a steam room in Garden. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"That's not a bad idea!" Quistis agreed. "It would feel really nice on our aching muscles after fighting monsters in the training center."

"So did you have a certain reason for this, Seph, or were you just wanting some alone time with us?" Rinoa asked her friend.

"Well, yes and no. I really did just want to catch up, you know? See how every thing was going with, um, boyfriends and such."

"Did you have anything specific you needed to tell us?" Quistis raised her eyebrow.

"No, I mean, things are going pretty well with Irvine. We've been having a great time together. I guess I am a little worried that once we get back to Garden he is going to start flirting with all the attractive girls and it won't be just about me anymore," she said despondently.

"Selphie, I think Irvine will most likely always be a flirt, but I don't think he is seriously trying to pick up girls or anything. It's just a habit with him. Part of his personality, you know? I wouldn't worry about it." Rinoa soothed her friend.

"Can I say something?" Sadie asked.

"Of course!" the three girls responded in unison.

She began shyly, "I don't know Irvine very well, Selphie. But he really looks at you like you are the most precious, amazing thing to him. It's sweet. You can tell he really adores you."

"Really?" Selphie asked.

"Totally!" Rinoa agreed.

Quistis nodded her head. "Even when we were children, he always followed you around like a little puppy dog. I think he really cares for you."

"Yeah, maybe. I care for him too…a lot. OK! I am going to dive into this relationship and see what comes of it," she said with determination. Laughing she turned to Sadie. "You're next! Dish it out about Zell!" she pleaded with the girl.

Sadie turned a slight pink. "Zell is sweet," she began. "We became friends awhile back because he was always in the library picking out a book or magazine. We both like to read similar things. He's really cute and makes me feel protected when I'm around him. Unlike you girls, I've never been comfortable with the combat part of SeeD. That's why Cid graciously gave me a post in the library. I feel like I don't have to worry about a thing when I'm with him."

"That's beautiful!" Rinoa said and gave Sadie, who was sitting next to her, a small hug. "I'm very fond of Zell. He has helped me out quite a bit with Squall. There isn't anyone with a bigger heart than he!"

"Except for Sir Laguna!" Selphie disagreed. Rinoa laughed, while Quistis tried to stay on the subject of Zell.

"I still find it hard to believe that Zell is an ardent reader. Who would have guessed it?" Quistis pondered the information.

"Yeah, but remember how much he knew about the Deep Sea Research Center and all of the cities we saw on our travels? He was practically a walking encyclopedia!" Selphie interjected.

"That's true. Wow, I'm impressed! I never taught him, like I did Squall and Seifer. I now wish I had. He seems pretty well rounded!"

"I really like him," Sadie said quietly.

"Good!" Rinoa laughed. "I'm glad to hear it!"

"OK Rinoa, your turn," Selphie moved the conversation over to the sorceress. "How are things with Squallie?"

Rinoa stared off into the distance dreamily. "It is still sometimes hard for me to believe how amazingly well things are going. Sometimes I feel like it's all a dream and that I am going to wake up to reality. He told me he loves me, can you believe that?" Knowing Squall, they shook their heads, beaming at their friend.

"Every day he opens up more and more and I learn about who he really is, not who he portrays himself to be. I love who he is!" She got a faraway look in her eye.

"Obviously Squall and I have a special relationship. At all costs, we have to make it work. He is more than a boyfriend, he's my knight. It's easy for me to forget sometimes, as we are both so young and everything feels new, but in the end, we are bonded for life. Neither of us can walk away from the other. So, it's just really, I don't know, intense." She sat quietly for a few seconds musing, "Sometimes I'm really not comfortable with…the intensity. These past few days I have been striving to keep things normal as if we were just…I don't know, any other couple. I think he is a little confused by it. He's the opposite. I think he likes the extremity of our situation and feels more comfortable being my knight than my boyfriend."

"Why?" Sadie breathed, captivated by their romance.

"I think he would feel…silly, just being a boyfriend." Quistis pondered his personality. "I too think he would feel more comfortable being a knight. Or husband," she added.

"You know, he actually brought up marriage last night. Quite casually, I might add."

"Ooh!" Selphie breathed. "Maybe Ellone and Flint won't be the only ones tying the knot this year!"

"We are kind of young to be married." Rinoa disagreed.

"Yeah, but like you said, you and Squall are bonded for eternity. You might as well get married sooner than later, because in the end, it's all the same. I don't know that age matters much in your case." Selphie said.

"Do you think so?" Rinoa mused. "I kind of agree, but also am trying to follow his lead."

"I agree with Selphie, Rinoa," Quistis said. "I see the two of you getting married fairly soon."

Rinoa closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. "Hmmm, maybe I do too."

"What about you Quistis Trepe? Tell us about this budding relationship between you and the President." Selphie gave Quistis a challenging look.

Quistis narrowed her eyes in return. "What are you getting at Selphie?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I could have sworn I saw you leaving Sir Laguna's room this morning, that's all."

Rinoa and Sadie sat in shocked silence, while Quistis turned dark red, evident even in the steam room.

"What of it?" she asked defensively.

"Quistis?" Rinoa asked, concern lacing her voice. She wasn't sure what was going on.

"I saw her leave Sir Laguna's room this morning, dressed in a man's t-shirt! I bet it was his!" Selphie crowed triumphantly. The room was silent for several seconds.

Quistis sighed in defeat. "Fine, Selphie. You win. I will explain. Remember when you two mentioned you were having nightmares after Time Compression? Well, I was too…nightmares that left me feeling sick with fear. Unfortunately, I didn't have anyone to go to about it. Two nights ago, I was terrified to go to sleep, so I went out to get some wine from the kitchen and met Laguna there. He joined me for a glass by the pool, and after awhile, exhausted, I fell asleep. Immediately the nightmares began, but he was there to see. He comforted me and since then I've slept in his room. I tried to sleep alone last night, but when I fell asleep, the nightmares were so severe that I went to his room again. He is going to try and make me an appointment with his doctor today. That's why I said I might be busy later."

"Oh Quistis, I am so sorry!" Selphie rushed to her side and hugged her. "I had no idea! I'm such a lousy friend. I should have known you wouldn't fling yourself at the President!"

"It's all right, Selphie." Quistis hugged her back. "It looked questionable, I'm sure."

"So you don't have the nightmares when the President is with you?" Rinoa asked her.

"No, once near him, I sleep very well. He thinks I just need to know that I am safe and once I realize it, I'll be fine again."

"He's probably right." Rinoa agreed. "The terror of that experience, I will never forget. My nightmares have ended for now, for which I am grateful. I hope yours end soon."

"Thanks Rinoa. I am really grateful to Laguna for being so kind. He has been wonderful."

"Quistis?" Selphie asked her with a nervous lilt to her voice, "Do you have any feelings for Sir Laguna?"

Quistis was silent for several seconds. "Maybe I do…a little." She finally admitted self-consciously.

Rinoa didn't feel as surprised as she thought she should. "I can see that you would."

"This is amazing! Quistis, what are we going to do about this?" Selphie asked excitedly.

"I don't know that _we_ are going to do anything. It's true that I can't stop thinking about him, but ultimately it doesn't even matter. I'm far too young for him. He would never return my feelings."

"You don't know men very well, if that's what you think," Rinoa replied wryly.

"He's the President of the most powerful nation in the world, but still, I could see him falling for you," Sadie mused.

"Yeah, I think hot presidents of powerful nations usually date much younger women! They can have anyone they want. Why would they go for someone old and nasty?" Selphie agreed with glee.

"Does his age bother you?" Rinoa asked Quistis.

"I haven't really thought about it. I guess not. I'm just mortified that I am even thinking of him this way. He would be dismayed if he knew."

"I doubt it, Quistis. Remember how Madame Bliss said you were the most exquisite woman to grace her shop? I am sure he looks at you the same way. I have never seen anyone who even came close to you in beauty, not to mention you are an amazing woman inside. I'm sure he's not oblivious to you."

"Thanks, but you girls are my closest friends. You're biased. Besides, he is probably still in love with his wife."

"It's been a long, long time since Raine died, Quistis," Selphie disagreed. "Of course he will always love her, but Sir Laguna is not _that_ old. He still has a long life ahead of him. It would be natural for him to find someone else."

Sadie piped in. "For years, I've listened to cadets, SeeD's, instructors, Trepies and non-Trepies, whispering in the library about how desirable you are. I don't find it impossible to think the President would have feelings for you after these past couple days. And who knows, maybe something more could come of it."

"I think you should go for it!" Rinoa declared resolutely.

"You think I should go for Squall's father, Rinoa?" Quistis looked at her in disbelief. "Don't you think that's a little strange? I'm sure Squall would think so."

"I doubt Squall would care either way. Laguna isn't a father figure to him and I don't think he wants to be either. Do you?"

"No, although he would really like them to be friends." Quistis said thoughtfully.

"See?"

"What could it hurt to at least explore your feelings a bit?" Selphie asked her. "And subtly find out if he could possibly feel the same."

"Is this Selphie talking about being subtle?" Quistis turned to Rinoa with a smile.

"Ha Ha, Quistis." Selphie shook her head.

Quistis rested her forehead against her hand. "I don't know, guys. It's a lot to think about. I don't know what I want or what I want to do. Right now, I just feel tired. I think battling Ultimecia really exhausted me. Before, I thought I knew what I wanted…to be an instructor at Garden. I had a few other dreams, but nothing really substantial. I guess I'm just a little scared of the future right now. Nothing is really sparking my interest, except for him. I can't believe I'm admitting this!"

The three girls nodded, understanding what Quistis was trying to explain. "Let me know if you ever want to talk, Quistis. I'll always listen," Rinoa told the older girl.

"Me too!" Selphie agreed. Sadie nodded her head.

Quistis closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. "Thanks, girls," she replied, determined to retain her composure in the matter once again.


	5. Chapter 5

After Rinoa had left to join the girls in the steam room, Squall found Irvine and Zell in Laguna's gym. Instead of working out, the two guys were squabbling over who could bench press more weight, and after several minutes had passed, Squall was thoroughly sick of listening to them. He preferred to exercise in quiet, preferably alone. Giving them a final, disgusted look, he left.

He wandered aimlessly into the living room and sat down on the couch. _I might as well go,_ he scowled, wondering why he should even bother. _He can give me the information I need, _he reminded himself.

Finally accepting that he would feel restless until he sought Laguna out, he left the apartment and took the elevator down to the main floor of the Palace. Walking over to a receptionist, he asked for directions to the Presidential offices. Not recognizing him, she narrowed her eyes, but pleasantly asked if he had an appointment with someone there. He shook his head and was about to turn away, when her eyes grew wide as she finally realized who he was. Immediately she summoned a guard to escort him.

Once there, he was greeted by another receptionist, a pretty brunette, who smiled amiably. "Let me see if he is available," she replied after he asked to see Laguna.

A minute later, she escorted Squall down a long hallway that ended at a single door. After knocking softly, she opened it and motioned Squall inside. Tossing a friendly grin towards the President, she left to return to her desk.

"Squall!" Laguna exclaimed, surprised at the unexpected visit. He stood up from his desk, fidgeting with a stack of paperwork.

"Laguna." Squall raised his chin, looking around. "This is a pretty big office," he stated lamely, cringing at how moronic he sounded.

Laguna didn't seem to notice. "Yes, I hold most of my meetings here, so I need a lot of space. I guess as President, people are supposed to come to me as I am constantly reminded by my cabinet. It's total nonsense as it's nice to leave once in awhile, you know?"

Squall nodded, wondering if Laguna was as uneasy as he. He tended to talk a lot when he was.

"I just wanted to check the place out. The girls are using your steam room and Irvine and Zell were irritating me, so here I am. I hope I'm not interrupting anything too important?"

"No, not at all! Please sit," Laguna motioned to a couch on the far side of the room. Squelching a desire to bolt, Squall forced himself to sit where directed.

Laguna plopped down on an adjacent chair. "It's nice to have an interruption, but was there anything in particular you needed or wanted to talk about?"

"Yes. What are Esthar's laws about getting married?" He loathed the idea of engaging in idle chit chat with his father and decided to cut to the chase.

Laguna could not keep his astonishment from showing, but his voice was even. "If both parties are over sixteen and in agreement, a couple is free to be married by either a priest or judge in front of two witnesses. After, a form is filled out by the priest…or judge, everyone signs it and then it's recorded. It's a fairly simple process." He raised his eyebrow. "Are you considering marriage, Squall?"

"I have been thinking about it, but didn't want to mention the idea to Rinoa before I had some basic information…so here I am."

Laguna looked at his son thoughtfully. "I like the idea. It makes sense. You are committed to each other more than most married couples I know. I suppose there is a greater reason for that commitment, but even so..."

"It's what Cid wants. He thinks it's important for us to share every aspect of our lives together, but the moral issue challenges him as we're not married. We have strict rules at Garden that he doesn't want to bend for us, although he will if he must. However, I'm aware that as Commander of SeeD, I need to set an honorable precedent for those under me."

"A true leader would think that way. I'm proud of you for that. But is it what you want?"

Squall shrugged. "Yes, but I'm not sure what Rinoa will want to do. I wanted some information before I asked her about it."

Laguna nodded, "This _is_ very admirable of you. All the same, you might want to be a little more…romantic and not so cool and practical when you talk to her about it."

Squall gave him a pained look and they sat in awkward silence for several moments before Squall stood to go. Laguna sighed before doing the same.

"I'll see you later. Thanks, Laguna." Squall's body posture gave away how uncomfortable he still was.

Laguna returned to his desk, opened a drawer and lifted something out of it…something he apparently treasured, Squall determined.

"Would you like this?" Laguna asked, handing a small photo to his son. Squall took it and looked down on the image of his mother. He began to tremble.

"I would like it very much."

"Keep it, then. She was an amazing woman and would have been very proud of you," he turned his face to hide his emotion and Squall silently left.

Laguna stared at the door long after it shut. After awhile, he sighed, forced himself to smile and continued on with his work.

* * *

Before Rinoa could wonder long what Squall was up to, he walked into her room.

"How was the steam room?" he asked.

"Fun!" she sat down on her bed and began to comb out her wet hair as she had just finished showering. "We indulged in some great, albeit revealing, girl talk. I've always been close to Selphie, but feel I'm getting there with Quistis too. She's an amazing girl, isn't she?" Rinoa briefly stopped her grooming and looked up at him expectantly.

"I guess so," he shrugged. "She's definitely a valuable and reliable member of SeeD." He wasn't interested in talking of Quistis at the moment, but tried to feign interest in his girlfriend's conversation. Thoughts of his mother kept plaguing his mind.

"Beyond SeeD, I think she has a lot to offer. I also think she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met, don't you?"

"No, but she's nice looking." Squall wondered if her question was a trap or if Rinoa expected him to proclaim that she herself was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. While he thought she was, he wasn't in the mood to play games.

Rinoa's eyes narrowed. "Well, I do, anyway." She changed the subject suspecting his disinterest. "So what were you up to?"

"I went to see Laguna." He replied casually.

"Really?" He almost chuckled at the stunned look on her face.

"Yeah. He gave me this." Squall handed her the picture and she took it curiously.

"Squall, is this your mother?" she breathed.

"Yeah." He tried to keep his voice nonchalant, but failed.

Rinoa laid a hand upon his shoulder and gently squeezed. "She was very beautiful. You look like her."

"I'm glad that I got to see her when Ellone sent me back into Laguna's memories. Quistis saw her too…in Kiros's."

"She did?" Rinoa asked. "That explains a lot…" her voice trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Squall was confused.

"Something she mentioned earlier in the steam room now makes sense in light of that information. But I don't want to talk of it right now." She peered at the picture once again. "I'm glad you have a photo of her. You'll treasure it forever."

"It was decent of Laguna to give it to me. I wanted to see her face one last time, but didn't think asking Ellone to send me back again would be right. It's too hard on her. I think she feels guilty."

"She shouldn't. Neither should Laguna."

"I know. I really don't hold any bitterness towards either of them. What happened…happened. I can admit to you, though, that I'm glad to know where I came from. For seventeen years all I had was a last name, ring and necklace."

Rinoa looked down at his ring hanging from her neck. "Squall, would you like it back? I realize it's very important to you. I promise I wouldn't mind."

He gazed at it resting on her chest, trying to not let his eyes wander. "For now I like it where it is, but I want to have a similar one made for you."

"I would like that, Squall," she whispered, her eyes turning starry with emotion.

"Besides, weren't you going to have Zell make you a copy at one time or another," he teased.

She blushed, "Yeah, but I guess it would have been a little forward. Even then, I knew I wanted to belong to you and was trying to force it to happen."

"I liked that about your personality, even if it scared the hell out of me." He wryly shook his head. "You often act before you think."

"And you think too much! But then," she said airily, "I guess that's why you make a good Commander."

"Maybe," he shrugged. "I guess we compliment each other fairly well."

"Yep, you needed me to show you your heart!" she grinned.

"Hmmm," he mocked her, "I knew you needed me after your horribly planned Timber mission. Also, after I saved your ass several times."

Rinoa playfully hit his shoulder. "You're my Knight, you're supposed to save me…and I thought the Timber mission went fairly well!"

"It was a disaster, Rinoa." He shook his head at the memory, before pulling her onto his lap. She weaved her arms around his neck.

"Well," she cooed, "hopefully when I'm a SeeD I won't find myself in trouble with the Commander for my reckless, spontaneous ways."

"Don't worry. I'll always pair you with either myself or someone like Quistis to keep you straight."

"Never someone like Zell? Or even Selphie?" she giggled.

"Absolutely not!" he shuddered at the idea. "Are you sure becoming a SeeD is what you want, Rinoa?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"Yes, I am," she firmly replied. "I joined the Forest Owls because I wanted to belong to something with a greater purpose to it. The liberation of Timber seemed like a worthy cause. I am now committed to helping SeeD someday gird itself for Ultimecia, or any other evil sorceress. I'm not sure that I will make much of an impact on the organization, but I mean to do my best. Edea, as a sorceress started it. I, as another, hope to help it grow."

As he listened to her plans for the future, he thought of how fortunate he was to have her in his life. She was full of passion and sincerity. She was also so beautiful…

He cupped her cheek, "Hyne, I love you Rinoa." He moaned.

"I love you too."

Kissing her, he felt desire curl its way through his body. He wanted her badly. _So much for taking things slowly,_ he ruminated. His trepidation in being with her was almost gone. _Soon_, he thought.

* * *

Laguna had one of his assistants contact Dr. Steldin about an appointment for Quistis, but she informed him that the doctor had gone home with the stomach flu. "Although he said he would see her if it was very important," she informed the President.

Laguna shuddered with the thought of Quistis catching the virus. "No way! Just tell him to contact me when he is 100% better."

He studied his phone for several minutes before finally picking it up to call her. He had considered having his assistant do it, but knew he wanted to hear her voice again, if only for a moment.

After Squall had left, Laguna pondered what had possessed him to give his only picture of Raine to his son. It had been the right gesture, but he couldn't help feeling sad at his loss. He had fallen out of the old habit of looking at it several times a day, however, and realized he had finally let her go. His sudden interest in the young blonde who had slept in his arms the previous two nights was proof of it.

He waited, drumming his fingers nervously on the desk, while one of his staff found Quistis and directed her to the nearest phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Quistis," he attempted to sound casual, but his heart pounded in his chest. A bad sign, he deduced.

"So apparently Dr. Steldin has the stomach flu. I don't think you want to risk seeing him."

"Poor man," she replied sympathetically.

"If you'd like, I can find another doctor for you." He knew he had a busy schedule, but nothing seemed as important as helping her. Kiros would have a fit if he knew.

"No, it's ok. I'll wait to see Dr. Kadowaki, but I really appreciate it."

"No problem. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she admitted, "But I'm going to take it easy today. Hopefully I'll feel well-rested by tomorrow. "Is your day going well?"

"It's been decent. Squall stopped by to visit. I'll have to tell you about it later as I need to prepare for a meeting right now."

"Oh, of course. I know you're very busy." Quistis sounded apologetic.

"I am, but it was nice speaking to you. Rest up, sweetheart. I'll see you tonight."

"OK. Bye, Laguna."

"Bye." He clicked the phone off, astonished to find the palms of his hands hot and sweaty.

"You're pathetic, Laguna Loire," he murmured to himself. Forgetting his meeting, he began to ponder what he could do to brighten her day.

An hour after she got off the phone with Laguna, there was a knock on Quistis's bedroom door. She had been sitting on the balcony off of her room, enjoying the sunshine, when she heard it. Rising, she opened the door and was informed by a member of Laguna's staff that a masseuse was waiting to see her. Startled, she followed the maid down several corridors to a small, beautifully appointed room. It was lit by candles and soothing music droned softly in the background.

"Hello. You must be Quistis," a woman setting up a massage table warmly welcomed her. "I'm Lindsay, the president's personal masseuse. He thought you might need a massage." She shook her head sympathetically. "You must be tense after your ordeal. He mentioned you were having some trouble sleeping. Hopefully I can help you with that."

When the massage began, Quistis soon relaxed as the tension was kneaded out of her body. Her thoughts kept turning to Laguna and how thoughtful he was. She hoped she could convey to him how much his help had meant to her the past few days. Smiling to herself, she knew nothing could keep her from his bed that night.

* * *

"You have a phone call from Commander Leonhart." Laguna's receptionist paged him.

"Put him through, thank you." He told her pleasantly.

"Hello, Squall? What can I do for you?" he asked his son, amazed Squall was again seeking him out less than two hours after coming to his office. He wondered if giving his son the picture of Raine had helped him begin to accept their relation to each other.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, but I didn't know who else to ask this question. I was wondering if you could recommend a jeweler for me."

"Wow! You are really serious about this marriage stuff!" Laguna exclaimed.

Squall was silent for a minute and Laguna grinned while waiting for him to continue. "I'm interested in having a ring made for Rinoa, but have a very specific idea of what I want. I need someone who is a skilled artist. Would you have anyone in mind? I feel badly asking, as I know you have more important things to do, but this is very important to me."

"Squall, first of all," Laguna turned serious, "Please never apologize for asking me for help. I will always do whatever I can for you, even if it is the smallest, most foolish request. Secondly, I _do_ know of a jeweler whom I am certain will be perfect. He is the best in the country, although not cheap."

"That is not an issue." Squall replied. Laguna gave Squall the jeweler's contact information and where his store was located.

"If you would prefer him to come to the palace, he would do it as a favor to me," he informed Squall.

"Rinoa and I will go to his shop. I'm not comfortable using your connections any more than I have to, but….thank you, Laguna."

"Anytime Squall."

Laguna put down the phone with a smile. Little by little he was slowly gaining insight to his son. The thought of one day being friends with the young man did not seem as impossible as it once had.

* * *

After lunch, Squall asked Rinoa if she wanted to go on a trip into the city with him. She happily agreed.

"Where are we going?" she asked, always glad to spend time with him.

"You'll see," he replied mysteriously.

When they walked into the jewelers, she looked at him inquisitively, but he motioned her to follow him. A woman behind a glass case full of exquisite jewelry smiled and asked how she could be of help.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Schaff. My name is Squall Leonhart."

Upon the mention of Squall's name, the woman's eyes darkened as she realized who Rinoa must be. Rinoa cringed at her sudden animosity and tightly gripped Squall's hand.

"Is there a problem?" Squall asked the woman coldly.

She deigned to answer, instead asking the couple to follow her. She led them into a private, luxurious room off the main showroom and offered them something to drink. They both declined. By the way the woman was acting, Rinoa couldn't trust her not to spit in her glass.

A minute later, Cornelius Schaff arrived and nervously greeted the couple. He had wild, long white hair and his wrinkled face bespoke of a man consumed with his craft. "It is such an honor to meet you, Mr. Leonhart…and Miss Heartilly," he assessed Rinoa shrewdly. A moment later he relaxed and smiled. Rinoa hoped she had passed the man's inspection.

"Thank you, Mr. Schaff," Rinoa replied cordially, hoping to put him at ease. She knew if she acted offended by his behavior and that of his staff, it would reinforce their opinion of her.

"How may I be of service to you, Mr. Leonhart?" The jeweler's voice was now friendlier, but this time his apprehension was directed towards Squall who had an ominous frown on his forehead.

"I have a ring…a family heirloom. I would like a smaller ring made to resemble it. It doesn't have to be exact. In fact, I would like a few stones added. The President believed you would be the best craftsman for the job."

"That is kind of the President. May I see it?" he asked. Squall nodded at Rinoa and she took Griever off her chain. She handed it to Mr. Schaff and he tensed when his fingers brushed hers.

Grabbing it, he studied the ring for several moments. "This is a unique ring…and very old. The craftsmanship is incredible!" Eagerly turning it around with his fingertips, he continued to study it. "Hmmm. Yes, I think I can re-create something akin to it. What a delightful challenge." He took out a pad and pencil from the inside of his suitcoat and began to sketch several variations of the ring. Squall and Rinoa watched him, amazed. Mr. Schaff finally looked up.

"Do any of these designs look acceptable to you?" he asked them. They studied the paper together thoughtfully, and Squall soon pointed to one he favored most. Several small diamonds were scattered on the band around the head of the lion. Rinoa swallowed and nodded her head in agreement. She was intensely gratified that he was doing this for her. The design he had chosen was beautiful.

"Am I correct in that the ring is to be sized according to Miss Heartilly's ring finger?" the jeweler asked delicately.

Squall nodded. "Yes, Mr. Cornelius, the ring is for Rinoa."

"Very good! Let me see your hand, Miss Heartilly." He grasped her left hand and inspected her finger, his unease finally banished by his excitement for the project. "Excellent! I should have the ring done in three days and will personally deliver it to you upon completion. I hope you find satisfaction with my work."

"I'm sure we will. Thank you, Mr. Schaff." Squall stood to leave. At the door he turned around one last time. "One more thing, you might want to let your assistant in the front know Rinoa is a human being and not someone to be treated with contempt…or fear. I don't take idly to those who hurt her."

Mr. Schaff turned white, but once the color returned to his face he nodded. "I agree and will let her know." He turned to Rinoa. "Miss Heartilly, it was a pleasure to meet you and if there is anything you ever need, please let me know."

Rinoa smiled softly at the man, "Thank you, Mr. Schaff. I will." Giving him a little wave, she followed her knight out of the room.

Back on the street, Squall grabbed Rinoa's hand as they returned to the Palace. They had decided to walk as the shop hadn't been far away.

Rinoa smiled at him, "I was right this morning, Squall. You really did want your ring back!"

"I wanted you to have your own, that's all. And I thought that a jeweler from Esthar would probably be the best at crafting it. I hope you don't mind?" he asked her.

"Not at all! I'm very excited! The design looked brilliant. I am just…so happy," she confessed.

"I'm glad, although it's just a ring after all." he said trying to keep a cool façade.

"Squall Leonhart! Don't belittle any of this! It isn't just a ring; it's a symbol of commitment!" Rinoa replied with vehemence.

Squall stopped walking and grabbed her other hand as well, facing her towards him. "It's kind of cute when you get mad," he grinned.

"It's cute? I'll give you cute!" she stomped her foot and he burst out laughing. Rinoa's eyes grew wide.

"You just laughed," she whispered in awe.

Squall simply shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? You also make me… happy."

Rinoa didn't care that they were in the middle of the street. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him soundly. Squall knew better than to risk her ire by pulling away, but then again, he didn't want to.

* * *

Once back at the Presidential Palace, Squall and Rinoa found Ellone drinking a cup of tea in the living room. In her lap was a stack of bridal magazines, but instead of looking at them, she was idly staring into space. Her gaze shifted to the couple walking into the room.

"Hi guys!" she greeted them. Squall nodded in her direction.

"Where's Flint?" Rinoa asked. She had noticed that although Flint and Ellone were always at Laguna's home, they rarely were out of their room. _They must be catching up_ she thought humorously.

"He's working out. He wants to stick to his exercise schedule or something of the sort. Unfortunately, I am not partial to exercise myself, so I decided to relax and look at these wedding magazines."

Rinoa peered over Ellone's shoulder. "Those look great! Can I look through one?" she asked.

Squall looked at his girlfriend thoughtfully, "I think I am going to go workout too. I was going to this morning, but didn't feel like it with Zell and Irvine in there. Somehow I doubt that Flint will be as annoying as the two of them."

Rinoa waved him off, "Go ahead. I hope you don't mind that I am not joining you." She turned towards Ellone, "I hate to lift weights, although, I suppose I should do so more often, especially as I am going to join SeeD. I don't want to be the only girl with noodle arms."

Ellone laughed. "I don't mind taking a run, but spending hours lifting heavy weights does not appeal to me either."

The two companionably rifled through the magazines, occasionally showing the other a beautiful gown or reception site.

"When do you think you two will get married?" Rinoa asked Ellone.

"I don't know, but hopefully soon. I don't want a very large wedding, just a small one, with a few of our dearest friends and Uncle Laguna. I'm more or less looking through these magazines for fun."

"When I was a little girl I always assumed that one day I would have a large wedding, due to my father being General Caraway. Now I am not so sure that is what I want either. I am more interested in having those I love there with me, not those who are merely curious or feel it's their duty to come."

"You and Squall could have a huge wedding with him as the Commander of Seed, Laguna being his father, and General Caraway being yours. It would be a highly international affair. I bet representatives from Dollet, Timber and Trabia would even attend."

"Yeah, that is so what I don't want!" Rinoa shook her head with disgust.

"You know, I keep meaning to tell you that I am glad you and Squall are together. I'll never forget how frightened I was for him when I knew he was going after you into space. I thought I had lost him forever, but I also knew that he couldn't live without you."

"Really?" Rinoa asked. She liked hearing about the events she missed while under Ultimecia's thrall. Squall had risked much for her.

"He was completely torn up when he met me at the Lunar Base. I could tell he was deeply in love with you. I think you're good for him. You have really brought him out of his shell."

"He's good for me too, Ellone." Rinoa replied softly. "He's everything I've ever hoped or dreamed for. He's my literal hero. How many girls can claim to have one of those? It's all of my girlhood dreams come true." Her eyes sparkled by just thinking of him.

"I understand as I feel that way about Flint. Someday I'll have to tell you about some of the things we've been through together. He's also my hero."

"I heard that you escaped the White SeeD ship to board an Estharian Vessel. Why did you leave him?" Rinoa asked curiously.

Ellone grimaced, wrinkling her nose in the process. "I had to see Uncle Laguna again and it was my only chance, as up to that point Esthar had been closed off. You cannot even know how much I love Uncle Laguna...it probably borders on obsession." She looked away in embarrassment. "He's just so great.

But I was also starting to feel sorry for myself, and began to imagine that I was just a duty to Flint…someone he _needed_ to care for, but not necessarily _wanted_ to care for. We had been quarreling and well, I just wanted to prove to him that my future wasn't entirely in his hands. It was silly, but at the time, I was really confused."

"I guess in the end it worked out very well. I'm sure you were glad to find Laguna again. The President loves you very much." Rinoa looked at Ellone and couldn't help but speculate on whom she loved more, her fiancée or her uncle.

Ellone was defiant. "There's no one after Flint that I love as much as Uncle Laguna! Not even Squall, although I did love Raine as much when she was alive." Her face saddened when she mentioned the woman who adopted her.

"What was Squall's mother like?" Rinoa asked.

"She was warm, caring and kindhearted. It's hard to remember more than that as I was very young when she died. She took such good care of us, especially when Uncle Laguna was brought to her gravely injured. It took her six months to nurse him back to health. At first she was aloof, due to the fact he was an outsider, but over time she began to warm to his tender personality, and gradually they fell in love.

The people of Winhill did not trust outsiders as the Sorceress War was going on, although even before the war I doubt they were friendly. Winhill is geographically distant from other places; I think they naturally distrusted anyone who wasn't from there. They never accepted Uncle Laguna and when Raine married him, they shunned her too. I think that is why Squall and I were immediately packed off to the orphanage after she died. They wanted nothing to do with us anymore."

"That's too bad!" Rinoa said sympathetically. "I know it worked out in the end, but it would have been better if Laguna could have known about Squall's birth."

"I know," Ellone began to fidget with her ring. "But I'm glad they know each other now at least. I'll never forget Uncle Laguna's face when I told him Raine had born him a son. I don't think I will ever witness a man cry again as he did. It hurt me."

"President Laguna is a wonderful man."

"He really is Rinoa! Despite everything that's happened to him in his lifetime, he has only lived to help those around him. He is the most selfless person I know. And fun! He used to drive Raine crazy with his antics, but I know she really loved it. Like Squall, she was more reserved. Sometimes I wish Uncle Laguna could find another woman to make him happy, although I think it would be hard on me to share him with someone else," she admitted. "But I think I would feel better leaving him again if he did."

Rinoa desperately wanted to ask her about Quistis as a possibility, but knew Quistis would be upset.

"I'm sure you know that he's taking Quistis to the charity ball tomorrow night," Ellone grumbled. Rinoa nodded, take aback by the sudden change in the perky, young woman, but glad the subject had been brought up without her having to do it herself.

"It's funny, Rinoa, but when he told me that…" Ellone shook her head before beginning again. "I don't like the idea of him with Quistis," she confessed.

"Why does it bother you?"

"She's too young. I love Quistis, I really do, but I think it would make things awkward. She and I were friends when we were small children."

"So you think the age issue is weird?" Rinoa pressed, intrigued by the depth of emotion that glittered in the elder girl's eyes. Rinoa knew it was more than an issue of age, although what it was, she couldn't yet pinpoint.

"Yes, although I understand that as Uncle Laguna is gorgeous, it would be hard for her not to fall for him. He's had to dodge women for years, old _and_ young. I'd like him to find someone, I really would… just not her."

Rinoa, not one to back down when she disagreed with someone, decided to be diplomatic, just the same. She didn't want to divulge Quistis's secret admiration for the President by passionately defending her.

"I don't know your Uncle as well as you, I guess, but for some reason, I have to disagree. I think they would work very well together. Quistis seems a lot older than her age and I don't think she was ever truly a child." Rinoa tried her best to keep her tone neutral and she kept her eyes on the magazine to help her appear detached from the issue.

Ellone brushed her statement off. "It doesn't matter, I'm sure nothing will come of it anyway."

Mutely agreeing to quit the topic of Quistis and Laguna, the two girls returned to discussing their bridal magazines. A few minutes later, the President walked in, home earlier than usual from the office. Rinoa marveled at how different he was from her own father, who always wore a neatly starched and ironed uniform. Comparatively, Laguna was in a rumpled, white linen shirt and khaki pants. The wrinkles in clothing made him look endearing. He wouldn't have been the kind of father to brusquely set aside a daughter with grimy hands. He would have welcomed them eagerly.

"Hello ladies! What are we reading?" he asked them. He walked over and stood behind Ellone, peeking over her shoulder. "Something with ladies in large, poofy white dresses, I see! You too, Rinoa?" he looked over at her and smiled.

"Yep, although right now I am reading a very absorbing article on how to properly address a wedding invitation. There are so many rules of etiquette when it comes to weddings!" she informed him with a giggle.

"Wow! That sounds really dull!" he laughed back at her.

"It really is, so I am not sure why I find if fascinating just the same." She shook her head.

"Probably because you are female and females are generally captivated by anything having to do with weddings."

"There's nothing like a wedding!" Rinoa beamed at him.

"I actually like them too. I probably shouldn't admit it, but they always make me cry!" he said sheepishly.

"Awww! Uncle Laguna! That's why I love you so much!"

"Thanks, Elle! Hey, so, tonight I've invited Cid and Edea to come over for the evening. I've been so busy the past two days that I don't believe I mentioned that they'll be at the charity ball tomorrow night. They've come to Esthar concerning a possible contract with SeeD to help with fiends still roaming the countryside."

"That's great!" Ellone said excitedly. "I've been longing to spend time with Cid and Edea again! Where are they staying?"

"The guest wing of the palace. I didn't have any room here for them, plus as they are here due to business with Esthar, my advisors wanted them to stay in our official guest quarters."

"I'll make sure I inform the others." Rinoa told him.

"Thanks! Well, I'll leave you two ladies to your reading."

Smiling farewell to the young women, he turned to leave the room, coming face to face with Quistis entering it.

"Hello Quistis!" he said warmly, his eyes softening as he beheld the young woman.

She took his hand fervently in hers, "Laguna, thank you so much! That was so thoughtful! I don't know how I can ever repay you for all you have done for me."

"So you liked it then?" he asked eagerly.

"Liked doesn't express it well enough. I loved it!"

"Good." He looked down at their hands still entwined and both blushed when they realized she was still clutching his hand tightly in her own. She smiled shyly and he rather goofily.

"I was just going…" he now seemed reluctant to leave.

"Right! Bye. Thanks again." She stammered.

"Bye." He turned, nearly walking into a wall in his quick exit. Ellone watched him, a look of alarm on her face. She stared straight ahead long after he left, her head cocked as though she were listening for something. Quistis also watched him leave, but when she turned towards her friends, Rinoa gave her a little wink, which caused her to blush once again.

"What were you thanking Uncle Laguna for?" Ellone finally inquired of Quistis suspiciously.

"A massage."

"Uncle Laguna gave you a massage?" Ellone stammered. Rinoa giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Oh! No!" Quistis was clearly mortified. "His masseuse did. He arranged it for me. It was very thoughtful of him. I'd been feeling tense…really tense, ever since Ultimecia, you know?"

Rinoa had never heard Quistis stumble over her words or be so self-conscious. She desperately wanted to torment her more about Laguna, but reigned herself in because of an obviously unsympathetic Ellone. "Wow! I'd like a massage." she stated instead.

"Ask Squall," Ellone snapped.

Rinoa laughed, unperturbed. "I'll have to mention it to him sometime in the future. Could be interesting."

Rinoa noticed that Quistis wasn't paying attention to them any longer. Ellone narrowed her eyes, watching the girl, and Rinoa fought hard to keep a smile off of her face.

"Very, very interesting." she hummed softly.

"What was that?" Quistis was startled out of her reverie.

"Oh, this article is very interesting." Rinoa fumbled with her magazine. The two girls looked at the sorceress suspiciously.

Rinoa gave Quistis a mischievous wink. "What kind of wedding would you like, Instructor Trepe?"

* * *

Edea looked around the dining room table where they had all gathered for dinner. Everyone appeared to be in high spirits, well rested and happy to see both her and Cid. Her heart was glad to once again be with her darling children. She was proud of the young men and women they had turned out to be. She blessed Eden that she was here now with them and that her life had been spared through the ordeal with Ultimecia. The only bitterness she had was that Seifer was still unaccounted for, although she had heard rumors of sightings of him in Balamb. She needed to see for herself that his mind had not been permanently harmed by Ultimecia. While she knew he had not been in thrall to the sorceress like she and Rinoa had been, she also knew how much power Ultimecia had to torment, twist and wither the mind to her subjugation.

Turning her thoughts from Seifer, she studied those at the table, subtly observing their conversations. She watched Rinoa coyly stab a piece of meat off her plate and feed it to Squall, who reluctantly ate it. Rinoa giggled in amusement and he gave her a pained look. _There could never be a more perfect person for Squall than Rinoa,_ Edea thought. She felt like giggling herself when she noticed the look on Squall's face morph into one of affection towards his sorceress. _I am very content with the way things have turned out for them. If anyone could deal with the intensity a relationship with a sorceress entails, it would be Squall. Rinoa trusts him completely and everything about her belies the magnitude of her situation. Yes, out of all my children, I am the most proud of Squall._

Next to Rinoa sat Selphie and Irvine. They were arguing about something, although in good fun. Selphie's face began to pout and Irvine, ever chivalrous, gave in to what she was demanding. Selphie stuck her tongue out at him and he burst out laughing so hard that his eyes teared up. Edea remembered how the two of them had been inseparable through the years at the orphanage. She was glad that they were reunited. She knew even if they didn't become lovers, they would always be best friends.

Her gaze next rested upon Zell scarping down his food as usual. She loved his energy and enthusiasm for life. His mother was considered the best cook in all of Balamb and had taught Zell to appreciate good cooking, although Edea wondered where he got his love for hot dogs. It boggled her mind as she found them one of the most distasteful meat products on the planet.

Quisits, Sadie and Cid were chatting about Sadie's research on Sorceresses. Sadie seemed comfortable enough with the group, although still a little shy. _A perfect compliment to Zell's loud exuberance, that is for sure!_

_Ah, Quistis_, Edea smiled fondly at the girl who smiled warmly back. Sometimes her heart broke for Quistis. She was beautiful, poised, smart, caring, and others admired her greatly, but for some reason she kept people at a distance. She hid behind a wall of perfection, having a hard time showing any vulnerability. Edea hoped that Quistis was beginning to open up to the other girls, especially Rinoa and Selphie, as they had been through so much together.

Looking at Ellone and Flint, Edea sighed with satisfaction that things had finally worked out between them. Due to her involvement with the White SeeDs, she had spent more time with them than her other children. Edea had watched their little romance blossom from when they were only children. She remembered Flint comforting Ellone when she first boarded the ship that was to be her home for many years. He took her to look at the stars one night soon after, when Ellone seemed particularly dejected. From that moment on, they had been the best of friends. Even as a child, he had always been sensitive to Ellone's needs. Edea was satisfied that things were beginning to stabilize for the young couple.

Edea turned to the President, about to mention to him how grateful she was for taking such good care of her children, when she noticed him steal a glance at Quistis. Catching the young woman's eye, he gave her a slow, rather intimate smile. Quistis smiled in return and Edea was stunned to see her eyes light up. _Oh my, oh my, oh my!_ Edea was not sure what to think about the exchange. Was this something she should disapprove of? Despite her youth, Quistis was an adult, and a self-possessed one at that, but Edea hated to think of her hurt by the fine-looking President of Esthar. She almost thought she had imagined the whole thing, when she caught Quistis's eyes flick once again to his face. This time he seemed unaware of it, but when the young woman looked away, he in turn glanced at her again, resting his upon her for several moments. It was long enough for Edea to glimpse a hidden longing on his face. _Whoever could have foreseen such a thing? I wonder what Cid will think? I am not sure I will tell him of this yet. I'd like to see how it pans out. Besides, maybe nothing will even come of it. My poor darling, little Quisty. I'd hate to see her wounded even more!_

Wanting to see Ellone's engagement ring, Edea was about to ask about it when she realized she hadn't been the only one aware of Laguna and Quistis's covert glances. Ellone too was on to them and her face reflected a dark, brooding animosity over what she had seen.

After awhile the talk around the table turned to the contract between SeeD and Esthar. If it was accepted, Cid hoped, with Squall's approval, to have twenty to thirty SeeDs soon deployed to tackle the fiend infestation.

"Can't we help too!" Selphie asked. "This has been really relaxing and I am sooooooo grateful to Sir Laguna for his hospitality, but I feel like I am ready to kick some monster butt again!"

"Dude, me too!" Zell exclaimed. He became antsy in his chair. "I don't know that I ever needed the rest!"

"You probably didn't. You have more energy than anyone I have ever known," Cid laughed at the young SeeD.

Squall looked around the table thoughtfully, "I wouldn't mind going out on the field myself. I have a feeling I'm going to be stuck behind a desk for the remainder of my life, as it is. If any of you are willing to help with this, you are more than welcome to. If you don't feel up to it, that too is fine, but I have to admit, I feel somewhat responsible for Esthar's predicament."

Laguna shook his head at his son, "SeeD is in no way responsible for the Lunar Cry. Ultimecia needed Adel and Adel was Esthar's problem. There was nothing any of us could have done to avoid what happened."

Squall nodded his head thoughtfully. "Perhaps, but even so, I hope that Esthar hires SeeD. I would like to help."

"Me too," Rinoa said quietly. "If anyone should feel responsible it should be me."

Ellone looked at the sorceress sympathetically. "Rinoa, you shouldn't feel guilty, but I understand. If I hadn't been born with my special ability, those whom I loved would still be living. Many of us have had a part to play for ill in all of this."

"I too understand how Rinoa feels," Edea admitted. "Sometimes I look back and see ways I could have prevented Ultimecia from taking control of my body, but thinking that way is futile." Cid put his arm around his wife and she leaned into his embrace.

Laguna cleared his throat. "Listen, guys, we need to focus on our victory, not on past mistakes. We all did the best we could with what abilities, talents, and information we were given. It is over and I don't want any of you to look back except to find strength and courage in what you had together as a team. That team includes Cid, Edea, Ellone, the White SeeD's, General Caraway, Mayor Dobe…anyone who directly or even indirectly was involved in your success."

"And you too, Sir Laguna! I hold _you_ directly responsible for helping us get back after Time Compression. If it hadn't been for your words on friendship, I feel like we would all be scattered throughout time."

"I agree with the lady," Irvine drawled.

"Me too!" Quistis smiled fondly at the President.

"Well, I'm glad!" Laguna laughed, "I remember feeling extraordinarily nervous after giving my little speech!"

They remembered him jumping around in the throes of a leg spasm. The girls all began to giggle and soon Zell and Irvine were howling with laughter. Even Squall smiled, shaking his head at the memory.

"Thanks guys. Glad I gave you something to laugh about!" Laguna said good-humoredly.

"You were so cute, Sir Laguna." Selphie winked at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Quistis was brushing her teeth, when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She groaned. She had a feeling she knew who it was.

Spitting out her toothpaste, she rinsed her mouth, and left the bathroom. She stared at the door for several seconds, wondering if she could ignore her visitor.

The knocking increased in volume and the door began to shake. She knew Selphie would never give up. Sighing in defeat, she yanked open the door. Her friend tumbled into the room.

"Yes?" Quistis asked. Selphie bounced over to her bed and landed on it with a plop. She grinned.

"I don't have much time, as Irvine is waiting for me. We're going to watch a movie tonight. I just wanted to drop in before you went over to 'you know who's'. Whatcha gonna wear?" she asked.

Quistis looked at the girl blankly. "Selphie—"

They were interrupted by another knock, distinctly quieter. Quistis shook her head in amusement. It was nice to have girlfriends, but she wasn't used to sharing her personal affairs. "Come in," she called.

Rinoa sauntered in, joining Selphie on the bed. "Hi guys!" She smiled at Quistis. "I thought I'd stop by to see what you're going to-"

"Wear? You and Selphie both." Quistis rolled her eyes. "I don't know, probably a t-shirt and shorts."

Selphie looked aghast. "What? You need to wear something sexy. Well, maybe not _too_ sexy. You don't want to look like a-"

"Tramp? No, I don't. I don't wish to appear desperate either. That's why I'm going to wear a t-shirt and shorts."

She looked at Rinoa, surprised she had left her knight so late in the evening. "What's Squall up too?"

"He's meeting with Cid and expected it to take awhile. He told me not to bother waiting up for him. Since there's to be no romance for me tonight, I thought I would intrude into yours." Quistis opened her mouth to protest, but closed it soon after. It was pointless to say anything. Her friends cared for her, and for that, she was grateful.

Selphie was not to be deterred from the issue of cute pajamas. "Do you have anything that will show a little more skin at least? A t-shirt will look frumpy. What did you wear the other nights?"

"You two are something else!" Quistis threw her hands up in defeat. Rinoa and Selphie both blinked.

"We're waiting," Rinoa said, when Quistis didn't immediately answer. She chucked a pillow at the blonde.

Quistis caught it and sighed. "The first night," she began patiently, "I wore a camisole top and shorts with a matching robe, but they're dirty and I didn't think to have them cleaned. The second night, I bolted from my room in the aftermath of a nightmare with no thought to what I was wearing. It was somewhat…inappropriate. "

"What did you have on?" Selphie asked, eyes wide.

"Sports bra and underwear." Quistis answered, looking away.

"Nice. Did he say anything about it?" Rinoa asked.

"Not really."

"Come on, Quistis. Give us some details. Tell us," Selphie said, bouncing on the bed. Rinoa trying to hold her seat, nodded.

Quistis began to fidget.

"So what did he say?" Selphie prodded.

"Not much. When I mentioned that I was embarrassed to walk back to my room, he took his shirt off and gave it to me." She shrugged. "He mentioned my bathing suit showed more."

"Ah! Good! So he's noticed your body."

"Selphie, please."

Selphie ignored her. "So what did Laguna look like without _his_ shirt on?"

Quistis didn't want to answer, but knew Selphie would be relentless if she didn't. "He looked like a man, albeit a very nice looking one," she said.

"You're such a prude, Quistis!" Selphie doubled over in laughter.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are! Another woman would be making the most of the situation. You're too much!"

"I will not go to his room like a little hussy!" she hissed.

Startled, Selphie flinched. "Calm down Quisty. No one would ever consider you a hussy. You're too proper."

Quistis closed her eyes, "Girls, I like Laguna. I really do." She noticed Rinoa raise her brow.

"Ok, maybe like isn't a strong enough word. But I don't want to seduce him. It's not my style. We're friends and I care about him. If anything ever happened, I'd want it to be based on more than me wearing something suggestive."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Selphie said. She scrunched her face. "Maybe I've been too focused on trying to seduce Irvine, to try to keep him, you know?"

"You could change into a t-shirt," Rinoa said, eyeing the low cut tank top Selphie wore.

"No chance!"

Quistis affectionately hugged her friend. "Selphie, I promise, it's not just sex Irvine's after, but you."

"I agree. He likes you for singing those silly songs about trains, for loving to blow stuff up and for making him laugh with your exuberance," Rinoa said. "You're a special girl, Sef, and he knows it."

Selphie cocked her head. "You're right. I _am_ pretty special," she laughed. "Thanks girls. I was going to rush things a bit tonight, if you know what I mean, but I don't feel ready for it. I thought I needed to do it, to keep him interested, but maybe I don't."

"You don't. And if we're wrong, he's an idiot!"

Selphie giggled. "I guess we'll see. Well, I had better be off. My handsome cowboy is waiting! Good night, girls." She bounced off Quistis's bed and scurried out the door before they could even say goodnight.

Rinoa got up to leave as well and dramatically shuffled her feet towards the door. "Well, I guess I am off to my cold, lonely bed," she said.

"I'm sure you won't be lonely…or cold, for long." Quistis replied dryly.

"Probably not. Good night, Quistis. Sweet dreams."

After she left, Quistis pulled open her drawer and rummaged through it, tossing aside several t-shirts. Lifting out a pair of tight, black shorts, she searched further, for the matching black spaghetti-strapped tank.

Selphie _was_ right. She needn't look dowdy. Putting the set on, she let her hair out of her pony tail and let it fall to her waist. She admired herself in the mirror, feeling like a hypocrite after all she had told her friends. She was weak.

* * *

Laguna jumped when he heard Quistis's tentative knock. He had paced his room for an hour waiting for her, trying his best to keep calm. She was spending the night with him because it helped her to sleep better, he reminded himself, not because she was interested in him. However, he couldn't help but look in the mirror several times to make sure he looked presentable. He knew he was ridiculous.

He was determined to not touch her, as he had the night before, when it had been necessary to comfort her in his arms. It made him long for things that could never be. Besides, he was too interested in her for his liking. It was wrong. She was his little friend and nothing more.

Opening the door, his words of greeting never made it past his lips. Quickly, he clamped his mouth shut and pressed his lips in a firm, thin line. It would be hard to spend the night with her with her looking like that. Actually, he decided, it would be next to impossible.

Arrayed in tiny shorts and a tight shirt that accentuated the swell of her breasts, her lithe, muscular form entranced him. Few women were as blessed with physical perfection as she.

Safely focusing on her eyes, he was instantly startled by the uncertainty that shone through them. She was nervous. Swallowing his own discomfort, he tried to set her at ease.

"Hey, there, come in," he said, taking her by the hand and pulling her into his room. He looked at their hands, once again entwined as they had been earlier in the afternoon. He wondered that even the slightest touch of her skin could cause his heart to furiously beat. Reluctantly, he released her from his grip.

"So! Are you really tired? If not, I found my copy of 'The Sorceress'. Do you want to watch it?" He was determined to keep the situation light and friendly.

"I'd love to!" she said.

Laguna's eyes crinkled with merriment, "I'll let you watch it if you promise to not make fun of me. Do you think you can promise that?"

"I'm not sure if I can do that, Mr. President."

"Come on, Miss Trepe! At least tell me you'll try."

"Very well. I'll try," she said, feigning resignation. He was glad to see her tension fade.

"Good. I'm really opening myself up to you by allowing you to view this, you know? Please don't end up crushing me with your scorn." He began to pull down a movie screen across from his bed. He tugged on it several times, trying to get it to stay down.

Quistis laughed as she watched him. When he finally had the screen perfectly positioned, he grabbed the movie disc.

'I could never scorn you, Laguna. You're the best man I've ever known," she finally admitted.

Fumbling a bit while trying to get the movie to start, he quickly thanked her, trying to not let her see how much her words moved him. It wasn't always easy, but he always tried to live his life as selflessly as possible. It was rewarding to know she saw that.

When the movie began to play, he propped a couple pillows up and lay down on the bed. "You'll have to watch a movie in the theater room sometime. It's much better than in here, but tonight I wasn't willing to risk anyone else seeing what we're watching…namely Squall."

Quistis climbed into the other side of the bed, emulating what he had done with the pillows. "This is nice. Watching a movie in bed is luxurious. We should do it more often." She stiffened, shocked by her own words. "I mean—"

He looked over at her and grinned. "We should. It _is_ nice."

They spent much of the next two hours laughing, as the movie was quite funny without intending to be. Laguna did not make an appearance until much later, but when he did, Quistis was shocked that he was the best actor in the entire production.

Glancing at him from out of the corner of her eye, she was surprised to find he hadn't aged much in the seventeen years that had passed. While his face was now more rugged, and there were a few light strands of silver in his black hair, he was as handsome as before. Even better looking, she decided. The lines in his smile bespoke of years of maintaining his patience and good humor despite what life had thrown at him. Character was etched into his face.

With a roar, the Ruby Dragon lumbered on screen, and she couldn't suppress a giggle. But when Laguna began to fight the monster, her laughter ceased, and she found herself fixated watching him. He was really sexy, she admitted to herself. He still was.

"So now you've seen me at my worst. But keep in mind, that I needed the gil to help me find one special, little girl, who was very dear to my heart."

"Laguna, honestly, the movie in its entirety is appalling, but you were amazing." Quistis said, smiling up at him. "I don't know how you were able to concentrate on learning lines and delivering them with such believability. You must have been anxious and terrified over Ellone's abduction."

He grimaced. "It really _was_ a bad time for me. She was taken two weeks after Raine and I were married. Two weeks of happiness as a real family were all that we were given. But you know, it's amazing how much a person can endure. I had my two best friends with me, and while I was sick with worry for both Ellone and Raine, we still had fun during our travels."

His voice saddened. "I'm glad I didn't know how it would end," he said. "I was confident at the time that everything was going to work out fine. I never dreamed Raine would…die." He stared at the wall, lost in the past.

Quistis shifted closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder, taking his hand in hers. He leaned into her and they sat in silence for a long time.

After awhile he spoke again, "Do you know, Quistis, that despite everything, I feel satisfied with life? I've loved two amazing women and also the sweetest, cutest little girl who has grown up to be a lovely young woman. I have two faithful friends who have stood beside me for countless years, and I've been adopted by the citizens of a country who have done everything in their power to show me how much I am loved and respected. I hope you didn't think I was feeling sorry for myself a moment ago."

"I didn't. If anything, I was thinking how much I admire you."

"You're good for my ego," he said, giving her a teasing smile.

"You don't strike me as a man with a large ego."

"Oh I have one, just like any other man. I try my best to not take myself too seriously," he said. "Well, the movie is over. I'm ready for bed, are you?"

"Yes," she said and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Good night Laguna."

"Good night sweetheart." He clapped his hands three times, and the lights switched off. Together they laughed at the contraption. Turning over on her side, she marveled at how dear he was becoming to her.

* * *

After his meeting with Cid, Squall quietly opened Rinoa's door, expecting her to be asleep. He frowned upon noticing her still awake, sitting on the floor with her back against the wall.

"Rinoa?" he said softly, not wanting to startle her. She didn't hear him as she was lost in her thoughts. Shuddering, she covered her face with her hands, but dropped them when he said her name louder. She smiled up at him, but he could tell by her expression that she was upset.

He stalked toward her, apprehension slapping him in the face. He wished he could have a break from the gnawing fear for her that was always gripping his belly. Would he ever feel she was safe enough for him to let down his guard? Would he always be searching everyone's face for a sign, however how slight, of ill intent?

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She shrugged, trying to make light of her feelings. She stood up and stretched. "Tonight I hung out for awhile with Quistis and Selphie, but after I left them, I decided to wait up for you. I started thinking about things and began to feel nervous about tomorrow night. That's all."

"I'm nervous too," he admitted, picking up his gunblade. He ran his fingers down it, inspecting the blade for nicks. "We'll get through this, Rinoa, although it irritates me that I don't have a great plan of action. For now, I'm relying on you to ease people's minds by being friendly at the charity ball."

"I think I can handle that," Rinoa said. She sat on the edge of her bed, hugging her knees against her chest. Squall recognized it as the pose she curled herself into while deep in thought. He set his weapon down and sat beside her, grabbing her hand.

"When we go to the charity ball tomorrow night," he said, "I want you to remember who you are. Only then, will people see you for the sincere, passionate girl that is Rinoa Heartilly." He frowned when she didn't respond. He could see that her thoughts were elsewhere.

She turned and looked at him wistfully, fiddling with her mother's ring. "Squall, would you love me if I was just a regular girl and nothing more? Or do you love me because loving me entails a challenge?" She looked away in embarrassment. "It's just something I was wondering tonight."

Squall was mystified by her question. Rinoa was always upbeat and positive. She did not often reflect upon her feelings, but just went with them. He rarely saw her brood.  
"Rinoa, what memory did Ellone show you at the pool the other day?" he asked her softly. He believed he knew.

A small, secretive smile came to her face as she was reminded of the flashback she had cherished the past couple days. "It was when I was in a coma and you were carrying me over the Horizon Bridge to Esthar. I could hear your thoughts. Ellone made that possible." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I guess you _did _care for me even then…before you knew what had truly happened."

"I did, Rinoa. I walked away from my responsibility to SeeD as its Commander. I didn't give a damn about the consequences and was only desperate to find a cure for you. I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing you smile again or of you never knowing how I felt."

Rinoa flung herself into his arms. "I'm sorry, Squall. I don't know why I even questioned it. Everything changed so quickly for us. I guess I'm having a hard time adjusting." She burrowed her face against his chest. "I allowed myself the time to reflect on everything tonight. Until now, I've been going at a whirlwind pace, trying to forget.

"This is going to sound silly, but I just wanted to have fun and enjoy life this week without a shadow hanging over me like a cloud. It's impossible, but it would have been nice, you know?"

Squall nodded. "But we have to face this. Everything _must_ work out." He lightly brushed her hair from her face, "There are a lot of challenges in our relationship and probably always will be, but I can't ever have you doubting how I feel."

She clung to him tighter, gaining strength through the physical contact. "Rinoa, you don't have to always be cheerful and positive with me. If you need to vent, whine, moan, cry, scream anything…I'll be here to listen." He chuckled. "I'm not going to run away…even if I find you difficult."

Rinoa rested her head against Squall's and sighed, "You're a good Knight. I think you understand me more than I realized…or even than I do you."

Squall smiled at her and gently shrugged his shoulders, "Rinoa, you have intrigued me from the moment I first laid my eyes on you. I have been watching you ever since we met."

Rinoa kissed him on the cheek. "Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Squall," she said, and was again the Rinoa he had come to love.

Exhausted, they readied for bed and slipped in beneath the covers. Rinoa couldn't resist making another attempt at pillow talk despite how tired they were. His response to it always amused her. She sleepily touched his cheek. "Did you have a nice chat with Cid?" she asked.

"I guess. He felt it was important to fill me in on every little detail of the days I've missed at Garden." Talking to Cid had left him drained.

"He is really priming you to take over, isn't he?"

Squall sighed into his pillow. "Yeah, he is. I see myself sitting behind a desk in the future instead of out on the field."

"While safer, I'm not sure I wish that for you. Get someone else to do the paperwork. I'd hate to see you get pudgy."

"Rinoa, I will never get pudgy," he groaned.

She giggled. "No, probably not."

"Do you want to do it?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"The paperwork," he replied teasingly. "I suppose I'll need some sort of assistant. An attractive one would be nice."

Rinoa rolled over to his section of the bed. "I want to be by your side, whether doing paperwork or fighting. But fighting is better. We were a great team aboard the Ragnarok and also later against Ultimecia."

"We were. I liked you fighting by my side."

"I'm not sure I could ever do it alone or with anyone else," she admitted. He knew she was wrong; that she was stronger than she realized. Part of him was worried about the day she finally understood the magnitude of her power.

"Before you were a sorceress, I could see that being true. But now, Rinoa, I think you will begin to see how strong you really are."

"Does that bother you?" she asked. She snuggled up to him, bringing her face next to his. Through the moonlight, her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"No. I like it." He kissed her. Aware of her attempts to move closer to him, he found he wanted her even closer. She was perfect for him. He couldn't imagine life without her now.

She began to tremble when he ran his hand down the curve of her hip. Her reaction pleased him. He was glad he wasn't the only one affected by their closeness.

"Sit up for a minute," he ordered. Looking at him with confusion, she did as he bade. He lifted her tank top over her head.

"Tonight it's my turn," he murmured, brushing his fingers down the cleft between her breasts. The sight of her being too much for his senses, he dragged her down upon his chest, but continued to stroke the bareness of her skin. She began to kiss him wildly and his lips expertly responded. The feelings she evoked in him were overwhelming, the greatest being the need to protect her. She was precious.

Before, it had always been his resistance to letting go that led him to break away from her, but tonight he realized he wasn't as apprehensive. He was ready to give her everything. He toyed with the idea of making love to her, aching to do so. But as he continued to touch her, he realized he still wasn't ready. He mocked himself. His body was screaming for it, he knew she was willing, but…he couldn't. Something didn't feel right. He wanted it to be done correctly, with a lot of thought and effort into making it special for her. Pulling away was the hardest thing he ever did.

"You need your sleep, Rinoa," he said. He cringed when he heard the strain in his voice. "We have a long day tomorrow. I don't want you exhausted during the charity ball."

"You're probably right, but that was…" she didn't finish the sentence and he sensed her disappointment. "Will you at least hold me for a little while, Squall?" she asked.

Squall didn't know if he could. When he didn't respond, she sat up and tugged her shirt back on. He tried to stop her as she began to slide to the other side of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her softly.

"To my side. Didn't you say I needed my sleep?" She yanked the blanket up over her shoulders. He could tell she was upset. He knew he should tell her his reasons for not finishing what he had started, but couldn't put them into words. He wasn't comfortable talking about this aspect of their relationship yet.

Instead, he dragged her against him, cursing when his hands once again came into contact with her warm body. He knew making love to her should be the easiest thing in the world, but for him, it wasn't.

"Rinoa, will you give me a few more days? I'm sorry for tonight. I shouldn't have-"

"Squall, it's fine. Really, it is. I told you that we could take things slowly and I meant it. Although sometimes it's hard," she said.

"I know," he murmured into her hair.

"Squall, I love you. It's okay, I promise." Hugging her tightly, he was thankful of her acceptance of him once again.

* * *

The sound of tapping startled Laguna out of his dreams. Dumb with sleep, he wondered where it was coming from; finally recognizing it was someone at his door. Trying to sit up, he felt pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes and found himself sprawled out in the middle of his bed with Quistis half on top of him. They had each fallen asleep on separate sides the night before, but evidently had gravitated towards each other in their sleep.

Hearing another knock followed by a soft, "Uncle Laguna?" he winced, trying to quickly decide what to do. He hated to wake Quistis, as she seemed peaceful, besides, what would he tell her to do? Go hide in the closet? He decided to ignore the knocking, hoping Elle would believe he was either gone or in the shower.

He cringed when he heard the door quietly open, deriding himself for forgetting to lock it. He wasn't in the habit of doing so, as he usually didn't have house guests. Mortified, he braced himself to meet his niece.

When she peeked in and saw him lying there with Quistis, her eyes met his and widened with shock. She soundlessly mouthed, "I'm sorry!" and fled the room. He flinched when he heard the door click behind her, mortified to be caught in bed with her friend.

Quistis stirred. A faint blush stained her cheeks when she became aware of where she lay, but she didn't move away. She wasn't sure how she had ended up on Laguna's chest, but decided that in her sleep she had done what she was too afraid to do while awake. Remembering her friends urging her to "go for it," she nestled even closer, resting one of her legs on top of his. She felt slightly foolish, but was curious as to what he would do.

She felt him stiffen beneath her and his breathing pause. Deciding she had made a grave mistake, she started to pull away, but he wrapped his arms around her, preventing her leaving. She melted further against him when he began to stroke her hair. She relished his scent, his strength, his heartbeat pounding in her ears. Her SeeD instincts noticed it seemed uncommonly fast for a man just waking up in the morning.

"I guess you didn't have any nightmares last night?" Laguna murmured.

"No, my dreams were sweet." They were filled with him, but she didn't feel brave enough to let him in on that detail.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"It's all thanks to you."

He was silent for awhile. "Quistis, Ellone came in here this morning and saw you. I just thought you should know."

The spell was broken and she was instantly alert. "She did?" she asked, jolting upright.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I forgot to lock the door last night."

Quistis gave a small, forced laugh. "Wow! I wonder what she thinks."

"She probably thinks there is something going on between us." He looked at her sheepishly, running his fingers through his bangs.

She nodded her head in agreement.

He got off the bed and walked around to the side she was sitting on. Grabbing her hand he helped her to her feet. "I hope you aren't too upset with me."

"No," she said. "I'm not at all." She reached up and caressed his cheek. "Thanks for last night. Once again, I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem. I'm glad to help."

She smiled at him. "I guess I should go." Biting her lip, she awkwardly turned away.

"Right. I'll see you later." He watched her leave, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

* * *

After finding Quistis in her uncle's room, Ellone stumbled back to her own. Flint was still asleep, but soon woke to her loudly opening and slamming dresser drawers.

"What's wrong, Elle?" he asked, confused by her apparent mood. He hadn't seen her upset for awhile and wondered if he had said anything to offend her the night before. He didn't think he had. _We had a rather nice evening. _He remembered the night with intense satisfaction.

"Ugh! I am not sure I even want to talk about it." Ellone grumbled. Flint watched her clang a few more cabinets before trying to find out the source of her ire once again.

"What did I do?" he asked, still believing she was upset with him.

"It's not you, I promise." She shot him a quick, reassuring smile, but her face soured soon after. "It's just…I wanted to ask Uncle Laguna a question this morning. I went to his room and knocked. When he didn't answer, I very stupidly opened his door to peek in and see what he was up to."

"Er, was he undressed, or something?" Flint choked back a laugh, imagining how awkward that situation would be.

"No! It was worse. He was in bed with…Quistis," she said.

"Ah! That's interesting. But, why are you so upset? I mean, sometimes things like that happen…"

"She's too young for him."

"No she's not."

"What?" She looked at him incredulously. "What an idiotic statement. Of course she is!"

"Nah, your uncle could have anyone he wants and so could she, I warrant. If they happen to want each other, I don't see there being a problem with it."

"There are more reasons than just her age. There's Raine…" her voice trailed off. She disliked talking about the woman who had taken her in when her own parents had been killed.

"Quistis was like a sister to me when we were in Edea's orphanage. It's not right for her to move in on my Uncle."

Flint knew better than to bring up her adoptive mother, but didn't have any reservations over arguing against her other reason.

"So? She was like a sister…and he's always been like an uncle to you. He's not _really_ your uncle, you know? And she's not _really_ your sister." He knew he was burying himself deeper and deeper with his fiancée, but believed she was being a little unfair. He liked both Laguna and Quistis.

"Are you sure you aren't jealous?" he asked her softly.

"No!"

"Sweetie, you and I are going to be married soon and while I like Esthar, you know I can't live here. I need to stay with the other White SeeD's. You agreed to come with me. When we're gone, what is there left for Laguna? You just resurfaced in his life and leaving again will be hard on him. If he can find happiness with Quistis, you should be glad of it."

Ellone sighed. "I don't know, it just seems…wrong."

"I think you _are_ jealous." He flinched after blurting out the words.

Ellone's eyes grew stormy. "We can't talk about this right now. I want us to have a fantastic time tonight and we won't be able to if we're arguing!"

"That's fine. We can let it rest for now, but if you begin to act unfairly towards them, I will have to speak my piece," he warned.

"Oh! Whatever!" Glaring at him, she stomped out of the room.

Flint watched her leave, shaking his head. He feared Ellone would try to come between the couple. He had always been uneasy of her infatuation with the President, but had taken it as childish worship she had never grown out of. He wondered if it was more serious than that.

* * *

Spying Quistis in the dining room alone, Ellone stalked over to her uncle's room. Knocking, she waited for him to open the door. She had learned her lesson well.

Unsure of what to expect from his niece, Laguna warily ushered her into his room.

"Come in." he said, trying to banish the guilty feelings that were welling up in the pit of his stomach. It was like facing his mother after doing something naughty as a child.

Ellone flounced over to the middle of the room and turned to face him, arms folded in front of her chest.

"What do you want to say, Elle? I'm waiting to hear it," he said, his affection warring with annoyance.

"Uncle, I can't believe you are sleeping with Quistis! What are you thinking?" She glanced over at the bed and shuddered.

"Ellone, it's not how it looks. However, even if it was, it's not your business. I love you very much, but there are some things that I would like to keep to myself."

She ignored the latter part of his statement. "I don't see how it could not possibly be how it looks! And if you choose to…you know…with someone, I don't care. But Quistis?" Her eyes filled with tears of resentment.

"Quistis has been suffering dreadful nightmares ever since Ultimecia. When I found out about it, I asked her to stay with me. She was frightened. I…"

"Quistis, frightened?" Ellone scoffed. "She's a SeeD. SeeD's aren't afraid of anything."

"She was genuinely frightened, Ellone. You weren't there with them when they fought the sorceress. Even Squall had nightmares after the ordeal." Laguna's own ire began to diminish. He wasn't a man to stay angry and he loved his niece very much. However, he remained uncomfortable.

He walked over to the glass door overlooking his private balcony and watched a bird on the railing fly away. He wished he could escape as well.

It was disconcerting to have to explain his actions to his niece, but he decided to be completely truthful with her. She could see in his mind if she wished and he knew she often spent time there.

"Elle, that's why she was with me last night, however, I _am_ starting to have feelings for her."

Ellone's eyes began to weep even more. "What about Raine? Did you forget about her?"

Laguna felt as if he had been slapped. He closed his eyes, thinking of his deceased wife. He, Ellone, Kiros and Ward had traveled to her grave in Winhill shortly before the group of SeeD's had come to visit. Instead of feeling grieved upon seeing the small, marble slab in the lonely stretch of field, he'd found peace. He had loved her and would have gladly lived the rest of his days with her in the little town, despite his own desires to travel and write, but it was not meant to be.

"Ellone, I will never forget Raine. She was my wife. I loved her very much. But she has been dead for many, many years. Little one, I understand your ability to call up the past might make it hard for time to heal your pain, but the memory of her doesn't bring me hurt anymore. I will always have regrets, but I did the best I could. You need to understand this. I thought you did."

Ellone ran to him, flinging herself in his arms. "Yes, but I still tried to change the past, hoping that by using Squall and the others I could do so. I knew it might not work, but it was worth the try. She would still be here if it wasn't for me."

Laguna held her close, comforting her as best as he could. "Ellone, Raine and I loved you very much. You will never know how much we loved you, perhaps, until you have a child yourself. Your life meant more to Raine than her own, as did Squall's, I'm sure. I feel blessed by the time we had together, even if it was cut short. You didn't mess things up, honey."

He continued to hold his trembling niece for a few more minutes. Finally, she pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Thanks, Uncle Laguna. I…I'll try to be happy for you if things work out with…Quistis. I am not trying to be petty, but I don't see how you could be together. She's heavily involved in SeeD and I doubt she would leave the organization. She's also a lot younger than you. She's even younger than me."

Laguna cringed at the mention of Quistis's age. The thought of her being the same age as the young woman he thought of as his daughter disquieted him not a little. He tried to dismiss it in his mind as not being a problem.

"Elle, I'm not even thinking long-term right now. I'm just enjoying her company. In all honesty, she probably doesn't even feel the same," he said.

Ellone shook her head. "No, she feels something. I could see it in her eyes last night at dinner. I just don't want you to get hurt, Uncle Laguna. I really don't."

"Thanks, Elle. Really, though, the whole idea of this is so new to me, that I really would like a little…privacy concerning it."

Ellone's eyes narrowed briefly, but she shrugged. "I understand. Good luck, Uncle." She smiled at him, but it was lacking her usual warmth. He knew she lied. She understood nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Rinoa looked at herself critically in the mirror after donning her ball gown. She was surprised at how good she felt in it. Although she had been disappointed at the time she chose it, the dress really was lovely. She twirled, admiring the flare of her skirt. Giggling, she dropped into a low curtsy and winked at her image in the mirror.

She was beginning to look forward to the evening. Despite her trepidation, there was something exquisitely exciting about attending a ball. She was still nervous about her reception, but was grateful the people she had so far met hadn't been overly hostile. Some had even been nice.

Tonight would be different. Laguna had informed the SeeD's that their coming had made tickets for the event skyrocket and that there would be hundreds of people in attendance.

Being the daughter of General Caraway and the famous Julia Heartilly, Rinoa she was used to attending black-tie-affairs and knew she could hold her own amongst the country's elite…as long as they gave her a chance.

A few days prior, Laguna, at the urging of Ellone, had his assistant make appointments for the five young ladies and Edea to get massage's, facials, manicures and pedicures at an elite health spa in the city before the evening's events.

After spending several hours at the spa, the girls returned to the Palace where they ate a light lunch at a small café. After lunch, Ellone led them to a beauty salon where they had their makeup and hair done. The relaxing day had done a wonderful job in helping to soothe Rinoa's nerves.

She heard a knock on the door and checked herself in the mirror one last time before opening it for Squall. When he came in, she sighed with pleasure at how well he looked in his dress uniform. It reminded her of the first night she had met him, when he had worn one similar. This uniform was slightly different, denoting his rank, making it even more appealing.

"You look…perfect, Rinoa." Squall eyed her with evident appreciation. He liked her looking soft and feminine. It fascinated him.

"Thank you. So do you." She replied. She wondered if he meant she looked perfectly beautiful or perfect for playing the part of the innocent, young sorceress, but decided not to ask. She didn't want to be disappointed.

"How are you feeling? You seem slightly more relaxed than last night."

"Occasionally I get butterflies in my stomach, but overall I'm feeling a whole lot better. It's probably due to being pampered all day. It was heavenly! Quistis was so enamored that she now wants to open a day spa in Balamb. She's always talking of investments," Rinoa giggled. She felt as if she were glowing from the pampering she had experienced. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror again.

"How about you?" she asked, spinning around to face her knight. She noticed he didn't seem as relaxed as she. His eyebrows were frowning, although he was trying to keep his lips from doing likewise.

Squall began to pace the room. "To be honest, I _am_ nervous, but mostly because I dislike events of this sort. I know you will do fine." He stopped as a thought hit him. "I suppose you are going to make me dance with you?" He rolled his eyes when he saw her own alight with the possibility.

"Yes, I'm afraid I must. I haven't danced with you since the night we first met, and frankly, I think I'll probably get a little sentimental on you tonight."

"Oh well," Squall sighed. "I guess it can't be helped."

She laughed, "No, it can't." She began to sway to an unheard melody in her head. He watched her and wondered how this beautiful, carefree girl had ever become his. Smiling to himself, he remembered what he had in his pocket. The end of the charity ball couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Everyone met in Laguna's foyer before boarding transportation to the event. They were all there except for Laguna, who had been delayed at work, and was now hurriedly getting dressed. He had given Ellone instructions to ask Quistis to wait for him, while the others were to go on ahead. As President, he was required to use his own transportation for state events.

"He hates this part of being President," she giggled to the others. "He thinks it is…in his own words…_lame_"

"I bet Squall would agree! Like father, like son!" Selphie laughed, sticking her tongue out at her Commander.

He shook his head with disgust and stepped closer to Rinoa. "It _is_ lame, but that's part of the job."

"Anyway, we should all go. Quistis, you can wait here for Uncle Laguna," Ellone tried to keep the chill out of her voice, but wasn't entirely successful. Quistis, hearing it, was saddened by her friend's ire. During their day at the spa, Ellone had avoided her entirely.

"Right. I will see the rest of you very soon," she smiled benignly at the others. Rinoa, before leaving, grasped her hand for a second and smiled at her friend.

"You look wonderful, Quistis," she whispered encouragingly before taking Squall's arm and leaving the apartment. Selphie gave her a wink.

* * *

Laguna rushed to get himself ready and out of the apartment as quickly as he could. It was always a joke in Esthar that he was often fashionably late, but usually it was work related, not due to primping. _Looking in the mirror trying to make your hair look perfect is not manly, Laguna, _he mocked himself, tying it back as he always did. He swiftly donned his jacket and rushed out of his room, hating that he had kept Quistis waiting so long.

When he saw her in the foyer, a veritable goddess in her golden dress, his heart began to wildly pound and the old, familiar cramping sensation in his leg decided to flare up.

"Ouch!" he said instead of greeting her, rubbing his leg, now in full-blown pain.

She rushed over to him as he hobbled to a bench lining a wall in the foyer. Sitting next to him, she watched him gingerly rub his leg as the pain began to subside. She could sense he was feeling foolish and wanted to reassure him.

"That was the highest compliment you could have paid me," she said sincerely. "That is, if it was me, that made you nervous."

"Oh it was you, all right," he replied ruefully. "I had a million compliments on the tip of my tongue before my anxiety got the best of me." He sighed, "You look beautiful, Quistis. I mean it. You always do, but tonight, I'm just…blown away."

"Thanks, Laguna. I'm really glad to be going with you," she said, wishing she knew how to subtly let him know of her interest in him. Deciding to be daring, she lightly placed her hand over his, which was now resting upon his leg. "Is it better?" she asked, beginning to caress his hand.

Seeing him wince, she snatched her hand away and began to stand. Before she could, however, he pulled her back down beside him.

"Quistis?" He searched her face, stunned by the desire for him he saw there mixed with her evident shame in attempting to let him know. She deserved to know he felt the same. "Will you let me kiss you?" he whispered.

Mutely, she nodded and he leaned in towards her, lightly touching his lips to hers. Their closeness momentarily caused him to lose his nerve and he pulled back. Looking at her, he perceived her equal shyness, despite closed eyes and mouth turned up in a small smile. He felt his own apprehensions fade at the sight. Knowing beyond a doubt he was utterly captivated by her, he began to kiss her again, hungrily and deeply. At first she was hesitant in her response, but it was not long before she matched him in his eagerness.

The footsteps of a maid in the distance caused them to shakily break apart, remembering they needed to leave. They stood, but Laguna, loathing the sudden distance between them, wrapped his arms around her once again.

"I kind of wish we didn't have to go. I think I'd rather spend my evening alone with you," he whispered in her ear.

Quistis leaned her head against his chest. "Me too." After a few more minutes had passed, she pulled away and straightened her dress. "Do I still look okay?" she asked, a hint of breathlessness in her voice.

He kissed her yet again. "Quistis, you look, well, I don't think there are many adjectives to do you justice at the moment." He grabbed her hand. "I'm very glad to be your date."

"Thank you, Laguna." He watched her take a deep breath to compose her emotion. "I think I'm ready," she informed him. He nodded.

Opening the door, he led her out of his apartments. Waiting for them, were two tall, muscular men in dark suits.

"Hey guys." Laguna nodded at them. They solemnly did the same.

"Quistis, these are my bodyguards, Sal and Mundy. I have to bring them along whenever I leave the palace. They make me look important or something," he laughed. The two men didn't crack a smile, although one of the men's lips twitched.

"Think you could take them down and we make a run for it?" Laguna conspiratorially whispered to her.

"Undoubtedly, but you know, it would probably be best to not stir up trouble."

Laguna sighed with pretend sadness, "Yeah, you're probably right. At least they drive behind us. Their seriousness always depresses me. Reminds me of the first time I met Squall." She giggled and hand in hand they walked down to their transportation for the evening.

* * *

The charity ball was held at the Estharian Sky Grand Ballroom. It was located on the uppermost level of a tall skyscraper that was almost as high as the Palace. Completely surrounded by glass windows, with a view overlooking the city, it gave many people who were afraid of heights, vertigo. Glass elevators quickly shot up and down, spewing guests into a large entrance hall, which was the access to the elegantly appointed, yet minimalistic ball room.

After riding an elevator up, the SeeD's walked out into the vestibule and immediately were the center of attention. Bright camera flashes furiously lit the area.

Rinoa slid her arm through Squall's when she realized that most of the media's concentration was on the two of them. Smiling pleasantly for the cameras, she scanned the throng of people for a face she could recognize. Squall was stiff beside her. However, while he didn't smile, the habitual frown he normally wore in the spotlight was not on his face.

Breaking from the crowd and coming toward their group was a tall, dark gentleman they recognized as Kiros Seagill. He was leading a lovely, black-haired, bejeweled woman who looked to be in her early forties.

"Hello, everyone! It's good to see you again. Laguna has been hoarding you all to himself these past few days." They greeted him warmly, glad to recognize someone in the crowd.

"This is my wife Ruth."

Ruth smiled at them warmly, "Welcome to Esthar, everyone."

"Is Ward here?" Zell asked. He was fond of the large man, as he had usually been sent back to Ward's consciousness by Ellone.

"He should be here soon. Like Laguna, he's always late for things like this, although, it's his wife's fault, not his. Laguna's another story," Kiros smirked.

Ruth playfully slapped her husband's shoulder. "Hey, those are my friends you're talking about! Careful!" She smiled at the group. "Syla _does_ like to primp. So where _is_ our President?" she asked Ellone.

"He was running late at the office, but should be here shortly. He was almost done getting dressed when we left."

Ruth nodded her head thoughtfully before turning to Rinoa. "So, this is what I would like to do if you are up for it, Rinoa," she began. "Most of our government's officials are here tonight and later you will need to meet them. But first, I'd like to take you around and introduce you to some of the women in my circle." She winked at the girls. "If you can win the women over to your cause, the men will naturally follow suit."

Kiros looked at his wife proudly. "If Ruthie takes you under her wing, Rinoa, you have a fighting chance against those who are warier of you. She's great with people. That's why I married her." He chucked his wife lightly on the nose.

"Kiros Seagill, _that_ is why you married me?" she asked in disbelief.

He laughed. "Well, maybe that's not the only reason I married you. I can tell you my other motivations for it later tonight if you're interested." Squall began to shift uncomfortably, but the others looked at the couple in rapt attention. That they were madly in love was obvious.

Ruth's face lit up from the exchange with her husband. Half pleased, half embarrassed, she focused her attention on the young sorceress once again. "Anyway, as I was saying, would you let me take you around, my dear?" she said to Rinoa, who nodded her head graciously.

"That would be lovely. Thank you for your help."

"I will be accompanying Rinoa wherever she goes tonight." Squall said politely, yet firmly.

Kiros spoke softly for only Squall to hear. "She'll be fine, Squall. Everyone was required to go through strict security and even then, no one wishes her dead. If she were killed, she would have to transfer her powers to someone and that person could be Estharian. No one in Esthar wants _that_, trust me."

Squall shook his head in disagreement and said for the whole group to hear, "It is not so much Rinoa's safety I am concerned with. I am her Knight and it is my duty to stay close to her at all times, especially when there might be hostile people present."

Rinoa moved closer to Squall and linked her arm through his. "I have to admit that I am slightly nervous to be here, and really do require Squall to stay close to me. It is something hard to understand, I'm sure, but that is the way it is with us." Squall relaxed his shoulders, pleasantly surprised that Rinoa agreed with him.

"Very well," Ruth shrugged, "Can you not look utterly menacing?"

Squall grimaced in response, "I'll try to be…lighthearted and I won't hover too closely around you ladies."

"Wonderful. Well, come along with me dear…and Commander Leonhart."

"I'd like to come too, if you don't mind. I haven't met many other women here, in Esthar, yet," Ellone said, breaking herself from her fiancée's arm. He looked surprised by the separation.

Ruth nodded at the President's niece. "Of course! Please come with us!"

* * *

Rinoa found herself encircled by a large group of curious women, young and old. She greeted them, trying her best to remember their names. All were immediately charmed by her sweet and winsome personality.

Squall pondered the ability of his sorceress to win over the affection of even the most skeptical. It was a gift, although in the wrong person, a dangerous one. She was easy going and unassuming, yet she radiated an inner confidence that was mesmerizing. She had captivated him from the first and he shouldn't have doubted her ability to do so with others.

The ladies would glance over at Squall occasionally, and Rinoa knew they were intrigued by her Knight. While not necessarily glowering, as Ruth had been afraid of, he was completely intent on only her…an inscrutable hero. She could tell they were awestruck by his presence and guessed that many would dream that night about having a Knight like Squall for their own.

In general, things were going quite well, when the attention of the group was drawn from the duo to the arrival of the President. All turned towards Laguna as he casually strolled into the entrance hall, hand in hand with Quistis. Some of the ladies' eyes narrowed as they took in his obvious absorption with the striking young blonde beside him. Quistis herself looked calm and poised. Rinoa could tell some understanding had transpired between them since she had left the Palace.

Squall move close behind her to whisper in her ear. "Has there been something you've been keeping from me this week, Rinoa?"

"Who, me?" she asked innocently.

"I thought so, but I wasn't sure what it could be, what with private girl's meetings in steam rooms and such nonsense."

"They look nice together, don't they?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "I guess so. It's none of my business."

"It doesn't bother you, then?" Rinoa whispered.

"No, should it?"

"Well, it does me." Ellone said coming up behind them. She looked over towards Flint and the others joining Laguna and Quistis. She frowned when she saw her fiancée greet Quistis warmly.

"Why?" Squall asked her bluntly, surprised at her tone.

"I don't know, Squall. It just does. For both of their sakes, I'm trying to not let it get to me." Ellone closed her eyes and Rinoa could tell she was trying to prevent tears from falling down her cheek. "I guess I don't want Uncle Laguna hurt and it just seems that it is inevitable with someone as young and attractive as Quistis."

"It's his risk to take," Squall informed her.

"Yeah, but…"

Squall interrupted Ellone, "Quistis is a girl I respect and trust. She's not a woman to mess with a man."

Rinoa was thrilled at Squall's defense of their friend. She had witnessed many occasions in the past where he seemed to rely on Quistis's presence and knowledge for help. In many ways, she was his second-in-command. If Quistis decided to leave SeeD one day, she knew Squall would find it challenging to carry on without her.

"I know, Squall, I do. It's just…Flint thinks I'm jealous." She finally admitted.

Uncharacteristically, Squall placed his arm around her shoulder. "You will always be one of the most special people to him, Ellone." She nodded without a sound.

The three of them were brought back to their surroundings upon hearing several ladies whispering about Laguna's choice of escort. Many of them didn't appear thrilled by it.

Squall stiffened when he heard one woman say more loudly than she had intended, "Perhaps she is more a witch than the Sorceress Rinoa. She seems to have enchanted our President."

He shot the woman a disdainful look, causing her to look away in mortification. "Sorry about that," she mumbled, before breaking away from the group.

"Would you excuse us, ladies? I would like to greet the President." Rinoa smiled politely at the women. They could not tell if she had heard the comment or not.

* * *

Quistis felt the eyes of the entire assemblage upon her and the President. When he had first taken her hand, she had felt a slight reluctance for his sake. She wasn't sure if they should be making a statement so quickly and was flustered by the inquisitive looks they were receiving. She realized, however, he was not as reserved as she, and a part of her was thrilled by his open declaration of his interest in her.

"Mr. President, can I get a picture please?" an eager photographer appeared at their side hoping to take the first one that evening.

"Sure!" Laguna pleasantly agreed. Immediately feeling awkward, Quistis was unsure as to whether she should step aside or not. Pulling away, she heard Laguna laugh as he reeled her back to his side. "Not so fast, Miss Trepe!"

"But…" She cut her words short, overwhelmed by the adoring look he was giving her. The room blurred as he bestowed on her a slow, intimate smile. Lost to her surroundings, all she knew was the powerful magnetism that enveloped them.

She came back to reality with the dazzling flash of the camera. The photographer had caught the moment on film. She wondered if Laguna had been as affected as she. Smiling, he put his arm around her and they stood so the photographer could get another shot.

"You know we will make the front cover of every publication tomorrow morning, right?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Is this something one gets used to?"

"Definitely! It can be a lot of fun too! I've always secretly longed to stick my tongue out for the camera, but haven't had the gall to do it yet. They probably wouldn't publish it even if I did. They seem to take me seriously. It's so weird."

Quistis laughed. "You have got to be the most unlikely president this world has ever seen."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Laguna took her hand in his again. They noticed the other SeeD's coming towards them, along with Cid and Edea, who had recently arrived. Soon after Squall, Rinoa and Ellone joined the group.

Once Selphie was by her side, the girl began poking her mercilessly in the ribs.

"Selphie, can you be a little more obvious?" she hissed, as soon as Laguna's attention was momentarily distracted.

Selphie giggled. "It looks like someone has a boyfriend." Quistis gave her a withering glare and turned away, causing Selphie to giggle even louder.

"Sorry we're late, guys," Laguna said to the group. "I hope everything has been fine so far." He clasped Rinoa's shoulder. "Rinoa, are you doing all right? Can I help you with anything?"

"Maybe you can introduce her to representatives of your government, Laguna. Ruth introduced her to some of her friends," Squall reported. "But there are many more here for her to meet."

Laguna nodded his head in agreement. "Sounds like a plan. Come on you two." Still holding Quistis's hand, he turned towards her, "Will you come with us?" he asked. She nodded in agreement.

"Good. I would like to introduce you too." Later he wished he had remembered to include his niece.

* * *

While there was no formal, sit down dinner, there were waiters flurrying around with trays full of hor d'oeuvres and wine. Musicians were beginning to tune their instruments for the dancing that was soon to follow. For those who did not wish to dance, they could continue to socialize outside the ball room in the grand entrance.

Rinoa and Squall refused the wine, as they wanted to keep their wits about them, but Rinoa noticed Quistis eagerly took a glass as did the President. The couple now garnered much of the interest, which had solely been on Rinoa at fist. Rinoa was grateful.

She had a deep need to be liked, mostly because she genuinely liked and trusted others. It felt strange to be mistrusted. It hurt.

Glancing at Squall, faithfully by her side, she felt thankful for his presence. He made her feel safe.

She liked the secretive glances other women gave him. He was striking in his uniform. When the music began to start, she eagerly clasped his hands. She loved to dance. "Oh Squall! Can we-"

"Already!" he groaned. "Don't you think we should mingle with the guests?"

Rinoa looked at him in amusement. "I want to spend time with my handsome knight, dancing the night away!"

"That is not a good idea, Rinoa. There's a specific purpose in us being here and it doesn't include dancing." He frown caused her to giggle.

"Well, it would make me happy! Wouldn't it make you happy?" she asked him, exaggeratedly fluttering her long, dark eyelashes.

He sighed with defeat. "Can we compromise? Maybe dance for only a few, and preferably to the slow songs?"

"But you know you are fabulous at the waltz!" she took his hand and led him to the floor where several couples had begun to dance. "This is the perfect opportunity to show everyone how normal and…girlish I am!" She rolled her eyes, "Isn't that what we're going for?" He looked unconvinced, but she didn't care.

"No pretend fumbling through this dance, Commander Leonhart! I know you dance well!"

He glared at her for a second, but realized she was right. It was hard to distrust a beautiful, young woman, happily twirling around a dance floor. He put his hand to her back and began to expertly lead her in the dance. Rinoa lost herself in the movement as she had the night they met.

* * *

Ward and Syla were indeed very late that evening. When they finally arrived, Zell made a bee-line for the large man, excitedly dragging Sadie along to introduce her. His pride in escorting the librarian SeeD was evident that night and he was eager to show her off to his idol. As Ward was not able to speak, Zell did enough talking for the two of them, with Ward smiling and nodding in return. Sadie stared in awe at the silent, giant man. She had heard Zell's stories of Ward's strength in battle.

Several minutes later, Ruth and Kiros, along with Selphie and Irvine, Cid and Edea trickled over to join them. Ruth introduced Syla to the group. Irvine arched his brow towards Selphie after their introduction. Syla was as small and petite as Ward's seven foot frame was colossal in size.

"How does _that_ work?" Irvine whispered to Selphie, who had a hard time choking back a giggle.

Along with being diminutive in stature, Syla had porcelain white skin, flaxen hair and large, baby blue eyes. She looked delicate and breakable, unlike any of the SeeD girls. Languorously she greeted the party, holding out a slight hand for each to grasp upon introduction.

"It's lovely to meet you all. Welcome to Esthar." She looked bored. However, she soon perked up as Laguna and Quistis joined the group.

"Laguna! It's so good to see you! You haven't been around lately to visit," she stretched to kiss his cheek.

"It's good to see you too, Syla. Obviously, things have been a little crazy around here," Laguna grinned down at the woman. He put an arm around Quistis. "I'd like you to meet Quistis Trepe. Quistis, this is Syla Zabac, Ward's wife."

Syla's eyes narrowed in speculation at Laguna's apparent closeness to the young blonde. "How do you do, Miss Trepe?" she murmured, adroitly sizing up the girl. Quistis disliked her scrutiny.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Zabac," she replied in an aloof, detached manner, unconsciously inching closer to Laguna.

"You must call me Syla," her tone was as wintry as Quistis's. Quistis nodded her head in acknowledgment, but didn't ask her to do the same.

Laguna could sense their mutual dislike and tried to ease into small talk. "Have you met my son yet, Syla?" he asked.

Syla warmed as she answered the President. "No, not yet, but I am eager to do so. Where is he?" she asked, fluttering her lashes over her large, blue eyes.

Laguna scanned the large room, looking for Squall. Quistis spoke up, "He and Rinoa are dancing." They turned their attention towards the dance floor where Squall was expertly leading Rinoa in a waltz.

"Ah, he is with the sorceress. I would love to meet her too. It's all so fascinating. Imagine actually talking to a sorceress," Syla giggled.

"Rinoa's a nice girl. It is no different talking to her than any other young woman," Laguna informed her.

"Of course, Laguna! Like Ruth, I would love to help her. I really would," she quickly alleged.

"Thank you, Syla! I'll introduce the two of you later tonight." He looked towards Squall and Rinoa again. "I think right now they are rather occupied with each other. I'm glad. I was worried Squall was going to make Rinoa work too hard. I think they are making a wonderful impression just being themselves."

"They look adorable," Syla purred. Quistis wanted to roll her eyes. She heartily disliked the woman.

Laguna smiled and then looked down at Quistis, "Would you care to dance? I can't promise that I am the best dancer here, but I'm not too bad."

Although she wasn't an enthusiastic dancer, she was eager to leave Ward's wife. "I would love to, Laguna."

* * *

Ruth joined Syla, who was watching the couple leave with a small frown on her lovely face. After awhile, Syla turned and looked at Kiros's wife in astonishment.

"What is _that_ all about, Ruthie?" she asked in confusion. "I am not reading too much into something, am I?"

Ruth beamed after the couple. "I don't think so. Laguna looks like he definitely adores her and she doesn't seem disinterested herself. She's a beautiful girl, is she not?"

"That is the problem. She is _just_ a girl. She can't be older than twenty."

"No, but being SeeD, I'm sure she has more than enough life experience to make a suitable companion for the President."

"Suitable? She's a mercenary, Ruthie," Syla retorted.

"True, but still, I've never seen him look at a woman that way. I'm happy for him and hope she regards him the same."

Syla sighed. "I have no problem helping him out by taking the little sorceress under my wing, but I am not sure about her mercenary friend. I don't know…I wish he would have fallen in love with Katrina, or Lynde, or even Stella Varsico."

Ruth inwardly questioned why it mattered to Syla. She always wondered if the petite blonde still had feelings for Laguna, regardless of being married to Ward. Fifteen years ago, she had tried her best to snag him for herself, before finally settling on his friend. The three girls she had mentioned were hardly attractive women.  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to see how their romance plays out," Ruth shrugged. "But as for me, I am hoping it works out for the two of them."

Syla's mouth soured as if she had bit down on a lemon. Trying her best to smile, she nodded. "Of course!"

* * *

Rinoa could sense Squall was tired of dancing after several songs, so she graciously allowed him to lead her off the dance floor.

Thank you so much for that, Squall. I realize it was probably unpleasant for you. It means a lot that you did it anyway."

Squall shrugged, "It wasn't too bad. I think if we were alone, I'd actually like dancing."

"Really?" Rinoa exclaimed with excitement. "Wonderful! Someday we will have to sneak away to Garden's ballroom. I love it so!"

"If that is what you would like, then we'll do it." He was genuine in his response.

Rinoa gleefully kissed him on the cheek. "You always fulfill your knightly duties, don't you?"

"Wouldn't that fall under a boyfriend duty? I am not sure knights have been historically known to keep their sorceress's urges to dance fulfilled," he replied dryly.

Rinoa laughed. "You are probably right, but somehow, whenever I dance, I feel optimistic about everything. It's nice to let it all go for awhile."

Squall nodded, "It's important to remain positive. I don't want you to worry about a thing. I'll take care of you."

"As long as I stay close to you, right?" she smiled at his words she had cherished for many months.

"That's right." He began to lead her back amongst the crowd. "Shall we get back to work?" he asked her.

"Absolutely. I feel refreshed. Let's go!"

* * *

Quistis had felt conspicuous all night on Laguna's arm, and now even more so, as Laguna led her onto the dance floor at the beginning of a slow, romantic song. The other couples cleared a spot for them in the middle of the floor and she wished it could open up beneath her to save her from making a fool of herself.

"Do you think they are interested in us because I'm a terrible dancer?" he teased, aware of her discomfort from the stares they were receiving.

Quistis shook her head, frowning. He was a wonderful dancer. She sighed. "This is really unnerving, Laguna. I feel incredibly awkward right now."

"Well, you don't look it, but relax a bit, sweetheart," he said.

"I'm trying, but I've never been comfortable dancing."

"You're naturally graceful, Quistis. This should be easy for you. You just need to let go and follow my lead." After several moments her tension eased. "That's better," he chuckled.

"Maybe this _is_ nice," she decided by the second dance. "We took lessons at Garden. They thought it important for us to learn for functions such as these, but I have to admit, I never enjoyed it. Dancing feels different with you. Perhaps because you aren't as stiff as my old partners were."

"I've always loved to dance," he said. "My mother taught me when I was a young boy and it always makes me think of her. I don't do it often enough as I usually only dance with Syla or Ruthie."

"Why not other women?" she asked him curiously.

Laguna grimaced. "It's not very fun being linked to every woman you ask to dance, nor is it great to know the only reason a woman wants to dance with you is because you're the president."

"Being the president would not be the only reason, Laguna. You _are_ an attractive man." Quistis replied, giving him an admiring look.

"Why thank you, Miss Trepe," he grinned down at her, before twirling her around. He laughed at the look of shock she gave him. "Did I scare you?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "But next time I'll be ready."

He threw his head back, laughing. "I really enjoy spending time with you."

"I do too," she agreed softly.

* * *

After dancing to several songs with Laguna, Cid begged Quistis for a turn. Laguna left the floor and joined Kiros and Ruthie, who were also leaving after a dance together.

"So, now that you are detached from your stunning companion, tell us what is going on," Ruthie demanded as soon as they were away from the rest of the assemblage.

Laguna nervously touched his earring, "What do you mean?"

"You know what she means, Laguna. What is up with you and Quistis Trepe? You aren't the type of man for harmless flirtations. When you have your arm around a woman, you're serious. You are, right?"

"Yeah, I am. I like her very much."

"You do realize she is half your age?" Ruth asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Of course. It does cause me some consternation, but apparently not enough," Laguna said unapologetically.

"Despite her age, she is very self-possessed. I don't know that I've ever witnessed anything like it," Ruth admitted.

Remembering his and Quistis's first dance together, Laguna inwardly smiled at how well she presented herself despite her nervousness. "SeeD has given her a vast amount of experience," he said.

Kiros slapped him on the back. "Well, it's about time you get some action, my man. I was getting worried for you!"

"Kiros!" his wife snapped, "That is really not appropriate."

"Well, he hasn't been with a woman in-"

"Enough, Kiros!" she retorted once again. "You can speak like that of Laguna all you want, but I will not have you do so about an innocent young lady."

"Yeah, so guys, I'm still here," Laguna reminded the couple. "Ruthie, don't worry about it. He's my best friend. I'm used to him." Ruth rolled her eyes.

Kiros clasped Laguna's shoulder, "Laguna, every man in this room envies you right now. Quistis is beautiful. It's pretty good for your image…at least among the male population, having such a young companion." He snickered, "a _very_ young companion."

"Ok! I think I'm now siding with Ruthie. Go away, Kiros." Laguna shook his head in mock disgust. It was furthered when Ward joined them and gave Laguna two thumbs up with a meaningful grin. Laguna glared back.

"We can't help ourselves, you know?" Kiros smirked. "But I really am glad you are opening your heart again, Laguna. It's been a long time." Ward nodded in agreement.

"Me too, guys." He replied.

* * *

Squall and Rinoa were introduced to Syla, who immediately took them to mingle with some of her friends. Ruthie looked at Syla, prompting her to include Quistis, but Syla ignored her.

Quistis wouldn't have minded Syla's disdain if she had known, for as the evening progressed, she found herself disliking Ward's wife even more. The woman made several snide comments, cloaked in sugary sweetness, about her youth, while in the presence of Laguna. She could feel him grow more rigid with each comment and guessed they troubled him. She was glad when Ellone asked her uncle to dance, if only to get him away from the remarks.

Standing against the wall, she felt Edea's arm slide around her waist, replacing Laguna's. The two women silently watched the dancers whirl around the floor.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing, Quistis?" Edea finally asked her with concern.

"No." Quistis was honest in her reply.

"The President looks at you like he is quickly falling in love. Do you feel the same?"

Quistis suddenly felt shy. "I am not sure how to explain my feelings, Matron, but I care greatly for him."

"You look at him the same way he looks at you, my dear. I feel I should caution you in some way, as a mother would her daughter, but I don't know what to caution you on. He is an honorable man. In the end, if you choose to be with him, he will make you very happy. But…this will be your life." She gestured the room.

"I'm not really thinking about that right now, Matron," Quistis said. "A week ago I wouldn't have even dreamed of the President becoming my friend, let alone…" her voice faded away.

"Your lover?" Edea asked her softly.

"I…" Quistis was at a loss for words.

Edea smiled at her, understanding her reluctance, "It is part of being a woman. You will most likely have to make some tough decisions, but in the end, everything will work out the way it is meant to. You will be in my thoughts, dear."

"Thank you, Matron," Quistis smiled.

Edea turned to leave, but decided there was another issue she needed to discuss with the young blonde. "There's another thing I am concerned about, Quistis. Have you unjunctioned your Guardian Force yet?"

"Yes, I did the other day," Quistis was puzzled over the trepidation she saw in Edea's eyes upon hearing her response.

"That recently? Why did you wait?"

"I was having trouble sleeping and the GF was supporting me while I was exhausted. Once I finally started to get some rest, I unjunctioned immediately."

"Are your memories coming back, namely, the older, buried ones?"

"None that I am aware of. A few nights before unjunctioning, I talked about Squall's, my, and the other's childhoods with the President. I remembered quite a bit, despite being junctioned at the time. It was most likely due to all of us discussing those events recently. I even remembered that I had been adopted for a time…" she trailed off for several seconds and Edea, grieved, watched her skin gradually pale.

"Oh! Now I see why you asked me this!" She let out a deep breath, remembering what she had forgotten about her adoption. When the bond between a human and GF was disbanded, forgotten memories returned, often in this manner.

Edea wrung her hands, angry at herself. "I am so sorry, Quistis. I shouldn't have brought this up here, but have been so worried about you. I'm leaving tomorrow morning and now that you are staying longer under contract with the Estharian government, I wanted to talk to you about it. I haven't had a chance to speak with you alone until now."

"It's fine, Matron. "I would have had to deal with it sooner or later. I guess I always knew there was something painful about my adoption. I never wanted to talk about it… I just didn't remember why."

"Just know that it wasn't your fault."

"Right," she nodded. "I'll be fine, Matron. Don't worry about me." Quistis replied bravely, hoping to assuage some of Edea's guilt.

"You're like a daughter to me. I will always worry about you."

* * *

"Thank you for dancing with me, Uncle Laguna!" Ellone said with enthusiasm, although it seemed artificial and strained.

"You bet! I am glad you asked me. I never know when it's appropriate to steal you away from Flint. It's been rough on me, having to share you with him," he teased her.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," she replied.

"Elle…" he warned. Ellone wrinkled her nose.

Laguna grinned. He loved it when she did that. "Let's enjoy this dance, and even another. I've missed you this week, little one."

She shook her head, "So much you've replaced me with another little girl." She noticed his jaw harden and instantly began to explain, "People have been talking. Don't you think she's a little too young for you?"

Laguna grimaced. "Perhaps, but at the moment, I don't care. Besides, it's between her and me…no one else."

"I'm just worried for you, that's all," she said.

Laguna was still unsure of the true reason behind Ellone's evident animosity towards his relationship with Quistis. She had mentioned Raine, Quistis's age and obligation to SeeD, but he still felt there was something else. Ellone wasn't acting as sweet and kind as she usually did. It then dawned on him that she was jealous.

You know I love you, right?" Laguna asked, hoping to reassure her.

"Yes, I do! I've always felt your love for me, even while we were separated!"

"Well, I have a very special sort of love for you that no one else is ever going to take away, so don't worry about it, okay?"

Ellone stopped dancing and threw her arms around him possessively. "I love you so much, Uncle Laguna!"


	8. Chapter 8

Rinoa began to feel the smile on her face would be permanently set there for the rest of her life. She was astonished that her cheeks actually hurt from keeping it in place. While dancing with Squall had initially made her happy and confident, her energy waned after maintaining a pleasant, lighthearted attitude for over several hours. The combination of lights, noise and laughter were making her head pound and her eyes ache.

When she found herself alone with her knight for a moment, she begged him to let her relax for awhile.

"Squall, I don't think I can talk to another person tonight. Please, can't we be through?"

Squall grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, as if to pass on some of his own vitality, but refused to listen to her plea. "Rinoa, this may be our last opportunity to convince the citizens you are harmless. You can't give up now!" He meant to encourage her, but she grew agitated instead.

"That's easy for you to say. All you've done is stand around and glower. I've been doing all the talking, placating, cajoling, complimenting... Gah! I'm really, really tired, Squall."

"This isn't easy for me either, Rinoa," he said. He was irritated and a little angry she didn't understand him. "This goes against everything I am…everything I've been conditioned to do when confronted with an enemy. I hate seeing you kiss up to everyone. It makes me sick."

Her eyes widened in shock, surprised by his tone. He tried to soften it. "I'm not used to fighting battles this way. I'd prefer to strike at someone who causes you grief, not placate them, but then, what kind of knight would I be? One like Seifer?"

"I'm sorry Squall. I'm just not thinking clearly right now." She took a deep breath and tried to regain her earlier positive attitude.

"I understand, Rinoa, I really do, but sometimes you have to keep pushing yourself, despite how you feel. It really sucks, but in the end, it's always worth it."

"Right," she replied shortly. She looked dejectedly around the room at the multitude of people. She didn't know how she could continue. "Well, at least let me take a moment to use the rest room." She brushed past him and he spun to trail behind her.

"You aren't coming in with me, are you?" she snapped.

"Of course not!"

"Good! I'll see you in a couple hours," she flounced away, but before entering, her knight caught her by the elbow.

"Rinoa?" his voice held warning.

"I'm just kidding, Squall. I'll be out in five. Five _minutes,_ that is."

* * *

Rinoa was pleased to find Selphie in the lady's room. Selphie smiled in greeting upon noticing Rinoa, but her normal exuberance seemed dim.

"You look as bushed as I feel, Rinoa. You're doing a great job, however. I've heard people talking all night about how enchanting you are…enchanting in a good way, that is," she giggled brightly. A little too brightly, Rinoa thought.

"Selphie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Well, maybe that's not entirely true, but…I don't know. Do you have time to talk?" she motioned towards a set of couches against a wall. "This bathroom is awfully fancy! Estharians do everything in fine style, don't they?"

"Yeah," Rinoa gave an absent-minded reply. She was worried for her friend. Something wasn't right with Selphie. Once they were seated, Rinoa prodded her to speak. "What's up, Selphie?"

"Nothing much, but the same old problem of dealing with Irvine's flirting and wandering eye. What's wrong with him?"

I don't know Sef," Rinoa said, feeling badly for her friend. "Perhaps he flirts with women as it boosts his self-esteem when they flirt back."

"I've thought about that. He _does_ need a lot of affirmation, I've noticed." Selphie leaned her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes. "It just makes me feel like I'm not enough, you know?"

"Have you talked to him about it?" Rinoa asked.

"No, not really. It _should_ be pretty obvious I dislike it. But then, it's not like we've even talked about being committed solely to the other. It never comes up, probably because we are always too busy making out," she said wryly. "I guess we should probably work on communication."

"Well, you really haven't been together that long, Selphie." Rinoa tried to encourage her. "Maybe the two of you should sit down and define your relationship." Selphie was barely paying attention to her anymore. Rinoa could see the wheels turning in the brunette's head.

Selphie jumped to her feet, excitement lighting her face. "You know what? I think I am going to do a little flirting of my own and give him a taste of his medicine!" She punched her fist into the air. "I like to flirt and can be _very_ good at it!"

"Selphie, that might not be such a great idea," Rinoa cautioned her friend. "Your plan might backfire."

"I don't care! I've made up my mind. I'm doing it!" She grinned. "Besides, it's always fun garnering male attention."

Rinoa sighed, wishing Quistis was there to help her. "Selphie, be careful. You don't want to damage your relationship."

"I won't! I'm just going to have fun instead of stewing over him. I'm young. I deserve a good time!"

"Yeah, me too, but unfortunately I have to go convince people that I'm not out to destroy the world."

Selphie sat down and hugged Rinoa. "Like I said earlier, you're doing a great job. I want you to have fun for the rest of the night."

"I don't think Squall is going to allow that."

Sephie shrugged, "Squall's not your boss, Rinoa. If anything, he works for you," she giggled.

"My, my, aren't you a rebellious girl tonight," Rinoa laughed. The movement caused her head to feel like someone had stabbed a knife through it. She winced. "I need something for this headache. I wish you were junctioned right now. It would be really helpful."

Selphie looked at her with sympathy. "Rest here while I go see what I can find. Someone should have pain reliever."

"Thanks, but I need to go. I told Squall I would only be five minutes," Rinoa stood up, but immediately sank again onto the couch when the room began to spin. "I can't. It's getting worse. Selphie, can you tell Squall I'll be a little longer?"

"Sure. And I promise I'll find something quickly!" Selphie scurried off.

Rinoa slumped against the couch, her eyes prickling with tears. It had been awhile since a headache had struck her so severely, years even.

Awash in misery, she didn't at first notice a older woman come in, bearing herself as regally as a queen, despite her years. When she saw Rinoa strewn across the couch, head in her hands, she looked concerned.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," Rinoa smiled wanly. "I just have a raging headache. It came upon me fairly quickly. My friend is out trying to scrounge up some painkillers for me."

"That's too bad, dearie," the lady replied. "But why haven't you cured yourself? You _are_ a sorceress after all," she patted Rinoa's cheek.

Rinoa was surprised the woman seemed nonchalant about her powers. Laguna had mentioned that most of the younger Estharians would accept her easily, but that the older crowd, having lived through Adel's reign, would find it more difficult.

"I didn't even think of curing myself!" Rinoa slapped her forehead, feeling like an idiot. The jarring of her head caused her to wince in pain, but she found the whole situation amusing. She giggled. "So there _is _some benefit to being a sorceress after all!"

The woman laughed, a clear, bell-like tone, "Yes, that and having a handsome, mercenary commander as your knight."

Rinoa laughed back, despite her throbbing temples, "Yes, that too!" Nestling into the couch, she closed her eyes and concentrated her power on the healing of the tension in her head, neck and shoulders. It was very simple to do. Within a minute the pain disappeared and she sighed with relief.

"Thank you so much for your help. I feel much better!" She stood up and extended her hand to the woman, "I'm Rinoa Heartilly."

The woman firmly grasped Rinoa's hand. "Yes, I know. It's nice to meet you. I am Violet Jargens," she said. "I wanted to make your acquaintance earlier, but you have been surrounded all night."

"Everyone has been very gracious. I wasn't sure what to expect," Rinoa admitted.

"Too be honest, I wasn't sure what to expect either…of you. However, you seem to be a nice, young girl. Coming tonight was a good idea. Meeting you helps lessen our fears."

Rinoa nodded. "I understand."

Violet looked at her thoughtfully, "Maybe it is beneficial you saw the corruption of Adel and Ultimecia first-hand. You know what you could become, should you allow it to happen." She sighed.  
None of this can be easy for you. I understand you had no choice in obtaining the powers."

"No, I didn't," Rinoa closed her eyes. While her headache was gone, the tension that led to it had not abated. She still had work to do. "I'm hoping everything works out in the end."

"Me too." Violet smiled at her, "It's been really lovely talking to you, Rinoa Heartilly. If I can ever be of assistance to you, please let me know." She patted Rinoa's hand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jargens. I appreciate that…and for reminding me I can cure my own headache!"

"I think that has allayed my fears more than anything else, my dear. You aren't overeager to use your power. Nor are you relying on it as a first defense. I think you _will_ turn out to be just fine." Violet nodded with satisfaction and left.

Rinoa scrutinized herself in the mirror, glad to see she no longer looked deathly pale, and skipped out of the bathroom, eager to find her knight and Selphie. When she saw Squall, her prior annoyance with him flared up at the sight of his impatient face. She ignored his ill humor, smiling at him instead.

"I'm ready to go knock 'em dead. It took a reminder by a kind woman I met that I have the power to relieve headaches, but hey, at least I'm better now. We need to find Selphie before she wastes anymore time trying to find me pain medication."

"I could have cured you myself, Rinoa. You should have asked." Squall was also trying to curb his ill-humor. The whole evening was causing him a staggering amount of stress.

"Are you junctioned?" Rinoa asked in surprise. He nodded.

"Of course. I couldn't bring my gunblade tonight, so I junctioned as a precaution."

Rinoa shook her head. "Well, that's nice, I guess. Maybe you won't remember later how awful this night turned out to be." Violet had said that having Squall as her knight was a perk to being a sorceress, but she was having a hard time remembering why at the moment. "Let's go," she walked away, spotting Selphie in the crowd. Her agitation was increasing.

* * *

After a few dances with Ellone, Laguna returned to Quistis. She was standing against a wall looking pale and withdrawn. He asked if she would like to dance and was startled when she remotely declined. He saw Edea send her a worried look, making him wonder what had happened during the short time he had been with Ellone.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he finally asked. "Was something said to upset you?"

Quistis forced herself to smile at the President. "No, it's really nothing. I just experienced having one of my forgotten childhood memories resurface…a rather uncomfortable one. I unjunctioned yesterday and knew this was bound to occur. Sorry if I was a little preoccupied."

"Don't be." He studied her face, still troubled. "Would you like to leave?" he asked.

"No, no, I just need a minute, and then I'll be fine, I promise." She made an effort to reassure him, but he could tell that whatever memory that had been unlocked would not be leaving her soon.

"I think we should go. It's getting late."

"The party looks in full swing," she disagreed. "I'm sure people will be sticking around for hours. I really will be fine, Laguna. Please don't feel you need to leave for my sake."

He cupped her cheek. "It _would_ be nice to spend some time with you alone. I think I spoke to everyone I needed to, Squall and Rinoa seem to be doing fine without me, and you and I have had a few dances. I would not be upset if we left. I'd rather like it."

Quistis shivered at his touch. "Well, if you think it's fine, it _would_ be nice to get away from all of the attention. Everyone's staring at us," she laughed nervously. Laguna took his eyes off of her face and was startled to see she spoke truly.

"Yeah, I think I've had enough of it as well. I'm used to it, but they have been especially brutal tonight. But then, what should I expect when I bring a beautiful woman with me as my date?" He took her by the hand. "Do you need to say goodbye to anyone?"

"No, but don't you?"

"Nah. I've been a pleasant, courteous president for many years. I should be allowed to slip every so often." He frowned as they neared an archway leading into the foyer. "I doubt we can sneak out as everyone is watching, but let's try anyway." He led her away from the crowd.

At the elevators, Laguna pushed a button and they waited for one to appear. A few photographers were around, feverishly snapping photos of their exit. Laguna got a devilish look in his eye.

"Remember how I said I've always longed to stick my tongue out for the camera?"

"Yes, are you going to do that now?" she asked, perking up.

"No, I'm going to kiss you." He covered her mouth with his, conscious startled whispering along with a few low whistles. Camera flashes began to light the foyer.

When an elevator door opened, they broke apart. Laguna grabbed her hand and casually led her in, aware that all eyes were still upon them.

"I hope you aren't mad?" he asked once the door closed.

Quistis didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Her nerves were shot from the evening. "You are sometimes like a little boy, Laguna Loire," she shook her head, for a moment forgetting her earlier distress.

"I know. I can't help it. But that was fun. I probably shouldn't have taken advantage of you that way in front of others, but then, I really _do_ like kissing you."

"I like it too," she said.

* * *

Laguna linked his arm through Quistis's and led her onto the deserted street, nodding for his bodyguards to trail behind. In the elevator, she had asked if they could walk to the palace instead of taking a transport. Kissing her, he had agreed.

Esthar glittered in the moonlight, serene in the wake of the Lunar Cry. Quistis wished she could siphon some of its peace for her own. With each step she took, her mind re-played the events she had long forgotten. She cursed their re-emergence that night, as they stole her thoughts from the man walking beside her. She hoped he would forgive her restless mood.

He was worried, she knew, but was trying to be respectful of her privacy. However, as the palace loomed before them, he pressed her to talk.

Sighing, she sat down on a raised curb off the side of the walkway and looked up into the sky. "Tonight, while chatting with Edea," she said, "I recalled memories of my adoptive parents."

"What memories?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"I'm not sure I care to talk of them.

"I don't mean to pry, but it might help to talk to someone. I can see they upset you."

She knew he was right. Talking _would_ help, but she worried he wouldn't like what he heard. Her throat tightened.

"Quistis?"

She gave him a wan smile. He truly looked concerned. Hoping she wouldn't regret confiding in him, she began.

"I don't remember their names, but I didn't call them mom or dad," she said.

"The woman didn't want a daughter. She wanted a girl to help with the house. I was not adept enough at my chores for her liking, so she frequently beat me. It was impossible to please her."

Quistis closed her eyes for several moments, trying to remain indifferent. Speaking of her adoptive mother was easy, but her adoptive father was another matter.

"The man was my friend. When the day's chores were finished, he often asked the woman to let me join him in his barn. We would romp and play. It was fun.

"He spoke kindly to me and his words helped to soothe my broken spirit. The woman treated me with contempt, but he loved me. I loved him." She looked down at her feet, remembering how happy and secure she had felt. She had often wished they could run away together, leaving the harsh woman behind.

"One day he grew more…tactile with his affection. I was a little girl and wanted to please him, although at times I felt uncomfortable, even afraid." She felt Laguna stiffen next to her, shocked at the sudden turn of her story. She left out the finer details.

"The woman caught him one day. She took her anger out on me; beating me until I was unconscious. She kept him away and I never saw him again. A week later, after I healed, I was sent back to the orphanage."

Quistis sighed, "I was glad to leave. I felt ashamed and longed for Edea. I wasn't sure what I had done wrong.

"But later, I began to miss him…even long for him. Edea was dismayed. It's probably why I was taught to junction a Guardian Force at an earlier age than most. In doing so, she knew I'd forget him."

As she told her story, Laguna fought the urge to hit something. It sickened him that there were men like her adoptive father, preying on the innocent. He knew he could easily kill the man were he given the chance. Nor would he show mercy to the wife. He was not against spanking a child for bad behavior, but beating a child was unacceptable.

"The man should have been shot. The woman too, for good measure," he spat. Usually laid-back and tolerant, Laguna now shook with fury.

"I agree. Knowing Cid and Edea, they likely took care of them. They would never risk the same occurring to another child."

"I'm sure they did and if not…" He shook his head, trying to curtail his anger. Finally he sighed, letting his shoulders sag forward. "I'm sorry to hear your story, Quistis. It saddens me."

He knew there were others like Quistis, who had experienced similar fates. The Sorceress War had left many children without parents, making it too easy for the muck of society to acquire orphans. Quistis had been relatively lucky compared to other young boys and girls.

Ellone had been luckier…at least for awhile.

He looked at Quistis and shivered. Staring through her, he saw her not as the beautiful, desirable woman she was, but as a pretty little girl with long blonde hair and frightened blue eyes. Her adoptive father had used her to slake his lust. But was he, Laguna Loire, President of Esthar, any different?

He shouldn't have touched her, knowing he was old enough to be her father. He shouldn't have suggested she sleep with him either, despite the reason behind it. Examining himself, he realized his thoughts had been anything but pure. She was too attractive, too desirable.

She was too young.

"Laguna?" Quistis whispered, placing her hand in his. He flinched in the dark.

"We should go in," he said, helping her to her feet. "I'm tired."

She nodded, confused when he abruptly dropped her hand. She followed him into the building and in silence they rode the elevator up to his apartment. In the foyer, he went to touch her cheek, but yanked his hand back before making contact with her skin.

"Sweetheart, I can't do this. I thought maybe it was okay, but I'm not sure that it is," he said quietly.

"What do you mean, Laguna?" Her blood turned to ice. The sudden change in his behavior dumbfounded her.

"I'm old enough to be your father. It's not right for me to…touch you."

"But-" the floor spun out from under her, forcing her to sit. She collapsed onto the bench where earlier that evening they had shared their first kiss. Laguna glowered at the piece of furniture, reminded of the contentment he had felt holding her in his arms. He shook his head to clear it of the memory.

"Good night, Quistis." He walked away.

She sat there alone and in shock. When the tears began to flow freely, she fled, not wishing to be seen by anyone. Rushing to her room, she threw herself down on the bed and cried as if her heart were breaking.

* * *

Laguna poured himself a stiff drink and drank it down in one shot. His mind kept recalling the many quips his and Quistis's relationship had spurred over the evening and he hoped the alcohol would help to quiet it.

His stomach churned. He had taken leave of his senses in thinking a relationship with the young woman was acceptable. It was not.

Whipping open his balcony door, he stalked over to the railing, looking hard at the city below. He supposed he would quickly forget her, as he hadn't known her long, but the thought of what could have been drove him to distraction.

He had really liked her.

The problem was, he realized, he didn't feel old. He felt no different than seventeen years before when he had vanquished Adel, gaining the presidency for his efforts. He needed to come to terms with reality.

Dropping into a lounge chair, he closed his eyes. After awhile the alcohol dulled his emotions, but he still couldn't stop thinking of her. He knew she had been crushed…and confused.

I was insensitive, he concluded, several hours later. Quistis had confided to him a painful part of her past, but he was consumed with the present. He wondered what it would feel like to have a wiped out memory re-emerge after an absence of over ten years. Not easy, he shuddered.

He would check on her. Even if having a romantic relationship was now out of the question, she was still his friend. He hoped she would accept him as that.

When he knocked on her door, she didn't immediately answer. Hearing movement in her room, he knew she wasn't asleep. He knocked again, calling out her name. After what seemed like an age, she slowly unlocked the door.

His heart split into a million, jagged pieces, when he saw how wretched she looked. Her eyes were swollen from tumultuous crying and her tears had left long streaks of mascara running down her cheeks. Her dress was now crushed and rumpled on her frame and her hair was wild around her face. Despite her dishevelment, she was magnificent.

"May I come in?" he asked. She nodded and stepped back from the doorway, allowing him to pass. Following him into her room, she sat on the edge of her bed, trying to wipe the tell-tale tears from her eyes. The gesture broke his heart.

"I'm sorry I was such an ass, Quistis. I hope you don't think I blame you for what happened or think it's the reason why I left."

"I wasn't sure," she said. "Why should you blame me? I certainly don't blame myself. I was a little girl."

He sat by her side, but kept a distance between them. "I know," he said. "The whole thing kills me."

Quistis sighed. "Do you know I pity myself sometimes? It would have been nice to have been loved by a mother and father, biological or adopted…to be someone's little girl. I'm grateful to Cid and Edea for all they did for me, but there were so many of us to take care of. Not long after I arrived back at the orphanage, I was sent to Balamb Garden. The rest is history. I was raised a mercenary."

"I wish you could have had parents who loved you too, sweetheart. I really do. But whoever your parents were, if they could see who you turned out to be, they would be proud."

"Thank you. I appreciate you saying so, although I doubt my mother would have been pleased to know her daughter would become a professional killer."

"No, perhaps not," he said slowly, wondering if she forgot that his own son was such as she. "But you, Squall, and the others have done a great service for our world. Don't forget that."

She shrugged in response.

They were silent for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts, before Laguna shattered the quiet. "Quistis, are you attracted to me because deep inside you long for a father?"

Looking at him with disbelief, she gave an unladylike snort, "You're hardly father-like. And while you tried to play that role with Ellone for a couple years, afterward, she was with Squall and I, in an orphanage. No Laguna, I don't look on you as a father."

Laguna grimaced, "That's reassuring, I guess." While relieved by her words, part of them stung. "I would have loved being a father," he whispered.

Quistis reached over to pat him on the shoulder. "It's not too late. Maybe you will be someday."

He shrugged, "Perhaps."

"Laguna, the difference in our age really bothers you, doesn't it?" she asked.

He looked her directly in the face. "Yes and no. I don't think on it much when we are alone, except in that your youth is undeniably alluring. But in the presence of others, I'm forced to. While I don't usually care what people think, hearing specific comments tonight made me question myself and my motives in pursuing you."

He shuddered, "I felt this evening that I was being likened to a sick, old man, lusting after a beautiful, young woman. Perhaps I'm not grasping the reality of my age."

Quistis bravely held his gaze. "What if the young woman in question is lusting after you? Does that change things?"

Stunned by her honesty, he shook his head. "I don't know. I find it a little hard to believe."

"Have you ever looked in a mirror?" she asked. "You are the most attractive man I have ever met. But more than your looks, Laguna, I admire you for who you are. I have since the first time I saw you…in the past. The difference in our ages doesn't bother me in the least."

She cocked her head, "How old _are_ you, by the way?"

"Forty-five."

"Mmmm," she smiled up at him, her eyes luminous from the tears she had shed. "I'm very attracted to you, Laguna Loire…and it's not because I want you to be my father."

"But-"

She interrupted him, her voice instantly fierce. "And for the record, I don't relate you in any way with the man who adopted me either. That's absurd and rather disgusting. That's what you thought earlier, isn't it? Your expressions are easy to read." She saw the admission on his face, confirming she had been correct.

He shook his head, knowing he was losing the battle. Half-heartedly, he tried to fight it once again, "Quistis, I'm not sure this is-"

She silenced him, placing a finger over his lips. "Laguna, I may be young in years, but that's all. I have seen much and done even more. I don't know that I could ever connect with a younger man, even a SeeD. Perhaps your age is good for me as I feel you are one of the few people who have experienced more than I. I respect you."

Closing his eyes, he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm still not sure about this, but you are making it very difficult. I don't know that I can resist you, Miss Trepe."

"Then don't," she replied as he began pulling her onto his lap. He thought to kiss her, but didn't, hugging her tightly instead.

"All right. Let's give this a chance. I'm sorry for hurting you earlier."

She gasped for air, laughing when he released her. "It's okay. I'm glad we talked about this. We needed to."

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning when Squall and Rinoa returned to the palace. Wishing the evening had been as magical as she had hoped, Rinoa changed out of her dress and then waited for Squall, who was changing in his own room.

She was satisfied with her efforts at the ball, but was disappointed that what she had envisioned to be a romantic evening with her knight, had failed to be so. While there had been both tender and poignant moments earlier in the evening, as the night progressed, they lessened due to the stress of their situation.

Slipping out onto the balcony, she looked down upon Esthar in contemplation. It was hard to believe that anyone in the peaceful city below could wish her impairment.

She was a good person. Becoming a sorceress hadn't changed her…much. She sighed. Maybe it had and she needed to accept it.

Most of the charity ball had been televised for the news. She had spoken to a few reporters and various officials with the hope she would be viewed in a favorable light. She hoped minds would be changed after tonight.

She felt the presence of her knight behind her, although he hadn't made a sound. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a small, tired smile. He looked as drained as she.

"You did a great job tonight, Rinoa," He said, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "I'm really proud of you. Even though exhausted, you gave it your all."

"Thank you. While I can't say I enjoyed the evening, I too feel pleased by the impression I made. Everyone was polite."

Squall sighed at the distance in her voice. "I'm sorry the night didn't turn out the way you hoped…at least with me. I meant for us to have more fun, but once there, I couldn't. It's hard to explain, but the weight of responsibility for your safety crushed me harder than ever before."

She nodded, sympathetic. "I understand. I'm sure there will be other opportunities for a romantic evening with you in the future."

His lips curved up in a slight smile. "I doubt we have the same definition of what encompasses a romantic evening, but I'm sure you're right."

Interested by his comment, she turned to look at him curiously, "What would you define as romantic?"

"I don't know." He thought for a moment. "We would be alone, that is certain."

Although she knew she was being unfair, she felt annoyance at his words. "We're often alone. Would you consider those times romantic?" she asked him bluntly.

He seemed confused by her tone. "Yes…Rinoa, I don't know."

She leaned her head against his arm. "I don't know what's gotten into me today." She yawned. "It's late. I think I'm ready for bed."

He couldn't let her sleep before broaching one final topic for the night. "Rinoa, when we get back to Garden, will you move in with me?"

Her mouth dropped open in astonishment. She had hadn't expected that to happen for awhile.

He gave her a mischievous smirk. "Are you okay?" She nodded and he continued. "Cid's giving me a small set of rooms in the instructor's dormitory. There will be a bedroom, bathroom, a tiny kitchen and living space. Don't expect much. It won't be much larger than three rooms."

Rinoa tried to snap out of her speechlessness. "I…Yes. Of course. I would love to live with you. Wow. This is truly unexpected, but I really, really like the idea."

She leaned against the railing and he put his arms around her waist, drawing her close.

"There is so much to yet learn about the other. Think we'll have a lot of arguments?" she asked, laughing softly.

"Arguments concerning how neat and organized I am versus how…"

"Are you trying to start a fight now?" she playfully interrupted.

"Well, I did see the state of your bathroom the other night…"

"No fair! We're on vacation." Rinoa pretended to pout.

"If you'd put everything away as soon as you're through with it, you'd never have to clean up."

"Meanie!"

"Oh yeah?" He rested his chin on top of her head.

"Yep."

"Rinoa?"

"Yes?"

"I think this might turn out to be fun." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Really? You truly feel that way?" she asked, feeling hesitant. They really were dissimilar people.

"Yes, I promise." He was quiet for a moment. She could sense there was something else he needed to say, but was apprehensive.

"There's one condition to moving in with me." His voice, which had been light and teasing earlier, turned serious. "Cid would like it if we were married first. There are strict rules at Garden concerning cohabitation between members of the opposite sex."

"I see," she replied thoughtfully, wondering where this was going. Squall continued.

"Cid also thinks it's time we take our relationship to the next level. That we need to…" He was uneasy with the subject, she could tell, and couldn't bring himself to say the words. She felt a wave of fury that Cid had even felt the need to discuss the matter with Squall. It should have been kept private between she and him.

"He wants our bond to be stronger," Squall finally admitted. "I promised I would see if you would marry me tomorrow…today I mean, in a private ceremony before him and Edea leave for Balamb. They would be our witnesses."

He fumbled in his pocket, "Today, Mr. Schaff brought over the ring I had made for you." He tried to hand it to her. She looked at him, speechless, not taking the ring he offered. Happy the moment before, she now felt cold, confused, and a little angry.

Curious as to why she didn't take the ring, he snatched it back, wondering if she was expecting him to put it on for her. About to do so, he stilled his hand upon seeing her face. It was furious.

"Rinoa, what's wrong?"

She quickly turned her back, her hair slapping him in the face as she spun around. Unsure of how to respond, she glared at the city lights, causing them to blur into a riot of color. She hated to sound like a spoiled, selfish child, but it seemed certain dreams she had long cherished were not to be and it hurt deeply.

"I guess," she huffed, "It wasn't the most romantic marriage proposal I could have wished for. I don't want to marry you to make Cid happy. I'm sorry, but I find that to be odd."

"It's not to just make Cid happy, Rinoa," he replied impatiently. "It's the next step and it makes sense to do it sooner than later."

"The next step?" she asked. "Is that how you see our relationship, as a series of steps?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I really don't. Please inform me." Her ire was quickly consuming her.

"We need to strengthen our bond and this is one way to do it."

"Those words are quickly becoming distasteful to me. Strengthening our bond?" she shuddered. "It sounds ridiculous."

"What else would you have me call it?"

"Squall, it's having sex," she glared at her knight. "We don't need to cloak it with esoteric phrases."

"Will he require proof of the deed too?" She took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. She was aware that her question had bordered on crudity.

"Of course not! Do you think I liked discussing this issue with him?" She could hear his frustration and laughed, imagining how livid he must have been. Squall did not like his business pried into.

His eyes narrowed at her mockery. Quickly, she wiped the smile off of her face.

"Squall, I don't have a lot of confidence that marriage is what you really want." Her anger transformed into sadness. "I thought it was the other day when we talked of it, but maybe I was deluding myself."

Squall remembered Laguna had advised him to be romantic instead of practical when asking her to marry him. He hated to admit it, but he should have taken his father's advice. Somehow, he had been scared to let her know how much he wanted to marry her. Perhaps if he had, this awkward conversation would have never come up. Instead she would have been pleased and ecstatic, weaving fantasies on how delightful their life would be.

"I want to marry you, Rinoa." He ran his fingers through his hair uneasily. "I promise it's what I want. And yes, I _do_ want to have sex with you." The word sounded funny on his tongue.

"Thank you for that," she smiled sadly. "But a wedding today is out of the question…despite Cid's wishes. I think I need to think this through, as do you."

"I don't need to think it through," he replied firmly. "As I said, it's what I want. I understand if you need to consider it further, but my mind has been made."

"Why do you want to marry me? No, wait," she covered her eyes with her fists. "Please don't answer that. I don't think I can bear to hear your matter-of-fact, sensible reasons right now."

"Rinoa, please-" She left the balcony and went into her room, not wanting to speak with him anymore. He moved to follow her, but she halted him before he could cross the threshold.

"I'd really like to be alone for awhile, if you don't mind."

"I don't like to leave you angry at me."

"I'm really not angry. I'm dead-tired. Good night, Squall." She shut the door and left him in solitude. Clutching her ring, he wondered how the evening had gone from bad to worse.

* * *

Once inside, Rinoa numbly stared at the wall for several minutes. _How on earth did the evening turn out this way?_ she shuddered. _Is it too much to ask for a little happiness, a little romance? _

She felt drained.

It would be nice to have some semblance of normalcy return to her life instead of the uncertainty of her future. She sat down on her bed and hung her head in her hands, willing herself to not wallow in self pity. What was the point?

She sat up and walked over to the light switch, flicking it off. Once in the darkness, the resentment she had experienced earlier began to fade away.

Throwing herself onto the bed, she stared at the darkened ceiling, admitting she missed Squall's presence beside her. She didn't regret, however, asking to be alone. Certain aspects of their relationship were more than a problem to be solved. Squall needed to realize he couldn't systematically set up their life together. He needed to step back and let things naturally evolve.

_ We really are perfect for each other, _she grimaced. He had been correct to demand she use the time at the ball to make others comfortable with her presence. There had been a reason for her being there besides having a good time. However, he shouldn't have been as uptight and exacting as he was, and allowed the two of them to enjoy the evening. _He's so rigid and controlling. He needs to be taught a lesson._ She grinned suddenly._ Hyne, I sound like Selphie right now. But seriously, someone needs to pull the rule book out of his ass. _She found herself giggling at the imagery.

Rinoa was not the type of girl to revel in depressing thoughts for long. Her natural good humor always got the best of her. Nor did she hold onto unforgiveness.

_This isn't a hopeless situation. We're facing challenges, but we'll figure it out…we have to. But still…did he really have to ask me to marry him that way?_

His marriage proposal had been appalling, but in the end, she realized, it was…Squall. She couldn't blame him for not spewing flowery words of love and devotion. If he had, she would have known him to be insincere.

She would marry him, she decided, perhaps not tomorrow, but certainly soon. She understood Cid's reasoning and Squall's acquiescence in the matter. She would never expect Squall to challenge the rules set by Garden. It would go against his nature and similarly cause him frustration. Perhaps in the end, it would still turn out to be as wonderful of a day as she always dreamed it would be. It wasn't impossible.

She let her mind wander to thoughts of a wedding, knowing she was setting herself up for disappointment, but she couldn't help herself. _That's who I am, a romantic. I want to live happily ever after with my knight. _ _I trust one day, when we are nearing eighty, we'll look back and chuckle together over how juvenile we were._

She snuggled against the pillow he had been using the past few nights, drinking in the sent of him that lingered. Hyne, she loved him. Optimism restored, she concentrated on falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

In Quistis's presence, Laguna's doubts continued to dissipate. He wasn't sure how their relationship would turn out, but for the moment he was content. She seemed to be as well.

He didn't want to waste any second being with her before they all left, but knew, given his job, it would be difficult. At least they had the nights… He ran his fingers through his hair, wondering if much would change between them in that regard.

"Will you move your things into my room for the rest of the time you're here? That is, of course, if you're still planning on sleeping with me." He grimaced, wishing he had worded his request better. It sounded more audacious than he had intended, but instead of rectifying his statement, he let it be.

Quistis thought for a moment before replying. Staying with him would naturally bring about an intimacy she craved, yet was slightly apprehensive about. However, she also did not want any time to be wasted in the few short days they had left. And while her nightmares had abated, she rationalized that they could start up again if she slept alone.

"I would like that," she replied shyly. His face lit up, pleased.

"Let me gather up my things." She jumped off his lap and walked to her closet. Deftly, she took her clothing off the bar, left them on their hangers, and neatly laid them on her bed.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked, watching her make sure the clothes she set down would not wrinkle against each other.

She smiled. "Thanks, but no. I'm just going to pack up my toiletries and then I'll take the rest of my clothing out of the drawers and pack them as well." She left the bedroom for her bathroom.

She burst into horrified laughter when she saw herself in the mirror, before coming back to confront him, hands on her hips. "Laguna Loire! I'm a mess. Why didn't you tell me? And we were having a very serious conversation too."

He grinned. "I think you look sexy with black mascara smudged under your eyes."

"I don't think so." She blushed as he continued to smile into her eyes. Flustered, she flounced back to the bathroom. Quickly, she washed her face and packed the small amount of makeup and hair products she used.

When they arrived at his room, Quistis looked around, amazed it had only been the previous morning when Ellone had walked in on them sleeping. It had been an emotional twenty-four hours and she felt rather tired.

"Where do you want me to put my things?" she asked Laguna. She felt an odd mixture of hesitation and boldness churning within. She realized that while she claimed to be experienced in many ways, having a relationship with a man was uncharted territory.

"You don't have to unpack tonight," he told her, but then grinned at the look of surprise on her face. "I get it," he laughed. "You're one of _those _women, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Neat, organized…and you are probably wishing to get settled before you can relax for the rest of the evening."

"I guess I am. Sorry. I can't help it. As for the evening, I think it's probably morning by now."

He looked at the clock. "Not probably…is," he informed her. "But let me give you the grand tour before we go to bed. You haven't been past my bedroom."

Taking her suitcase, he first led her into his closet. The room was enormous and only a quarter of it was filled with his things. Quistis noted he had a fairly large assortment of suits that looked unworn, which she found amusing. He dressed quite casually for being the President of the most powerful nation in the world, and whoever had purchased them was probably exasperated they weren't worn.

Centered in the closet was a circular, plush couch strewn with various pieces of his clothing, both clean and dirty. There was also a large assortment of guns and other types of weaponry leaning against the walls. She swiftly perused his collection and determined to have a closer look the next day. Some of the pieces were unusual- rare, old weapons a serious collector would drool over.

She surveyed the rest of the room. "This is larger than several of my dorm room. It's incredible."

"It's also a horrible waist of space," he grinned. "Although I think it's meant for two people…as is my bathroom. Wait until you see _it_." He set her suitcase on the floor. "You can stash your things anywhere you'd like. All the drawers over here are empty." He motioned towards an entire wall of mahogany cabinetry.

"I have to see the bathroom before I put my things away. My curiosity is peaked."

Grabbing her hand, he led her into the luxurious room and her eyes grew wide. Also magnificent, the walls were lined with white marble and both the shower and bathtub were oversized. "This looks like the spa the girls and I were at today!" She dropped his hand and investigated the room. "You have your own steam room," she whispered, awed. "You didn't tell me that."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't. I've never used it. I'm not really into the whole…spa thing. Is it really that great?"

"You've never been in either of your steam rooms?" she arched her brow incredulously.

"Nope. I never have much time for relaxation. But when I do, I use it to hang out with Kiros and Ward." He shuddered, "I've never considered sitting in a steam room with either of them. It would be kind of weird, you know?" He passed her a comical glance. She laughed, picturing the three friends wrapped in towels, awkwardly trying to hold a normal conversation while being bathed in steam. It _would_ be odd. But he really _should_ try using the room.

"Will you join me sometime?" Quistis's eyes shone. She was obsessed with steam rooms, perfumed with lavender and eucalyptus.

"I might consider it," he teased, kissing the nape of her neck. Shivering, she leaned back against his chest, but continued to look around the room, delighted by all it contained.

"I could spend the rest of the week here. A bathtub…do you realize I have sat in a bathtub only a handful of times? I'd love to use yours while drinking a glass of red wine and reading a really good book for hours. We don't have any at Garden and my own shower can barely contain me. You are so fortunate to have all of this!"

Although he knew she was being completely innocent in her enjoyment of his possessions, mentioning her desire to take a bath was making him feel dizzy. He willed himself to banish the visual image of her in his bathtub…with him.

"I'm glad you like my bathroom," he replied, trying to speak naturally. "I myself have only used the shower."

"Mmmm. I think I might have been made for the finer things in life," Quistis laughed softly. She looked around one last time. "I really hate to leave, but I should take this dress off and unpack." She left him with another image of her undressing. He hadn't realized having her stay with him would really tax his imagination.

Once in the closet, Quistis unzipped her dress. Madame Bliss would be horrified if she could see the state it was in and Quistis wondered if a cleaner could even salvage it. The fine fabric was rumpled and disheveled, the bottom hem soiled from her walk home.

She began to unpack her things, soon realizing she was out of clean pajamas. She hadn't packed many pairs as she normally wore only a sports bra and shorts to bed. Shrugging, she decided that she didn't have a choice in the matter and quickly donned the latter. Clutching her small cosmetic bag, she tiptoed into Laguna's bathroom. Without looking at her, he informed her which sink he was in the habit of using and she took the other. He left to change while she brushed her teeth, both trying to give the other privacy.

When she finished, she peeked into the closet as he pulled on a t-shirt.

"You don't normally sleep in a shirt, do you?" She tried to appear casual.

He looked at her with interest. "I never do, actually. How did you guess?"

She sat down on the couch, moving some of his discarded clothing aside. "The night I came to your room following my nightmare, you weren't wearing a shirt. Later, you put one on."

"I didn't want to embarrass you." He grinned. "Nor did I think it proper to sleep with you without one."

"Do you think it improper now?" she asked, but then blushed, realizing she sounded forward. But did she really care? She had risked much that night in admitting her own attraction to him. If she was forward, so be it.

"No, not necessarily improper, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he said.

"It wouldn't make me uncomfortable," she admitted.

"I'll remember that." He didn't take it off.

"Do I make you uncomfortable wearing this?" she asked of her outfit. He finally looked at her. He had gotten into the habit of not allowing himself that pleasure the past few nights.

"Well, uncomfortable…yes, but not in the way you mean."

"Oh!"

He sat next to her on the couch. "So, do you think we should go to bed?" he asked. His leg began to twitch and she watched it with fascination.

"Yeah, I guess it _is_ a bit late. What a day this has been," she exclaimed. "A lot has transpired since yesterday morning."

Laguna rubbed his limb. "I agree." Once it seemed to settle, he leaned back and closed his eyes, "I'm glad you're here. It's different, but I like it."

"I like it too," she replied softly. They sat quietly for several minutes. Finally, he stood, grabbed her hand, and helped her to her feet. Leaving the closet, they awkwardly climbed into bed.

Once the lights turned off, he took her in his arms. "Do you mind if I hold you for awhile?" he asked her.

"No, I want you to." She settled against him, smiling that she could now snuggle against him as much as she desired.

"And you're sure this is okay?"

"Yes, Laguna, I promise." She lightly brushed her lips against his, wishing there was a way to completely reassure him he was doing nothing wrong.

He didn't say anything more, but began to caress the small of her back. She loved the feeling of his fingertips on her bare skin.

"I can't believe this is real." He echoed her thoughts aloud.

"Me either," she whispered. She curled up next to him. "Good night, Laguna."

"Good night, sweetheart."

* * *

Laguna awoke to the sun streaming in through his windows, as he had forgotten to close the blinds the night before. Quistis was still in his arms and he took the time to watch her sleep in the late morning light. Her youthful beauty tore at his heart, causing him to feel guilty over his longing to possess it. Remembering her admission of her feelings for him helped ease it. He knew she didn't know what she wanted from life and hated complicating her decisions, but it was the way it had to be. Choosing the night before to begin a relationship with her, he would not change his mind again.

She sighed and nestled closer to him in her sleep. He enjoyed her warmth and allowed himself to ponder a future with her. He was afraid he was falling in love with the girl. He wanted to wake up every morning with her by his side and he hoped some day she would stay with him forever.

He watched her begin to stir, admiring the lovely picture she made. When she opened her eyes, she gave him a sleepy, "Good morning," before closing them again. He kissed her nose, causing her to smile.

"Good morning. Still tired, I see," he chuckled. She stretched out and rolled onto her back.

"Do you know what I like about you?" she asked, still drowsy.

"What?"

"You're always laughing." She looked up at him with fondness.

"I have a lot of reasons to be happy, especially right now," he wrapped a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Me to."

He brought the strand up to his face, letting it lightly caress his cheek. "I really love your hair. It's beautiful…although, everything about you is beautiful."

Quistis blushed. While used to receiving compliments, she thrilled to Laguna's. "Thank you," she said, but then smiled playfully, "But I could the say the same of yours!"

Laguna laughed at how his flattering remark had been turned on him. "Thanks! I used to be vain about my hair when I was younger and always wore it down. Kiros used to tease me mercilessly about it. Now, it's just a nuisance, but I'm never able to bring myself to cut it."

"I'd like to see it down." She reached up and untied it, letting her fingers run through its silken length. It was something she had longed to do for awhile. He watched her take evident enjoyment in the simple act and fought an overwhelming urge to touch her. He needed to leave the bed. Trying his best to not be abrupt, he grabbed her hand mid stroke and gently kissed it.

"I'm going to go bring us back coffee and breakfast."

"Maybe I should get up, too. I could come with you." He shook his head.

"You're tired. Besides, how often have you had breakfast in bed?" he asked.

She laughed with pleasure. "Never! You are going to spoil me. It will be hard going back to Garden."

"I want to spoil you, sweetheart," he smiled, but was inside dismayed at the mention of her home and life. When she left... He forced himself to stop thinking of it. "I'll be right back. Is there anything you prefer to eat?" She shook her head.

"Surprise me," she smiled, before closing her eyes and letting sleep overtake her once again.

* * *

Squall paced his room for the remainder of the night. He didn't bother trying to sleep, knowing sleep would elude him. When morning's light began to pierce the darkness, he called Cid and tersely informed him there would be no wedding that day. There was quiet on the other line and he knew the Headmaster was surprised, but Squall didn't give any further information. He quickly hung up. Rinoa _was_ right; ultimately their relationship was their business and no one else's.

Longing to blow off steam, he wished he was back at Garden. A morning spent in the Training Center with his gunblade would have considerably helped his mood. He contemplated sneaking out of the city and heading for the plains to hunt. The lack of physical activity the past few days was beginning to grate on him. He felt like a caged beast. Glancing regretfully at his gunblade, he knew he needed to stay at the Palace for Rinoa.

He visualized her lying in her bed…their bed, and almost went to her. He wanted to apologize for being both obtuse and insensitive towards her the night before, first at the ball and later during his proposal, but decided he would wait until she was ready to see him. She had convinced him thoroughly that she wanted to be alone for awhile and he respected that. Hopefully giving her the day would be enough and by the end of it they would be reconciled.

She was determined to make the best of becoming a sorceress. He really admired her courage…and good spirits. Other young women would not have responded to the situation as well. She was a fighter herself and worthy of his protection. Unlike him, she never allowed herself to succumb to negativity, but instead forced herself to smile and accept what life had given her.

_And she is honest too…sometimes painfully so_. He smiled wryly, remembering how infuriated she was when he couldn't bring himself to talk of having sex. While he often caught her daydreaming, she was a realist as well. Rinoa was multi-faceted and always herself.

Several hours later, still pacing his room, his belly began to growl with hunger. Deciding to get breakfast, he hoped he would find her in the dining room doing the same. His need to see her was even greater than his need to eat.

When he entered the dining room there was only quiet. It was empty. After pouring himself a cup of coffee, he sat down to a bowl of fruit and cottage cheese. He stared glumly at his food, scraping his spoon listlessly against the bowl. The metal grated against stoneware, but he couldn't bring himself to stop.

"Good morning, Squall!" he started at a cheerful sounding Laguna. The President had arrived and was looking curiously at him.

"Morning," he returned the greeting, although his tone did not match his father's. Laguna always seemed to be lighthearted, even at the worst of times. _Not unlike Rinoa,_ he admitted to himself.

"You seem a little down this morning. Or are you just tired?" Laguna sat across the table from him, looking at him expectantly. Squall groaned, causing Laguna's grin to widen. The last person he wanted to talk to about his mistakes was his father, especially as Laguna had warned him against the very thing he had done while asking Rinoa to marry him.

He wondered if he remained quiet, the man would leave him alone.

Laguna laughed. "Since you're not answering, I assume something _is_ wrong. If you don't want to talk about it, I'll respect that, but if you do, I'm always open to listening." The President stood up and began to inspect the buffet of breakfast foods, furrowing his brow in concentration. Lost to his own thoughts, he jumped when he heard his son speak.

"I asked Rinoa to marry me last night," Squall said with difficulty. He didn't know why he was confessing this to his father, but in a way, he realized, it was safer discussing it with Laguna than anyone else. He loathed the idea of seeking out Ellone, Quistis or Selphie. Zell and Irvine were entirely out of the question.

Laguna turned towards Squall and frowned, "I suppose it didn't turn out so well, or you wouldn't be sitting here looking like the world's gone amuck. What happened?"

Squall shook his head with disgust. "I guess I didn't actually ask her to marry me. Instead, I informed her Cid wished us to marry before he left for Balamb. You were right the other day, I should have been a little more…I should have been…"

"Romantic?" Laguna replied knowingly. Squall nodded. "Poor girl," the President crooned with sympathy. "Life has not been too easy on her lately."

"You don't have to remind me," Squall viciously stabbed a cantaloupe on his plate. "I don't know how to make it better."

"Yes you do," Laguna disagreed. "As a sorceress, she needs you to be her main protector, but more than physical protection, she needs to feel loved. There will always be those who revile and look upon her as evil. You need to be there to remind her she's not. If you don't, she might begin to believe it herself and then our world will be blessed with another Adel." Laguna shuddered. "She was a nasty one…Adel. I don't want to see Rinoa change into another such as her."

Squall sat there quietly, thinking on Laguna's words. Laguna interrupted his thoughts with a chuckle. "Cid _is_ right. The two of you should get married, but I'm sure he would be horrified to know how you went about trying to settle the matter. Cid was a knight too, and although not much of a warrior, he did a damn good job." Laguna raised his brow. "Have you ever thought about how that was possible?"

"No. I just assumed it was because there wasn't much of a threat to or from Edea until Ultimecia, and by then, it was something beyond any knight's control."

Laguna shook his head. "Cid helped Edea set up her orphanage. She loved children and couldn't have any of her own. He made her dream possible and helped her find a purpose for her life. Because of it, she was never a threat to the world. What are Rinoa's dreams? What does she love?"

Squall was thoughtful. Laguna remained quiet, giving him time, but after awhile began to frown again. "You don't know?" he asked.

"No, I know what she longs for, but it's a little awkward to say." Rinoa's dream was him. More than anything, she wanted a life wholly loved by her knight. It was such an easy thing to give her and he wondered why he hadn't unreservedly done so yet.

"I don't know how to be romantic," he divulged aloud. Laguna grinned, causing his son to give his customary scowl.

"You just speak and act from your heart, Squall. It's as simple as that."

"That's easy for you to say, you are somewhat…emotional." Laguna threw his head back and laughed.

"So are you, believe it or not. You let everyone see the downbeat side of your feelings, but keep the positive side buried. It's kind of messed up. Lighten up a little!" he encouraged the younger man. "See…there you go scowling again," he chided, causing Squall to glower even more.

Laguna sighed. "At the very least, she should be the one person you can trust with your feelings." He watched his son silently, a pained look on his face.

"Squall, if I were you, I would go find her and make amends."

"She said she needed time alone." Squall informed him.

"I promise, by now she wants to see you. Don't make her eventually seek you out. You need to be the first to apologize."

"_She_ doesn't need to apologize for anything," Squall replied. "_I_ was the asshole."

They were interrupted by a whistling Irvine entering the room. The cowboy gave them a huge grin, before grabbing a muffin and devouring it in two bites.

"I really worked up an appetite last night, boys, if you know what I mean." He winked at them. He didn't seem to notice or care that they were too speechless to answer. He looked over at Squall. "Rinoa still asleep?" he asked casually. "She did a great job last night. Everyone we talked to mentioned how sweet she was."

Squall nodded. Irvine, used to Squall not saying much, turned to Laguna. "So, Quistis, eh?" he grinned. "I never would have expected that."

Laguna tensed, unsure of how to respond. Unlike Irvine, he was not in the habit of making suggestive remarks of or towards a woman. He smiled cordially at the cowboy as an acknowledgment to his statement. He then rapidly began to fill a tray with two mugs of coffee, muffins and fruit

"I'll see you two later," he nodded, carrying the tray out of the room.

Irvine chuckled, watching Laguna leave. "I guess I wasn't the only guy who got lucky last night."

Squall got up from the table in disgust and without looking at his friend, left the room. He decided he needed to take Laguna's advice and immediately apologize to his girlfriend.

Irvine shrugged and went back to whistling a happy, satisfied tune.

* * *

Rinoa awoke only a couple hours after falling into a restless sleep. Stretching warily, she realized her headache had returned. Now aware she could heal it with her power, she did so, sighing in relief. When the pounding abated, she allowed herself to think about the prior night. She hated being at odds with Squall.

She glanced at the clock, startled by how early in the morning it was, and decided the chances of falling back asleep were slim. Visiting the library struck her as the perfect way to pass some time.

Although Cid had given Sadie the responsibility of acquiring information on the history of Hyne's descendants, Rinoa felt she too should help with the project. It was a subject she could no longer run from. She was a sorceress and she had to accustom herself to that fact. It unsettled her, but she was finally ready to face her destiny. The week was almost over. Soon they would be on the field hunting monsters the Lunar Cry had spewed onto the land.

She needed to accept who she was.

She quickly pulled on clothing that would be comfortable. Snickering, she noted that the sweats she chose were much cuter than her previous, Garden issued, ones. Her butt actually looked decent in them. Were sorceresses in the past ever concerned about the presentation of their backsides, she wondered, smirking in self-mockery. _Probably not._

She considered going to the dining room to eat before she left, but didn't feel in the least bit hungry. While she could heal her headache, she was incapable of healing the knot in her stomach. Instead, she quickly poured herself a glass of water and chugged it down. Glancing one last time at the clock, she left her room.

In the hallway, she wondered if Squall was still asleep. She even contemplated knocking on his door to see if he wanted to join her, but felt reluctant to face her knight again. She was mortified by the things she had said the night before, despite speaking the truth. She would catch up with him later. For now, there was research to do.

Arriving at the library, she gazed in awe at the massive area that had been set aside for Esthar's collection of books. As a child, she had often visited Deling City's library, but it was dwarfed in comparison. She looked around with pleasure, an odd sense of peace flooding her senses. The worries that plagued her life seemed miniscule in comparison to the accounts of human experience recorded for the benefit of future generations. Her life was suddenly placed into its proper perspective.

Awn austere woman was sitting behind a desk and Rinoa surmised she was the librarian. Smiling, she greeted the woman. The librarian peered down through steel-rimmed glasses which were perched on the tip of her nose and coldly asked how she could be of help.

"I have a friend, Sadie Pallo, who has been conducting research here this week and was wondering if I could browse through the books she's set aside."

"Ah, yes," she sniffed. "You must be the Sorceress Rinoa." The woman didn't move an inch, but continued to appraise her shrewdly. Rinoa flinched at hearing herself called by the traditional manner. It resounded unfamiliarly in her ears.

"Come with me," she finally said. "I've given Miss Pallo a small office on the second floor, per the President's request. Her things are there." She set her mouth in a hard, firm line and beckoned Rinoa to follow.

Rinoa meekly tagged behind the woman until they arrived at the office. She was relieved when the woman did not tarry, but left her there alone. Solemnly, Rinoa sat down at a large desk piled with a multitude of texts.

Glimpsing a notebook, half-covered by books, Rinoa assumed it contained Sadie's notes. Although it was tempting, she didn't want to pry into her friend's work. Instead she scrutinized the different books, wishing she knew which to begin with.

Deciding to choose one at random, she closed her eyes and jabbed her finger towards the pile. It landed on a small book, looking to have been written hundreds of years before. It was a chronicle of the life of Sorceress Eva. Fascinated, Rinoa settled back in her chair and began to read.

"Rinoa?" A couple hours later, she was startled out of her absorption with the book by a surprised looking Sadie standing in the doorway.

Slamming it closed, Rinoa stood to greet her friend. "Hi, Sadie," she greeted Zell's girlfriend. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would spend my time here instead."

Sadie walked into the room. "Squall isn't with you?" she asked.

Rinoa looked sheepish. "We had an argument last night." She frowned at her friend. "Why are _you _here so early?"

Sadie stifled a yawn and grinned. "Zell begged me to spend the day with him, but there's still so much I need to read. I knew he'd sleep in so I told him to catch up with me here after breakfast."

"You've really spent a lot of time here this week."

Sadie nodded. "Yes, but I find the topic of sorceresses interesting. I asked Cid to let me stay while the rest of you leave for the countryside. I have to make a dent in these books," she said with enthusiasm. Rinoa knew they had found the right person to head the research.

"I should have helped you this week," Rinoa was contrite. She looked at the book she was reading, now viewing her situation in a new light. "I wanted to forget, but it's futile. However, I've found through reading about my predecessor's, my distaste for the subject quickly fading. Their lives weren't so bad."

Sadie bobbed her head earnestly. "I believe it's because you succeeded Adel that you are having a hard time with Esthar's acceptance. Long ago, you would have been revered for your power. There have been few evil sorceresses, Rinoa. Most were assets to the societies of their time."

"Really?" Rinoa asked in disbelief. "The sorceress I've been reading about this morning wasn't evil, but neither was she well-loved. Apparently she was a lover of men, with an appetite for countless sexual experiences. It made life interesting for her Knight." Squall didn't realize how lucky he truly was. At least she was true, Rinoa smiled.

Sadie laughed, "Sorceresses are as diverse in personality as regular women. Some were flighty, others studious, many were great philanthropists. Several even ruled in Centra over a thousand years ago. The only common denominator between them is that they inherited the powers from another sorceress upon her death." She flipped through her notes thoughtfully, "I haven't read of any that transferred their powers, staying alive as Edea did, but that could have been due to Ultimecia knowing a trick or two."

"So I'm stuck with them?" Rinoa asked, wrinkling her nose. She already knew the answer. In truth, she wouldn't wish them upon another woman even if she found she could rid herself of them. It made her feel ill at ease to know they would have to be one day transferred to an innocent girl.

"Rinoa, you _can_ do this. I have faith that you will be a wonderful, benevolent sorceress."

"Thanks, Sadie." Rinoa stared hard at the stack of books aware that Sadie was trying to encourage her. She looked up in time to see her eyes begin to twinkle.

"You know, there _are_ a few benefits. My studies have enlightened me on all a Sorceress can truly do. Some of it you wouldn't even believe."

"Like what?" Rinoa asked intrigued by the glow she saw in Sadie's eyes.

"I heard you cured your headache last night. I'm sure you weren't aware at first you could do that, but you did. Your power is limitless when it comes to the workings of your own body, although you have a great deal of power over external forces as well.

"The more you lift weights, the stronger you get, right? Your power also works that way. Ultimecia must have concentrated on Time magic. After many years she was able to bend much of time to her will."

Rinoa shivered, remembering Time Compression. "Yes, although she still needed Ellone and future Sorceresses to do so. But I agree, while powerful all around, Ultimecia _did_ excel in that area."

Sadie worried the topic was troubling Rinoa. "Let's not continue to talk of her. It's upsetting." She brightened, tweaking the subject. "The Sorceress Melissande was horribly vain. She used her power for the appearance of perpetual youth, a common practice amongst sorceresses. I suspect Edea used hers in a like manner as she looks hardly older than you or I." Sadie continued as she saw Rinoa's eyes light up with interest.

"Melissande cast spells to perfect the body nature had given her. She made herself into the most beautiful woman in history. Some accounts say she was at first unattractive, even ugly, but by her death was unparalleled in physical perfection."

Rinoa got a naughty look in her eye, "Hmmm. Maybe I should try increasing the size of my bust."

Impishly, Sadie laughed along with her. "Figure out a way to increase mine as well and I'm your friend forever." Both girls giggled.

"You're right. There are some perks to being a sorceress after all. All I need is a little imagination and-"

"The sky's your limit, Rinoa. You could even fly!"

"Maybe take the freckles off my nose?"

"Yes! Or try to speak to animals."

"I'd like to breathe under water," Rinoa said, imagining herself as a mermaid.

"Uh huh! Gosh, what else?"

"I could cast a spell on Squall, forcing him to make love to me." Sadie frowned at her admission. Rinoa immediately apologized for making her feel uncomfortable.

"No, it's not that," Sadie shook her head. "I guess I don't understand why it would take any special powers to make that come to pass."

"I'm only kidding, of course. Eventually it will happen."

Sadie looked away. "Zell and I aren't sleeping together either. He told me his ma would kill him if he ever slept with a girl before marrying her."

"Really?" Rinoa asked, surprised. "That's actually rather sweet. I like that he is respecting his mother's wishes." She cocked her head. "How do you feel about it?"

"I like it! I can't remember my mother, but I think she would have wanted me to wait. At least I imagine she would. We are both so young." She looked apologetically over at Rinoa, "Please don't think I would judge you and Squall for doing differently. Of course your situation is unique."

"You know," Rinoa said, furrowing her brow, "I think my mother would have wished me to wait as well. I mean, that's how a mother would feel, right?"

Sadie bowed her head and began to pick at a fingernail. "I think so." She looked up, "It would have been nice to have a mother. Yours died, right?" she asked, looking sad.

Rinoa saddened as well. Having her mother around to talk about all the changes in her life would have been comforting. However, she realized how blessed she was to remember her. The others weren't so lucky.

"Yes, when I was five," Rinoa said, looking off into the distance. "I still remember her…how she smelled like flowers, how soft her hands were when she braided my hair, how achingly beautiful her voice was when she sang. I'm glad I have memories of her." She closed her eyes, picturing her mother's face. "She was the most beautiful woman."

"I wish I had even one memory of mine," Sadie replied glumly, but she perked up. "I can't wait to meet Zell's ma. I hope she likes me."

Rinoa put her arm around her friend, "She's very warm-hearted and if you love her son, she'll love you." She patted Sadie's belly saucily, "Maybe one day you'll be a mother yourself."

"Maybe you will be too." She giggled in return.

Rinoa shrugged, "Sorceress's can't have children. At least, none in recent history have." While having her fertility taken away didn't bother her much now, she worried it would some day in the future.

"Yes, they can, but most prevented pregnancy." Rinoa felt her stomach drop to the floor. "Um, you'll have to do that, you know?" Sadie said, raising an eyebrow.

"What? I've been under the assumption I can't have children. I thought…" Rinoa sat in shock. She couldn't believe the relief she felt finding she wasn't sterile. "What if this topic had never come up?"

"I'm glad I mentioned it," Sadie replied. "I assume you need to focus your power on preventing implantation, or ovulation, or even change the ph. of your cervix before you…" Her voice trailed off and she blushed.

"I need to pay a visit to the health section today. There are other things beside Sorceresses to now research."

"You might want to," Sadie nodded solemnly, "although, Squall becoming a daddy next year would be interesting."

Envisioning it, a huge smile lit Rinoa's face. "Yes it would," she said. "I could totally see him changing a diaper." The two girls were instantly racked with hysterical laughter as they let their imaginations wander to the Commander taking care of an infant.

* * *

Wishing he had taken the time to assemble a tray earlier, before the arrival of Irvine, Laguna hoped Quistis would be satisfied with the food he brought. He had rushed, blindly heaping food onto the tray, feeling an urgent need to get out of the dining room. He knew Squall and Irvine were aware of whom he was taking it to, making him slightly uncomfortable. For the first time that week, Laguna wished he and Quistis had his home to themselves.

He juggled the tray against his hip as he opened his bedroom door. Once inside, he noticed Quistis asleep again. Looking down on her fondly, he decided she was worth any awkwardness.

Trying his best to remain quiet, he accidentally clanged a coffee mug against a plate. She stirred and sat up in bed.

"This is rather nice. You _are_ going to join me, right?" she patted the space next to her.

He nodded. "I was planning on it. I'm sorry it took so long. Squall was alone in the dining room and we talked." He grinned. "It's not often he opens up, but apparently he felt the need to this morning."

He brought the tray over to the bed. "Unfortunately, I brought only muffins, fruit and coffee. I hope you don't mind. Irvine showed up, and well, was Irvine. I won't say more, but that I left as quickly as possible." He leaned back against the headboard and took a sip of coffee, sighing with pleasure. Eating breakfast in bed with a beautiful woman was something he could get used to.

"It looks great," she assured him. "Irvine in the morning _can_ be daunting, but I'm glad you and Squall got a chance to talk. It's good for you both. I have a feeling one day the two of you will be close."

"I hope he knows if he ever needs anything, I'm there for him."

"I think he does. The fact that he even opened up a little is a good sign. I was never able to get him to say much."

"He's like his mother. She too had difficulties expressing her feelings, but once she did…" He let his words trail off, worried he had offended her by talking of Raine. He wasn't sure if it was right to bring up his deceased wife.

Quistis set her mug of coffee down on the tray and looked at him candidly. "Laguna, I would never want you to shy away from talking of her to me. She was a major part of your life and you loved her very much. Please don't worry about it."

He nodded, "Thanks. I wasn't sure how to deal with the subject. You're the first woman I've been truly interested in since she died."

"Now _that_ I like to hear!" she laughed. "I also like how faithful you are to her memory. She must have been special."

"Yes, she was," he said, smiling in remembrance. "But it _has_ been a long time." He grinned, nudging her in the side. "I'm very partial. Not just any woman will suit."

Quistis smiled. "I'm picky myself. I have to confess, you are the first man I've ever kissed. Although, maybe I shouldn't have told you that since you have a guilty conscious concerning my age." He surprised her with a welcome laugh.

"Wow! No way! I'm honored." He took a bite out of an apple. "First kiss!" he exclaimed with satisfaction. "I _am_ astonished though, given how good-looking you are."

Quistis demurely sipped her coffee, "I actually have a fan club at Garden, the Trepies. Some of its members have been relentless in their pursuit, but none ever interested me enough to seek a relationship."

"A fan club? That's fascinating, Quistis, it really is," he chuckled. "So you were a popular instructor?"

"Yes," she nodded. "You know, I often feel ill at ease around the Trepies, but deep down I think I enjoy the attention."

"They haven't disbanded?"

"No, not that I've heard," she said.

"Well, I hope they don't mind that you're taken," he replied with a smile, a glint of possessiveness in his eyes.

"Am I?" she asked.

"Yes, you are, Instructor Trepe." The friendly bantering evolved into tension, both strangely stirred by the direction it took. Laguna's eyes wandered to her legs, lying on top of the sheets. Badly he wanted to see if they felt as smooth as they looked. He leaned over and stroked the outside of her thigh. They were smoother.

"I…Laguna," she closed her eyes, awash in pleasure, but snapped them open as his mobile phone rang on the nightstand beside him. Groaning, he snatched it and flipped it open.

"Yes?" he said and then frowned in annoyance. "Ok, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He looked at Quistis regretfully. "I had been planning to take the next couple days off, but my assistant called to say I'm needed at the office for an hour…two at the most. Hopefully that will be all for the remainder of the day."

Quistis kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Well, you _are_ the President. I guess it goes with the job. Take your time. I'll miss you, but maybe you'll let me use your bathtub?"

He laughed, "Sweetheart, you don't need to ask. Check around the bathroom. There should be…stuff to put in it somewhere. Right now, I'm going to take a quick shower before I go. Enjoy your bath." He left the bed, cursing his duties, but glad she was getting to do as she wished.

"Don't take too long, Mr. President!" she called from the bed, watching him leave after his shower. With a parting wink, he left.


	10. Chapter 10

Squall tentatively knocked on Rinoa's bedroom door. He kept one eye on the hallway, determined to walk away should anyone appear. The last thing he needed was to be found standing in the hall, barred from her room.

She didn't answer and he rapped harder, but still, no Rinoa. He called out her name, but was rewarded with silence.

Irritated, he unlocked the door to his own room, stalked through it, and headed out onto their adjoining balcony. Glad to note her draperies were pulled back, he peeked into her window. No Rinoa.

_She could be with Selphie_, he thought, but then remembered Irvine inferring he had just come from the girl, and doubted she would have immediately sought out Rinoa.

He then considered Quistis, but remembered she was with Laguna. _Would she be with Sadie?_ _Ellone?_ The thought of knocking on each girl's door looking for his girlfriend was out of the question. He sighed, irritated with the situation and himself for causing it. He'd check the pool area along with the rest of the apartment and if he didn't find her, he would begin to ask around, distasteful though it would be. He was tempted to go with his initial plan of giving her the day, but decided to instead follow Laguna's advice, remembering he wouldn't be in the predicament if he had done so in the first place.

An hour later she was still nowhere to be found. He eventually ran into Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Flint and Ellone in the dining room. Neither of them had seen her that morning.

"What about Quistis? Is Rinoa with her?" Zell asked, also concerned. It was unlike Rinoa to disappear without informing her knight.

"Quistis has been holed up in Laguna's room all morning," Irvine said, sniggering. Squall noticed Ellone begin to tremble, but ignored it. There were more pressing things at hand than his sister's jealousy.

"How did you lose her?" Selphie asked, brow furrowing as she took in the odd situation. Squall nervously brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"We had words last night, Selphie," he said coldly. His look dared anyone to ask further questions.

"Zell, where's Sadie?"

"She went to the library. Hey, do you think Rinoa's with her?"

Squall grew thoughtful. "It's a possibility. I guess I'll check the place out next."

"Mind if I come? I was going to meet up with Sadie in a little while, anyway."

Squall shrugged, "If you want to," he said.

They loped down the maze of hallways to the nearest transportation unit in their eagerness to get to the library. Once there, Squall didn't give the place a second glance, but single-mindedly followed Zell to Sadie's office. They peeked in, and Squall felt a rush of relief to see Rinoa giggling with Sadie over a book they were both studying with evident relish. He felt relief in seeing her in good spirits and hoped she would maintain them once she noticed him.

"Hello ladies!" Zell boomed, bouncing into the small room. Rinoa slammed the book shut. Sadie quickly grabbed it from her, thrusting it behind her back.

"Hello Zell, Squall," Rinoa said brightly. Sadie, still clutching the book, silently nodded her head in greeting. Squall stood darkly in the doorway, too relieved over finding Rinoa to be suspicious of her activities.

"What are you reading?" Zell sprang over to his girlfriend and with a quick, fluid movement, stole the book. In triumph he scanned the cover.

"Ugh!" he dropped it as if it had burned him. The girls burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"That's really too funny!" Rinoa gasped between laughs.

"You could have warned me!" Zell said with a shudder.

"When? You snatched it before I could even say a word," Sadie choked, tears of merriment pouring from her eyes. She tried to wipe them dry with her sleeve. "Why don't you come with me to put it away."

"No way! I'm not going anywhere near where that book's from."

She tugged on his arm. "Yes, you are. Let's go, Zell." Zell looked to Squall who cocked his head, gesturing him to leave.

"Right," he groaned. "Ok. Let's go. But I am _not_ holding it for you!"

Rinoa was still giggling as they left, but her laughter faded away when she caught Squall's eye.

"I'm glad you're safe," he murmured. "I was worried when I couldn't find you." His voice was surprisingly gentle, in contrast to the look on his face. He entered the room, shut the door behind him, and sat in the chair Sadie had vacated.

"Sorry. I was going to ask you to accompany me, but it was pretty early. I didn't know what I should do."

He scanned the pile of books. "Anything good?"

She nodded. "Sadie has filled me in on a bit of her research. It's helping me to accept everything. While I can't say I take pride in what I've become, I'm learning there were quite a few decent sorceresses before me."

Squall gently grabbed her hand, "You _should_ take pride. I do."

Rinoa smiled, grateful for his words. She couldn't doubt his sincerity. Squall never paid lip service to anyone.

Squall stared at the wall for several moments. He didn't know where to begin, but was determined to make amends. "Rinoa, I'm sorry for last night." He stared down upon her slender, white hand clutched by his. "I should never have asked you to marry me that way." He searched his mind for the right words to say. Speaking from his heart, as Laguna had suggested, was not easy.

"The truth is more than anything, I want to marry you, but I'm a little scared of the feelings you evoke in me. They make me feel exposed. That's why it's sometimes easier for me to look at our relationship as from a distance, focusing on what needs to be set in place, or done, or fought for, instead of just enjoying it, you, us together." He brought her hand up to his face, nuzzling his cheek against it. "But I love you, Rinoa, and realize that I need to let it all go."

She smiled and leaned against his chest, glad to be with him once again. "Squall, I-"

"I want to make love to you too." He said, uncharacteristically blurting his words. She pulled away.

"Right now?"

He scowled, deciding he had sounded like an idiot. "No, not now, not here, but soon." He knew she was trying her best to not laugh at him; her face was turning red. He wouldn't blame her if she did. Regardless, he knew he had to plug on. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"Rinoa, I want to marry you first. I can't explain why, and I know it's out of the ordinary, but for some reason it's important to me." He looked at her, silently pleading for her to understand. "I hope you don't mind."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Squall, of course I don't mind. I think you're right. It _would_ be more special to wait."

"Well, I don't want to wait too long," he said, grimacing. "I want to marry you fairly soon. Although, please don't think it's solely to have sex."

"Ha! You said the word." She wiggled exultantly on his lap. His face became strained. Gently, he lifted her off his legs and sat her into her chair before descending upon one knee. Taking her ring from his pocket, he grasped her hand and placed it on her fourth finger.

"Rinoa, will you marry me," he asked her softly. "You are everything to me…my entire life, and I want to share everything with you. I love you." He felt he should say more, but couldn't find any words. His hands shook with apprehension, frightened she would refuse him once again, but he felt relief upon seeing her tears trickle down onto her smile.

"Yes, Squall!" She pulled him to his feet and hugged him fiercely. "I love you. More than anything, I want to be your wife."

"Wife. I like the sound of that." _His_ dreams were now coming true.

Hearing a knock on the door, they broke apart and Squall opened it to let in Sadie and Zell. Rinoa rushed over to her girlfriend, eager to show off her ring. Squall watched the two girls gush over it, before he noticed Zell staring at him with an odd look on his face.

"Follow me outside the room for a moment, Squall."

Squall, wanted to be contrary and ignore his friend, but decided to humor him instead.

In the hall, Zell clasped Squall's shoulder. "Congratulations, man. I'm happy for you both, but…"

"But what?" Squall asked. Zell seemed shaken.

"This isn't because, well, you know…a baby?" his friend whispered, glancing furtively through the door to make sure the girls hadn't overheard him.

"What?" Squall asked, puzzled. He looked curiously at the tattooed man. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't see what the girls were reading, did you?" Squall shook his head. Zell shuddered. "It was 'The Woman's Guide to Conception & Pregnancy'. There's a picture of a woman in labor on the front cover!"

Squall shrugged, "Interesting."

"Interesting? It's freaking creepy!" he exclaimed. "I wouldn't want that for the life of me right now…a baby, that is. No sex…nothing. I don't care how loudly Irvine may laugh. My ma would tan my hide if I got a girl pregnant."

Squall looked at Zell blandly. "Rinoa's a sorceress. She can't have children. They must have been looking at it for another reason."

Zell raised his eyebrows. "Sorry dude, you're wrong. Sadie told me many sorceresses had children. She's been researching some of their dynasties. You better be careful, old man, unless you like the idea of a little Squallie sometime in the near future."

Frowning, Squall looked through the door at the girls. Having children was never something he had considered before. He wondered how Rinoa felt about it. "Good to know, I guess."

* * *

Rinoa was surprised, but glad, when Squall grabbed her hand as they walked back to Laguna's apartment. Usually the one to initialize such things, she was thrilled that he did instead. It showed her that he was willing to move beyond his own comfort for her sake.

"So when are we going to get married?" she asked, playfully bumping her hip against his.

"Preferably soon, but I know most girls are excited about planning their weddings, so whenever you think."

"Hmm, my dream wedding should take about a year to plan…" She teased.

"I guess if you need a year, I can accept that," Squall replied slowly, trying to keep a frown from his face. She squeezed his hand tightly.

"I'm only kidding. How about tomorrow?" she asked, releasing his hand to skip in circles around his longer strides.

He shook his head, baffled. "Are you being flippant, Rinoa? I can't tell. First you need a year, but then you ask for a day?"

"No, I'm completely serious. I like the idea of getting married in Esthar, although not at one of the temples. They're too cold and formal. I think we should have the ceremony tomorrow night by Laguna's pool. Our closest friends are here already, Cid and Edea are returning with the SeeD's and it's also our last evening at the Palace. It would be perfect."

Squall considered her idea. "Tomorrow night sounds fine, but there are two things to consider. First, are you okay with your father not being present?"

Rinoa studied her feet. "I am. Squall, I'm not ready for him to know I'm a sorceress yet, because when he finds out, he's going to be furious."

"Understandably, he'll blame me for what happened to you, but I too, would prefer dealing with him later."

"I wonder what he's up to," Rinoa mused. She hadn't had contact with her father, General Caraway, since the night he had locked her in their mansion, trying to prevent her from helping with Edea's assassination.

"Actually, there's talk of electing him the next President of Galbadia. Right now, he has temporary control of the government, but I doubt he wants the actual Presidency."

Rinoa shrugged, "I doubt he wants it either. He's strictly a military man who hates being involved in politics. That's why he put up with President Deling as long as he did. He just ignored everything."

Squall nodded. "I don't blame him. I respect General Caraway. His career's impressive."

"Yeah, maybe it is, but he was a horrible father,  
she sighed, fingering her mother's ring. "Actually, before my mother died, he wasn't so bad. In fact, he was a wonderful dad. With her death, though, I lost both parents."

Squall stopped walking and silently pulled her into his arms. Rinoa was touched by his sensitivity.

"Thanks Squall. Hugs help!" she laughed away her gloom. She knew he was often at a loss for words, but just listening to her was all she needed.

"You're something else, Rinoa," he broke apart from her, shaking his head at the quick change in her emotions.

"What was the other thing to consider before getting married tomorrow?" she asked, smiling at a passerby.

"We are going out on the field the morning after, which means, no, ummm…"

"Honeymoon?" she grinned.

"Yeah," he stared straight ahead.

"I don't care as long as we have the night. Maybe we can get away another time?"

"Yes, but it probably won't be for awhile." He suddenly smiled, "So I guess this means we're getting married tomorrow?"

"Yes!" She gave a little hop. "I hope Laguna won't mind us using his place, but I doubt he will. You _are_ his son, after all."

"We'll ask him as soon as we get to his apartment," Squall replied, ignoring the rest of her comment.

"I feel badly bothering him, as I'm sure he and Quistis are spending time together, but…hey, there he is!" Rinoa laughed, pointing at the President who was about to open his front door. She ran to greet him, leaving Squall to follow at a slower pace. Laguna turned to greet her, smiling.

He glanced at her ring, making her instantly suspicious that he knew what Squall had just asked her.

"What's that on your finger, Rinoa?" he asked, expression innocent.

Rinoa narrowed her eyes, but gladly lifted her hand to let him inspect it.

"I'm very happy for you both. It's wonderful news." He hugged her.

When Squall finally joined them at the door, Laguna shook his hand in congratulations.

"This is great!" Laguna exclaimed again. He raised his arm to embrace Squall's shoulder, but awkwardly dropped it before making contact, smoothing his dark hair instead. "When are you thinking of tying the knot?"

Rinoa clasped her hands, her face lighting up even more. "We were actually hoping tomorrow. Would you let us hold a small ceremony by your pool? It's so beautiful up there."

"Of course!" Laguna exclaimed, a huge grin spreading over his face. "I'm honored you would choose my home. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Rinoa looked at him sheepishly. "It's kind of a short time to prepare everything, so I was wondering…"

Laguna chuckled, "I have an assistant named Candy who would be thrilled to help you." He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed his office, speaking to someone for several seconds. Rinoa waited patiently.

Flipping the phone shut, he beamed at her. "I was right! She _is_ excited! She was married a month ago and I know it's been distressing her that there's nothing left to plan. She's been getting after me…" His voice trailed off and he looked sheepishly at the two. Rinoa wondered if he was thinking of their friend.

Laguna continued. "She's coming right up, so the two of you can get down to business. Don't hesitate to get anything you want, Rinoa, and don't worry about the cost."

Squall interrupted his father. "I'll be footing the bill on this one, Laguna." Rinoa didn't care who paid. Both men had more than enough.

"Squall, please let me. Hyne knows I have more gil than I know what to do with. It's the least I can do."

Squall started to refuse, but then changed his mind. "Whatever. Thanks." He shifted his eyes to Rinoa, a smile returning to his face. "I suppose I won't be seeing you until tomorrow night. I know how Selphie gets when she starts planning a party and I doubt you'll be much different."

Rinoa giggled as he lightly chucked her under the chin. "I'll peek in on you from time to time. Have fun, Rin."

Rinoa watched him walk away, a happy smile on her face. It wasn't much, but just his shortening her name made her glow. While he would probably never throw around pet names, it was _something_.

She felt Laguna's eyes on her and turned to face him. "I have a feeling there's more to thank you for than just paying for our wedding."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "He really loves you."

She kissed Laguna's cheek. "I know."

Running his fingers through his hair, he looked at her wistfully. "I wish I could say welcome to the family, but I hope one day you'll both welcome me to yours."

"You will always be welcome, Laguna."

* * *

Candy appeared in the hall, breathless, as though she had been running. She took a few gulps of air, smiling between each one, before finally catching her breath. Laguna made quick introductions between the two girls, glad he had thought to call his fiery, young assistant. He sensed an immediate liking between the two girls.

Cautiously looking about, he crept to his room, hoping to avoid his other guests. Once inside, he locked the door and stood with his back against it, sighing with relief. He considered the feasibility of holing himself in his room with Quistis for the next couple of days. Due to Squall and Rinoa's wedding, it was impossible, but he couldn't help but think it would have been nice. Despite the young couple's plans wrecking his own, he was ecstatic with their decision. _His_ son was getting married. He chuckled at the realization that up until a couple weeks ago, he hadn't even realized he had a son. Life could be surprising at times.

Faintly, he heard the bathtub begin to drain and he called out to Quistis, letting her know he was back. She met him in the entranceway to the bathroom wrapped only in a towel. He felt the blood rush to his face and wished she was his wife. If she was, she would not be wearing that towel for long.

"I'm glad you're back. You're just in time to join me in the steam room. Will you?" she asked, biting the bottom of her lip and casting him a hopeful look.

He walked in, discreetly glancing over her body. She showed less skin wrapped up in one of his fluffy, over-sized towels than in the getup she wore the previous night, but nonetheless, he felt his arms go numb and his heart skipped a few beats.

"I think I can do that," he finally agreed, although he remained immobilized as his thoughts ran rampant for several seconds. He finally blinked, awakening from his daze. "Umm, so yeah, let me go put on some trunks." He turned to leave, but stopped upon hearing her giggle. "Something funny, Miss Trepe?" he asked, raising his brow.

"You don't wear swim trunks in a steam room, although you can, if you want. Just wrap yourself in a towel, Laguna. _That_ is how it's done." Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"So you think you're an expert now after your day at the spa?" he teased, trying to keep his voice light.

"Yes, I do! Although at the spa, most everyone goes naked."

"Don't go giving me a leg cramp now, Quistis!" he shuddered in jest. She rolled her eyes.

"Here, Mr. President," she tossed him a towel. "Wrap yourself with this…I'll be waiting for you." Throwing him a smile over her shoulder, she opened the door and entered the cavernous steam shower, disappearing into a cloud of mist.

Laguna quickly undressed, wrapping the towel around his waist. Reaching for the glass handle, he braced himself for the onslaught of heat. He was startled, however, when warm, moist air embraced him and decided it wasn't too bad after all.

The room was dim, and he squinted through the cloud of white trying to find her.

"Over here!" she laughed. He could barely make out her sculptured form through the haze sitting on a stone ledge. "Your steam room is enormous. It must be nice being the President of Esthar."

He grinned and sat down beside her, leaning his head against the wall. "It has it perks."

She handed him a glass of ice water. "I brought this for you. It helps when you get too hot." He took it with trembling hands, trying to not spill the cold drink.

"Thanks." He peered around the room. "This is not what I expected. I'll have to remember to use this when I'm stressed."

"Mmmm, I know," she murmured, intent on her own relaxation. "However, I find it hard to believe you're ever stressed, Laguna."

"Well, yeah, I'm not usually. Maybe once a year I have a bad week, but that's all. Running this country is a breeze," he chuckled.

"I'm sure it is. At least you make it appear so. Now me, I'm easily stressed. Just putting my lesson plans together every night gave me a headache. I could have used your masseuse back then." She cringed at the memory.

"Was teaching worth it?" He was glad to indulge in innocent conversation, hoping it would take his mind off the body underneath the single, white towel that enveloped her.

"I suppose as missions cause me even greater anxiety. I'm a perfectionist and very hard on myself. I worry about my performance and require everything to go according to plan. I'm usually a mess once I get back to Balamb after an operation, although I try to hide it."

"I'm not like that at all. I suspect we're opposites, Miss Trepe," he replied smoothly, proud of himself for keeping his voice under control.

"Maybe that's the reason for our mutual attraction."

"Most likely," he agreed, smiling. He himself never tried to control much in his life. He knew he couldn't. He just rolled with the punches. Anxiety rarely affected him…unless he was with a beautiful woman. Sitting in a dark, moist room with Quistis was causing him no end of tension. While he told her earlier it was relaxing, he knew he had lied.

Her foot began to lightly travel up his leg, blowing all thoughts from his mind. He couldn't focus nor tolerate the sensations prickling throughout his body.

"Did you take care of what needed to be done at the office?" she asked huskily, sliding closer.

He tensed, closing his eyes. Did she not know what she was doing to him? How could she not guess? "Yeah, I think everything's been resolved. Hopefully…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as she sidled even closer and began to lightly caress his chest. He didn't want to lose control, but knew he was close. He placed his hand over hers, forcing her fingers to cease their stroking.

"Quistis, you are driving me crazy," he bit out, his voice taut with strain. "I think you can guess at what causes _me_ anxiety." He tried to laugh it off.

"I think I'm a little crazy myself," she admitted, backing away from him. She leaned back and closed her eyes, mimicking his posture of a few moments before. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "I'm sorry, Laguna."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart. I just…want you." He decided to be honest, hoping it wouldn't disconcert her.

"I know," she whispered, stealing a glance his way.

She was so desirable, her skin glistening with moisture. But she was also so young. He still felt unsure in how to handle that aspect of their relationship. He pressed his mouth into a firm, hard line. He would get through this…somehow.

"Let's not talk about this right now," he willed himself to relax. He brightened, knowing how to change the subject. "I have great news! Squall asked Rinoa to marry him. The wedding's set for tomorrow night."

"Really?" Quistis was astonished. "Tomorrow night?" Laguna filled her in on the details he was aware of.

Quistis sighed. "I should find Rinoa once we're done. I know we planned to spend the day together, but she's my friend and this is an important occasion for her. At the very least, I need to ask her if there's anything I can do. Do you mind?"

He heard the regret in her voice, glad she seemed to feel as he did, but understood as well how essential it was that she be there for her friend. "No, I understand. Please don't give me a second thought. Although…," his voice became uncertain. "Would you consider letting me take you out later tonight? There's a restaurant I like to occasionally eat at. I think you'd like it." Her face lit up with interest as he rushed to disclose all the facts. "We _will_ be bombarded by people taking photos and possibly even the media, so I understand if you don't feel up to it."

She was thoughtful for a moment, considering his words. "Actually, I think it sounds fun, attention and all. That is, of course," she placed a hand on his knee, "if you aren't ashamed to be seen with me."

Laguna pulled her over to his side. "No, sweetheart. And I was never ashamed of you, but of myself for how badly I wanted you. But I don't care any longer. I'd be proud to have you by my side…elated, actually."

Her response was a kiss of room-moistened lips placed upon his. His mind went blank, completely wiped out by her nearness. When he groaned, she pulled away.

"Sorry, I forgot," she whispered, touching her finger to her lips.

"Don't say sorry," he choked. He pulled her onto his lap, slamming his mouth down upon hers once again. She cried out against him, but was soon kissing him with matched fervor.

"Hyne, you drive me to distraction, Quistis Trepe," Laguna exhaled between kisses. "You have been all week."

"It's the same for me," she said, digging into his back with her nails.

He shuddered against her. "That's good. It makes this easier on me." He ran his lips down her neck, enjoying the taste of her sweat. She gasped in shock and he smiled at her limited experience. As for him, it had been so long…

She was perfect for him, he realized. Age shouldn't matter, but only hearts. There was nothing wrong with loving this exquisite woman, young though she was, and he'd be damned if he ever let anyone tell him so again, including himself.

"Laguna," she moaned against him, her breathing intensifying as he began to caress the outer side of her thigh. Slowly, he inched his hand up under her towel, toying with taking it off. He wanted to touch her everywhere.

She twisted her leg to allow him further access, to explore whatever he wished, but in the process, knocked over his glass of water. It crashed to the floor, splashing its contents onto his feet.

Shocked by the icy liquid, he was startled back to his senses. Trembling, he abruptly removed his hands from her as though she were fire. "That was a very smart thing to do," he gasped, looking down, entranced by his shaking hands.

"It wasn't purposefully done," she disagreed, stiffening. He gently un-pried her fingers from around his neck and sat her down beside him.

"I know, but I think we've been in here long enough."

"I would like to stay longer."

He squeezed her shoulder, trying his hardest to regain a light demeanor. "Since you love steam rooms so much, I'll donate funds to have one installed at Garden. Then you can 'steam' every night." He stood up to leave, offering her his hand.

"It's not because I love _steaming _that I'm disappointed we're done, Laguna," she replied brazenly, letting her fingers walk slowly down his torso. When she reached the towel at his waist and saw no response from him, she sighed and placed her hand in his. Quietly he led her out.

The bright lights of his bathroom bolstered his resolve even more. He turned towards her, to gage her mood better. Clutching the towel, she appeared confused and out of sorts.

Her hair hung limply around her defiant face and he brushed a strand of it back, looking at her honestly and directly.

"I'm not really sure you understand the full impact of what just went on, Quistis."

"Oh no?" she was as straightforward as he.

"No," he shook his head. "Sweetheart, like I said earlier, I want you…badly, but you need to understand what you would be getting yourself into. You are very young and in this…innocent."

"I do understand," she looked away in embarrassment, "But I will think about this further once I'm in a more rational mood."

"It's been a long time since I've been with a woman, Quistis. I almost let that fact cloud my judgment. Already you are very dear to me and I want…I want you very much in all ways. My feelings are very strong for you and I would like to be sure that you feel the same way for me before our relationship takes that turn."

She nodded, deep in thought.

"Right now," he continued, "I'll let you get dressed so you can meet up with Rinoa. She is going to need all the help she can get." He kissed her cheek and left to go change in his closet, glad the water had been spilled.

* * *

Rinoa and Candy were having an animated discussion in Laguna's home office, when Selphie ran into the room and tackled the sorceress with an exuberant hug.

"I just heard the super awesome news! You're getting married!" she squealed, dancing a little jig. "So let's get planning! There's a lot to accomplish before tomorrow."

Rinoa looked at Candy who was staring at the other girl with her mouth wide open in shock.

"Candy, this energetic, crazy girl is my friend Selphie. Selphie, this is Candy, one of Laguna's assistants. Candy's going to be helping me…us, I mean, with the planning." She winked at her girlfriend.

"It's nice to meet you," Candy smiled pleasantly, yet professionally. She was a young woman in her mid twenties who was skilled in administrative duties. Her father had helped her to acquire her position with Laguna, being another old friend of the President's, but her proficiency soon led to her acceptance amongst his other staff. Married the previous month, she had countless resources at hand for throwing an elaborate wedding. Working with an infinite amount of gil and a short time period, was the kind of task she excelled at.

Selphie gave Candy a warm, welcoming grin. "Great! I'm glad we have help. It's wonderful to meet you, Candy." She then turned towards a beaming Rinoa. "Um, you don't_ mind_ my helping, do you? I mean, I've never planned a wedding, but you know me and parties."

"Of course I want your help, Selphie."

"Goodie! What about Quistis? Where's she?" She looked at Rinoa, shaking her head with amusement. "Is she still in Sir Laguna's room? She hasn't come out all morning. Irvine said Laguna brought her breakfast in bed…" Her voice trailed off. She had forgotten Candy's presence for a minute and it dawned on her that Quistis and Laguna might not feel comfortable with her discussing their private affairs in front of his assistant.

Candy was unfazed. "Would Quistis be the beautiful girl whose face is plastered all over the newspapers, magazines and news this morning as the President's date last night?"

"Yes. There are pictures of her everywhere?" Rinoa asked.

Candy nodded. "The girls in the office are going crazy. More than half of them are in love with Laguna, I mean, the President. Apparently…" she straightened up in her chair, and donned a business-like expression. "I forget myself. I should not be gossiping about the President's private affairs, or of your friend. I'm sorry."

Selphie clapped her on the back. "Don't worry about it. We don't care if you do, but understand you not feeling comfortable enough to talk about it. I will have to get my hands on some of those papers," she giggled. "But in the meantime, let's get this party started…err, wedding, that is."

The three girls sat down at the large desk and Candy took out a notebook and pencil. She made quick, fluid notes on the numerous ideas discussed.

"So do I get to be your Maid of Honor?" Selphie looked at Rinoa expectantly. When she saw Rinoa begin to fidget, she laughed. "I'm just kidding, Rinoa. I know this isn't a large wedding and so it would be weird to have a bridal party and all. Just as long as I know I'm the one you would have chosen, I'll be fine!"

"Definitely, Selphie," Rinoa laughed. She loved her friend and even after a couple months, was closer to her than any other girlfriend she had ever known. They were a lot alike, passionate, idealistic and they both had bubbly personalities. But more than their similarities, Rinoa knew Selphie was someone she could depend on and knew Selphie felt the same about her. They would be friends for life.

They had brainstormed for an hour, when they heard a knock on the door. Rinoa opened it, surprised to see Quistis and Ellone standing awkwardly together in the hall. Neither girl acknowledged the other.

"Hi guys!" she ushered the two in, hoping their obvious tension wouldn't damper the joy of discussing flowers, ribbons, dresses, caterers and musicians. She wondered if there was a way to create ease amongst them.

"Congratulations, Rinoa!" Elle stepped in first. "I'm so happy for you and Squall," she gushed, taking Rinoa's hand and inspecting her ring. "I'm also thrilled to be gaining a sister!"

"Thanks, Elle!" Rinoa looked down on her ring with pride. More than anything she wanted to be a Leonhart.

Quistis came in next and embraced Rinoa. "I can't even tell you how overjoyed I am, Rinoa." Rinoa gaped at the single tear in the blonde's eye. While their relationship had started off rocky, she knew her friend loved her and was truly gladdened by the news. It had taken awhile to gain Quistis's acceptance, but once she had, she had made another lifetime friend. She, Selphie and Quistis were bonded in sisterhood forever.

"So Quistis, you finally decided to leave Sir Laguna's bedroom?" Selphie reamed her friend from across the room. Rinoa stiffened, nervous about the conflict between her friend and Ellone. But glancing at both girls's guarded expressions, she knew it was good to get it out in the open.

Quistis sat down on the only couch in the room, crossed her legs, and looked toward the group of girls calmly. "Yes, of course I did, as soon as I heard the news."

"Thank you, Quistis. I know you don't have much time left to spend with Laguna, so it means a lot to me that you're here." Rinoa joined Quistis on the couch, knowing that with her words she had taken sides. While she was fond of Ellone, she wanted there to be no doubt she approved of her friend's relationship with Squall's father.

"I wouldn't miss being with you girls for the world…or him. You're my friends. He understands and wants me to be here as well."

Ellone rolled her eyes at Quistis's comment. "I'm glad you know Uncle Laguna so well, Quistis. It's funny how after only a few days, the two of you are pretty thick."

Weary of Ellone's indignation, Quistis gave Laguna's niece an unruffled smile. "It is, isn't it?"

Ellone's hands tightened into fists, and for a moment, Rinoa believed she would strike the SeeD. Ellone, however, seemed to regain her composure, but she fixed her gaze on Rinoa, not letting it waver to the woman beside the bride to be. "So what are your plans so far?" she asked, clenching her teeth while trying her best to smile.

Trying to make peace, aware her earlier comment had hit a nerve with the two girls, Selphie began to fill them in on the details. Soon after, Sadie arrived, and the six girls spent several on edge, yet delightful hours preparing for the upcoming nuptials between the Sorceress and her Knight.


	11. Chapter 11

Near sunset, the girls broke apart for the night, Quistis to prepare for dinner with Laguna, Candy to run errands, Ellone to get something to eat in the dining room and Sadie to find Zell. Only Selphie and Rinoa remained.

Selphie stood up from her chair and stretched. She turned towards Rinoa with a tired smile.

Rinoa's gaze became stern. "Now that we're finally alone…out with it, Sef." She had known from the moment the girl had hugged her earlier that afternoon that things were still not right. Disappointment radiated from her. Selphie was too impulsive in her decisions and Rinoa wondered if her plans from the previous evening had backfired.

"How was the rest of your night with Irvine?" she asked, patting the couch beside her.

Selphie joined her, groaning to be reminded of the previous evening at the charity ball. "Can you put your arms around me and snuggle me a little? This is one of those days I wish I had a mother." She flopped her legs onto the couch and laid her head on Rinoa's lap.

"Did your 'flirt with every man at the ball' idea not go so well?" Rinoa patted Selphie's head, smiling at the silly scheme. She could relate to the later discomfort after following an impulsive decision.

"Well…yes and no. I think it excited more than upset him. He seemed to enjoy the challenge. He stopped paying attention to the other girls. But in the end, I'm not sure it's the best way to keep his interest. It was too exhausting."

"No, probably not. Selphie, you need to realize his flirting is harmless, or just be friends. There's no doubt in my mind he adores you, but he's just…Irvine."

"Well, things are a little more complicated. I kind of did something last night I sort of regret." She covered her face with her hands and groaned again.

Rinoa smiled at Selphie's display of drama. "What did you do?"

"I kind of, umm, slept with him."

"Really?" Rinoa stilled her stroking of Selphie's hair.

"Yep." This time she sighed. "Once I had his attention, the rest of the ball went well. I was so happy. When we got back to Laguna's, I asked him if he wanted to stay the night with me. The next thing I knew we were kissing and then the kissing led to touching and then the…"

"I think I get it, Selphie," Rinoa grinned. "So you are upset this happened?"

"At first I wasn't. It was…well, you know how it is," Selphie tittered nervously.

"Actually, I don't…"

"You haven't slept with Squall yet?" Selphie sat up looking dazed. "You two are Sorceress and Knight. I mean, that's the kind of stuff out of romance novels." She threw herself back down onto Rinoa's lap. "Gosh, now feel like I'm kind of easy or something." She laughed at herself, but Rinoa could see the regret in her eyes.

"You're not easy, Selphie," she tried to reassure her. "Squall just wants to wait until we're married. I think it's really sweet, but everyone is different."

After her conversation with Sadie that morning about pregnancy, and the later one with Squall, she was glad they had waited thus far. It made things less complicated. She forced her attention back on her friend, whose fast-paced chatter suddenly slowed.

"I really _wasn't_ ready, Rinoa. I realize that now. Our relationship is too new and I guess I just don't know where I stand with him. While it was amazing, this morning, after he left, I felt empty."

"It _was_ probably too soon then, Selphie."

Tears began to well in her eyes. "I know, but he'll be awfully confused if I don't sleep with him again tonight. He was so happy and I don't want him to think I'm rejecting him. Maybe I should just continue. It's not that big of a deal, right?" she choked on a sob. Rinoa held her close, hating to see her friend in such inner turmoil.

"Selphie, it _is_ a big deal. You're still unsure in this relationship...which I think is the true cause of your anguish. It's not something that needs to be rushed." Rinoa felt inadequate discussing the subject, as she had been wishing all week for Squall to make love to her.

"You never slept with Seifer?" Selphie asked.

Rinoa shuddered at the thought of being intimate with the man who had junctioned her to Adel. "No Selphie, although I know he wished it. I just couldn't. I thought I was in love with him, but it never felt like the right time. It upset him, which made me question his reasons for being with me."

"Sounds like my situation." Selphie moaned.

"Do you feel Irvine pressured you?" Rinoa asked. She honestly had a hard time believing he did. Irvine was a gentleman, despite his flirtatiousness.

"No," she sighed. "Although, he was more than happy to proceed once I said I was willing."

"Um, Selphie, he _is _a guy, remember?" Rinoa chided her friend.

She blushed. "Yeah, I know. And he _was_ really sweet." She stood up, leaving Rinoa's lap, and walked over to the bookshelf, lightly banging her head against its side. "At first, it was like we were reclaiming our childhood friendship, but somehow, we lost that the past few days. Now, it's all physical. It's not balanced, you know?"

Rinoa nodded. "You need to tell him that. If he doesn't understand, then it's his issue, but you are going to have to be firm in this, Selphie."

She nodded. "Thanks for letting me talk to you…and for not judging me."

Rinoa looked at her friend in disbelief. "How could I ever judge you, Selphie? Selphie shrugged.

"Come on, I need to find Squall and tell him what to expect tomorrow. I hope he takes it well." Rinoa linked arms with her friend and together they left the study.

* * *

They found Squall, Ellone, Flint, Irvine, Sadie and Zell in the living room, each drinking a glass of wine and reading. It made an interesting picture, and Selphie and Rinoa looked at each other in amusement.

"What are ya'll reading?" Selphie asked, imitating Irvine's western Galbadian accent.

Sadie looked up, "I brought back a bunch of newspapers and magazines that had tidbits about last night's affair. You are all scattered throughout them. It's fun looking at the pictures and reading the articles."

"You're in there too, Sadie," Zell tugged on his girlfriend's ponytail, causing her to smack him with her magazine. He howled, pretending to be in pain. Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Oooh! Fun!" Selphie skipped over to Irvine, stealing a newspaper from his hands.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, laughing as she bounced onto the couch next to him.

"You can share!" she stuck her tongue out at him. Unfolding the paper back to the front page, she gawked when she saw the front of it covered in a picture of Laguna and Quistis. "Wow! Look at this photo. Sir Laguna and Quistis look amazing!" she held it up for all to see.

"That picture is everywhere," Squall informed her dryly. He moved over on the couch to make room for Rinoa. "There are a lot of pictures of them, but then, there are a lot of us too," he informed his sorceress.

Rinoa peered over his shoulder, "Hmmm, what do they say about me?" She braced herself for the worse. Absorbed with her wedding plans that afternoon, she had briefly forgotten the larger issue at stake.

Squall smiled at her in reassurance, "They say you are charming and sweet and that by the end of the evening, Esthar's elite were eating out of your hands."

Flint passed her another paper. "This reporter claims he watched your every move all evening long and is now thoroughly convinced you have one of the purest hearts he's ever encountered."

Rinoa giggled with relief. "That's kind of weird." The others laughed with her.

"If that's what he wants to believe, I don't have a problem with it…as long as he convinces others of the same." Squall put an arm around her and snuggled her close. Rinoa's eyes sparkled with pleasure at his ease. Regardless of what Esthar thought of her, she knew she was safe with both her Knight and friends.

"I don't either," she nestled closer.

"Well, many of the journalists were not as complimentary on Uncle Laguna escorting Quistis. Many considered her quite cold and aloof," Ellone said, sounding as if she hadn't been paying attention to much else. Flint shifted uncomfortably as the others stared at his fiancée, taken aback.

Irvine cleared his throat, "Well, not _all_ were bad. I read a few favorable accounts. Some were concerned the President was dating a mercenary, but hey, we all know that's not really a problem. She's a good person. We all are."

"Yeah Ellone, this one says she was the most beautiful woman at the ball," Selphie informed Laguna's niece. Rinoa, quickly tiring of the girl's displeasure in her friend, was glad everyone was coming to Quistis's defense. Ellone needed to get a handle on her personal feelings.

Ellone was undaunted. "I read that one too, Selphie. And while it said she was beautiful, it later mentioned that she was likely a gold digger," she smiled in triumph.

"Quistis is not a gold digger!" Selphie was furious.

"Of course not, but still…"

"I can't believe Quistis is dating the President. Totally crazy stuff, huh?" Zell interrupted. "Like how did that happen?" he shook his head in bewilderment, one step behind the rest of the group. He had been so consumed with his own girlfriend all week that he hadn't paid attention to much else.

"Zell!" Sadie hissed.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I just said I can't believe they're dating. I mean, I think it's cool and all."

"Uncle Laguna is not _dating_ Quistis. He's not a teenager, for Hyne's sake!" Ellone snapped. She glared at Flint who was shaking his head at her in warning.

"Hi guys!" They all turned to see Laguna and Quistis standing in the archway leading into the living room, dressed for their night out. Everyone, barring Ellone, smiled at the couple, wondering how much they had overheard.

The President was dressed in a dark suit that was wonderfully tailored to his slim, muscular frame. His hair was down, reminding them of how he had looked when they first saw him in the past. Gazing worshipfully at Laguna, Selphie sighed with pleasure.

The rest of the group, however, gaped at Quistis in admiration. She was dressed more evocatively than usual, although still elegant. Her tight, calf-length, black dress had a tail slit, while the neckline was lower than she usually allowed. On her feet were high, spiky black heels and her hair, which was normally clipped up, was down, almost reaching her waist. She was stunning.

"Quistis, you look amazing!" Rinoa breathed, glad to see her friend not dressed so conservatively for once. The other's nodded in mute admiration while Irvine gave a low whistle. Still enraptured with Laguna, Selphie for once didn't mind.

Laguna put his arm around Quistis, looking down at her fondly. "She does, doesn't she? Every man we encounter tonight is going to be drooling."

Quistis nervously clicked her heels. "Thanks," she said to Rinoa. "You convinced me to buy this dress the other day, and I can't believe I'm actually daring to wear it."

"You look beautiful, Quistis." Squall nodded his approval. He appeared glad she had found someone, even if it turned out to be his father.

Quistis was startled, along with everyone else, by his compliment. "Thanks, Squall," she smiled back. She appreciated his public show of support.

Rinoa kissed him on the cheek, when the attention turned away from her knight. "I love you," she whispered, touched by his sensitivity in the matter. She knew he loved Ellone, making it difficult to displease her. Both girls were important to him.

"I know."

Laguna looked at the group, "Well, we should get going…on our date." He leaned over to pat Ellone's shoulder. "We'll see you later," he smiled at the others.

"Have fun!" Selphie chirped. When the couple left the room, she turned towards Ellone. "Busted!" she crowed.

"I would say they are dating, as they are going out on a date and all." Zell replied obtusely, still confused.

"You all know this is hard on me. I don't see why you have to rub it in." Ellone picked herself off the floor and fled the room. The rest sat in stunned silence.

"I'm really sorry, Flint. Should I go talk to her?" Selphie finally looked at Ellone's fiancée.

He shook his head. "No, I will. I'm still not completely sure why the idea of Laguna and Quistis together bothers her, but it does." He shrugged. I'm sorry, guys."

"Should we not bring it up?" Rinoa was concerned.

"That's not realistic. She needs to get over it," Flint replied with a frown. He reluctantly shuffled towards the hallway. "I'll see you guys later. I have a feeling she won't be coming out again tonight."

* * *

After their arrival at the restaurant, the President and Quistis were immediately ushered by the Maitre'd to the best table. A semi-private one, Quistis was glad to note. Laguna helped her into her chair, his hand lingering on her back for a moment. They both cringed when the flash from a camera briefly lit up the dim room.

"My apologies, Mr. President, I am not sure where that came from. We're trying our best to keep the media out, but I'm afraid many citizens have cameras of their own. Would you like me to find and confiscate it?" The Maitre'd's eyes, like a hawk, purveyed the room looking for the perpetrator.

Laguna, at ease, sat down in his chair, shaking his head with a smile. "No, that won't be necessary. It's fine, Philip, really, it is. We knew this was inevitable, but it wasn't enough to keep us from enjoying the pleasure of Chef Consuelo's food. I'm eager for Miss Trepe to taste his cooking."

"Thank you, Mr. President. I'll be sure to inform Consuelo. He's always grateful for your patronage." He bowed before turning to frown at the rest of the guests. Laguna politely tapped his arm, interrupting the man's intimidation of the room to order a bottle of wine with which to start off the evening. Bowing again, Philip hurried away.

"You must get out often," Quistis smiled at her date. "They seem to know you here." The establishment was strangely quiet as everyone was hushed, staring at them. Laguna's laughter sliced through the stillness. She laughed as well.

Strangely enough, she felt comfortable despite the stares from the restaurant's other patrons. If she focused solely on the man across the table from her, she found nothing else really mattered. They were in their own private world.

She was still unsettled by Ellone's animosity, however. It had been difficult retaining her composure earlier, upon hearing her tirade. She was grateful for the way Laguna handled it, passing lightly over the remark. If angry words had ensued, she would have felt terrible.

"Ward is very fond of this restaurant, so we often come," Laguna was saying. Quistis snapped her attention back to him.

"Syla too?" Quistis asked, trying to mask her dislike of Ward's wife. She wasn't successful.

Laguna chuckled. "Yes, she usually comes as well. However, once in awhile, we are able to sneak away without her." He winked at her from across the table. "You weren't too fond of her, were you?" he asked.

Quistis fidgeted with her napkin. "I'm sorry, but no, I wasn't. Please don't think I'm picking on your friends. I really admire Kiros and Ward, and Ruth is charming as well, but there was something about Syla…"

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not as fond of her as I am Ruthie. Ruthie's wonderful. We're buds."

Quistis smiled. "I really enjoyed speaking with her the other night. She was very warm."

They made light chatter throughout the meal, enjoying each other's company and the mouth-watering entrée's being brought in plenty. The Maitre'd was insistent he would serve no one else and Laguna had to remind him several times of their desire for privacy.

While they were companionably enjoying a delightful chocolate mousse and two cups of coffee, Quistis nervously put her spoon down and looked Laguna in the eye.

"Laguna?" she didn't know where to begin. Their conversation after leaving the steam room had caused her to heavily consider her feelings throughout the day. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but her tongue suddenly felt thick.

He gave her an inquisitive, yet encouraging, smile and she gazed at him, knowing she would never meet anyone in her lifetime as wonderful as he.

"Quistis?" his smiled broadened over her perusal. She blushed at being caught.

"I really like you…a lot. I'm almost scared by how much. I never expected this could happen," she quickly blurted the words in her confusion. Embarrassed, she focused on her plate. She was glad she had said what she did, but wished she could have done so in a more dignified manner.

Laguna reached across the table and took her hand. "Do you know what I really love about you?" he asked softly, weaving his fingers through hers. She shook her head.

"I love your blushes; the emotions that color your face, allowing me to see how affected you are…by me. It's what first gave me hope that you were beginning to feel the same way as I do."

Her blush deepened. "I am _very_ affected by you," she replied shyly.

He abruptly stood. "Are you ready to go, sweetheart?" He knew the restaurant would send the bill to his office the next day.

She nodded. He pulled back her chair and helped her to her feet, kissing her softly on the lips. Neither noticed the flashes that suddenly flared throughout the room.

While leaving, he regained his focus, smiling cheerfully at the other patrons and nodding politely to those he knew. However, he did not stop to chat, but led her out into the city, where hand in hand, they meandered through the streets, spellbound by the euphoria they found with each other.

* * *

Hours later, they stumbled into Laguna's room. Instead of immediately turning on the lights, Laguna discarded his suit coat and led Quistis out onto the balcony.

The moon was a sliver of silver above them, trying its best to outshine the brilliance of the city below. It was an impossible feat; Esthar was flawless, a perfect gem residing in the heart of the desert. Quistis was falling in love with the city as much as its President, both were embedding into her heart.

She leaned slightly over the railing and drank in the beauty of the warm, desert night.

"Your city is beautiful, Laguna," she murmured.

He moved the thick mass of her hair over her shoulder, and bent to kiss the nape of her neck. "I'm glad you like it."

His tenderness undid her. She twirled around, throwing to the wind her usual restraint. "You are beautiful too," she reached up and cupped his cheek, studying his face. His blue eyes openly expressed his pleasure in her words, but he laughed.

"I'm a man. I'm not supposed to be beautiful."

"It doesn't matter, you are," she teased.

He kissed her temple, her cheek, her closed eyes and she weaved her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer, holding her tightly. "You are the beautiful one, sweetheart. So, so beautiful. I want…" Shaking his head, he didn't finish the sentence. Instead, his mouth caught hers and she melted against him.

Her breathing quickened as his hands began to traverse down her body. She had never experienced anything as sweetly intense as his touch. She yearned for more of him. With a mind of their own, her fingers began to unbutton his shirt.

"Quistis, I don't think…Hyne," he swore when she splayed her palm against his chest.

"Is it wrong to see where this leads?" she asked.

He didn't answer, but continued to touch her, lingering over areas that made her burn with a longing she never knew she was capable of feeling.

"What do you want, sweetheart?" he finally asked.

"Don't stop. Don't end this," she pleaded, clutching his shoulders hard.

"And if I make love to you?"

She considered his words for a moment, realizing it was the outcome she desired. "I hope you do," she whispered.

Not expecting her answer, he paused for a moment to gage her face in the darkness. "I don't know if it's the best idea."

She could see the uncertainty in his eyes and wished there was some way to allay his misgivings. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to be with him.

She reached up and brushed a lock of hair away from his eyes. "Maybe not, but somehow it feels like it is. I want to experience this with you and I want to tonight."

He couldn't resist her any easier than the other night when she had convinced him to continue in their relationship. He wondered how being with her could possibly work, but it would have to, and if it didn't…He tried with difficulty to clear his head, but failed. His desire for her had been building all week.

"Laguna, what do _you_ want?" she asked him, lightly trailing her hand down his abdomen.

He began to tremble. "I want you." He kissed her again, completely releasing the furor of passion he had been holding in check. She was startled by the force of his need.

"Quistis, are you sure?" with his last thread of rationality, he gave her the opportunity to change her mind.

"I'm sure." Her eyes bespoke their trust and affection. She understood what being with her would mean to him. He saw it as more than a passing fling; he would give her all of himself. She would try to do the same.

Grabbing her by the hand, he led her back inside. Knowing it would be her first time, he resolved to make it one of the most memorable experiences of her life.

* * *

The morning sun began to creep into the bedroom and Quistis stirred against Laguna, opening her eyes to the new day. She smiled at how content she felt, but then blushed as she remembered the night before. He had made love to every inch of her body…several times.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Sleep well?" Laguna teased. In mortification she hid her face against his chest, but when the vibrations from his laughter began to tickle her nose, she pulled back and glared at him. He kissed the rosy spots on her cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed, Quistis," he murmured in her ear. "Last night was incredible."

"It was, but…" Feeling a slight draft across her chest, she modestly pulled the covers up towards her neck.

"What are you doing?" he laughed.

"I…" she blushed, an even darker shade of red. "I'm not used to…"

"Sweetheart, I want to see you," he crooned. "You are beautiful to look at." He took the edge of the blanket from her hand and lowered it once again. She felt warm beneath his gaze, but when he began a path of kisses downward toward her breasts, she became utterly feverish. "Perfect," he whispered. He kissed away her inhibitions and eagerly she let him make love to her once again.

Afterward, he pulled her into his arms and held her closely against his heart. "This changes things between us, you know?" he asked softly. "You belong to me now."

She wrapped her arms around his body that she now knew so well. "_You_ belong to _me_," she smiled.

He chuckled, "I guess I do."

"I'm very happy, Laguna," she sighed, before closing her eyes, allowing sleep to take over once again.

Laguna watched her slumber for several minutes, awed by the gift she had given him. He wasn't positive making their relationship an intimate one had been the right decision, but he didn't regret it. Despite his doubt, he decided to not worry about it for the present. What was done was done and he was still awash in its afterglow.

Unable to fall back asleep, he nimbly left the bed and pulled on flannel pants and a t-shirt. He quietly opened his bedroom door, sneaking away to get breakfast in the dining room. Once he was finished eating, he would bring back a tray for Quistis. She would be hungry when she awoke. Last night had left him hungry. _In more ways than one…_

Like the morning before, he found Squall eating alone, although this time, the young man appeared in high spirits. He still found it challenging to adjust his mind to the fact that the young man was his son. He had missed so much. A tinge of melancholy tried to damper his mood, but he battled the emotion, easily winning back his happiness.

"Good morning, Squall. Today's the big day!" It humored Laguna to be both cheery and cheesy while speaking to the serious young man. Expecting to see Squall's eyes begin to roll, he was shocked when they didn't.

Swallowing a bite of food, Squall instead acknowledged him with a small smile, the first he had ever given his father. "I'm aware of what day it is, Laguna," he responded dryly.

"I hope so," Laguna chuckled. He leaned back against the entranceway to the dining room and scrutinized his son. The invisible barrier Squall normally put up while talking to him was gone. He even appeared friendly.

"Has Rinoa has been up for hours preparing for the day," Laguna asked.

"Yes, since dawn. She was also up late last night with Candy, Sadie and Selphie."

"Ellone didn't join them?" Laguna frowned. He remembered how distraught she was upon witnessing him and Quistis leaving to go out to dinner the previous evening.

"No, she took off for her room as soon as you left. We didn't see her the rest of the night."

Laguna closed his eyes, vowing to lavish some attention on his niece as soon as Quistis left the next morning. He loved his little Ellone and it pained him to be at odds with her. He wished she would understand that his feelings for Quistis did not detract from his love for her in any way, although, he realized, his thoughts _had_ been wrapped up quite a bit more with her than his niece. He had been grateful for Flint's presence in the Palace, hoping it would help soften the shock of his relationship with her friend. Apparently, it hadn't.

"I feel terrible," Laguna finally said. "I never dreamed this would bother her."

"She'll get over it. Ellone's warm-hearted. The two of you have a close relationship, but she needs to get used to you being close to someone else as well."

"Although physically separated throughout the years, we still talked several times a day. She was able to get into my mind to do so. Weirdest thing ever, having a conversation in your head, but I am thankful for her gift. It kept us close." Laguna remembered the first time she called out to him. It was to tell him Raine was dead. Looking back, he wondered why she had never mentioned Squall. Perhaps it hurt her too badly. _Had she been jealous of him too?_ He immediately banished the thought. Ellone would have never intentionally kept news of a son from him.

Squall nodded, "I remember when she first did that to me too. I didn't like it. It felt invasive, but at the same time, I knew I needed her. I wonder where her gift came from."

"Who knows? I had a few scholars research it once. They never found mention of a similar ability in the histories. Your mother never heard of her parents or relatives having the gift either. Ellone's an anomaly, as far as I'm concerned."

"Yes, she is." Squall began to focus on his food once again and Laguna poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Laguna, we need to talk about Quistis."

Laguna jostled his cup and the hot liquid splashed over the rim, burning his hand. He flinched from the pain. "What about?" He set the cup down and quickly wiped his hand on a napkin, wondering why Squall was not quick to answer his question.

Laguna caught Squall's eye and both men nervously ran their fingers through their hair. Laguna smiled at their similar habit. Squall quickly jerked his hand away, and Laguna was certain his son had noticed it as well.

"I'm not sure how serious your relationship is and realize it's not really my business…except in how it pertains to SeeD. She had been planning to go on the assignment with us tomorrow. Is she still?"

"Yes, I believe so. She hasn't mentioned changing her mind."

Squall nodded, "Good. If she did, I would have to send her back to Balamb. Our week is up. She's in contract to Garden. While I know she deserves a longer break, it isn't the way things work. She's a Rank A SeeD, one of our best actually, and we…_I_ need her assistance."

"I understand Squall," Laguna replied evenly. He looked away, realizing it wouldn't be any easier for Quistis to leave Garden then it would be for him to step down from the Presidency of Esthar. He turned back and shrewdly studied his son. "You rely on her, don't you?"

Squall looked Laguna directly in the eye. "I do. Like I said, she is one of our best and I appreciate her counsel, but she also carries a lot of weight with the older SeeD's. They respect me, but sometimes I wonder if it doesn't pain them to be under my command."

Laguna was surprised at his admission. How could his son be so insecure? "Squall, you have proven yourself to be a powerful, adept leader. I doubt there's any other in SeeD who could have accomplished what you did. When I look at you…" Laguna shook his head as if to clear it. "You are almost larger than life, you know? It's unreal."

Squall shrugged. "SeeD's have been drilled from cadets to acknowledge the authority of those in charge. I shouldn't worry, but once in awhile…I do."

"Well, don't. It's a waste of your time." Laguna poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. He decided to change the subject. Squall needed to focus on something other than tomorrow.

"So six o'clock tonight you are getting married and the next morning the two of you are leaving early to hunt monsters. Sounds like a terrific honeymoon and I'm not being sarcastic," he laughed. "I'm jealous. Hunting is one of my favorite pastimes."

"Your virtual battle system is interesting, but it doesn't give the satisfaction of actually killing something."

Laguna laughed, "No, it doesn't, although I've never admitted that to the men who designed it." He looked furtively around the room and lowered his voice, "Once a week, Kiros, Ward and I sneak out at night to hunt. We've done so for the last fifteen years."

Squall stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head in amusement. "I don't blame you," he admitted. "It seems irresponsible, but if I found myself behind a desk more than on the field, I'd probably do the same."

Laguna shuddered. "I went crazy the first two years of this Presidency. The thought of turning soft nauseated me. Kiros and Ward felt the same. It's been good. If anything, I'm an even better shot than I was seventeen years ago. There are wicked fiends around the Northern edge of the city sometimes, especially at night. We've found ourselves in some hairy situations. Maybe it _is_ irresponsible, but frankly I don't care. If they find me dead some day, it will have been worth it."

Squall nodded, eyes gleaming with understanding. Laguna was gratified in finally having found a common interest with his son. Perhaps they could even one day bond over a hunt.

"Hey, you two!" Both men greeted Rinoa as she popped into the dining room, grabbed a banana and sat down next to Squall. She kissed him on the cheek and Laguna was glad to see his son's face soften at the sight of her.

"Are you here for a second breakfast? You were up early," Squall remarked, watching her peel the fruit.

"I'm starving," she said. "We've been working diligently, but everything _I_ needed to get done today is finished. Candy and Selphie are forcing me to relax." She turned towards Laguna, "Candy is amazing! She pretty much planned the entire wedding. I told her what I wanted and she made it happen. Although, it probably helps to have connections to the President," she said. "Everyone is eager to please you!"

"I knew you'd appreciate her help. Sometimes she scares me with her capabilities and I probably rely on her far too much." He smiled at the couple. "I'm excited for tonight."

"Me too!" Quistis entered the dining room dressed in a robe, her hair unruly about her face. Rinoa and Squall did a double-take, as their friend rarely appeared in public in less than perfect attire.

"You're up?" Laguna smiled, pulling out a chair for her to sit on.

Quistis laughed. 'You tried your best to be quiet leaving the room, but you weren't too successful. I sleep lightly and am usually aware of any change to my environment. SeeD training, I guess."

"Sorry about that! Would you care for a cup of coffee?" he asked. When she nodded, he poured her one, fixing it the way she liked.

Rinoa beamed at the couple. They were completely at ease, and the small touches and smiles they gave to each other bespoke of an intimacy she was surprised they had found despite knowing each other less than a week.

"You two are…" Rinoa was interrupted by a loud screech.

"Irvine Kinneas! You were too ogling that maid! I can't believe it. She wasn't even that pretty."

"Selphie, I was not _ogling_ the maid! I can't help it that she bent over to dust right in front of me. What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Look away!"

They heard the couple arguing before they even entered the room. Upon seeing an audience, Selphie gave a startled, "Oh! Hi guys!" and then moved to sit down next to Rinoa.

"Hello, everyone." Irvine greeted them casually, seemingly unfazed that they had overheard their quarrel.

"Can you believe him?" Selphie continued to storm. "I leave him alone for one minute and come back to find him flirting with another woman. I'm sick of it!" Her face was bright red in her fury.

"I was not flirting with her, Selphie!" Irvine exclaimed. "We were just having a friendly conversation."

"With her bent over?"

All were speechless. "Um, Selphie, maybe you guys should discuss this privately," Rinoa finally whispered.

Selphie stood and stamped her foot. "No, Rinoa! I've had enough!" she spat. She turned towards her boyfriend with a scathing glare. "If you think I'm going to sleep with you anymore, you're crazy. Last night was against my better judgment, but I gave in and _this_ is how I'm treated. Have sex with the maid." Bursting into tears, she ran from the room.

Irvine remained motionless, deathly pale. For the first time ever, he appeared stern and unreachable, not unlike the loner cowboy he swore he used to be.

"Irvine?" Concerned, Quistis finally broke the stillness.

Without acknowledging the group, he abruptly left the room.

"We should go find Selphie," Rinoa gave Quistis a worried frown. She turned to Squall. "Maybe you should go after Irvine?" she suggested.

"Not on your life." Squall shuddered. "Irvine had it coming to him."

"Maybe he did, but I feel badly for him. Selphie _could _have kept it private." Rinoa said. "But regardless," she motioned Quistis, "we should check on her."

Quistis nodded in agreement. Looking regretfully towards Laguna, she said, "I'll see you soon...at least I hope so."

Laguna nodded and watched the two young women leave, alone with his son once again.

"You're probably ready for us to leave, aren't you?" Squall asked dryly. "I would be."

"No, of course not." Laguna replied. "But it's been…interesting."

* * *

"Selphie, in her room, slowly answered the door to her friend's urgent knocks. She smiled through her tears when she saw their concerned faces.

"Who wants to go blow stuff up? Or at the very least, smash something?" she asked, sticking out her tongue. At their raised brows she giggled. "As this is Sir Laguna's home, I guess it wouldn't be nice."

Rinoa fiercely embraced her friend. Quistis joined them, rubbing Selphie's back. "Relationship's suck," Selphie finally sniffled. "But then you both probably disagree. Lucky girls."

"We all have to deal with something, Sef," Rinoa disagreed. "Relationships are never easy."

"They should be," she sighed. "My dream guy was always perfect."

"So was mine," Rinoa grimaced. "But in the end, not being perfect myself, I can't exactly expect Squall to be…even though it _would_ be nice."

"Sir Laguna is perfect," Selphie looked at Quistis, defying her to disagree.

Quistis shrugged her shoulders. "We have some challenges as well. Rinoa's right, every relationship has its problems."

"Maybe I should go for an older man too. That's probably why Sir Laguna's so nice. He was probably as big of an ass back in his younger years as Irvine is now…although he was really sweet to Rinoa's mom."

Both Quistis and Rinoa stiffened.

Rinoa tried to make light of Selphie's unthinking statement. "Well, at least you can mold Irvine into what you want." She chucked Selphie under the chin, giggling at the withering glare she received.

"Nah, I'm done with him. If he wants a relationship, then he's going to have to work for it…hard."

"No more sleeping with him, Selphie," Rinoa cautioned her friend.  
"Obviously your self-control went out the window last night, huh? I thought you were going to wait awhile?"

"I was, but it feels so freaking good and the minute I sat down next to him on the couch after our discussion, I wanted him. It was so bizarre!" Selphie sighed and moved to plop down on her bed. "But then, to see him this morning…ugh! She wasn't even that pretty!"

"That _would_ be upsetting," Rinoa said. Quistis nodded, silently agreeing that it was much nicer dating an older, more mature man…at least more so than Irvine, despite the fact that Laguna had once dated her girlfriend's mother.

Selphie smiled at her friends. "Thanks for coming to check on me. I appreciate it." Her facial expression transformed into one of business. "For now, we have more important things to take care of…namely a wedding. I don't have time to feel blue. There are things to get done!" She arose from the bed and kissed each girl on the cheek. "I need to take a shower pronto! I'll catch up with you gals later."

The girls looked at each other with confusion after Selphie walked away. Quistis shrugged. "Selphie _does_ like to throw a party." She smiled, thinking of the upcoming Garden Festival she was always yammering about.

Looking down at her lap, realizing she was still in her robe, Quistis sighed. "I could use a shower myself. I never let anyone see me like this. I don't know what I was thinking."

Rinoa smiled, "You probably weren't thinking about much besides Laguna. I can tell you're falling in love with him…and I'm glad."

Quistis blushed. "I am, Rinoa, _crazy_ though it is."

"Well, go enjoy your shower…I'm sure he's waiting for you," Rinoa winked.

"Mmmm, we'll see." She smiled a little at the thought.


	12. Chapter 12

As the sun set behind the distant mountains, flooding the city with a rosy, yet golden haze, Rinoa peeked behind a pillar on the upper floor of Laguna's apartment, watching the wedding guests trickle to their seats. Momentarily the music would begin and she would take the short walk to meet her Knight and join with him in matrimony.

She sighed with pleasure as she gazed upon the setting for her vows, marveling at what money and connections could accomplish. Everything was perfect, and although on a smaller scale, straight out of her dreams.

Madame Bliss had eagerly risen to the occasion, providing her with a gorgeous dress, although one more casual than her ball gown of two nights prior. Enticingly short and cream in color, it reminded her of the dress she wore the night she first met Squall. She hoped he would notice.

Candy had procured Esthar's best musicians, who were tuning their instruments in preparation for both the ceremony and the evening's entertainment. Chef Consuelo, from the most exclusive restaurant in the city, was in the kitchen, helping Laguna's head cook prepare an elaborate dinner. Also hired was a celebrated photographer who was already snapping photos of the event, looking pleased as he flurried about, to have been asked to memorialize the evening.

Rinoa and Squall had invited the SeeDs accompanying them for the next day's mission. They had arrived on the Ragnarok shortly before the ceremony. Edea had decided to fly back with Cid, once she learned the young couple were to be married, and surprised them by bringing Angelo. Kiros and Ward were there with their wives as well.

Rinoa shook her head in amusement at the giant, pale blue bow wrapped around her dog's neck, guessing it was the work of Selphie. Her friend had tied bows to every chair as well. _I can't imagine what Selphie's wedding will be like someday,_ Rinoa laughed quietly. _I hope everything works out for her and Irvine. I can't see her with anyone else…_

Selphie had feverishly thrown herself into the decorating, trying her best to avoid the cowboy. Irvine was withdrawn and Rinoa wondered if he was finally gaining insight into how his flirting hurt his girlfriend. She noticed he sat in the back with an unhappy look on his face, ignoring the rest of the guests.

Laguna sat between his niece and Quistis, looking ill at ease. That afternoon, the tension between Ellone and Quistis had escalated when Quistis, fed up with Ellone's animosity, had pleaded with her friend to accept her relationship with the President. Ellone's response was icy. She refused, going as far to say Quistis should be ashamed to date someone old enough to be her father. Not even Edea could relieve the conflict between the two and in the end, sided with the blonde SeeD. Unable to deal with her emotions, Ellone had once again left in anger.

Shaking her head, Rinoa transferred her attention to Zell and Sadie. Sadie's eyes were shining and Rinoa correctly guessed that she had found a fellow dreamer in the young librarian. Zell's arm was around his girlfriend, but he was prattling incessantly to Ward, who was sitting in the row before him. Ward's wife, Syla, had a displeased look on her face, which Rinoa at first believed was caused by the enthusiastic young SeeD. However, after following Syla's line of vision, Rinoa quickly realized the woman's displeasure was directed towards Laguna and Quistis. Syla couldn't keep her eyes off of the couple.

The music suddenly began, startling Rinoa, and Candy gave her a little push forward. Willing herself to be graceful, Rinoa took her first steps towards her Knight, her thoughts now intent solely on him. Squall was waiting for her with the priest dressed in his SeeD uniform. His posture was pristine and his face solemn. She knew he would have preferred marrying her without witnesses, but was grateful he understood what a wedding meant to her.

His eyes lit up when he saw her and he smiled his rare, beautiful smile. She began to walk faster, eager to join him. Upon reaching him, they joined hands and immediately the priest began to speak. His words were simple, yet they tugged on the hearts of everyone there, reminding them how special love was when it joined two separate people and transformed them into one.

Soon after, they said their vows, simple, yet heartfelt in love and intent. Tears were freely flowing from many eyes, including the President's, when they sealed their vows with a kiss.

Their friends immediately swarmed them with hugs and well wishes. Wrapping an arm around his wife, Squall nodded his head in acknowledgment. But when he had a second alone with Rinoa, he looked at her with an exasperated smile. "You owe me," he said.

"I'll make it up to you someday, I promise!" She was giddy with happiness.

"You will tonight, Mrs. Leonhart," he murmured, causing her to shiver with anticipation.

"Tonight then, Squall."

* * *

"Will you please talk to me, Sefie?" Irvine quietly asked his girlfriend, who was sitting in a chair, absentmindedly petting Angelo.

"About what?" she asked, her eyes refusing to meet his.

"You know what I want to talk about."

"No, I don't," Selphie wouldn't budge.

Irvine took off his hat and sat down in the empty seat beside her. "About this morning, us, everything…"

"There's nothing to talk about, Irvine," Selphie replied with a tired voice. "I really like you and thought you liked me too, however, your flirting drives me insane and makes me realize you aren't ready to commit solely to me. It's fine, but in knowing that, I cannot possibly continue to sleep with you. I'm not that kind of girl."

"There is no one for me but you, Selphie. I swear it!" Irvine looked at her pleadingly. "Flirting is just a habit. I don't mean anything by it!"

"Perhaps, but it's not just the flirting. You also look…far too much. I just want to be friends right now, Irvine. It's all I can handle."

"I don't want to be _just_ friends. I want us to be more, maybe someday do what Squall and Rinoa did tonight. I'm in love with you. Give me another chance," he pleaded.

"I really care about you too. I really, really do. But, I don't believe you can change overnight. If someday you've had your fill of flirting and fooling around, look me up. Maybe I'll still be available. For now, we're just friends."

She looked away, intently studying the darkening sky above them. "Besides, I'm considering asking Cid to send me back to Trabia. They need help rebuilding."

"I'll come with you!" Irvine took Selphie's hand in his, but she pulled away.

"It's my home, not yours, Irvine."

"But…"

"I don't even know if it is a sure thing yet. It's just an idea that popped into my head earlier today." She gazed at Squall and Rinoa dancing together. "I'm dying to have all this happen to me," she motioned towards the reception. "But it can't be with a man I don't trust."

Irvine longed to entreat her further, but knew he had gone too far. If he wanted her in his life he would have to give her space while showing her he was ready to change. It was not an easy task, but she was worth it.

"I _will_ earn your trust, Selphie. He picked up her hand again, and before she could yank it away, he brought it up to his face and kissed it. "I love you, Selphie Tilmitt," he whispered. Softly dropping her hand, he left.

* * *

"Look at him, he's happy, can't you be happy for him as well?" Flint asked Ellone, while they both watched Laguna twirl Quistis around on the makeshift dance floor that had been set up beside the pool.

"No." Ellone snapped, listening to her uncle laugh at something Quistis had said. "He's happy because she's young and beautiful. He _is_ a man, after all, even if he's a little nicer than most. She'll crush him to pieces."

"Unbelievable," Flint shook his head. "Who are you? Where is the sweet Ellone I know and love?"

Ellone's eyes filled with tears, "I know things about Quistis that I find inappropriate in light of her snaring my uncle."

"What are these things, Ellone?" Flint scowled. "And how do you know them? Were you searching her memories for something you could hold against her?"

Ellone didn't answer. "You were, weren't you," he growled. "You need to stay out of other's minds! How can you be so intrusive?"

"It's for the greater good," Ellone replied angrily.

"Your own good, you mean?"

Ellone shook her head vehemently. He didn't buy it. "I'm leaving with the Balamb SeeD's tomorrow. Squall said I could come. I need to think. I'm troubled, Ellone. Really troubled." He walked away.

She stood there in shock, stunned he was leaving her. "Flint!" she called out, but either he didn't hear or didn't care to answer. She wasn't sure which. Glancing over at Laguna and Quistis again, she felt fury erupt inside at the young blonde woman. Everything was her fault.

"I don't like her either," Syla murmured, joining Ellone. Ellone jumped, resenting the intrusion. Syla ignored her obvious desire to be alone. "I heard a little of what you and your fiancée were talking of. You are right…she _is_ wrong for our President."

Ellone sighed, trying to ease the tension in her shoulders. "I wish I could make him see it."

"Are you sure you can't?" Syla prodded. "I know you have your…gift."

With Syla's words, an idea hit Ellone with great force. _It might work. _Feeling sick in her stomach, she knew there was no other way to convince her Uncle.

"Actually," she turned to Syla, "I think I can. I just don't know if it would be the right thing to do."

Syla laid a dainty, cool hand on Ellone's shoulder. "I care about him very much. He is one of my oldest friends. If I had the means to show him his folly, I would, no matter the cost. Any true friend would do the same."

"But…"

"She's only going to hurt him, Ellone….and this country. According to the papers, many are dismayed at his choosing a young SeeD mercenary as his lover. They're afraid he is already aligning himself too closely with the organization. Esthar has always stood alone…will always stand alone. We can't trust the rest of the world to hold our interests sacred. Although, perhaps this is too hard for you to understand, not being Estharian yourself."

Ellone didn't respond and Syla paused to consider her words carefully. "Your uncle could eventually lose the Presidency. _That,_ you should be able to understand. And if he does, what will happen to the Sorceress and Commander Leonhart? When she wasn't sealed, many grew angry. Only the populace's love and trust of Laguna kept riots from forming, but there is still disgruntled talk. It doesn't matter how much the Sorceress Rinoa charmed officials during the ball. The people are still afraid. Laguna cannot afford an entanglement with Miss Trepe at the moment."

Ellone blinked back her tears. "You're right. I'll see what I can do."

"Good. Someday he'll thank you," Syla kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Ellone wondered at the chill she felt, but braced herself against an attack of her conscience. She would not change her mind.

* * *

"So we are officially married!" Rinoa smiled up at Squall dreamily, as they danced under the stars. "A few days ago I would have never dreamed this would happen so quickly, let alone before Flint and Ellone."

"It is kind of weird, huh?" Squall teased his wife.

Rinoa slapped him on the shoulder, causing him to miss a step. She grimaced in pain as he stepped on her foot.

"Hey!" she cried.

"It's your fault, Rinoa," Squall grinned down at her face scrunched up in a fake pout. "You hit me."

"Well, you were being a meanie!"

"Well, you're abusive. I hope this wasn't a foreshadowing of what's to come in my future," he shuddered in jest.

Rinoa laughed, reaching up to kiss him, "Only when you're out of line."

"Nice. I wish you would have told me this before I married you," he grumbled sourly. Rinoa shook her head, laughter in her eyes. She loved when he joked around with her. He had a peculiar sense of humor. To someone who didn't know him well, he appeared entirely in earnest.

She leaned her head against his chest as they slowly swayed in each other's arms.

"Thank you for this, Squall. I know it's not what you would have preferred, but I'll always remember this night. It's been perfect."

"I've enjoyed it, Rinoa. I really have. Marrying you feels so right."

"It feels right to me too. I love you. I'm excited for our future together…it _will_ be a good one, sorceress problems or not." She smiled cheekily up at him. "Plus, it's rather fun having a new last name. I'm not fond of Caraway and Heartilly isn't my true last name. Leonhart suits me much better. Mrs. Leonhart. Mrs. Commander Leonhart. Rinoa Leonhart," she tested her new name, liking the way it felt on her tongue. "Yeah, it'll work," she said with satisfaction.

Squall shook his head at her silliness. "Well, I'm sticking with Leonhart despite learning it should have been Loire." He glanced over at Laguna. "But you know, I rather like him. He's a decent guy."

"He really is. I'm glad you think so. If things had happened differently, I believe he would have been a great dad and the two of you would have been close."

Squall shrugged. "Things didn't work out that way, but I think I'll always have some sort of contact with him from here on out."

"Family is important. I should probably…" Rinoa's voice trailed off. "Never mind. I don't want to talk of Caraway right now." A part of her, albeit a small part, regretted not inviting her father to the wedding. She wished things were different…that he was a man like Laguna.

"_We_ are a family now, Rinoa. You are the one person I fully trust. The one person I can be myself with. I'm glad I've found that with you."

A single tear ran down Rinoa's cheek, but she smiled despite it. "I love you, Squall," she whispered. He leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek.

"I know this wedding means a lot to you, but when can we leave?"

"Whenever we want. It _is_ getting late. Tomorrow's a big day," she replied slyly.

"As soon as this song is over, we're saying goodnight."

"Ah…as my husband commands."

Squall groaned. "Rinoa?"

"Hmmm?" her eyes widened at his expression.

"Whatever."

* * *

A little later, outside their rooms in the dimly lit, deserted hallway, Squall leaned down to kiss his wife. He could see and feel her anticipation for the upcoming night spent in each other's arms. By the time he pulled away, she could barely stand on her feet. He watched her stumble towards her door in confusion, trying to regain control of her senses.

"Selphie insisted we sleep in my room tonight." He reached out his hand to still hers fumbling with the handle. While amused at her response to his kiss, he was also gratified he could inspire such a reaction.

"Really?" Her curiosity piqued, she took a deep breath to calm down. "She must have decorated it or done something special."

They both looked at Squall's door with trepidation. Selphie was known to get carried away.

"I guess we should see what she did," Squall finally said, opening his door and pulling her in behind him. Warily, they scanned the room, both sighing with relief when all they found were several lit candles and petals from Rinoa's favorite starflowers sprinkled upon an invitingly turned down bed.

Rinoa looked around, bright-eyed. "This looks romantic! I have to admit I was expecting something a little more-"

Squall caught a gleam of metal on the bed and walked over to inspect it. "Is this what you were expecting?" He picked up a set of handcuffs which had been resting on his pillow, letting them dangle helplessly from his fingertips.

Rinoa giggled, "We aren't going to use those tonight, are we?"

Squall shook his head, dropping them to the floor. He eyed them with revulsion. "You don't think they're Irvine's?"

"Well…maybe. _I_ wouldn't touch them." Inspecting the room further, she noticed a bottle of champagne cooling in a silver ice bucket.

"Do you want some?" Squall asked, following her line of vision. When she nodded, he uncorked the bottle and poured the golden liquid into two crystal flutes. Handing one to her, he took a sip of the other, closing his eyes with pleasure. He had a weakness for champagne. Smiling, he remembered clutching a glass of the bubbly liquid the first time he had ever spoken to Rinoa, and now she was his wife. His wife…he liked how it sounded.

"This is kind of awkward, isn't it?" Rinoa broke through his musings, nervously sipping her drink.

Squall emptied his glass and set it down with an amused look. "I don't find it awkward," he lied. There were two ways to handle the situation, he decided, with confidence or uncertainty. He abhorred the thought of appearing insecure. He sauntered towards her, keeping his facial expression neutral. He hated masking his emotions once again, knowing deep inside, she deserved more, but was feeling slightly ill at ease.

"You don't?"

"No I don't." He was now an inch away. "I thought this was what you wanted, Rinoa," he said, his eyebrows arching in amusement.

"It is. But I'm a little nervous, of course. I mean, this is-"

He interrupted her prattling by catching her mouth with his. Expertly, he bade her lips to yield to him.

"This was a nice dress Rinoa, but I think it's time to take it off."

She shivered as he skillfully began to unbutton the tiny pearl buttons lining its back. When the last one was unclasped, he slid the dress off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

He teetered on his feet, almost feeling the urge to pass out, when he saw her standing, half-clad, before him.

"Hyne, you're beautiful," he swore, as his gaze lingered on her body revealed in lacy, white panties and bra. The candlelight flickered over her curves and he was tantalized by what lay underneath the sheer garments.

"Do you like what you see?"

"You cannot even know how much." He was spiraling into a trance staring at her. She was perfect, beautiful and she was his…

Her confidence bolstered, Rinoa started to unbutton his uniform. "It's time to take _this_ off." She helped him shrug out of his jacket and then reached down to unbuckle his belt. "I'm glad you have only one of these on today…this could have turned tedious," she teased.

Snapping out of his reverie, he grabbed her hand just as she was pulling the belt through the final loop. "I'll meet you in bed, Rinoa. I can finish the rest myself."

She arched her brow, studying his face. What she saw convinced her to listen. Flipping her hair, she turned around slowly, reveling in his apparent interest, before making her way to the bed.

_Hyne, she has a great ass,_ he flung his bangs out of his eyes, watching her walk away. Anticipation, coupled with anxiety spiraled through him. He didn't truly understand what he was in for that night.

In the dim glow of candlelight, he undressed further, watching her take quick, furtive peeks. She seemed eager that he join her, propping herself seductively on the bed.

Leaving his boxers on, he joined her, trying to keep his systematic plan for the night in his head. He wanted to take things slowly. He would not fumble through it, first time though it was. Skill and finesse, he muttered. As always, his performance would need to be flawless.

However, as she pressed her body against him, whispering a suggestion in his ear, his plans went up in flames and every wall that he had ever built around his heart shattered with a single stroke of her fingertip. Urgently pressing his lips against hers, he wholeheartedly gave her all of himself, aware that despite it being the first time ever his well laid out plans were foiled, he didn't care one bit.

* * *

Rinoa listened to Squall's even breathing, watching him sleep. The night had been the final culmination of all her dreams. She replayed it in her mind, unable to sleep.

Did all couples feel this close after their first time together? Their bond of sorceress and knight was strong, but the sharing of their bodies tonight had made it even stronger. At first Squall had tried to keep cool, even detached, but before long he was crying out her name over and over, clinging to her as his lifeline. Squall had incredible depths he rarely shared. Tonight, however, he had made love to her in a way that astounded her by how much he was capable of showing.

Noticing a slight smile flicker across his lips, she wondered if he was dreaming of her. He looked both peaceful and content. She wished he always looked so. She shivered; pleased with the knowledge she now had the power to bring him to such a state…if he would allow it again.

She gasped when his eyes popped open under her scrutiny. "Were you awake this whole time?" she asked, snuggling against his body. It was an exhilarating feeling, lying naked in his arms.

"I was dozing off and on. What about you?"

"I've been awake since…" She giggled, "I'm just so happy, Squall. This has been the most beautiful night of my life. Thank you." She ran her hands through his hair, loving the way it was mussed from the earlier onslaught of her fingers.

"I can't believe I was ever terrified of this between us. I'm a moron," he groaned. "And to think I could have had you much sooner, as early as back in Timber." He winked.

She playfully slapped his shoulder. "Hey, not _that_ early! I'm not easy, just in love."

"Hmmm. Now I guess we'll never know." He reached up and caressed her face. "I've learned my lesson and you can expect my attentions quite frequently…probably too frequently. There's a lot of wasted time to make up for…" His eyes darkened with lust as she rolled on top of him.

"Your attentions?" she laughed, teasing his nipple with her tongue, laughing again when he groaned beneath her. "Squall, it's sex, remember? At the very least, can't you use terms that aren't so archaic?"

"Mmm, I can't think of any sort of terms at the moment, you're turning my insides into jelly."

Ceasing her actions for a moment, she fondly studied his face. "I'm glad we waited," she smiled down at him. "It was worth it." She doubted he would have given in to such passion as easily if they hadn't. But now there would be many nights ahead to look forward to.

* * *

"It was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it?" Laguna asked Quistis after the last of the guests had left. He wished they could have spent more time alone, but didn't regret Squall and Rinoa's marriage. Although the planning, plus the actual event consumed a lot of precious time, he was thrilled to have been a part of it. He wouldn't have changed a thing.

Quistis leaned her head against his chest. They were sitting together on a lounge chair by the pool, gazing at the stars. "It _was_ beautiful. I'm very happy for them both. I know it's what Rinoa really wanted."

"Squall too?" he asked, curious of her answer, as she seemed to understand his son.

She nodded. "Yes. I think he feels freer to express himself through structure, and well, you can't get any more structured than marriage, right?"

He chuckled, "I'm not sure if I would call marriage necessarily structured. Perhaps you mean he feels safer in the confines of holy matrimony?"

"Something like that," she smiled. "Your son is a fascinating man, Laguna. It amazes me how much he's changed since meeting Rinoa. He had always been so cold and aloof, but she kept attacking him with her warmth and love for life. He never had a chance."

"Do you think it was love at first sight?" He was amused by the picture she presented of the young couple's relationship.

"I think so." She winced, remembering her jealousy when she saw him dancing with the mysterious, raven-haired girl at the SeeD inauguration ball. She had been crushed. While she knew she didn't have feelings for him any longer, some of the hurt stayed with her. She had hoped that once he was a member of SeeD he would look upon her differently…as a woman, not as his instructor. Every other male SeeD had desired her, so why not him? She should have known better. They were too alike.

"What's going on inside your head?" Laguna asked, lightly tapping the base of her skull.

"Nothing much," she sighed, not feeling the need to share. Several seconds later she turned to smile sadly at him. "I hate the thought of leaving tomorrow. I've had a wonderful time with you and it's making me feel kind of blue."

He tightened his arms around her, wishing he could keep her close to him forever. More than anyone, he knew how quickly things could change. "I don't want you to leave either, but hopefully it will be for only a few days before I see you again. I'm going to try to join up with you guys in the field, if work will allow it."

"Really? That's admirable of you."

"There's nothing worse than a spineless president sitting in his luxurious office while men and women risk their lives to return peace to the land. While my officials will never let me take up my gun and pitch in with the fighting, at least I can be there to personally thank those who return to camp."

"Will you mind personally thanking a woman covered in monster guts and sweat?" Quistis laughed. "Or are you a president who doesn't like to get dirty?"

"There's nothing like monster goo, Quistis…nothing at all. And I rather like the thought of you sweaty. Regardless, I know you clean up well."

"Yes, but like you, I'm fond of the goo," she giggled. "If it weren't for missing you, I'd be looking forward to tomorrow. Hunting monsters is dirty work, but a lot of fun. It's only when I'm hunting people that I begin to struggle."

"Do you want to be a mercenary forever?" he asked her abruptly. He felt the need to know. If she did, there couldn't be a future for them.

"I've never considered life beyond SeeD, Laguna. I chose to go into instructorship because I was never comfortable with being a mercenary, but who knows? I _can_ do it. I've killed many men. I'd like to think they deserved it, but in the end, I can't judge that. I just try to not think of it." She craned her neck to peer into his face, hoping to not see disgust written upon it. She only saw compassion and understanding.

"That doesn't bother you, does it?"

"No. I understand the way things are, Quistis. The unsuspecting populace can live a life of relative safety because of people like you. Well, unless they're a bad sort, then they'd better watch out," he chuckled.

"I guess so," she shook her head, smiling wryly. "But then, I'm sure you've killed a fair share of men yourself, so I shouldn't be surprised."

"Yes, I have," Laguna became solemn. "And while I regret the taking of lives, I'd do it all over again. It was the only way. It's nice to be with someone who understands that. I've seen Syla sometimes look at Ward as if he is a monster when we are reminiscing of our old glory days.

"But when I asked you earlier if you wished to remain a mercenary, I should have instead asked if you could see yourself giving it up for something else…like a future with me."

Quistis closed her eyes and envisioned living with the man beside her. He was like the sun in its brilliance. He could fill her days with much joy, yet there would be many obstacles to first overcome.

"I can see myself leaving Garden, Laguna, although it would not be an easy decision. It's all I've ever known. But I'm open to the possibility."

"That's all I need to know for now, Quistis. We _have_ only known each other for a week…and we've moved forward rather quickly for such a short time period. I would like it if someday you would choose to stay here with me, but understand it's not a decision to be rushed."

"Laguna, it's something you would need to consider further as well," Quistis replied delicately. "Your country would not be pleased to have you choose a woman such as me, as yesterday's papers showed."

"Don't worry about that, sweetheart. I'm comfortable with following my heart wherever it leads. I wouldn't be here today if I had done differently in the past."

Quistis shook her head, "You _should_ worry about it. You're the president. I'd hate to ruin your career." She stood up and walked towards the edge of the building. Laguna was Esthar. He had given the country freedom and life.

He followed her to the railing, leaning over it as she did. His gaze drifted back and forth between her and his city. "You couldn't ruin my career, Quistis," he replied in a low voice. "I have given everything I have to this country, but I deserve something for myself. I'm lonely. If they lose faith in me for a choice I deem right, then so be it. The same is true concerning Squall and Rinoa."

Laguna tiredly rubbed his eyes. "No matter how well she did the other night, there's still unrest. But they will have to trust my judgment and if they don't…we'll just have to fight harder. I trust Squall will always protect her." He bowed his head, his weariness evident in the gesture.

"As we recently learned, Quistis, what is meant to be, will be. We try our best, but that's all we can do."

Quistis wrapped her arms around him. "I believe you're right, Laguna Loire."

"That's nice to know," he grinned, pulling her tightly against him. She ran her hands up his back and stretched to kiss him.

"Will you take me back to your room?" she murmured, wanting to forget any serious issues for the moment. The time to make decisions was closing in, and while she knew their intimacy would complicate matters, she would never have regrets.

"Miss Trepe, you would think that after an entire day of making love off and on, you would be fully satisfied," he replied with mock severity, sliding his hands down her backside and cupping her butt.

"What can I say, Mr. President? I just happen to want you very much." Desire was a curious thing, she decided. It struck whenever it would.

"I'd make love to you here if I could be certain there was no one around. But I'm sure my staff is waiting for us to leave so they can clean up. I guess it's off to bed, Miss Trepe. Prepare yourself for another sleepless night."

"It's what I'm counting on."

* * *

On the other side of the pool deck, Ellone's red-rimmed eyes stared angrily upon Laguna and Quistis. Hidden in the shadows, she knew that if they weren't so absorbed with each other, they would have noticed her.

She swiped at a tear that trickled down her cheek as she saw her uncle embrace Quistis. His hands indecently rubbed and caressed her in places that made Ellone blush. Did he really have to flaunt his intimacy with the girl? The staff was nearby.

But he _did_ look happy.

She felt a moment's hesitation in her decision to try and destroy their feelings for each other, but determined it had to be done. A relationship between the two was unacceptable. Quistis had…Ellone flung the thought from her mind. She needed to make this less of a personal issue, but knew she was failing.

She wanted him to find love, but not with someone who consumed his every thought and dream. Ellone was in tune with her uncle's mind. They had spoken through that medium for years, keeping continuous contact. Willingly, he had given her access to it, but now he was stepping back. But their minds were too linked. Even when she didn't intend it, his thoughts and emotions flooded her brain. It was hard to keep from peeking, spying, intruding…the words put it in a negative light, but there was nothing really harmful about it. She loved him.

She didn't love him as she loved Flint, of course. It was different. Uncle Laguna was like a father, but not really a father. A hero? Perhaps, but Flint was that as well. Her uncle was the one person she could always rely on to unconditionally love her. She couldn't even count on Flint to do that, evidenced by his conduct that evening. Apparently, _he_ could walk away.

Laguna could never do that, she believed, but he _was_ beginning to replace her. It was incomprehensible. She had always been the most important person to him, but if he continued in a relationship with Quistis, Ellone knew she would become second in his heart. It galled her. It ate at her. It was not something she could ever tolerate.

Even though he tried to reassure her that his love for her would not change, she knew it would. It would have to. Quistis was not the type of woman a man could disregard for a niece. She was far too alluring. Ellone couldn't compare to her friend.

And then there was Raine. Raine should never have died. Raine should never have been forgotten.

Watching them leave, hand in hand and whispering their words of affection, she knew her uncle was taking Quistis to bed. Ellone jumped up, knowing what had to be done. Once alone, she darted down the stairs to her own room, sobbing because she knew Flint would not be found in it and after tonight, would never speak to her again.

* * *

"Do you think your nightmares will come back tomorrow night once you find yourself sleeping alone?" Laguna held Quistis tenderly in his arms after their lovemaking. He had teasingly told her earlier to expect little sleep that night, but he knew it wouldn't be wise to keep her up late. He wanted her alert tomorrow out on the field. Although she would be junctioned, he didn't want to risk her making a stupid mistake due to exhaustion.

She smiled drowsily, trying to stifle a yawn. "I think they're gone for good, Laguna, thanks to you."

"It was my pleasure. I'm kind of glad you had them. If you hadn't, I would have never worked up the nerve to seek you out."

"I'm glad too, but I'd like to think we would have found our way to each other eventually," she murmured.

"Perhaps we would have," he laughed. "Ordained by fate?"

"Sounds good to me," she sleepily agreed. Closing her eyes, she snuggled against his warm body.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Sweet dreams," he whispered.

"Sweet dreams, Quistis," Ellone whispered as well.


	13. Chapter 13

_The moonlight filtered into our bedroom, bathing her beautiful body entwined with my own in its pale hue.. We clung to each other after making love, knowing it would be many lonely months before we spent an evening in each other's arms again. I hated to leave her, but I couldn't stay…Ellone was out there somewhere, taken by the Sorceress Adel's soldiers. I knew she would be safe, as the Sorceress had plans for her power, but she was _our_ little girl…not Adel's. Raine was desperate in her grief at being separated from her. So was I._

From her quiet, peaceful slumber, Quistis was thrust into Laguna's mind from seventeen years prior. Her anguished scream was soundless the moment she realized what she was viewing.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why?"

Up unto that point, she had held no jealous feelings towards Raine. Even witnessing how much Laguna had loved her during Kiros's previous flashback hadn't impacted her much. But to see Laguna physically express that love…

_Raine was suddenly wracked with sobs as the impact of my pending departure hit her. She hid her face against my chest and I held her as tightly as I could, glad she was actually giving in to emotion for once. _

_She had been strong, firm in her resolve to let me go after Ellone, but I knew what it cost her. We had only been married two weeks and it crushed me to know our time of intense joy had ended so soon. _

_During those weeks we had been a real family, something I had always longed to be a part of. A mother, a father, a child. I hoped that after Ellone and I came home, we would be able to pick up our life where we had left it two days prior. It would be something to look forward to during the bleak days ahead. _

_I _would_ find Ellone…and rescue her. Kiros, Ward, and I could not fail her. I could not fail Raine._

"Get me out! Ellone! If you can hear me, stop!" Quistis continued to scream, hoping it would pierce Ellone's soul. "This is their intimate, private moment…their last night together on this earth. I should not be here! How could you do this to him? He has to wonder why all of a sudden he feels the fairies."

"He's too wrapped up with her." Quistis faintly heard the girl as from afar.

"Then at least have pity on me."

"That's impossible."

"_It's almost dawn, Laguna," Raine whispered. She had cried her last tears and all that was left of her violent trembling were occasional twitches. I ran my hand down the smooth, nakedness of her back, still in awe that she was now my wife. She had healed my broken body and in turn took my heart. She would have it forever. Not even death could extinguish my love for her._

"_I hate to leave you, sweetheart," I murmured against her hair. "Will you be okay?"_

_She leaned back to look me candidly in the face and rolled her eyes. I was glad to see the usual spunk reappear in her expression and chuckled._

"_Obviously, I'll be fine. It's you and Ellone I'm worried about. Nothing is going to happen to me here. It's Winhill."_

"_I know, but still, no wandering far from town. There's fiends…"_

_She kissed me as was her habit when she wished to silence my words. I always thought it a rather nice way to be shut up, but this time, there was more I needed to say._

"_Raine, promise me you'll be here when I come back." I cupped her face and looked deeply into her eyes. She met my own in her direct manner._

"_I will be here, Laguna. Promise me that _you'll_ come back. I worry that once you get a taste again for travel, Winhill will hold no more charm."_

_I shook my head. Did she not understand that the world was nothing compared to what I had found in her arms? Love meant more to me than any paltry experience._

"_Sweetheart, the moment I'm able, I'll come running back to you. There's nothing I could find more important than being by your side. You are my life…my soul."_

"_And Ellone is your heart," she tried her best to smile. _

"_You both are my heart and no matter what happens, you will remain in it forever."_

_ "I believe you," she stated simply and I warmed with how far we had come from several months before. Back then, she had considered me a charmer and nothing more. I had worked hard to prove her incorrect. I always meant what I said._

_ "I love you, sweetheart." I couldn't resist touching the soft, velvety curves of her body. It would be a long, long time before I experienced the exquisiteness of our joining once again. She moaned softly at my touch, and I began to burn with need. _

_ "It's not yet dawn, Laguna," she murmured, arching her body towards mine. Rolling on top of her, I wished it would never come._

"Do you not understand?" the faint voice became louder. "He will never love you as he did her. You can't replace her. You can't replace me. We were a family."

"I'm not trying to. I never would think to do such a thing." Quistis hoped Ellone's torture would soon end. Without the means to cry or physically hit something, she felt she would soon be reduced to nothing more than a heap of ash. As it was, that was all that was left of her dreams. Ellone had robbed her of hope.

_ She stood on the threshold of our door, trying her best to keep a brave face in front of Kiros and Ward. They turned their backs to give us one last private moment and I drew her into my arms, loathe to let her go. _

_ "Come back to me, Laguna," she pleaded, trying to smile for my sake. _

_ I studied her face one last time, glad I at least had a small photo of her to take with me. "I will. Remember, you have my love forever." I caressed her cheek and then kissed her one last time in morning's early light._

"So what did you learn, Quisty?" Quistis would have felt better if Ellone's voice had been maniacal in its timbre, but instead it was cold and lifeless. Ellone knew what she was doing…had determined to follow through no matter the price she herself would pay.

"I learned that I was a fool to consider a future with him. If I have to fight you for him, it's pointless."

"You can't fight Raine either. She will always have his heart, he said so himself."

"I don't even know what to say, Ellone."

* * *

"Uncle Laguna?" Laguna felt his niece prodding his mind. Instantly alert, he began to worry. It wasn't like her to wake him from his sleep, but then, was he awake? Darkness enveloped him.

"Elle?" he questioned, confused.

"Uncle, I'm sorry, but I have to show you this. She was only using you because she didn't get what she truly wanted. You became her second choice." Ellone's voice reverberated with regret, but Laguna wasn't convinced of her sincerity.

"What are you talking of?" he questioned.

"Just watch."

_ He looked amazing in his SeeD uniform as I watched him from across the ballroom, wondering if I could strike up the nerve to ask him to dance. I had never cared to dance with anyone before, but I wanted to feel his arms about me and dancing seemed the easiest way to arrange it. Of course _he_ would never ask _me_ to dance. He wasn't that type. Even now, he stood against a wall, nursing a glass of champagne. I smiled that I understood him so well. So well that I felt it was time that he began to understand me. Besides, in a few hours…_

_ I temporarily banished my last thought. I couldn't think on that right now. What I needed to focus my mind on was acquiring enough courage to walk across the dance floor to ask him to dance. That was all. He would probably say no, but there was always hope._

_ I had loved him for awhile. He was my student for a year, but our age difference was not great. He was smart, powerful, beautiful...just looking at him made me burn with desire. He was my perfect match and I had kept myself from all entanglements waiting for the day I could finally pursue him. I didn't think it would be easy…he was a taciturn, solitary man, but it would be worth it. Our goals were similar. Together we could go far in our careers._

_ "You can do this, Quistis Trepe," I encouraged myself, straightening my uniform. I wished I was dressed in something feminine, but then, he would like a SeeD uniform on a woman, wouldn't he? _I_ certainly preferred it. He wouldn't be like other SeeD's, separating their personal and mercenary lives. No, he would be like me. Garden was my entire world._

_ "Who is that?" Clenching my jaw, I noticed a young woman dressed in a short, seductive dress walk up to him. I felt badly for her. He was not one to indulge in a flirtation and would send her running in a moment, but I didn't give enough credence to her tenacity. _

_She grabbed his hand and led him out onto the dance floor. A wave of jealousy crashed through me that she had got to him first. Something told me he would only be persuaded to dance once that evening. _

_He made an ass of himself at first, dancing as clumsily as if we had never taken a single lesson in the art. I was gratified by it, believing it meant he could care less about how he appeared to the woman. _

_ But then something snapped within him and he was gliding around the room, the woman in his arms, as if he had been dancing his entire life. If I hadn't been so jealous, I almost would have enjoyed watching him. He was flawless. It didn't surprise me as he was capable of doing anything he put his mind to…another reason why I admired him. _

_ After the music ended, they stilled and gazed up at the stars. I looked up too, wondering what had caught their attention, but couldn't see anything noteworthy. I then saw the woman flee across the room to speak to someone in the crowd. He watched her scurry away, a spellbound look on his face. He was too interested in her. Squall had never shown interest in anyone. _

_ Finally, he turned and walked away, stealing out to a balcony off of the ball room. If I wanted to speak to him that night, I would need to act quickly. Dancing was now out of the question, but there were still things I longed to say and also to share._

_ He was standing at the railing when I slipped out onto the terrace. I couldn't keep the veneration from my voice._

_ "You really _are_ an excellent student. Even that dance was perfect." _

_ "Thank you." His tone was polite, but distant. I sighed. Winning him wouldn't be easy._

_ "Yes?" _

_I cringed, knowing he wanted me to leave him alone. But I couldn't. "So you'll dance with someone you don't even know, but you can't stand being around me?" I tried to keep a light tone, but inside I was screaming. Everyone wanted me, why not him? I wished he would look at me. I was beautiful. Perhaps it would help if he realized it. I didn't normally give any thought to my looks, wishing to be known for my abilities and intellect, but if it helped…_

_ He interrupted my musings, "Whatever. You're an instructor and I'm your student. It's kind of awkward."_

"_That's true. I used to feel that way myself." He didn't reply and I became nervous. Usually poised, my mind scattered in different directions. Trying to pick up the pieces, I played the instructor card much to my chagrin. It was a dim-witted move as I was longing for him to forget I was an instructor in the first place._

_ "Oh, I completely forgot! I wonder what's to become of me? I've come to give you an order." Why was I babbling like an idiot? I tried to concentrate. "You and I are to go to the secret area. You know… the place off the training center where students secretly meet up and talk after curfew?"_

_ "What do you want to do there? Are we going there to tell everyone they're violating curfew? If that's the case, forget it. Leave that for the disciplinary committee." _

_ Desperate to get him there, I felt that once alone, when I gave him my news, he would finally understand. _

"_Go change and meet me in front of the training center. This will be my last order."_

_ He turned to scowl at me, but I refused to back down. Shrugging, he walked away. "Whatever," he muttered, but I knew he would come._

_ At the secret area, I knew I had to quickly speak, or he would leave. He would soon catch on that this was not a garden-issued request, but a personal one. I tried to still my pounding heart, but knew it wasn't worth the effort. My emotions were keyed._

_ "I haven't been here in quite a while," I looked up into the night sky. He did the same. A wave of sadness overwhelmed me. I knew a chapter of my life was closing. What the next one would bring, I was unsure. "What time is it?" I asked him softly, closing my eyes when I knew what his answer would be._

_ "It's after midnight."_

_ I willed myself not to cry, as tears would send him running. "Oh…well, I, Quistis Trepe, am no longer an instructor…as of now! I'm now only a member of SeeD, just like you." Not a flicker of astonishment or even curiosity appeared on his marble cold face. My confidence faltered even more. "Who knows, maybe we'll end up working together." I tried to smile his way. _

_ "Oh really?"_

_ "Is that all you're going to say?" I was flabbergasted. I knew he was unemotional, but uncaring as well? I thought it was just part of the façade he put on…not truly him. _

"_If that's how it was decided, you have to abide by it," he was saying._

_Well obviously, but still…couldn't he at least show me a little pity? It hurt to know I wasn't found worthy enough to hold my position. The only good thing to come out of it was a better chance to forge a relationship with him. Were they right in their assessment of me?_

_ "They told me that I failed as an instructor. Basically, that I lacked leadership qualities." _

_I thought of my life at Garden thus far. "I was a SeeD by the age of fifteen, acquired my instructor's license at seventeen. Where did it go wrong? I did my best…" He was staring blankly into space and I felt a wave of fury run through me. "Are you even listening?" I snapped._

_He looked me directly in the eye, the coldest look I had ever seen on his face. "Are you done yet?" he asked. "I don't want to talk about this. What am I supposed to say about your problems?"_

_His words stung and I tried to explain myself. "I'm not asking you to say anything. I just want you to listen."_

"_Then go talk to a wall."_

"_Aren't there times when you want to share feelings with someone?" I was stunned by how callous he really was, yet it did nothing to change my feelings for him. Something had obviously hurt him in the past. I wondered what it was._

"_Everyone has to take care of themselves. I don't want to carry anyone's burden."_

_I was a miserable failure. "No leadership qualities…failed instructor. Perhaps they're right…"He turned to leave and I was forced to follow. It wasn't safe to enter the training center alone._

_It wasn't long before we heard a voice screaming for help. Rushing towards the sound, we found a frail, young woman surrounded by several Raldo's. A Granaldo, several feet away, licked its chops in anticipation. _

"_Squall! Squall! Quisty?" I briefly wondered how she knew our names as she wasn't recognizable to me and obviously not a member of Garden. I didn't have time to wonder long, as Squall and I desperately needed to save her from the fiends. _

_It didn't take long for us to destroy them as we luckily had our weapons on us…we were in the training center after all. I looked at him, messy with gore, yet undeniably sexy, with his body bathed in sweat from the exertion. I forgot about the young woman we had rescued and could only think of him…how beautiful he was, how I needed him._

_I almost missed the man in a white uniform appear, pleading with the woman to come away to safety. She gave us one last searching look before she left._

"_Who were they?" I asked of the two. Squall only shrugged. He knew no more than I. He flung his gunblade over his shoulder and continued towards the exit._

_As we left the training center, I knew that if I said more, I would be pushing it, but I couldn't help getting in a final word._

"_Squall, it's not like everyone can get by on their own, you know?" Trying to hold on to my dignity, I walked away._

"Uncle, you were quiet throughout the entire thing," Ellone whispered into Laguna's mind. When he finally replied, the dejection in his voice was evident. She had hurt his pride by inferring Quistis was using him.

"Why, Ellone?"

"I knew how it was with her. I saw it that night in Garden's training center. Indeed, I had hoped at the time that she and Squall would get together. She had been my oldest friend and I liked the idea of gaining her as a sister. But it wasn't to be. Squall fell in love with Rinoa. Quistis was left alone, and in her disappointment, tried to snag you. You _are_ a catch, Uncle. I wouldn't be surprised if her nightmares were a sham from the beginning."

"No. I won't believe that. I'll concede that she was in love with my son…it explains some things, but I'll never believe that she was false to me from the first."

"Well, perhaps not," Ellone gave in, "But it would take me a long time to sift through her memories to find out."

"Stay out of her mind!" Laguna's voice was sharp and their connection broke for a moment as she recoiled back, surprised by his tone. "Stay out of mine as well. I told you I wanted privacy. You agreed to give it to me."

"But uncle…"

"I don't understand why you had to show me this. It was not something I ever needed to know. I could have been happy, Ellone, but now…now there is much to think on. I've never minded playing the fool before, but you really hurt me by shoving it in my face."

"I'm sorry, uncle, but I did what I thought best."

"Best for me, or best for you?" Ellone fell quiet when his words mirrored those of Flint's earlier in the evening. Laguna didn't give her time to answer. "Please leave, Ellone. I'll talk with you tomorrow…face to face."

* * *

Plunged out of Quistis's memory, the first thing Laguna noticed was that every light was turned on in his bedroom. He was forced to close his eyes against the blaring assault, but once they adjusted, he pried them open and noticed Quistis, dressed in uniform, sitting upright on a chair across the room. His fiery lover of the previous evening was gone and in her place was a woman he did not recognize.

"I see Ellone sent you to the past," she glared through her steel-rimmed glasses. He blinked. She hadn't worn them much the past few days. He wondered if she was hiding behind them now.

"She did." He searched her face, recognizing a hurt that matched his own. An uneasy feeling pulsed in his belly. "Were you sent to a memory as well? Another of _my_ memories?" He climbed out of bed, tugging the sheets around his waist. He felt vulnerable in his nakedness as she was dressed for business.

She was about to speak, but he wryly held up his hand to silence her. "Give me a moment, please." He left for his closet and hurriedly pulled a pair of pants on. He didn't bother with a shirt as he didn't want to waste time searching for one. Back in the room, he gestured for her to continue.

"Yes, I shared one of your memories, but I can't talk about it," her lip quivered and she bit it hard.

"You'll have to, or we won't be able to move past this."

"I can't even think of moving past anything right now. I'm sick. I was violated. My will was taken from me. I couldn't shut my eyes to what I saw. I couldn't close my ears to what I heard."

"Sweetheart-"

"Don't call me that," she shrieked, turning white as her body began to spasm out of control. Forgetting his own agony by the intensity of hers, Laguna rushed to her side, yanking her into his arms.

"What did you see?"

"I saw…" she jerked away, shamefully covering her face with her hands. "The last night you ever spent with your wife, I was there. I was in your mind when you made love to her. I listened as you spoke of your undying love. I felt your heartbreak in leaving."

"My God."

"Laguna, I had no issues accepting your past with Raine, but I didn't want to be a _part_ of it. I didn't want to witness you making love to her. I didn't need to know you called her…Moments like those are meant to be private. Could you not feel me that night in your head? I was screaming."

Laguna tried to absorb all that she said. It was surreal and he felt as sick as she. He had always looked back on that night as one of his most poignant, beautiful memories. He could never do so again.

"I was too filled with my own emotions to pay much attention to anything else. Yours must have easily blended in with my own."

Quistis nodded. "Ellone said as much."

"I never dreamed she would use her gift this way." He hung his head in grief. "What should I do with her?" he mumbled more to himself than to Quistis.

She answered anyway. "She's your problem. I'm leaving."

"Is this it?" he asked, his face twisting in agony. "Will you forget everything that happened between us?"

"I don't know what to do," she groaned. "I now realize that I will never be what Raine was to you. I can't see how you could ever feel that way again about someone. She was _it_."

"You're wrong. I don't love you like that now, but that doesn't mean I couldn't in the future."

"But you can't be certain."

"No, I can't be. It's a gamble and a risk and I'll understand if you're not willing to take it. You are young and beautiful. If it's not me, then there's someone out there who will love you the way you deserve to be loved."

She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate your honesty, Laguna, but you're right, it _is_ a risk. What if I end up losing? I'm not sure if I could bear it."

He began to pace, unable to figure out which emotion of his dominated the others. Was it anger at his niece? Sorrow that his last memory with his wife had been tainted by the presence of another? Was it the desire to fall in love with Quistis as he had loved before? Was it jealousy of his son?" He winced realizing he needed to address it.

"You were in love with Squall," he said, resting his head against the wall, forcing himself to gauge her reaction.

Quistis stiffened and her eyes grew wide in anger. "What did she show you?"

"His SeeD Inauguration Ball, when you asked him to accompany you to some sort of secret area." He looked at her, sympathy in his eyes. "He treated you poorly."

Quistis shrugged. "That was typical Squall back then. He acted that way towards everyone. Rinoa changed him."

"You tried to." It was a statement more than a question.

She nodded, lost in thought for several moments. He wondered if she was thinking back on her memory, but if she was, he realized, it was not with longing for what never happened.

"I quickly realized it was hopeless to try. We weren't as well-suited for each other as I initially thought. We're too similar. As soon as Rinoa was in the picture, my feelings for him were put in their proper place. It took awhile to let him go, but after I did, I can't say that I ever gave him another thought…at least that way."

"I see." He felt relieved, but he recognized their situation was odd to begin with. Many years separated them in age, she had once loved his son, and she was privy to one of the most intimate moments of his life. Not to mention their jobs were at odds. Despite everything, he knew he still desperately wanted to see where their relationship could lead. But could he ask it of her?

"You thought together you could go far in your careers." He was curious more than accusatory.

Quistis looked away. "Yes, I did. I thought we both were fully committed to SeeD. Now he is more committed to Rinoa, and I don't know what I want anymore. I've told you that."

"Quistis, destroying Ultimecia took a lot of concentrated effort. It's not surprising you feel aimless after it. But that doesn't mean SeeD isn't what you want anymore. In a few months you might know, but it could take years before you truly do."

Laguna walked over to where she was standing and took her in his arms. She stiffened initially, but relaxed against him after a moment. Her uniform was bulky between them and he wished he could feel the softness of her body once again, but for now, it couldn't be.

"I want you in my life, Quistis. I want to see where we could go together, but I'm not sure I can ask this of you right now. You need space to determine what it is you want."

She hugged him tightly. "Maybe. I won't deny that I hurt from everything that happened tonight, but it's not directed at you, but at your niece. You're right, for now I need to think; but Ellone needs to be dealt with as well. I can't share you with someone like her. It would be impossible now after what she's done."

The hopelessness of their situation struck him in the chest. "I understand," he said quietly. He knew coming face to face with his niece after this night would be one of the hardest things he ever did.

"So I guess I'll see you later," Quistis said taking a step backwards and towards the door.

"Stay safe out there, Q." He punched her lightly in the arm.

"Q?" she looked at him oddly.

A small grin creeped out despite his pain. "I have to have some sort of pet name for you, Quistis. Q seems safe, right?"

"You are such a funny man, Laguna Loire." She shook her head, allowing her lips to curve into a small smile. Kissing him on the cheek, she walked out his bedroom door.

Watching her leave, he suddenly realized she was mistaken. He could fall as deeply in love with her as he had with Raine. He hoped someday he would have the chance.

* * *

Ellone lay crumpled on her bed when Flint quietly peeked into her room. Forgetting a small knife he liked to carry with him during combat, he hoped to retrieve it without waking up his fiancée.

He had slept alone that night in the room he had initially been given, unsure of how to respond to her uncharacteristic behavior. Her feelings for Laguna had always been strong, but the past few days had left him puzzled by her erratic emotions. He needed some time apart to think.

He loved her more than himself, and that was why he couldn't idly sit back while she ran roughshod over people's private memories and emotions. He had to protect her from herself.

Her gift had bothered him throughout the years, the first time being when she had delved into his own private memories, weeding through his experiences as if reading a novel. She had told him she did it to know him better, but regardless of her reasons, he had asked her to not do so again.

Laguna, however, had given her the access she craved. He had let her forge a continuous, mental link between them. Because of his own guilt for his many failures, he couldn't refuse his niece anything she desired. He was now paying the price as Ellone felt she solely owned her uncle.

Flint needed to get her away. Perhaps she would then be reasonable.

Ellone blinked, awakening when he opened the drawer. Abruptly she sat up in bed, her appearance unkempt. Eyes swollen from hours of crying, the despair on her face was more than he could bear. Despite it, he refused to offer her solace. He would not enable her to someday pull a similar stunt, by helping to ease her conscious today. If she wanted to spend her life with him, she would need to use her gift wisely.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, eyes narrowing at the set line of his mouth.

"I need my knife." He grabbed it and slid it into a holster around his calf. He hoped he would be able to use it soon. The hunting would be good today.

"I thought you were coming to say goodbye. I guess I was wrong."

He shrugged. "Did you do what you intended to do last night?"

"Yes," her face hardened and he was disgusted to see not a single trace of regret.

"Did it have your intended result?"

"I believe it did."

"Well, hopefully Quistis will be fit to fight this afternoon. I'd hate to see her make a fatal mistake due to a distraught mental state." He saw her flinch and was glad he had finally hit a nerve. Ellone and Quistis_ had _been close at one time. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her. I feel she's now my responsibility."

Ellone flew off the bed in a rage. "That's just great. Yes, please, watch out for her all you'd like. It wouldn't surprise me if she stole my fiancée as well."

"You are unbelievable. Quistis has stolen nothing from you. You're a selfish bitch, Ellone. Grow up." He yanked open her bedroom door, passed through, and then slammed it shut behind him.

Tiredly, he leaned his head against the smooth wall in the hallway. He was shaken to the core by the downward spiral of their relationship. A few days prior, he had been so happy, but now he wondered if he and Ellone even had a future anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

Thanks to those of you who have stuck with this story so far and even more so to those who've reviewed. I GREATLY appreciate it! I know it is a little odd, well, the Laguna/Quistis pairing that is, but I couldn't help myself. I didn't originally intend them to get together, but they sort of took over and did their own thing. I liked it well enough at first, but I really, really liked it much later. But then, I think I'm getting old, so hot, forty-ish Presidents don't seem all that, well, old, so he's actually quite appealing to me. Quistis always seemed a good deal older than the other young SeeDs and they are such opposites of each other. I probably haven't portrayed that well enough in my own writing, but as you have all played the game, I'm sure that fact is quite obvious when you think on it. I guess somewhere along the way, they convinced me that their twenty plus year age gap wasn't THAT bizarre.

And I wanted Squall to grow up a bit. I think he is the hardest character to write. Yikes.

So I guess this story is now taking a new direction. Their "holiday" has ended and they are all going back to work. I'm a little frightened to write mercenary-ish types of stuff, but we'll see how it goes. This first chapter may be dull, but I'm trying to set up the new "scene". I also hope it isn't too choppy. If so, can someone please let me know and I'll fix it as well as some more that I have yet to post.

Reviews are always welcome, good or bad. I like to hear what you think. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

M

* * *

Fifty of Balamb Garden's eminent mercenaries were assembled outside the Ragnarok parked on a sandy, desert floor forty-five miles to the south of Esthar's capital. Compared to its present surroundings, the colossal airship looked tiny, dwarfed by the vast expanse of open land. Nothing could be seen for miles except for earth and sky and a small sprinkling of settlements dotting the horizon.

The towns had been evacuated during the Lunar Cry as they were crawling with monsters. Many more, further south, had been emptied as well, although more as a precautionary measure. All of the displaced residents were clamoring to return to their homes and once SeeD and Esthar's military could ensure it was safe, the President would gladly send them home.

Besides the faint rustle of wind stirring the sagebrush, all was quiet except for the cool resonance of Squall's voice. The airship's engine had been turned off several minutes before and was now silent as well.

"Rinoa is the only living Sorceress that we know of," he informed the mercenaries giving him their full attention. "And I am her Knight as well as SeeD's Commander. I take both responsibilities quite seriously."

Trying to hide his uneasiness from his subordinates, Squall suppressed the bile that threatened to choke him. His paramount concern would forevermore be Rinoa's safety.

Earlier that week, Cid had briefed the whole of SeeD on her true identity and had even given each mercenary a chance to turn down the mission should they find her presence on the field offensive. None had.

For many years, they had been uninformed that the true objective behind their organization was to keep the world safe from sorceresses, chiefly Ultimecia. However, once they learned of it, their new found purpose was embraced with zeal. In their hearts, each man and woman was gratified to bear the mark of more than a hired killer.

Squall worried they would now despise Rinoa for becoming what they sought to rid the world of. Cid was confident they would not. Their Commander was her Knight, thus their loyalty to him would envelope her as well.

He supposed it was likely due to his pessimistic nature that he had a hard time trusting others. Used to relying solely on himself, the past several weeks had taught him to also have faith in his friends. Cid, as well as Rinoa, was now encouraging him to broaden his circle to include the other young mercenaries. They both believed in creating a family within the organization. With Norg and the Garden Master's control broken, Cid planned to create a healthier, open environment.

"Rinoa will soon be joining SeeD," he continued. "She has proven countless times over the past several weeks that she is ready, despite not growing up amongst us. For that reason, coupled with her powers, she will be on this mission as well. Are there any misgivings about this?"

Not a single man or woman stepped forward. Solemnly, they kept their gazes fixed upon his face. His tension began to slowly fade away. These were good, rational men and women and he was proud to command them. He was startled to realize he was finally accepting his position of leadership, even liking it to an extent.

He suddenly smiled, trying to ignore the fact that the gesture caused a stir of commotion. He restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "Very well, then. Thank you for your cooperation. You will see that Rinoa is a valuable ally." He nodded in his wife's direction. "Now onto other matters…"

They were to meet up with a large unit of Esthar's military, making their home base next to the soldier's encampment, not far from the site hardest hit. He was eager to begin the assignment, having high hopes for the next couple of weeks.

* * *

Esthar's highest ranking military commander, General Blavely, was there to greet Squall as soon as they entered the camp. His aide directed the mercenaries to where they could set up their tents, while Blavely asked Squall to join him in his office, a dusty, canvas tent in the center of all activities. As an afterthought, Squall bade Rinoa and Quistis to accompany him as well.

Pulling the entrance flap aside, the General ushered them in, poured refreshments, and motioned them towards several chairs set around a large, oval table.

The gruff, white-haired man looked at the three young adults with piercing black eyes. Squall stared evenly back. Esthar had been under lock to the rest of the world, but the General was surely aware of SeeD's reputation.

"So you are _the_ Commander Leonhart?" Blavely finally asked, a trace of respect in his voice. "I must admit, I have been curious about you. Although you're young, your exploits are commendable."

Squall continued locking eyes with the man. "I'm not here to talk of my exploits, General. They speak for themselves."

The General grinned, holding out his hand. Reluctantly, Squall grasped it and the General shook it heartily. "I like you. You don't mince words. Not like your dad, eh?"

Squall brushed the remark aside. "We are dissimilar. However, we are not here to talk of Laguna either. I would like to discuss any information you have obtained the past week in regards to the fiends. What are their exact numbers? What types are they? Have you found them resilient to either paramagic or physical attacks?"

The General shuffled through several papers on the table and then handed Squall a report. Briefly he related the details of which he was aware. Esthar's military had been successful in wiping out the fiends in the more distant regions, but were experiencing difficulties in the epicenter, where the Lunar Cry had first hit. Hoards of malboro's and iron giants, amongst other lesser monsters, were running amuck in large herds. There had even been evidence of them breeding, although not at an accelerated enough rate to be worrisome at the moment.

Esthar had basked in relative safety under a combination of Laguna's leadership and its closed borders for the past seventeen years. Those men with experience, who had fought in the earlier Sorceress War, had since retired.

As Squall had suspected, the General's men were ill equipped to fight the fiends, lacking the experience and skills necessary to effectively destroy the larger hoards. One or two they could slay without much difficulty, but they had obtained nominal results against larger groups.

The General spread open a map on the table. "Tomorrow, when we go out, your men should tackle this section of Township 47." He pointed to its location.

"Tomorrow?" Squall raised a brow. It was still fairly early in the morning.

"Wouldn't you like the day to settle in? You'll be here for weeks."

Squall shook his head. "By now, my men and women will already be settled in and ready to go. This assignment shouldn't take much longer than a few days."

"But my men have been attempting to make a dent in the monster populace for a week with little results," the General sputtered.

"Yes, but with no disrespect, _my_ men are trained to quickly terminate such threats. We are very specialized. The Sorceress Rinoa has also decided to help. She and I alone will be able to quickly clear several areas."

For the first time, the General allowed himself to study the women standing beside Squall.

"My wife, Rinoa Leonhart," Squall gestured towards Rinoa, unable to keep the pride from his voice. "And this is my colleague, Quistis Trepe."

"Ah, so you're married now! I suppose it was in the papers, but I haven't had time to read any the last few days. Congratulations to you both. The missus and I have been together ourselves for over forty years."

Squall inclined his head slightly, but Rinoa beamed a radiant smile. "I love to hear about couples staying together for so long. It's becoming rarer to find," she said.

General Blavely's face lit up like a beacon. "Sidney's great. I'm as in love with that woman as I was the day I married her. She's been a good comrade."

"That's wonderful." Rinoa poked Squall in the ribs. "_You_ better say the same thing after forty years."

Sure he would, Squall couldn't help but recoil at Rinoa's comment in front of the General. He preferred to play it aloof, keeping to the business at hand. He sent a warning glance her way, wanting her to quit the idle chit chat, but was unsurprised she ignored him. He sighed. He might as well accept it; Rinoa would never be like him. Besides, the General didn't seem to mind. He was studying her, seemingly entranced.

"So you're a sorceress. It's kind of hard to believe. You're not so god-damn ugly as our previous one. You're a pretty little thing."

Rinoa laughed, charming the General with a lopsided dimple. "Why thank you, General. But I'm afraid I _am_ a sorceress. A harmless one however, well, unless you're a fiend."

General Blavely scowled and knit his eyebrows together. Squall felt warning signals reverberate down his spine at the change in the General's demeanor.

"Two reasons to hate you…you're a sorceress (and I hate those crazy bitches) and you're also the daughter of General Caraway. He and I went head to head a few times back during the Sorceress War. I've never met a bigger ass." He reached across the table to grab at her hand.

Squall threw an arm around Rinoa, pulling her forcefully behind his back. Quistis was startled into action as well.

"Now, now, now," the General buzzed, a smile popping onto his grizzled face. "No need to raise your hackles. What I was going to say, was despite it all, I can't help but _like_ you. I suppose it's because you can't help what you are, witch _or_ daughter."

Rinoa laughed from where she was sandwiched between her friend and her knight. Yanking the latter's arm away, she squeezed through the pair towards her prior place at the table. "Despite your gruff, painfully honest remarks, I rather like you as well."

"Good. Reassure you're husband, then, that I'm harmless. My men and I would have protected you down to the last hair on your head, if only because our Commander-in-Chief, the President, has said you're okay. We follow him. No better man you'll ever meet. But now, as I like you myself, it makes the task easier. You are safe anywhere in this camp."

"Thank you, General. Your words are relieving."

His face softened for a moment. "Such a sweet little thing…" He turned and glared at Squall. "So, you say you can have these fiends taken care of in the next few days? Well, go get at 'em. I want to get home to the missus and will be forever in your debt if it happens sooner than the later I was expecting."

Squall nodded stiffly, deciding he preferred General Caraway to this blustery man. Rinoa obviously feeling the opposite was smiling goofily up at him.

Grabbing her elbow, before she could say anything more, Squall led both girls out of the tent. He heard the General mumbling inside, "Such a pretty little thing…a sweet little thing, really."

Quistis softly chuckled once they were safely out of earshot. "Rinoa, you are something else," she said, before walking away.

"I really _do_ like him." Rinoa called after her.

"I don't know whether to be exasperated by you or not," Squall admitted as they both watched her saunter off. "But right now, you had better leave my presence before I haul your ass back to our tent and…"

"And beat it?" Rinoa clapped her hands in delight.

"No, I was thinking something more upon the lines of last night. Whose idea was it to not have a honeymoon? It's the lamest thing I've ever heard of."

"Well, we _could_ always settle in as the General suggested."

Squall let out a frustrated moan. "No, the sooner we're able to _settle_ this fiend infestation, the sooner we can go home. And then, I will be demanding Cid give us extra time off together. I suddenly see the merit."

* * *

"I want you to break into teams of four, although you might find it necessary to merge should you come upon a larger group of monsters. Just keep your radio's at hand," Squall instructed the mercenaries assembled at the edge of the camp. Several of Esthar's military transports were parked nearby, lent to Garden for their use. "After your teams are amassed, report to Quistis and she will direct you to one of several locations."

He eyed them sternly, "Our reputation is on the line. We need to get this operation done as swiftly and as efficiently as possible. This is the first time Esthar has hired SeeD. We would like to partner with them again in future assignments."

Several mercenaries nodded in understanding; a few even grinned in anticipation. Excess time was usually spent honing skills against fiends in the Training Center or with the lesser monsters in the wilds around Balamb. They were all eager to engage the tougher ones they would encounter over the next few days. Not a man or woman believed this would be a difficult assignment, especially with their own Commander leading them.

There was a buzz of activity as everyone formed teams. Squall joined Rinoa and his friends, who were standing slightly off to the side.

"Rinoa and I will be working alone." They nodded, understanding that together the two were more powerful than several groups. "Quistis, I'd like you to join some of the others and occasionally report to me on how things are going.

At the mention of Quistis's name, Flint's gaze darted over to the young woman and he studied her thoughtfully. She caught his glance for a moment, but looked away in embarrassment. The White SeeD frowned before turning his attention back to Squall.

"Selphie, Zell, Irvine and Flint, you four can work together."

"I was thinking of joining a different team, as well," Selphie piped up, nervously shuffling her feet.

Squall was momentarily puzzled, before remembering Selphie and Irvine's fight of the morning before. Apparently they hadn't resolved their issues yet.

"Fine. The three of you should be sufficient. Irvine, make sure you junction curative magic if Selphie isn't going to be a part of your team."

"Sure thing," the cowboy said despondently. Selphie opened her mouth, looking as though she were about to change her mind, but then shrugged and walked away. They watched her descend upon a group of three men. Irvine stiffened, shooting an angry, hard look towards the unsuspecting male SeeD's.

"You _will _need to focus, Irvine," Squall admonished. "I understand things are not to your liking at present, but you're not yet officially SeeD. I need to be certain you will perform up to our expectations as I know you're capable of."

"Of course, Squall." He straightened, casting a final look at his ex-girlfriend. "I won't let you down. Fellows, are we ready?"

Quistis pulled out the map to show them where to go. Zell jumped into the driver's seat of one of the vehicles and turned on the ignition. "This is sweet! I have to admit I'm a little glad Selphie's not with us. She always hogs the wheel!"

The other two got in and were immediately propelled forward as Zell slammed his foot on the gas. "What the hell, Zell?" Irvine yelled, but immediately began to chuckle at his unintended rhyme. Soon he was laughing hysterically, his gloom quickly dissolving. "Let's get at 'em!" he cried.

Flint appeared momentarily stunned by the cowboy's change of mood, but shrugged it aside, deciding to cast off his as well. "You know, guys, I think this is gonna be fun!" Zell hit the gas once again and with loud whoops, they sped off, eager to begin.

Squall watched them drive away in exasperation while Rinoa giggled. "Are you sad you're not going with the boys?"

He shuddered. "Not one bit. But if I was, _I_ would be driving."

"Squall?" Rinoa kicked the dirt with her combat boots. "Can Angelo join us? Selphie brought her. She's around here somewhere." She whistled and several seconds later, her furry friend appeared, tongue hanging out of her mouth in a friendly smile.

"Selphie, huh?" Squall arched a brow.

"Yeah, she was lonely and Angelo comforted her last night. She said she couldn't refuse her doggy pleas to come along. I hope you don't mind. You know she has proven herself to be indispensable."

"Is she now my dog as well as yours?" Squall bent over and stroked the pup's downy head. Angelo nuzzled into him, yipping as if to give him his answer.

"I think she is," Rinoa grinned.

"Well, then I suppose so. She's always been good at distracting the fiends, if nothing else. But can we take this bow off of her?"

Rinoa giggled. "Of course!"

* * *

Quistis was relieved when Squall directed her to join a group other than her friend's. They had all been too wrapped up in their own issues to notice her less than stellar mood, but she knew it wouldn't be long before they began asking questions. She wasn't ready to talk to anyone, not even Rinoa and Selphie, about what had happened between her, Laguna and Ellone.

But Flint was aware of it, she surmised. She liked Ellone's fiancée and respected his even-keeled personality, but she was unsure as to where his own feelings lay. Had Ellone poisoned his mind against her?

She scouted the area, looking for an incomplete team to join; there would have to be one somewhere. Squall had given her a list of all the SeeD's ranks and she tried to look for a group who would benefit from her experience. Quickly she realized that Cid had chosen only the best.

Peeling laughter reverberated through the camp, a laugh that could only belong to Selphie. Quistis noticed her friend had latched onto a party of three attractive young men. She hid a smile, wondering if she were trying to give Irvine a taste of his own medicine. _If ever I need advice on taking revenge_, she thought in amusement, _Selphie's the one to ask_. _I wonder what she would tell me to do about Ellone. Maybe she'd have a nice, nasty idea._

She focused a low-level healing spell on her temples, trying to still the drumbeat in her head. Once it subsided, she sighed. Vengeance just wasn't her way. Ellone had won. She could have her precious uncle to herself.

_Although_…she felt tears begin to well in her eyes. Angrily, she swiped away the wetness running down her cheeks, willing her mind to stop thinking of him. She _would not_ be seen crying. This was a serious operation. It was imperative she keep her emotions under control.

"Are you okay?" Spinning around, she found Nida Kelso eying her with concern. She had been surprised to see Cid had put him on the roster. He had previously used the young man solely as a pilot, but Squall had informed her that Nida was anxious to work in the field. She supposed he wanted to prove himself. It would be difficult to be the only other SeeD to graduate with Zell, Selphie and Squall, but not share in their adventures.

"I'm fine, Nida, thanks," she quickly composed herself. "The wind blew dust in my eyes. It's quite sandy around here, isn't it?"

He peered at her shrewdly, but accepted her excuse. "I'm not sure how I feel about Esthar," he said. "The city is amazing, but its outlying territory, not so much."

"I love it," she whispered. Why she persisted in associating the country with its president, she didn't know. He wasn't even a native himself, but she could never think of one without the other.

"Maybe it grows on you," he shrugged. "I saw your friends take off. Are you looking for a team? If so, you're welcome to join mine. We need one more person." He motioned towards a young man and woman standing several feet away.

Quistis nodded. "I would like that. Thanks."

"Great! Let me introduce you to the others."

"Nida, I know who they are."

"Oh yeah, of course. I forget sometimes that you were an instructor. We're so close in age."

Ignoring his statement, she marched over to the pair, extending her hand. "Plat, Tilly, it's good see you again." Solemnly, they shook hands. While older than her by a year or two, they still regarded her with awe. She had always been one of the best. The Ultimecia situation had only boosted their admiration for her skills.

She pulled out her map. "This is where we're headed…"

* * *

Already Selphie could tell she had made a fabulous decision in choosing her teammates. Somewhat unfamiliar with the Balamb SeeDs, as she was herself from Trabia, she thought it an excellent idea to check out some of their finer, male specimens. She knew Kent, Parker, and Eli, were checking her out as well. They had jumped on her offer to join them; their male ego's bursting with pride to have been asked. She grinned. Men were so much fun to mess with, and yet, the grin froze on her face, was it really all that fun in the end? Closing her eyelids against the sudden sting of tears, she was surprised to feel an arm snake around her shoulder.

"What's wrong, honey?" It was Eli, the handsomest of the three.

She sighed. Why hide the true explanation? "I just broke up with my boyfriend. Life's a little rough for me right now." She faced the other two and gave them a small, apologetic smile. "Sorry, guys. I promise I won't be a weepy girlie-girl much longer."

"Don't worry about it, Selphie," Kent bumped Eli aside. "We'll help you forget. This is going to be fun! Let's show Esthar how SeeD kicks ass!"

Catching the wave of his anticipation, she performed a high-tail kick in the air. "Woohoo! You're right boys! Let's whoop some monster bootie!"

Now was not the time to worry about her and Irvine. She would save that for later.

* * *

After Squall watched the last group leave the camp, he grabbed Rinoa's hand. "Are you ready for this?" he asked. "It's just you and me and a whole lot of fiends."

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied, crinkling her eyebrows. "What about you?"

He nodded before jumping into the last vehicle. "It's funny, but I feel a little nervous about this operation. I haven't led one of this size since the battle with G-Garden. This is it. This is how life is going to be from here on out, I suppose."

Rinoa hopped into the passenger's seat. "You're beginning to accept it, aren't you?" she asked, squeezing his shoulder.

He smiled. "You know what? I think I am." Turning the key in the ignition, he started the engine and they took off leaving a cloud of dust in their wake.


	15. Chapter 15

Through a lonely stretch of desert, Rinoa and Angelo tramped behind Squall trying to keep up with his quick pace. Actually, Rinoa was trying, Angelo was succeeding. During their travels, she had grown used to her knight's longer strides, but today, despite the boost from her Guardian Force, she would have preferred to move more slowly. She _had _been a virgin until the night before.

Despite her struggle to keep up, she refused to ask him to change his speed, wanting him to think her capable and strong. She did appreciate the perk of being able to check out his backside, but had done quite a bit of that already the past few months.

She shielded her eyes from the sun, wishing she had remembered to bring a pair of sunglasses. The small particles of sand shimmered beneath its blaring intensity and she could see swirling heat waves in the distance. A dull ache was beginning to form at the base of her temples.

_I'm so dumb,_ she suddenly slapped a hand against her forehead. Like a headache, all other aches and pains would be easy to cure. Grinning, she quickly healed herself, suddenly feeling she could run and skip for hours should Squall ask it of her. There were aspects of her sorcery she was really beginning to like. _Just keep remembering the perks, Rinoa,_ she encouraged herself.

Although her Blaster Edge was affixed to her arm, she didn't plan to use it much. She was learning to rely more and more on her magic, preferring it over the tricky, yet precise, weapon. While packing, she had even considered not taking it, but decided to chuck it into her pack as a backup should anything occur to prevent her casting spells.

Squall had procured the area with the greatest amount of fiend infestation, the center of township 47. It was an area covering two small towns connected by desert. According to the General, the Estharian soldiers hadn't attempted to clear it, admitting it was far beyond their skill. A lump had appeared in Rinoa's throat that morning when Squall told her he was taking her alone into the hardest hit area of the countryside, but a small part of her was gratified by his confidence in them together as a team.

She began to feel a little better when hours later they still hadn't come upon anything substantial to fight. While Squall appeared slightly frustrated, her own nerves were slowly calming down.

Later in the day, they parked their vehicle on the outskirts of the smaller town and began to explore its street ways, wary for possible fiend activity. Rinoa looked about with interest, although she felt saddened by the missing people. It was such a lovely place. Although it differed from Esthar's capital by its lack of technological marvels, like the city, it was as well-kept and pristine in appearance. However several clues, such as dirty dishes left on the tables of an outdoor café indicated its quick evacuation.

It wasn't long after their arrival that they encountered their first fiend, a Torama, skulking by a fountain, trampling the purple sage flowering at its base. Rinoa shuddered at the sight of the ugly creature in contrast to the elegance of the simple structure. It was just…wrong.

Feeling a sudden surge of power alight a fire deep within her belly, her hand unconsciously thrust forward and she hurtled a bolt of lightning towards it. It shrieked, springing to attack her, but Squall quickly interrupted its advent, and with his gunblade pierced its hide. Together they watched it seep into death.

A battle that would have taken them several minutes, months ago, was now finished within a manner of seconds.

"Squall?" Rinoa felt strange, almost unrecognizable to herself. "Why did I like that so much?"

He shrugged. "Because we efficiently accomplished something together?"

She cocked her head, staring at the mess of blood and internal organs strewn across the pavement. She had grown desensitized to such sights weeks ago. What used to make her heave out the contents of her stomach now left her feeling strangely detached.

"Maybe…" her voice trailed off. Dismissing her reaction, she motioned she was ready to continue, taking her place behind him once again.

* * *

Quistis swallowed a mouthful of tepid water from her canteen. The land was hot and dry, leaving her parched. Assuming earlier she would be sweaty from the heat, she instead found the air sucking all the moisture from her body. Luckily their truck, not far away, had an ample supply of water. They were going to need it.

The hunting hadn't proven too challenging as of yet. Within a few hours, they had successfully killed several handfuls of their prey. She was impressed by Nida and the other two SeeD's, and had even begun to settle into an efficient routine with them. Despite it, she missed fighting with her friends. Together, they had grown into an easy familiarity over the past few months, often joking during the midst of battle.

In between encounters, she found herself talking to the young pilot, glad for the opportunity to get to know him better. When Garden went mobile, he had been too busy flying the massive airship for her to have much of a chance.

He was sweet. She had always thought him so; cute too, with warm brown eyes, wavy, dark brown hair and a face unflawed in its youth. But he was still a boy. Most SeeDs were and she was afraid a boy would not be enough for her ever again.

The other two appeared to be a couple, occasionally holding hands and whispering secrets to each other. She wondered if Cid was aware of it yet. Soon, she suspected, single dorm rooms would need to be converted into family suites as other SeeDs followed their Commander's example and married. Everyone was growing up.

Marriage. She had never considered it before, not even when her heart had longed for Squall. Her dreams had been for promotion; delving deep into the inner bowls of the organization. She smiled wryly, realizing that even her former infatuation with him, had been in part due to a desire to get ahead.

Garden was her entire world, had been for ever so long. But was that all she wanted?

She let her mind wander to thoughts of becoming Laguna's wife. Was that what he had been alluding to when he asked her to consider one day being with him? He didn't seem the sort to shy from commitment; he would eagerly embrace it. There was so much love in his heart, so much goodness. She sighed, tears gathering once again. Maybe one day he could love her as much as…No, it wasn't possible. She would never have his heart as had Raine.

How would she spend her life? And if someday she did decide to take the risk, leaving Balamb for Esthar, would she ever regret it?

Nida lightly brushed her elbow. "Instructor Trepe, err, Quistis?" She jumped; shocked she had briefly forgotten she was on a contractual obligation. A distraught mind was no excuse for her lapse.

"You have tears running down your cheeks again," he whispered. "I know this sand is a bitch, but..." his voice trailed off as he watched her hastily wipe them away.

"But what, Nida?" she sighed.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

She looked at him blankly. Had she missed something? "Nida-"

"I just thought you might like to talk about what's upsetting you. Sometimes it's nice to get things off your chest. I understand how difficult it must have been for you," he said in a rush. "Everyone does."

Did the rest of SeeD know of her relationship with Laguna? Of Esthar's dislike of her for their president? Of Ellone?

"What is difficult for me?" Her eyes narrowed in a challenge, one he suddenly seemed eager to engage.

Coming to a standstill, he waved Plat and Tilly on. "We'll catch up with you in a moment," he called.

Together they watched the couple continue ahead several paces before halting. They knew, as did Quistis and Nida, that it wasn't wise to get too far ahead. Quistis's eyes softened as she watched Plat pull Tilly into his arms, using the brief respite for a kiss. She wished them well. Love was a beautiful thing.

Nida gestured towards the couple in the distance. "Quistis, someday you will fall in love again. I know right now it feels like it will never happen, but it will. He just wasn't meant for you, you know?"

"How do you know he wasn't? What if he _is_ meant for me?" She was surprised Nida had found out about Laguna, and was even more surprised to find she was speaking of it with him. But somehow it felt good to confide in someone other than her girlfriends.

"I know, because he's in love with his wife," he gently chided.

She scanned the horizon. Yes, he was, but there _was_ a part of him that Raine had never experienced…Esthar. While in many ways still the same man he had been, his life had deepened with the responsibility of the great country. There was a part of him she could call hers…a side Raine had never known.

"She's dead."

Nida squawked beside her, bristling with agitation. "Just because she's a sorceress does not mean she's dead. She's a living, human being-"

"Wait, what?" she blinked twice. Had she heard him correctly?

"Do you wish her dead? I'm trying to understand you, even have compassion, but that last comment was a little out of line," he continued to sputter.

Quistis sank onto the desert floor, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. He thought she was in love with Squall. They all thought she was in love with Squall. It only made sense. They hadn't realized all that had happened, all that had changed during the past few months. She was now considered to be the rejected lover, spurned by his love for the raven-haired sorceress.

She grabbed a fistful of sand, clenching it tightly in her hands before letting it sift through her fingers to the ground. Something in the movement reminded her of an hourglass. Life was fleeting, and young though she was, nothing was ever certain. Soon she needed to figure out where her happiness lay.

Standing up, she felt his eyes intently upon her. She wished he would stop looking at her as if she had gone completely mad. As she brushed the sand off of her uniform, he began to yammer at her once again.

"Quistis, you still haven't answered my question. I need to know. Do you wish the Sorceress Rinoa dead?"

"No, NO," she glared at him, wishing he would leave her alone.

"And you're not going to try to come between her and Commander Leonhart?"

It was too much. It really was. "I'm not in love with Squall," she shrieked, her shrill words flung far into the still desert air. It felt good to release her pent up frustrations. She laughed as she watched Plat and Tilly break apart from a fevered kiss to stare in her direction.

Nida's eyes narrowed. "Then why are you so upset?" he countered.

"Because I'm in love with his father."

* * *

Selphie was bored. The hunting was too easy, the scenery bland, and the boys too predictable. She should have remained with her friends, even if Irvine _was_ there. It would have been much more amusing watching him mope after her then watch the cocky, young pups squabble for her attention.

Boys were so immature. In between fiend encounters, they had resorted to name calling, one-upping and fighting over who got to walk next to her.

But during battles it was worse. She could barely get a hit in due to their eagerness to show off their skills. Whenever she went in for a blow with her nunchaku, one would butt in her way, anxious to impress.

Quickly it became old. After several such incidents, whenever they stumbled upon a group of monsters, she would sit on a rock and idly fling healing spells whenever one of them so much as got a scratch.

They didn't doubt her competence, she knew. SeeD men respected the abilities of their female counterparts. Usually they worked alongside them fairly well. Sighing, she wondered what had gotten into them to make them act so unprofessionally.

Their constant bickering was getting to her as well. Earlier, they had claimed to be the best of friends, often sent on assignment together. Oddly enough, despite their flaunting displays, there _was_ a fluidity about them that bespoke of years fighting together. But somehow, upon entering their group, she had shattered their amity.

"So tell us more about this ex-boyfriend of yours…the Galbadian cowboy, right?" Eli matched his stride to hers, while Kent and Parker walked closely behind. _If I trip they'll tumble right on top of me, they're so close_, she muttered to herself.

"Yeah, he's not becoming one of us, is he? We aren't that partial to outsiders," Parker snickered from behind.

"Selphie's not from Balamb either, you moron," Eli turned to scowl at his friend. Parker reddened.

"Ugh, sorry, Selphie," he stammered.

"It's okay," she forced a laugh. She wasn't really in the mood to talk of Irvine and decided to keep the topic as brief as possible. "But to answer your question, yes, Irvine Kinneas was my boyfriend and yes, he is joining Balamb and becoming a SeeD."

"I guess if he joins SeeD, we'll have to accept him," Kent said thoughtfully. "Although it will be hard, seeing as he's hurt a sweet girl such as yourself."

Selphie rolled her eyes. In a way they were all reminding her of Irvine…Irvine at his worse. "He's a sharpshooter. One of the best you'll ever meet. Cid is eager for him to join. Squall too."

"So what happened between the two of you?" Eli asked, taking her hand. She shrugged it away and the two behind chortled to see him so rejected.

"It's sort of private."

"I can respect that," Eli smiled, seemingly unfazed by her rebuff. "But if you ever need to talk…"

"Then I'll speak to my girlfriends," she retorted. "But thanks for the offer."

* * *

The pungent stench of fiend lambasted Squall and Rinoa as they cautiously peeked around the corner of a cheerful looking neighborhood market. Angelo growled in agitation and Rinoa put her hand on her dog's head in warning.

A moment earlier, they had peered into the windows of the store, noting nothing seemed damaged within. Most monsters weren't intelligent enough to invade a properly locked up building.

Everything appeared normal, the shelves stocked with cans and bags of non-perishable food items. Rinoa's mouth watered when she caught sight of her favorite chocolate chip cookies set up in a tempting display. Squall rolled his eyes when she mentioned a sudden craving for them.

"We're not here to loot, Rinoa."

"But Squall, they're just cookies! It's not like we'd be taking anything of value," she argued. He didn't even bother to respond.

It was then that she smelled the first trace of fiend.

"Squall?"

"Come on," he whispered, dragging her behind him.

Her nose wrinkled as she counted six large, bat-like monsters. "What are they again?" she asked. They had fought the species before in the Lunatic Pandora, but she was not a walking bestiary like Squall and Quistis. Her stomach sank upon realizing she would soon be studying fiends for nights on end to pass the written SeeD exam. It didn't sound as appealing as actually going out to kill the buggers.

"Elnoyles. They are weak against wind. A few good aero spells should knock them out."

"Aero, right."

He nodded. "You take them and I'll watch. I'm a little tired," he stifled an exaggerated yawn.

"You're WHAT?"

Quickly he covered her mouth with his hand. "Quiet, Rinoa," he cautioned. "You'll ruin a nice pre-emptive attack." A screech echoed against the buildings and the couple turned to see the fiends speeding towards them. "Too late. They heard you."

"Aren't you going to help?" She whimpered, fighting sudden panic.

"There's no need," he replied calmly. "Besides, it's better to use magic against them. Physical attacks are usually ineffective."

"You also know magic, Squall."

He shrugged. She was about to say a great deal more when he gestured in warning. "They're here."

Furious with his lackadaisical attitude while denying her his help, she whirled around to face the Elnoyles, only intent upon quickly destroying them to get back to their first marital spat. _Who does he think he is,_ she fumed. _We're a team_. _ And he wouldn't let me have those cookies…_

A torrent of icy wind, crackling with power and energy suddenly enveloped her. Squall shot over to a street lantern, grabbing it to brace himself against the fury of her spell.

She felt her hair slapping her face as her torrent of power increased, but she ignored it. She focused instead on directing the blunt force towards the creatures furiously flapping their wings against the sudden blast. The wind howled and shrieked, an almost living entity in itself, and she felt tremendous satisfaction in her ability to control it.

"Take that, you bastards," she hollered as her storm ripped the Elnoyle's bodies apart. She sent another wave of air toward the remains, anxious to keep them clear of falling around her head. The last thing she needed was bits of wing and talons stuck in her hair.

With a small, final puff, the wind abated and she turned towards Squall, her hands on her hips.

"What was that all about?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, astounded by what he had just witnessed.

She scowled, chest heaving. "Squall Leonhart…" She stomped her foot upon the pavement.

His stunned surprise after witnessing her power, along with the rise and fall of her breasts, undid him. His eyes darkened with lust and his body tensed as he further studied her.

Perceiving the sudden change in his mood, Rinoa's own body began to tingle with expectation, the sensation almost unbearable when coupled with the subsiding outflow of the power she had just spent.

She watched him stride towards her, his eyes never leaving her face and his movements sharp and purposeful. Before reaching her, he scowled, and gave Angelo a sharp glance."

"Lie down." He ordered her dog.

"Me too?" she asked archly, but sobered when his eyes flashed at the remark. Warily, she realized she was between him and a wall.

"You can stay standing…for now," he informed her, edging her towards the building. He pressed against her, his hands finding her hips underneath the skirt of her borrowed SeeD uniform. Her back scraped against the stucco as he raised her off the ground.

She gulped.

But later, she reflected, walls were quite nice.

* * *

"You're in love with Squall's father?" Nida cocked his head. Shocked into a stupor by her confession, he had stood deathly still for several moments before finally replying to her outburst. While waiting, Quistis had passed the time bemusedly watching his overwrought breaths begin to slow.

"Yes, I am." She answered mater-of-factedly. She motioned towards Plat and Tilly, now awkwardly waiting for Quistis and Nida to join them. "Let's go."

"Right, but…"

She ignored him, trying to collect her thoughts to get back to the business at hand.

"Does he love you?" Nida asked, marching behind.

"No, although he cares about me," she replied crisply. She was mortified she had been caught crying over Laguna in the first place, especially during a mission.

"Then he's a fool."

She stopped mid stride and Nida stumbled into her. She latched onto his arm to keep him from toppling over. After he regained his balance, she looked at him sternly.

"Laguna is not a fool."

"Some say he is. At the very least, he's an unlikely President."

"He's an intelligent, kind-hearted, self-sacrificing leader. You know nothing of him," she replied vehemently.

Nida held up a hand in surrender. "I was just repeating what I've heard. But regardless, you can't convince me he's not a fool." He blushed slightly. "A man with any wits about him would return your love."

Her face softened and she couldn't help but feel flattered by his remark, although she heard similar sentiments from the Trepies often enough. "Thank you, Nida. However, there is a lot more to the story."

"Well, we have time." He challenged.

Quistis sighed, feeling a mixture of irritation at his persistence and a longing to tell someone uninvolved of what had happened.

"Can I trust you?" she asked. "This _is_ the President of Esthar I'm talking about."

"Of course." He seemed indignant.

"Well, I guess we _do _have time in between encounters." She hoped telling him would help her to clarify the situation.

Smiling at him sadly, she began. "It started with some nightmares I was having after Ultimecia…"

* * *

"So will we be doing _that_ every time I impress you with my amazing, powerful, fiend destroying abilities?" Rinoa asked Squall as she chomped on a cookie, delighting in its delicious, chocolaty taste.

"Mmmm, it's a thought." He answered with a grin.

After straightening their clothing, Squall had given in to _her _cravings. Grabbing her hand, he used his other one to send a thunderbolt hurtling towards the lock on the door of the market's entrance. Dragging her behind him, they entered the store. He furtively looked around for the surveillance cameras, and then led her through a long, drawn-out maze to avoid them. _He_ didn't want to be caught stealing cookies on camera.

Upon reaching their objective, he grabbed a bag, tore it open and handed it to her. He was unable to keep a smile off of his face as he watched hers light up with excitement. "Are you sure this is what you really want?" he teased. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, suddenly a little more interested in him than the sweets. Noticing alarm flicker across his face, she giggled and decided to play nice. If Squall didn't wish to be caught stealing cookies on camera, he most certainly wouldn't like being caught with his pants down.

"I guess we both got what we wanted," she lightly remarked as he pulled her against him in a hug. He held her in his arms for several minutes, rocking her back and forth.

"I'm sorry if I was a little rough back there," he finally said, pulling apart to study her reaction.

She shook her head. "Don't be. I liked it."

"You're sure?"

She closed her eyes, smiling in remembrance. "Definitely." She felt something soft and gooey hit her lips and realized it was a cookie being shoved into her mouth. She opened it and accepted the offering, moaning in pleasure.

He raised his brow, but chuckled, wiping a few crumbs off of her face.

"Eat your cookies, Rinoa. But try to do it on the go, because we've a lot more to accomplish today. Break time is over."

* * *

"Finally, we're getting somewhere," Squall murmured into her ear a little while later. She shivered and put a hand on Angelo's collar, a sign for the dog to remain still. Drawn by the creak of metal moaning in the wind, they had stumbled upon a small, neighborhood park, empty of the children who should have been playing there, but crawling with fiends. The playground's cheerful primary colors were cowed by the roving mass of putrid, blob-like creatures.

"Malboros." Rinoa's face twisted in disgust. Of all the fiend types, she despised them the most. Not only were they nasty to look at, they were nasty to fight, their wriggling, slimy tentacles always eager to cause severe bodily harm. She was looking forward to watching Squall hack off said tentacles. _She_ planned on burning them to a crisp.

"I hate these things, Squall," she muttered. "I plan on making them writhe in agony….they are so dead."

Squall looked at her oddly. "Interesting. You hate them that much?"

"Yes," she hissed, eyes never leaving their prey. Her posture mimicked her dog's whose hackles were raised. He put a hand on Rinoa's shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid."

Rinoa turned and glared at her knight. "Of course not."

"You remember they have the ability to confuse minds among other things, right?"

"Yes, and I remember watching _you_ several times under their thrall. Don't worry, I'm prepared. I've made sure they will never have the power to confuse me again. I heavily junctioned against that particular status ailment." She stuck out her tongue. "I've got your back as well."

He sighed, watching her return to her previous fixation. She appeared to be shrewdly calculating her moves.

"Whenever you're ready, Rinoa, let me know." He slung his gunblade over his shoulder.

"I'm ready now. Let's do this." She stepped into the park. Single-mindedly and with purpose, she stalked towards the nearest malboro. Before it even noticed her sudden appearance, she sent a shock of flame its way, disintegrating it into a heap of ash.

"What the hell?" Squall couldn't help but cry. He'd had no idea she had _that_ much power at her disposal.

Rinoa stood unmoving, completely dumbfounded as well. She eyed the remains of the monster in bewilderment, hardly noting when Squall swiftly rushedd to her side, slashing at another malboro about to attack.

"Rin, pay attention! There's more!"

Startled out of her confusion, she hurtled out of Squall's way and ran to confront another further inside the park. Knowing he could fend for himself, she still sent quick glances his way to ensure that he was safe, admiring his skill with his blade in the process.

Feeling the heat and energy again build up inside her once again, she let it go, but this time it trickled from her body in a slow, steady stream. Four malboros had joined the one she had initially attacked and she planned to scorch them all simultaneously.

The whirring of fleshy tentacles slapping against each other as the fiends erupted into a blind, pain-induced panic filled her with an exhilaration she had not realized she was capable of feeling. Fighting had never felt so good. Laughing hoarsely, she prepared another wave of energy and blasted them once again. She cocked her ear to better hear the hissing of their bodies burning amongst the combustion of her heat.

When they were no more, she quickly scanned the playground, realizing there was only one left. Squall had taken down three…an amazing feat in itself. There had been a time when their whole group would have struggled against even one.

She wanted it, but having killed the majority, she didn't want to appear greedy.

_Whatever._ He was going to have to reach it first if he wanted it as badly as she. Launching herself forward, she sprinted towards it and flung a spear of ice into its belly. It jiggled and wobbled in death's dance.

Squall joined her soon after and lobbed off several of its tentacles for good measure. Then together, amongst the flinging wet of monster goo, they watched the fiend melt into a puddle of slime.

Afterward, Rinoa collapsed against Squall, shuddering with spent energy. "That felt great!"

He clutched her quaking body, wondering why he was shaking as well. After his nerves subsided, he finally spoke. "Rinoa, you're kind of…you're a little different. I mean, I've never seen you so…er…affected by fighting fiends. For the longest time you hated it." He pulled back and deeply searched her eyes. They glittered with intensity.

Rinoa broke from his gaze and lifted her hands to her face. She twisted them back and forth, eying them with uncertainty. "Squall, I've never experienced such a feeling before. I feel so hyper-aware and powerful and kind of…sexy."

"This makes me nervous."

"Why?"

"I'm your knight. I want to make sure you're okay. These strong emotions to killing fiends…" He shrugged. While he _did_ feel uneasy about it, he also felt incredibly turned on. His memories were stirred and he realized that once long ago, like Seifer, he used to have fantasies. Rinoa, filled with power and lust for battle fit into them very well.

"Squall, as long as I don't desire to kill innocent people, I'm good, right?"

"I think so, but let me know if anything alters," he tapped her lightly on the chest, "in here."

He looked down into her eyes, which were still bright despite the sobriety of their conversation. While he felt an enormous amount of lust filtering through him, he also felt tenderness as well. She was his to take care of on so many different levels. He hoped she would always need him.

As if guessing his thoughts, Rinoa reached up and lightly caressed his cheek. "Squall, I couldn't have accomplished any of this today if you hadn't been by my side. I would have been too frightened of the situation, and even of myself, but I knew that with you here, everything would be fine."

"I love you, Rinoa," he whispered, stroking her hair back from her face.

"I love you too."

Taking deep breaths and holding one another close, they were finally able to calm their overwrought emotions and fears. Nuzzling her face against his, Rinoa lazily brought her lips to graze against his cheek.

But he stiffened against her.

"What?" she asked confused.

He pulled away and spun around, intently scanning their surroundings.

"What is it?" she asked again.

"Someone was watching us."

"Another fiend?"

"Maybe."

"Angelo didn't notice anything." They both looked towards the dog lying in the shade of a tree, panting profusely from the heat.

Rinoa frowned in self-annoyance for having forgotten her dog's needs. Cracking open her canteen, she slipped over to her side to give her a drink. Squall continued to study the deserted park and the adjacent buildings. Whatever had been there was now gone. Shrugging it aside, he motioned to Rinoa that it was time to continue on.

* * *

The sun was setting beyond the mountains when the SeeD's began trickling back to camp. Although their weariness was evident by the slowness of gaits, spirits were high. Several Estharian soldiers looked long and hard at the mercenaries, wondering if they were missing something by not feeling a similar exuberance in what they perceived as dirty and disgusting work.

Although as tired as everyone else, Selphie furiously scouted the camp, searching for Rinoa and Quistis. After spending the day with the boys, she was desperately craving female company.

But her lips broke into a wide smile as she reflected on how the day had taken a definitive turn for the better. After a particularly interesting fight, one she would have loved to have had a part in, she broke down and threw a loud, angry fit. It had been a little childish, she admitted to herself, but it had done the job. Eli, Kent and Parker had gawked stupidly at her for several moments, but they finally caught on to her exasperation. Eager to make amends, the next time they discovered a fiend, they sat on the sidelines, making a show of watching and praising her skills. She gave a little skip as she remembered their encouraging cheers. They really _were_ too much, but she was beginning to like them quite a bit.

She halted to a stop when she found Squall and Quistis, heads close together, going over the day's results. Squall was scanning through several reports, his body ramrod stiff as usual, but moments later, Selphie caught him giving Quistis one of his genuine, rare smiles.

"At this rate, we won't even be here a week," he said.

Selphie sucked in her breath. She had been banking on at least a full week to help her decide what her next course of action would be. She hadn't been bluffing when she had told Irvine she was considering a return to Trabia. But she was torn. While part of her felt like her path might still lie with her former home, she knew she would miss her friends tremendously if she left Balamb. The past few months had molded them into a family.

And she had really been looking forward to the Garden Festival. It was coming up soon and she had put so much work into it.

Tough decisions sucked. She just wouldn't worry about any of it for the moment.

Flicking her perplexities aside, she plopped down on the ground next to Quistis's feet, uncaring that a cloud of dust puffed about her, finally settling into her hair.

"I'm famished and tired. Where's Rinoa?"

Squall just gaped at her, but Quistis smiled knowingly, used to the way her mind sprung quickly from one subject to another.

"She's at the showers. You would not believe how much goo she was covered in, more so than anyone else."

"Really? Our little Rinoa is quite the huntress now, eh Squall?"

He nodded absently before focusing his attention back on the reports. "I'm going to show these to the General. Do you want to come?" he asked Quistis.

She shook her head. "If you need me, I will, but I'd prefer to get cleaned up instead."

"No, that's fine. Tell Rinoa I'll catch up with her in a bit." Giving the two girls a final, preoccupied smile, he left.

Quistis extended her hand down to Selphie, helping her to her feet. "Are you coming with? You look as filthy as me."

"Yep. Sounds like a plan," she replied cheerfully.

"Quistis studied her in the dim light. "Selphie, are you doing okay?"

She shrugged, a smile still plastered to her face. "I guess so. I'm still upset, but I'll get over it soon enough. Today was really fun! There are far more fish in the sea than Irvine Kinneas. The world's teeming with men!"

"But maybe you shouldn't yet think of Irvine as a lost cause. I believe he loves you very much."

Selphie sprung to a halt, her face suddenly appearing haggard and uncharacteristically serious in the dim light. "I don't want to feel any pain or confusion right now, you know? I'm just so tired after all that happened…those were some scary, dark days." She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "More than anything, I wanted to relax in Irvine's love. But there was no relaxing, Quistis, just plaguing doubts about his true feelings mixed with my own foolish choices to try and bind him to me in any way I could. If ever there's a future for him and me, all of my doubts will need to be swept away."

She gazed up at the moon that was slowly beginning to rise on the distant horizon. Clouds were trying their best to mute its silver glow, but the wind valiantly kept pushing them out of the moonlight's path. Quistis watched as well, a single tear glittering upon her cheek.

"Somehow, everything is going to work out for the best. I know it," Selphie murmured, blowing a kiss towards the giant orb as if it was a very old friend. She then bent her head towards Quistis.

"At least you still have Sir Laguna," she whispered conspiratorially. "I might have to live vicariously through you for a while. I bet you really miss him!"

It was Quistis's turn to still. "Selphie-" Her eyes began to well with the tears that had been quick to flow all day. It was not like her to cry, especially in front of others, and she defiantly tried to stifle her emotions.

Selphie yanked on her arm. "What happened?"

Quistis didn't reply, on the verge of breaking down. Instead she looked up towards the sky again, before shuddering and hiding her face within her hands.

Fresh from the showers, Rinoa tiptoed up from behind, her clean skin shining milky white. "What's going on?" she whispered, alarmed by the trembling of Quistis's body.

"Sir Laguna," Selphie mouthed.

"Girls-" Quistis tried to speak, but she choked on her words.

Selphie jumped, startled when out of the darkness, the shadow of a man appeared and put his arms around the heaving and sobbing young woman. It was Flint. Cradling her in his arms, he looked at her friends, the depths of his black eyes dull in their sorrow.

"You can blame Ellone," he whispered.

* * *

"Something really needs to be done about your sister," Rinoa grumbled to Squall as they lay side by side on the floor of their tiny tent.

He curled his fingers into a fist, determined to not touch her. The other tents were close by and he knew he could never make love to her under such circumstances. He had felt conspicuous enough as she had entered the tent behind him. It wasn't made for two, although he would never have suggested she sleep elsewhere. He wouldn't have wanted that anyway. He needed her by his side, despite the knowing smirks cast in their direction when they had said goodnight to the others.

"Squall?"

He diverted his attention back to his wife. "It's between Laguna, Quistis and Elle….no one else."

"I know," Rinoa sighed. "But it's frustrating. Laguna and Quistis are perfect for each other. Plus, it's sort of gross. _I_ don't feel secure around her now, that's for sure. I was grateful when she sent me back to your memory on the Horizon Bridge, but now I'm having second thoughts about even that. It was _your_ memory. Who was she to decide who got to experience it?" She flipped over onto her side and propped her head up on her fist. "What do you think?"

More than anything, he wished to quickly fall asleep. He didn't like dealing with other people's problems and he certainly didn't like lying next to Rinoa, knowing all the things he could be doing with her, but couldn't. Sleep would send him into peaceful oblivion. And when tomorrow came and they were alone once again…"

"Squall? SQUALL?"

A smile suddenly bloomed on his face. While she sometimes drove him nuts, was doing so even now, he couldn't help but appreciate her persistence. She was great at bringing him out of his head. He focused on what he had last heard her say.

"Yes, it's disturbing," he agreed, hoping that answer would suffice. He was glad Ellone had never thought it beneficial to show him _that_ particular scene between Laguna and his mother.

"As for Horizon Bridge, it doesn't bother me that she brought you into that memory, but yes, the lack of a personal choice in the decision is a little unnerving." He scowled as the scent of Rinoa's hair wafted towards him. She always smelled so good…

"I hope Laguna really gives it to her. Although, I doubt he will. They've been through so much and he loves her more than anything. It's a shame, because now Quistis is uncertain of being in a relationship with him. She hated to fight over him with Ellone and now she's also insecure over Raine. He loved your mother very much." She sighed deeply, causing the small hairs that framed her face to flutter against her skin. "Poor Quistis. She doesn't want to get hurt again. I think she already has painful memories of her own."

"Mmm," Squall murmured. He wondered if Rinoa was as reluctant as he to make love with others so close by. They could be quiet…

"Squall?"

It would be a challenge, of course, but he really wanted her. She had been so amazing that day, so sexy. He had found himself wanting to just watch her fight. While always lively, she was filled with even more vitality during combat.

"Squall?" His breath was expelled from his lungs as she unexpectedly rolled her weight on top of him. His eyes almost popped when with a sly smile, she slowly removed her top. "Don't worry about it. Just relax," she whispered into his ear.

"Are you sure?"

Rinoa suppressed a giggle. "Of course. And even if someone does hear us, do you really care that much?"

"No, not at the moment." Pressing his lips against hers all he knew was his need to be with her once again.


	16. Chapter 16

Laguna stood listlessly in front of his bathroom mirror watching his fingers fumble as he unbuttoned his pale blue, linen shirt. Hyne, he was tired.

Dragging his eyes up to meet their reflection, he noticed how dull they appeared. Over the years he had grown used to the thread-like lines chiseled at the corners, but it startled him by how conspicuous they now were at the loss of his usual buoyancy. He shrugged. Etched from life's experiences, through it all he had always smiled and tomorrow he would do the same.

_"_But tonight I'm going to be rotten, stinking miserable. I deserve it."

A grin briefly tugged at his lips, but he forced it back into a frown. No disloyal feature on his body was going to get the best of him. He would clamp his mouth with his fingers if he had to. A man should be free to sulk every once in awhile, right?

He shook his head at his likeness. "Face it Laguna, things may look bad, but you've always got your self to laugh at."

He lowered his head towards his sink, washed his face and then blindly groped around for a towel. Snatching one from a rack, he quickly dried off before letting it drop to the floor by his feet.

A few droplets of water still lingered at the base of his hairline and he swiped them away with his wrist. The action brought his attention back to his face and he studied it thoughtfully. Moments later, his rebellious mouth bloomed into another quirky smile.

Maybe Ruthie or Syla could recommend a good anti-wrinkle cream.

"But at least my hair is still as thick as ever, although a little more silver-streaked than I'd like. But yeah, I'm not too bad. I haven't gotten flabby either," he said, flexing his muscles with satisfaction.

"You know, I'm really not that old. A man in his forties is in the prime of his life and life's got a whole lot left for me."

But as he stood there, his smile faded and he slumped forward, gripping the edge of the counter-top. Life would be good, but love would be absent. Fate always seemed to deny him.

And as long ago, fate was manifesting itself in one tiny, young woman…Ellone.

His reflection began to blur as he stared at it unblinking, recalling the conversation with his niece that morning.

He had reluctantly knocked on her bedroom door, unsure of what to say and half wishing he could just sweep their problems aside. Not a single, harsh word had ever been spoken between them and he hated for that to change.

But while waiting for her to appear, his bitterness grew until finally he admitted defeat and walked away. It was then that the door creaked open. As she stood there silently, he turned and his anger dissolved at the sight of her downcast, tear-stained face. She looked wretched.

"Little one, why did you do it?" Entering her room, he took her into his arms, his own eyes beginning to well.

"Uncle, there were so many reasons. So many…" her small voice trailed off. She broke away from his grasp and stumbled over to a chaise lounge staged in the corner of her room. Draped across it was a lavender silk robe and she flung it around her shoulders, shivering as the cool material caressed her skin. Laguna watched her silently, wondering for the first time ever if he even knew who she truly was. Gone was the cute, goofy four year old girl from long ago.

She shuffled over to her bed and sat on the edge of it, refusing to meet his eyes. He patiently awaited her to complete her answer, but when several minutes had passed, pressed her again. "Please Elle, let me know."

"She's just not good for you. But I openly admit I'm jealous as well."

"Why?"

"Of which are you asking?"

"Both."

"Haven't we been over this several times?" She finally met his eyes and he was startled by their flashing brightness. He blinked and looked away.

"She's bad for your career."

"I don't think-"

"She once loved Squall, which makes a relationship with you completely distasteful.

"She's too young; even younger than me. She's also a mercenary whose job will always come before you, or could even interfere with the interests of your country."

While he knew her arguments presented the truth, he refused to be pursuaded. So what if their relationship had a few irregularities? It could still work.

He was about to tell her so, but was disrupted when she stood and fled to her window. Leaning her forehead against the glass, she sighed. "As for my jealousy…why? Who knows? Long ago she was my dearest friend, but somehow I can't share you with her. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel."

"While unlikely now, if Quistis and I continued to see each other, what then?"

"We would have to cease contact."

"You can't be serious! I love you. How could you even…"

She spun around. "I know you think I'm awful, but it's not just jealousy driving me, Uncle. I'm truly convinced she's wrong for you."

"I'm not!" Taking a deep breath, he tried to appeal to her sympathy. "Ellone, I'm lonely. You have Flint and I'm glad for that. Why can't you feel the same?"

Her silk ensonced shoulders quivered, but she glared at him. "I don't have Flint anymore, Uncle. I have chosen you."

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"Last night I lost him forever. He warned me not to do it; to stay out of your minds, but I didn't listen. So this morning, he left."

"He'll come back. He loves you."

"I'm not sure he loves me enough."

Laguna ached to comfort her, to hold her. She was his little girl, after all. But he couldn't, torn too much between sympathy for her plight and grief for his own. Now was not the time. But before he left, he'd ask one final question.

"If you were given the chance to go back, would you do it again?"

"Yes, Uncle, I would." When his face fell, her voice raised several desperate octaves. "Please don't hate me…please. I couldn't handle it if you did."

"I love you, Ellone. I always will. Quistis needn't have come between us." He saw her visibly relax and he clenched his jaw, wishing he could do the same. He continued. "Right now I'm hurting, but somehow we'll get through this."

"Uncle-"

"Besides," he said, "I'm the one responsible for your insecurities after all."

She sprung towards him, eager to deny his words, but he raised his palm to halt her. "I'll see you later, little one." Before she could reply, he disappeared.

The rest of his day was spent in bed with regret. Everything was his fault. He realized that she was only suffering the ill-effects of his abandoning her long ago. When he had found out she was living in Edea's orphanage, he should have come for her. If only he could go back…

Suspicious of Odine yearning to experiment on her further, Laguna had felt the best way to protect her was by keeping her out of his reach. The thought of her again in the clutches of the bizarre, little man had terrified him, but Esthar had desperately needed the scientist. They still did. For the country to progress, continuing to be the most advanced nation in the world, Odine was a necessary evil.

Regardless, he should have found a way to be with her, loving her and giving her the security she deserved, even if it meant walking away from the presidency. And because he hadn't, he had unknowingly abandoned Squall as well. What a miserable excuse for a father he truly was.

He would now pay any price to make up for his mistakes, even giving up his personal desires to make either of them happy.

And as for Quistis…

Her face shimmered in his mind and he smiled wistfully while thinking of her. She too would find love. Somewhere there was a man who would make her happy; most likely a young, handsome one. Only...

His phone began to buzz on the countertop beside him, suspending his thoughts. How badly he wanted to ignore it, feeling that despite being the president, he was owed a few hours off at the very least. He needed his sleep. But the continuing vibrations chastised him and with a grimace he flipped it open.

It was Kiros.

"You looked a little bushed today. I'm assuming it was from all the action you were getting the past few nights."

"Kiros-"

His friend blithely ignored him. "Ruthie and I are eager to hear all about it. Well, not _all_ of it, but you know...So the wife asked me to invite you over for a glass of wine, but I want a beer-"

"Kiros-"

"So we'll see you in a few minutes, right?"

Laguna sighed. Knowing his friend well, he was preoccupied, most likely ogling his wife and only half listening.

"Sure. See you in a few." He clicked his phone shut, but continued to stare at it thoughtfully. Perhaps talking to Ruthie would help him put closure on the issue. Women were usually good at dealing with relationship problems, weren't they?

The moment Laguna was ushered into the Seagill's family room, he was blanketed by Ruth's loving embrace. He breathed in the soft, floral scent of her perfume, a fragrance he had grown to love over the years. She was a beautiful woman and one of his dearest friends.

He felt her pull away and he looked up to meet warm, brown eyes intently studying him.

"Laguna, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, you look a little dejected for a man who's been-" Kiros came in from the other room, wiggling his eyebrows, a knowing smirk on his face. He walked over to a small bar and grabbed a couple of beers from the refrigerator.

Ruth shot her husband a stern frown. "Seriously, Kiros. There's more to relationships than sex."

He twisted off the caps and then offered one to Laguna. "Of course there is, but it's been a long, long time for him…at least a couple of years. He should be smiling as wide as the Horizon Bridge."

Laguna slipped over to the sofa and sat down, noting there was nothing like an evening with Kiros and Ruth to take a mind off its agony. Or add to it. They were an unlikely couple with their constant, yet good-natured bickering.

"Two years isn't that long."

"Yeah right, darling," Kiros snorted. "He's getting up there in age, but he's not _that _old."

"Well, I think it's nice he doesn't sleep around with every woman who'll jump into bed with him." Ruth looked at her husband pointedly. "If you were in his position you'd be a regular man-whore."

"You're damn right, woman." Kiros winked. "Luckily I'm not in his position. I've no need to indulge as I've got the best right here. But Laguna," he shook his head, "He should have been living it up instead of moping around all lonely-like. Two years…" he shuddered.

"Actually, it had been four, Kiros, and I rarely mope."

"Ha, so you did sleep with her!" Kiros crowed exultantly.

Laguna couldn't help but laugh, but it hurt to do so. Part of him wished he had never touched her. It made their parting all the more painful.

He really had known better.

His lack of relationships with the opposite sex had always bothered his best friend, but Laguna had never been fond of sleeping around. Finding it awkward, it also left him disquieted the next morning when he realized there was nothing else he really wanted from the woman in his bed.

"You're a saint, my man."

"No, he's a gentleman."

Laguna's face suddenly flamed with heat. While used to them speaking of him as if he weren't present, the subject of his sexual encounters _was_ a little embarrassing. "Do you want to know what happened with Quistis, or not?" he asked. They both nodded.

He squeezed his eyes shut, picturing their last night together before Ellone had opened up the past. It had felt so incredible to hold her in his arms, to-

Thrust out of his recollections by Ruth sliding next to him, he let her wrap her arms tightly around him once again, vowing he would find out exactly what perfume she wore and gift her with several vials of it. He would never mention it to either her or Kiros, but somehow the fragrance reminded him of his mother.

"Let's hear it," she whispered and he leaned his head against her shoulder and gave them the story. They both sobered considerably as he spoke.

"Oh Laguna," Ruth sighed in pity after he finished. "Basically you have been put in the position of choosing between Quistis and Ellone. I'm so sorry."

She released her hold on him, stood, and began to pace the room. As she drew near to her husband she absent-mindedly stole the last swig from his beer. He raised a brow, but kept quiet.

"I don't think you can disregard your niece for a lover, no matter how selfishly she's acting," she mused. "But maybe someday when the girl's emotions have settled down, things can be worked out amongst the three of you."

"Maybe, but even if Ellone was to change her mind, the damage has already been done. Quistis isn't as eager to be with me as she first thought. Becoming privy to my last night with Raine convinced her I will never be able to love her as I did my wife."

"That's understandable," Kiros replied. He was as intent as Ruth in trying to search for a solution, but couldn't help from reflecting on the past. "The love you had for Raine was super intense, even more so than your puppy-dog devotion to Julia Heartilly. Do you think you _could_ feel the same again?"

Laguna tiredly rubbed his hands over his face. "Truthfully, I don't know. But I wanted to see if it could happen. I think that's usually how it works, right? There's a spark, so you date a woman for awhile; see if it grows into something more."

Ruth looked at him with significance. "And was there a spark?"

"More than a spark, Ruthie. It was like an explosion."

"Hmmm," she murmured. "That's promising, especially after what, twenty years? I think the most sensible plan is to reconcile Ellone with her fiancée, marry them off, and after they've gone back to sea, convince Quistis of how much you like her."

"There's a slight problem with that, babe," Kiros spoke up. "Ellone is here to stay, with or without Flint. Cid has proposed allowing SeeD to establish a branch of Garden on our northwestern coast as a base for their naval branch. He'd like to eventually turn it into a military academy as well. It's looking like we'll accept the offer." He turned towards Laguna. "Are either Flint or Ellone aware of this?"

He shook his head. "No, only the Kramers, Squall, and Captain Reed."

"Man, it sucks to be you, Laguna," Kiros said. "Hopefully Ellone will soon calm down. But in the meantime, you are leaving for Blavely's camp in a few days. What are you going to do when you see Quistis? What will you say?"

Laguna groaned. "I have no idea. She might not even speak to me."

Ruth quit her pacing and stopped decidedly at his feet. "Try to talk to Flint. Convince him to forgive Ellone. Once she's happily married and living in her own place, I believe her attitude will change. Marriage often matures people." She looked archly at her own husband. "Although not always."

Kiros snorted loudly, but Ruth ignored him.

"As for Quistis, you're going to have to let her go. Even if Ellone was a non-issue, you both need to further think things through…and she _is_ fairly young."

Laguna nodded, wishing she had given a different answer, but he knew she was right. He let out a sigh as he stood. "Thanks Ruthie. You too, Kiros. I really appreciate your being here for me."

"Ruthie will help you get out of this mess, my man. She understands the battlefield of love."

Ruth chucked an ornate, crimson pillow at her husband. "Loving _you_ is certainly a battle, that's for sure."

"That's why you're an expert."

"To be honest," she shook her head soberly, "I'm not sure there is much else I can suggest."

"For now, it's enough that you both just listened. I'm never alone as long as I have you guys."

And he knew that he meant it. While unlucky in love, he was blessed in friendship.

He said goodbye and then took the short trek through the Palace back to his own quarters. Undressing in front of the mirror once again, this time he allowed the broad smile that couldn't help but appear stay in place. He had forgotten to ask Ruth about the anti-wrinkle cream.

* * *

"If we can believe Blavely's reports, there should be a large cluster of fiends somewhere around here. I'm surprised we haven't sighted them yet," Squall said. He squinted against the assault of blaring sunlight radiating off of the numerous stark white buildings, searching like a hawk for any sign of monster activity.

It was the fourth day of their mission and he and Rinoa were scouting the other, larger deserted town of their assigned area. He studied their surroundings, finding it odd how a normally pleasant and welcoming environment could be quickly distorted by the possibility of fiends lurking within.

But they would soon fix that.

The other teams had been successful in cleaning up their respective locales and Squall had commanded they do a final sweep to make sure that not one fiend was left alive. He was now wondering, however, if instead he should have called upon several of them for assistance. The sooner the mission was completed, the more powerful SeeD's reputation would be.

Rinoa came up from behind him and lightly leaned against his back, making him glad however, that they were still alone. He shivered. Just the faint touch of her body against his stirred up emotions he had long suppressed…desire surpassing them all.

"Today's been pretty dull."

"Dull?" It had been one of the best days of his life. Although he was sure each day could only get better. Loving her was…well, it was good for him.

She giggled, slipping her hand into his back pocket and giving his butt a squeeze. "Only dull in regards to the monster hunting. We had a rather interesting lunch break."

"You can't find a better way to describe it than that?"

"Mmm. Passionate, intoxicating, heady, incredible…"

He spun around, yanking her agaist his chest, his hands searching for a good hold on her own backside. "I thought it was pretty hot."

"_You_ were pretty hot," she said, lightly kissing his lips. Laughing at his besotted expression, she broke away and then whistled to Angelo. Together they took off at a lope.

_I'm like a love-sick moomba,_ Squall realized with shock as he followed quickly behind. _But somehow, I don't really care. _It felt strange taking up the rear, as he was used to leading, but he couldn't rebuke her exuberance. She was happy.

Several minutes later, as they searched another part of the town, Rinoa paused and leaned into him again. "Maybe the reports were wrong," she said.

"It's possible," he agreed. "Would you be disappointed?"

She shrugged. "It would be a huge let down, but at least we've had a blast!"

He grinned in response. The past few days really _had_ been great. He doubted any other honeymoon would have suited them so well. It had accelerated the rate by which they were fusing their two individual natures into one complex whole. He wouldn't be suprised to learn that their hearts beat in unison. They were so...linked.

But also, they had become formidable against anything that crossed their path. Indeed, he was finding his worries over Esthar's populace harming her quickly dissipating. It would be hard to take them down.

He watched her tiptoe towards the corner of a building, peeking around it with anticipation. At the absence of any monster-life, she stomped her foot in annoyance, a gesture that he found incredibly adorable. But although cloaked in cuteness, had there been any fiends about, she would have quickly annihilated them. His assistance wasn't needed anymore when there was only one, or even a handful. His wife was deadly.

He clutched the hilt of his gunblade and studied her; her growing power _was_ alarming. But as long as she remained herself, he knew the world was safe. Despite her blood-thirsty attitude, he recognized that she was still the sweet, happy-go-lucky girl he had fallen in love with.

But he was also beginning to see why a Sorceress needed a Knight.

He had always assumed it was for her protection, to keep her safe from those who would do her harm, but now he knew better. One small girl couldn't carry that much power uncorrupted for long. The burden of it had to be shared.

He hoped he was strong enough to shoulder it.

"Bummer! They're not here either," Rinoa sent him a lopsided grin. When he didn't respond, she stuck out her lip. "Can't a girl have _any_ fun around here?" she asked.

"Killing fiends is a lot of fun?"

"Uh, yeah."

He knew she wasn't that obsessed with killing. Several times over the past week she had mentioned how glad she would be when the town's inhabitants could finally go home. It obsessed her. Understanding her life would never be normal again, she strove to help return normalcy to the lives of others.

"Squall, don't look at me like that," she said. "I just want to get back to Balamb."

"I know you do," he said, leaning down to brush his lips over hers.

Angelo suddenly interrupted them with a low-pitched growl. Swiftly, Squall clamped a protective hand on his wife's shoulder as familiar, warning pinpricks dribbled down his temples. They were being watched again. He knew it.

He spun around. But like several times that week, saw nothing. Was he paranoid, or were his well-honed instincts warning him of a possible threat?

Whatever it was, he would be ready.

* * *

"There they are!" Rinoa yelled and then covered her mouth in embarrassment. She sent a sheepish, apologetic glance Squall's way.

He pointed his gunblade towards her in amusement. "You'll learn eventually," he half-whispered, half-laughed.

"I sure hope so," she groaned.

When the fiends were not to be found, they had decided to leave the town's premises and explore the undeveloped countryside surrounding it. They were now standing on a wide hilltop, thick with blooming desert scrub. Down below, in a shallow basin, monsters were collected together, a gurgling, howling, and slivering mass corrupting the the land and the air.

"Gack," Rinoa wrinkled her nose. "I'm glad we found them, but Hyne do they stink!"

He nodded without speaking, intent on weighing the risks of them fighting against the fiends alone. It would be prudent to wait for reinforcements, of course, but he was curious to see how strong they really were. It would be their biggest challenge yet, but despite the odds against them, he knew they could do it.

"What do you think?" she whispered.

"There would be some risk, of course, if it's just you and me-"

"And Angelo," she reminded him.

"Yes, of course, and Angelo." The dog's ears flickered upon hearing her name, but other than that slight movement, she remained fixated on their prey. Squall was impressed for the hundredth time that week. Rinoa had trained her well.

"As I was saying," he said, tuning back to his wife, "it's risky. I'm not sure what sort of knight, husband or Commander I'd be to agree to this. But if you are up to it..."

Although a greater confidence in her abilities had grown, Rinoa still took several minutes to weigh her options before coming to a decision, not as keen to rush into battle as she been earlier that week. She was learning to use her head, as well as her abilities.

She narrowed her eyes and further studied the putrid creatures. Removing a rubber band from her wrist, she pulled her dark hair into a pony tail. Snapping it into place, she faced him and gave him a wide, assured smile. "Let's do it."

"You're sure?"

"I think so. What's the worse that can happen? Death?"

Squall grimaced. "There's always that risk." He stood motionless for several seconds, his frown deepening. "Maybe it's not such a good idea. I-"

"It's a great idea. Besides, once it's over, we can go home and start our new life together. I'm eager to decorate our apartment!"

Brought to mind of what awaited him in Balamb, namely paperwork, tedious planning sessions, and finding solutions to the vast and various problems Cid would be throwing into his lap, Squall experienced a sudden surge of rebellion. More than anything he loved to fight and he knew that soon his opportunities to do so would lessen. He would be considered too valuable to waste on missions. Hell, like Laguna, he could find himself having to sneak away for more exhilarating action.

"Okay. I'm in, but promise me you won't do anything foolhardy. And stay close to me. We do this together."

"Right! Whatever you say, Hubby."

He winced. "And promise me you'll never call me that in public." He paused. "Actually, don't call me that in private either."

She pouted. "I like Hubby."

"I think you should just call me…Squall."

"Whatever." She stuck out her tongue.

* * *

A blast of hot, dry air blew sand and grit into Squall's bloodshot eyes, temporarily making it difficult to see. Regaining his vision, he felt his throat burn as he stared at the heap of dead carcasses strewn across the blood-stained sand. He flicked several strands of hair off of his face, not allowing his sight to waver from the pure devastation he and Rinoa had wrought. It had happened so quickly and he was staggered that none of the blood soaking the desert floor belonged to either of them. The last of the fiends were finally destroyed.

He was reluctant to turn and face her; worried at what he'd find. His whirling mind imagined that behind him stood not Rinoa, but a sorceress, powerful and vindictive in nature.

But it was only _his_ Rinoa who met his eyes, looking as startled as he. Slowly, she revolved in circles, hugging her arms protectively about herself...lost.

Forgetting his fear, he rushed to her side. "Rin, are you okay?"

"I think so." She gave a small, shaky laugh. "Wow, that was something else, wasn't it? I'm glad we're alone. I don't think I want the world to know I can do _that_."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of."

She continued to look around, eyes wide. "No, perhaps not, but it's kind of scary." He could see her visibly swallow. "How many do you think there were? Fifty? I was surprised when several more appeared from out of nowhere."

"Me too. Most of them were Iron Giants…" He closed his eyes, replaying the incident in his mind. "I think you lent me some of your power. I've never been that strong."

"I know I did. I had to or else drown in it." She fixed her gaze upon a large, grotesque mound of smoldering bodies she had earlier set aflame and her body began to shake. "We're kind of like a two man army, huh?"

Her eyes lost focus and he saw her withdrawl into the darkness of her mind, trying to hide from it all.

He knew what was wrong and it pierced him. More than anything, he wanted her to realize she was still just a girl. That she didn't need to be afraid.

He gave her a gentle shake. "Rinoa," he said, crooning her name as if she were a small child. Her eyes flickered towards him in recognition and he was glad to see her slowly come back to him. Leaning her against his side, he walked forward with her several paces, hoping to keep the worst of the carnage from her sight. Nudging her down onto the sand, he joined her and pulled her into his arms, relieved as she began to shudder and then sob against his chest. Crying was a good sign that she wouldn't hold the fear within.

"Squall, am I an abomination?" she finally asked.

"No, Rinoa. You are the kindest, most beautiful woman on this earth."

"I'm not a woman. I'm a sorceress…a monster, just like the fiends we killed."

He soothingly ran his fingers through her hair. "You're not a monster. And while a sorceress, you're a woman first. The woman…the woman who stole my heart."

Rinoa glanced at him through her tears, a startled smile suddenly lighting her face. "Thanks Squall. I know that couldn't have been easy for you to say. But it gives me hope that maybe I _am_ going to be okay. I have you."

"Of course you're going to be okay. We both are. We're in this together and if keeping you sane and whole means spouting off all sorts of cheesy lines, then I'm in, because you're worth it." He kissed the tip of her nose. "You're much more than worth it."

"Will you make love to me?" she asked softly. "I need to feel close to you."

"I was planning on it," he chuckled and began to unbutton her uniform.

She would bounce back quickly; he was certain of it. She was mentally stronger than anyone he had ever known. His Rinoa…she would always be herself, nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

Up on the hilltop, feverishly snapping photos of the couple kissing amongst mountains of carnage, Seifer Almasy let out a short, mocking laugh when he noticed their caresses become more heated. _This_ was what he wanted, although he'd taken several such pictures the previous day. The couple couldn't keep their hands off each other. They were like two dogs in heat.

After a few more shots, photos he knew Squall would kill him for, he began to hike to his carefully hidden vehicle. That night he would make the long drive back to Esthar with what he had spent days working hard for...video and photos of the Sorceress and her Knight in raw, unadulterated form. In the city he would anonymously hand them over to the press and then sit back and enjoy the show.

The good people of Esthar would revolt when they realized Rinoa wasn't as innocent as she appeared and a lot stronger than she had let on as well.

That she controlled her Knight through his lust.

The thought of stirring up trouble for Squall put a spring to his step. His rival had it too easy. Things worked out for Commander Emo, while Seifer's luck always ran dry.

_Squall_, he spat, feeling the contents of his belly rise into his throat. Squall had everything that Seifer had ever wanted; starting with his acceptance into SeeD, winning Rinoa's affection, becoming a knight, saving the world, and then finding out he was the long lost son of the powerful President of Esthar. How could anyone's life wind up so perfect?

And he, Seifer Almasy, was left with nothing…nothing but the rare ability to stalk the hero himself, to try to make his life a little less supreme. _How have I sunk so low? _

He willed himself to calm down. Lover boy wasn't worth losing his lunch over. If the rest of his life was spent making Squall's miserable, then so be it.


	17. Chapter 17

Laguna wandered into his kitchen, deciding to give in to the hunger pains that were gnawing at his belly and reheat the dinner he had earlier skipped. He just couldn't win. Whether he ate or not, his stomach clenched as if it were devouring itself in its nausea. So he decided to eat. There was no point in losing weight over the matter. He was thin enough as it was.

"Oh, hello." He jumped, startled to discover Ellone. They had been avoiding each other the past few days and hadn't spoken since the morning in her room.

"Hi Uncle," she chirped. "Are you getting a midnight snack as well?"

Part of him wanted to shake her, the other half hug her. "Yeah, I'm starving." While he wasn't in his usual mood for idle chit chat, the easy familiarity while speaking to her was tempting. They could almost pretend nothing had happened...

But things had happened and he needed a little more time before letting it go. The next afternoon he would be leaving for the camp and he was still hopeful she would change her mind. He cut to the chase.

"Have you had contact with Flint?" he asked.

"No, Uncle."

Her hands began to shake as she poured a gallon of milk into a bowl of cereal. Unmindful of the liquid flowing over the brim and onto the counter top, she tried to steady them.

"Ellone?" Snapping out of it, he watched her stare at the mess in mortification before quickly grabbing a towel to soak it up.

"I'll be seeing him tomorrow," he informed her, shoving his plate into the microwave, not bothering to help. "Is there any message you would like me to pass along. Any note?"

"I'm not sure. I…I don't know what I would even say." Her voice quickened, tumbling over itself in distress. "Give me another chance? I really miss him, but it's like I told you. I don't have any regrets for what I did. Knowing that, it's not likely he'll forgive me...ever."

"But you're counting on me to?"

"Yes," she admitted, a single, diamond-like tear wetting her cheek. "You're the type of man who would forgive the murderer of his mother. You're good and beautiful." She stepped forward and placed a trembling hand on his shoulder. "That's why I have to protect you."

He flinched at the contact and she jerked her hand away. Her reaction to him stung, but he swept the thought of it aside.

"So you haven't changed your mind about Quistis?" He had to ask it, although he now knew what her answer would be.

"No, Uncle," she whispered.

He nodded, trying to remain impassive, but he failed.

"Well, then I guess it's just you and me from here on out," he choked. Suddenly uninterested in his food, he threw his plate into the sink and grabbed a bottle of wine. Pouring some into two matched glasses, he drained half of his and then handed her the other.

"To you and me," he said, raising the goblet in salute and then he left.

"To you and me," he heard her say dully behind.

He didn't sleep that night. But before he left for work and subsequently the camp, he stole into Ellone's bedroom and knelt down to tenderly kiss her forehead. She had deserved better from him.

* * *

"I think I'm going to try smooching other boys," Selphie proclaimed, fluttering her long eyelashes at a clouded, tiny mirror, clumsily attached to the canvas walls of the shower house she, Rinoa and Quistis were sharing.

Quistis smiled indulgently and sent a little prayer of thanks to whatever gods there were for Selphie and Rinoa's friendship. And also for their distraction. Too busy for strong relationships with either sex while growing up, she now realized how much she had missed by the lack of them.

Every night, the three girls had met at that particular spot in order to catch up and swap stories from the day. Both SeeDs and soldiers passing by were often amused by the snatches of muffled conversation they overheard and by the laughter that invariably seemed to shake the tent. But had they known the girls better, they would not have been fooled by the lighthearted sounds. Each girl laughed only to take the edge off of her anxieties and disappointments.

And Selphie's, as usual, was the brightest of all.

With mock seduction, she raised her arm towards her mouth and began to kiss it fervently, her tongue stroking small circles upon her flesh. Quistis stared at her, wondering if she had gone completely mad, but Rinoa only giggled.

"Isn't that how you're supposed to practice kissing a boy? I think you're a little more experienced than that," she winked.

Selphie gave her arm a final peck and then wiped it on her sleeve. "There's nothing wrong with practicing, even if it's with just yourself," she replied cheerfully. "But I've been thinking about it. Following Irvine's flirtatious example is the way to go. I mean, we _are_ young. How can we possibly know what we want?"

Rinoa nudged Selphie aside and began to apply a coat of sheer lipgloss. "I hope you're wrong about that Selphie, because if not, I'm screwed." She smacked her lips with satisfaction.

"Well, I didn't quite mean _you_. You have an extremely unique situation. Why, even if you hadn't married Squall, you'd still be stuck with him, he being your knight and all."

"Stuck with him? Yeah I am, for better or for worse." Rinoa's face turned dreamy. "It's been quite the honeymoon…"

"Ewww! Enough already! I'm not in the mood to be jealous right now and you're making me sick."

Laughing, Selphie used her elbow to jab Rinoa's shoulder and then shot Quistis a pleading look. "Help me out here, Quisty. Remind Rinoa that we aren't all as lucky in love as she. Although," her face turned dreamy as well, "_You_ got to sleep with Sir Laguna."

Quistis could feel her face flame with heat at the mention of his name. The unbidden images that suddenly popped into her head didn't help either. And only a moment earlier she had been thinking how wonderfully distracting her friends were.

"Can we please not talk about Laguna?" she asked wearily. Selphie apologized, but then brightened.

"But back on the subject of smooching, what do you think? Should I test out Eli's lips? He's gorgeous and he's been kinda growing on me these past few days."

"I'm sorry, Selphie, but doesn't Eli sort of remind you of someone?" Rinoa asked. When Selphie stared at her blankly, she continued to prod her. "Irvine? From what you've told us, they both sound alike."

"No way! Eli has cropped, black hair and he's shorter, although quite a bit more muscular-"

"I don't mean physically, Selphie."

"He's nothing like Irvine and I'm going to kiss him."

"Whatever suits you, Sef."

Quistis found Selphie's daring exploits fascinating, sometimes wishing she could be as free-spirited as her friend, although Selphie _did_ eventually pay for some of her more outrageous ideas. Hopefully this one wouldn't explode in her face.

"What about you, Quisty? You could always try out Nida. I know it wouldn't be quite the same as kissing the most beautiful man on the face of the planet...Uh, sorry I shouldn't have mentioned Sir Laguna again." She then added helplessly, "But kissing Nida might give you some perspective."

"I think Nida would like it very much," Rinoa agreed solemnly. Too solemnly. Quistis had the feeling her friends had already discussed this.

"Nida's just a friend, nothing more."

"Yes, but he's become quite protective of you. Even Squall has remarked on it.

"I bet he's a closet Trepie. But Trepie or not, _his_ lips are prime for the taking."

"Selphie, if you need to experiment a little, go right ahead, but I will not be kissing Nida."

She hated to admit it, but he _could_ easily become a problem. It wasn't hard to miss his interest, no matter how preoccupied she was by other matters. But what was worse, she wasn't completely unaffected by it either. It was a soothing balm to her bruised heart.

During the week she had grown into a deeper friendship with him, often laughing with him over his witty observations about the other SeeD mercenaries. He was a bit of a smart ass and at times could be a little forward and aggressive, but she found it somewhat refreshing. Always cognitive of how her words and actions portrayed her, she admired that he didn't seem to care in the least what other's thought. There was a lot she could learn from Nida.

He could be tender as well and had been both perceptive and attentive to her moods which often wavered by the hour, ready to give her a pat on the shoulder or an encouraging word. She doubted she could have avoided a complete and total meltdown had it not been for him. Although she hated to be so vulnerable, she had used his shoulder to cry on several times and as the days passed, her longing for Laguna was beginning to ease, not much, but at least a little. Life would go on.

But a romantic interest in Nida? It wasn't possible.

"Well, tonight you could always kiss Sir Laguna," Selphie interrupted her thoughts.

Quistis choked. "Say that again?"

"You know he's here, right?" Selphie asked. "Ha! I didn't think so."

"Umm, Quistis, I wasn't quite done yet," Rinoa said, as she was rudely butted aside.

At the mirror, Quistis untied her hair, shaking it free from it's former staid, sleek ponytail. She then grabbed a hairbrush and made long, even strokes.

Both girls looked at her in disbelief, but when they finally dared to glance at each other, they broke into uncontrollable giggles.

"I'm thinking there will be no kisses for poor Nida tonight…" Selphie said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"There won't be any for Laguna either." Quistis just wanted to see him one last time before going back to Balamb. And that was it.

* * *

That afternoon, as Laguna exited the Presidential airship at the military encampment, he couldn't help but sprint down the walkway. While other men in his position might look askance at the dusty settlement, mincing their steps to avoid getting their shoes dirty, he immediately felt at home.

He could breathe here.

To him, hanging out with those in the military was far preferable to noshing with Esthar's political elite. Soldiers were usually blunt and honest. Civil servants, not so much. Besides, it often kindled fond memories of his own time serving his then country of Galbadia...and those were the good old days.

While he had loathed Galbadia's takeover of Timber, and felt helpless in his dislike of Vinzer Deling as well, he still remembered the easy camaraderie he had experienced amongst his fellow soldiers. He hoped that now _his_ men saw him as someone they could trust, even like a little, and as a President who was grateful for their service.

Judging from the open acceptance and respect they gave him, he was pretty sure they did.

He didn't wander over into the area of camp SeeD was settled in until later that evening. If he had, he would have found it empty, as the mercenaries worked long in the field until the last hours of daylight.

He was proud of Squall and proud of SeeD. He'd had a difficult time keeping his smiles to a minimum upon seeing the awe and respect the Estharian Soldiers, as well as Blavely, had for the young mercenaries. They had accomplished the impossible in less than a week. And for that, he wanted to thank his son.

It was easy to find him sitting alone at one of the small fire pits that dotted a cleared area set away from the tents. Average in build, Squall still managed to give off an air of authority, making him seem larger than he really was.

While his habitual frown was present and in fact furrowed deeply into his forehead, he didn't necessarily look unapproachable, just deep in thought. Laguna watched him take a sip of coffee and then squint down at several pages of paper in his hands. Didn't he ever take a break? He was ruining his eyes reading in the dark.

A familiar shout split the air and Laguna looked over his shoulder to see Zell, Flint and Irvine at another fire. Zell was jumping around the flames, gesticulating wildly in the air, evidently engrossed in a story he was telling. Irvine and Flint were doubled over with laughter.

Laguna started towards them instead. _They_ appeared to be having a great time. But halfway there, he changed his mind. He just couldn't resist the urge to be close to his son. And although Squall appeared busy, Laguna _was_ the man who had hired him. Perhaps he could speak to him under the guise of desiring a report.

Squall looked up as he drew near and nodded in greeting. He set his papers aside and then stood to shake the President's hand.

"How's it going?" Laguna asked, taking a seat.

"Good." Squall immediately dove into a thorough account of the week.

While Laguna had already spent a few hours going over a similar report given by General Blavely, he patiently listened to the young Commander, watching every slight nuance that lit his face. Laguna was entranced. He reminded him so much of Raine.

Squall's eyes narrowed under Laguna's scrutiny, especially when he didn't answer a question he had just posed. "Are you even listening, Laguna?"

Realizing he had been caught, Laguna snapped back to attention. "Of course. Your progress is staggering. I'm impressed. General Blavely is as well. We both hope that this will be the start of a great relationship between Esthar and SeeD."

"Speaking of which, has there been any advancement on your end in getting a Garden established here?"

"Yeah, actually. The General and I were just discussing it a few hours ago. He supports it wholeheartedly and wants his soldiers further trained. After witnessing how adept SeeD has been during this crisis, he's disgusted with his own men."

Squall nodded. "They _are_ a little soft, as much as I dislike saying so. Establishing a Garden here would help to rectify that."

"Yes, but many in the government don't agree with Blavely. They think the armor enhancements the soldiers wear are enough."

"Technology can fail you, and if it does, it's good to have natural strength as a backup."

The two became so engrossed on the subject that they didn't notice when the girls joined them around the fire. Pouting over being ignored, Selphie squeezed Laguna's shoulder in an effort to gain his attention. He broke his conversation to grin at her, and then turned to greet Rinoa and Quistis, finding it hard to keep his eyes from lingering over the latter.

She sat down on a camp chair across from him, acknowledging him with a polite hello. While definitely aloof, he could still sense her uncertainty. She wouldn't quite meet his eyes.

He was struck anew by how exquisite she was and it hurt. Her usually fair face was now tanned from the daily exposure to the sun, but it only made her appear more exotic as it contrasted with her flaxen hair. She was beautiful and he had been a fool to believe he could ever call her his. He was nothing more than a dreamer.

Not long after the girls arrived, a tall, attractive young man appeared, taking a seat beside Quistis while balancing a bowl of food on his lap. She greeted him with a soft laugh and then leaned over to whisper something in his ear. He froze and then noticed Laguna for the first time, sudden uncloaked hostility transparent on his face.

"On your feet, Kelso. This is the President of Esthar," Squall barked.

Nida jumped to attention, the contents of his bowl slopping over its rim and onto his pants. He immediately saluted. "My apologies, President Loire, Commander Leonhart." He then looked with disgust at the state of his uniform.

Laguna gave him an easy going grin and tossed him a handkerchief. "No worries, man." He turned towards Squall. "There's no need for formality."

"There's a need for respect...Mr. President."

Laguna couldn't help but roll his eyes at Squall's statement. Although he had held the presidency for almost twenty years, he still sometimes had a hard time accepting the role and how easily it could create barriers.

Selphie had broken into uncontrollable giggles, her eyes darting between Laguna, Quistis and Nida, but when sourly asked by Squall what she found so amusing, surprised them all with her answer.

"I really love when I notice the familial similarities, fleeting though they usually are, between the two of you. They're fascinating."

Laguna and Squall gaped at her in confusion, both wondering what she had seen that struck her as a likeness. They were polar opposites in both looks and personality and neither believed he would ever fully understand the other.

Selphie clasped her hands in front of her face in delight. "When Sir Laguna rolled his eyes, it reminded me of Squall. He's always doing that!"

"Whatever," Squall muttered.

Laguna laughed. "There's not much else we can claim likeness to, that's for sure." He watched Rinoa lean her cheek up against Squall's. The young Commander's tension eased as he put an arm around his wife.

Laguna's own loneliness slammed down upon him once again and he couldn't help but look through the fire towards Quistis. He wondered if her reddened cheeks had resulted from the heat of the flames or if she was embarrassed by the competitive interplay that had occurred at the appearance of Nida Kelso. Not for a moment did Laguna think his facial expressions had been the cause of Selphie's laughter, but he admired her quick thinking ruse, nonetheless.

He smiled gently, although he couldn't deny the hurt he felt, when he saw Nida place a comforting hand on her shoulder. But the kid was still glowering at him, daring him to object. At his feet, in the dust, was the borrowed hankie.

More than anything Laguna wished to put the young puppy in his place, but he knew better. This was how it should be. The two of them looked nice together. Besides, they were around the same age. They were both SeeD.

But he couldn't help but feel elated when she quietly removed the boy's hand. Ignoring all, she stared deeply into the flames, not even looking up when Flint, Irvine and Zell joined the group.

Zell pounded Laguna fiercely on the back, begging to know how Sadie was doing. Irvine gave him a high-five.

"So much for respect," Nida muttered and viciously kicked the handkerchief into the flames.

Laguna threw his head back and laughed. Forget it. Quistis deserved someone with more maturity than _that._ Nida was nothing more than a punk kid.

"What are you laughing at, Sir Laguna?" Selphie asked, with wide eyed innocence. He knew she hadn't missed a thing.

"Er, nothing," he said, but he didn't erase his smile.

Flint stood off to the side until Zell and Irvine sat down, but then drew nearer to shake hands with Laguna. His greeting was stilted, but he relaxed when Laguna's own was warm.

"May I have a moment of your time, Sir?" he asked.

"Of course." Laguna stood and cocked his head towards the shadows, gesturing for Flint to follow.

"How is Ellone?" Flint asked, once they were away from the others.

"I think she misses you."

Flint sucked in his breath. A moment later, he exhaled deeply. "I miss her too."

"Will you come back?" Laguna hated to be meddlesome, but felt that he was too involved in the matter to stay out.

"I don't know." He gave Laguna a steady, defiant look. "But if I do, _I_ want to be the primary guy in her life. There are other things that need to be worked out, like her interferring with other's memories...I won't tolerate that anymore either. But more than anything, she has to choose me over you." Flint's impulsive bravery drained away. "Sorry."

Laguna smiled. Things were finally looking up.

"No worries. That's the way it should be, and after this conversation, I will never interfere with your relationship again. Go back to her and give her another chance. I think this week taught her what she truly wants...you."

"She'll have to agree to go home to my ship. I won't stay in Esthar any longer."

"Well, I hope you succeed in convincing her of that. You definitely have my blessing."

"Thank you, Mr. President." Flint extended his hand forward, his relief evident.

"Just call me Laguna, Flint. I've had enough of these Mr. Presidents from Squall." Ignoring the offered hand, he balled his into a fist and then lightly punched Flint's shoulder. "Just make her happy, okay?"

* * *

Selphie couldn't stop fidgeting. While she knew she should be relaxed, hanging out with her friends on a warm, starry night, she had the feeling things were going to get a little uncomfortable at any moment.

She was playing with fire.

But she kind of liked playing with it. It _was_ fun. And while she didn't think she was truly a bad sort of girl, she knew that the way she was acting bordered on it.

Maybe she shouldn't have done it, but she had, and there was no going back. And it _had_ been rather interesting. Actually, it had felt darn toot'n good. Eli was a very good kisser.

She had ambushed him after parting ways with her girlfriends and things had gotten heavy pretty quickly. He was also very good with his hands.

It had taken draining her stores of willpower to walk away. But before doing so, she had suggested he meet up with her later around the fire. When he asked about after that, she had only smiled, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Yes, she was going to carry things through. Besides, it would give her some much needed experience.

And Irvine needed to know she was over him. Way, way over him. Of course, she really wasn't, but still...

Their eyes had locked several times that evening from across the fire. Every time it happened, his smile had been soft. It threw her a bit; she had never seen that smile before. Usually he leered or made a suggestive comment. But tonight he was different. It made her wish-

She kicked him out of her brain, concentrating on the flames. Yes, she really was playing with fire and she was going to get burned.

"Hey baby." Selphie flew out of her chair at Eli's voice. He laughed. "Didn't mean to startle you. Come here." Taking her vacated seat, he sat down and then pulled her onto his lap. "Introduce me to your friends."

She looked upon a sea of dissaproving faces, even Squall was having a hard time keeping his own expressionless. Nervously, she giggled. "Everyone, this is Eli. Eli, this is, um, well, you obviously know Squall and Quistis, but we have, Sir La...I mean, President Loire, Rinoa, Nida, Zell, Flint and Irvine."

Eli cockily jerked his chin in acknowledgement. "Selphie's talked a lot about you," he said, making a point to look directly at Irvine. Irvine, to his credit, kept his cool and looked steadily back.

Zell, on the other hand, had his fists clenched, looking as if he longed to leap from his chair and attack the other guy. How close he and Irvine had grown since they had first met and barely tolerated each other. Now they were best friends.

"Selphie has mentioned you as well," Rinoa put in bravely. Zell sent her a murderous look and she shrunk back against Squall. Irvine kept quiet.

Selphie was astonished by his lack of a response. She had been banking on some fireworks, but he was taking it so calmly. Too calmly.

She wiggled a little on Eli's lap and felt his arms tighten around her. "Want to leave?" he whispered in her ear. She swallowed and nodded, sliding off of him. After he stood, they wove their hands together and sauntered off towards the tents.

"Your tent or mine?" Eli asked as they drew nearer. She swallowed. Was this what she truly wanted? She began to breathe quickly, feeling that at any moment she might hyperventilate.

She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Yours," she replied nervously. She wondered what he was expecting, a little making out, or more?

He stopped and spun her towards him, causing her to grunt when she collided against his chest. "I'm a little surprised by how far you're going, you know?" He laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Selphie, I'm not stupid. I'm well aware you're trying to make your sharpshooter boyfriend jealous."

"I-" she piped, shaking her head vehemently. He put a finger over her lips.

"Trust me, it's not like I mind. I'm not looking for a serious relationship, just a little fun. I sort of like this game." He chuckled. "Your cowboy is extremely upset at the moment. It's hillarious."

"He is?"

"Yep."

His fingertips trailed down her throat, and she flung them away, embarrassed by her racing pulse. He had noticed it as well and grinned.

"Come on."

He again took her by the hand and swaggered towards his tent, pulling her along when her legs wouldn't move. When they arrived he unzipped it, but before stooping down to enter, kissed her hard in front of a fairly large audience of SeeDs. When the whistles and catcalls started, Selphie wished she could bury herself in the sand. Yep, the heat was getting darn uncomfortable.

Eli abruptly broke their kiss and then disappeared into the gaping hole. She stood there stupidly, uncertain of what to do. Moments later, he stuck his head out.

"Get in!" he hissed. "You're wrecking our performance."

Falling to her knees, she crawled through the opening and squirmed her way over to lay by his side. After several seconds passed, she finally turned and faced him. "Eli, I'm so sorry. "

"Don't worry about it."

"So you knew I was...that I was using you?" she asked timidly, suddenly awash in shame.

"Yep. For a week I've watched you sigh over your boyfriend when you thought no one was looking. It wasn't easy to believe you all of a sudden wanted me."

"Yeah, but what if I was just lonely? What if I wanted to just have some fun?"

Eli flipped his position over to face her and stroked a strand of hair away from her eyes. "You're not that kind of girl, Selphie." He grinned. "Although at the moment, I kind of wish you were. Kissing you kinda messed with my head."

Selphie's stomach began to do flip flops at the way he was looking at her. He was so handsome...

"Eli, we can continue if you'd like. I really am grateful that you're being so cool and well, I sort of liked kissing you too."

"Sort of?" he asked huskily.

For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her again, but he didn't.

"I can't," he said. "Hyne, you're the type of girl that gets into a man's blood. No offense, but I'm not ready for anyone to have a hold on me like that. You have to go. I don't want to end up using _you._"

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing. We're cool. But before you leave, let's finish the show. In a moment I want you to slap my arm as loudly as you can and then maybe add a few choice words."

"But why? Shouldn't I wait until the camp has gone to sleep and then slip out of here?"

"No. You don't want your ex-boyfriend to presume you spent the night with me...just in case you ever want to get back together with him. Plus, you really _are_ a nice girl. Let's keep people thinking that."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much, Eli. You've been a really good friend. I can never repay you enough."

He waved it off. "Anytime, babe."

She filled her lungs with as much air as she was physically capable of.

"Get off of me, you bastard!" she shrieked, slapping him with as much strength as she could muster.

He clenched his arm where her palm had left a mark and winced. "Sorry," she whispered as he shoved her towards the door.

"But baby, that ass of yours is so fine!" he called loudly at her retreat.

Selphie was shaking so hard with supressed laughter that she could only hope that anyone watching would think it was with fury instead. Eli had played his part very well.

But as she neared her own tent, she was startled by a tall form hunking down in the shadows. When he noticed her, Irvine slowly stood and gave her a sad look.

"Feel better now?" he asked and walked away.

The pain was intense.

* * *

Silence overtook the others once Selphie and Eli left the fire. No one knew what to say. So everyone awkwardly stood and said their goodnights, the guys all slapping Irvine's back in support. He merely dipped his hat in acknowledgment and then shuffled off into the darkness.

Laguna knew he needed to act quickly when he saw Nida help Quistis to her feet. Practically leaping over the flames, he ignored her hovering guardian, nudging his body between them. Bending towards her ear, he whispered a plea to take a walk with him.

Her blue eyes appraised him and then darted towards the backs of her retreating friends. She would refuse. Why wouldn't she? He'd warned himself of that possibility several times throughout the evening. Besides not wishing to speak to him, he figured she was probably exhausted and eager for bed. He knew he was.

"Let's head back to the tents, Quistis." Nida was the only one who had stayed behind.

"Where to?" she asked Laguna coolly.

"Just a little ways from camp."

"Okay."

Greatly relieved, Laguna turned to bade the unlucky fellow goodnight, but Nida was already storming off in the opposite direction. Beside him, Quistis silently watched his departure, her features expressionless, and then with a sigh, signaled Laguna she was ready to leave.

Stepping out into the darkness, they stumbled upon his bodyguards. He had momentarily forgotten about them. They saluted and began to follow, but he deterred them, signalling them to a stop. He pointed towards the blond beside him. "I'll be fine. She's SeeD, remember? She'll take good care of me."

"Sir-"

"Please, I'm fine." They ignored his request and once again trailed behind. He turned to glare at them. "Guys, leave us alone. I'll be fine." Laguna hoped they would actually listen. The last thing he needed were witnesses when he was with a woman.

Several awkward moments passed before they finally slunk back to the fire, but they kept their eyes glued upon his retreating form. Even then, Laguna knew they would sneak to check on him periodically and hoped they would be quiet enough to not disturb them.

"They're great guys, but man can they be annoying at times," he said. "Sorry about that."

He led Quistis out into the desert, their muffled footsteps upon the sandy floor the only noise that pierced the silence. After a short distance, they discovered a long, flat slab of sandstone jutting out from the ground, the specks of quartz contained within glittering like small diamond chips in the moonlight. The rock was shielded from the camp by a small ring of chapparal and Laguna felt it would make a fairly comfortable, and private, place to sit.  
"Is this okay?" he asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her down beside him.

"Yes," she murmured.

He feared she was going to be an impenetrable wall. She was good at keeping an emotional detachment from others when she chose to, in a manner not unlike his son. He longed to reach her once again, just one last time.

As he contemplated the distance between them, he closed his eyes, recalling the time they had laughed together while watching his filmed fight against the Ruby Dragon. He remembered crying with her over her childhood and comforting her during her nightmares. He ached to take her in his arms and make love to her again and again and again. They had become so close so quickly, but just as quickly, fell apart.

"I've missed you," he finally said.

She sighed. "I've missed you too."

He lay back, noting that for a rock it didn't feel all that bad to do so. It had trapped the heat from the day, and he soaked it in, using its warmth to expel his tension. Hoping it would work on her as well, he tugged on her arm, encouraging her to join him. She resisted for a second, but with a shrug of her slender shoulders, gave in.

The moment she lay beside him, he had to concentrate to keep his wits about him. It had been so long since he had wanted a woman, every aspect of her, as much as he longed for Quistis Trepe. The whole situation stung by its hopelessness.

"The stars are nice out here, huh?" he choked, trying to keep himself from unmanly tears. He swallowed and took a deep breath. "The city's lights always overpower them. This is a real treat."

"Mmm."

"How was the hunt? I was worried about you. I'm glad you kept safe."

"I've been fairly well trained," she replied dryly. "But thanks for your concern. The hunt itself was actually fun. I had a good team."

"Was Nida on your team?" He cringed the moment the question left his mouth, knowing his jealousy was obvious.

She chose to ignore it and answered simply. "Yes, he was. I'd never fought with him before. We had a really good time together. He's a nice guy."

"Seems like it."

"Sorry about his animosity." He could hear the smile in her voice. She squeezed his hand, some of her coldness draining away. "He's only worried about me, but I was a little taken aback by how he treated you."

"Don't worry about it. He only cares about you and for that I'm glad."

"Me too. It's nice to have friends."

"I know."

They spent the next hour avoiding serious chit chat and instead just enjoyed each other, pointing out pictures in the night sky, sharing legends and naming stars. Soon he had her laughing, although it wasn't difficult to detect the sadness contained within. He knew his was the same.

Every so often, a gentle breeze would rustle her long hair and it would land gently across his chest, causing his throat to constrict as the lovely scent of it wafted into his nostrils. How he had loved burrying his face into her hair while they slept. How happy he had been in his dreams of forever.

"I wish this didn't have to end," she finally whispered, echoing his thoughts.

"I know."

"But it does," she said sadly. "We both have good reasons for why it can't work and they are not easy ones to toss aside."

"Quistis, I'm sorry. I should never have allowed any of it to happen. I knew better. I really did."

She reached over and lighly brushed his cheek with her fingertips. "Don't be sorry. I'm not. I promise."

"That's hard to believe. The last night...you got hurt so badly."

"So did you, but let's not talk of it any more. What's done is done and I refuse to think on it any longer. Someone very wise I know taught me to take life for what it is and be glad for it no matter what."

"He sounds like a fool," Laguna muttered.

She laughed beside him. No, he's beautiful and good and I will never regret the time we spent together."

"Me neither."

"Wait, you've met him too?" she teased, lying her head on his chest.

"Unfortunately." He squeezed her tightly until she could barely take a breath.

"Laguna!"

He lessened his hold just a little. "Spend the night with me one last time? The stars really _are _nice."

"I'd love to," she whispered and he knew she was crying.

They lay side by side until the barest streaks of dawn flickered across the sky and the last star faded away. Knowing their time had come to an end, they stood and embraced.

"Goodbye," Quistis whispered. He lifted her hands to his face and kissed them, watching her blush for the very last time.

She turned to leave, but then spun around after taking several steps and hurled herself into his arms. She kissed him passionately, and then with a sob, broke away into a run.

She was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Unzipping the door flap of his tent as quietly as he could, Squall stepped out into the crisp, morning air, eager to enjoy the coolness before the sun came out in full force. He stretched as he admired the wide expanse of sky, streaked with bands of orange and pink. Never in his life had he seen any sunrises that could compare in magnificence to Esthar's, unless they were the ones from his boyhood, long ago on the south Centran coast.

He relished the quiet peace, slightly glad, although guiltily so, that Rinoa was not a morning person. There was a part of him that needed time alone and mornings fulfilled that need quite well.

Scattered about the camp he could see a few young men and women also making their ablutions to the dawn, but most of the mercenaries were still asleep in their tents. He didn't blame them as they greatly deserved their slumber. He was proud of all they had accomplished as a group in less than a week. The fiends were gone, the land was scourged.

Esthar should be pleased.

He walked over to the smoldering remains of one of last night's campfires, righting a chair that had been knocked over. He marveled at the lack of dew upon it. If they had been in Balamb, it would have been saturated with moisture. But not so here. The desert was a thirsty place.

Sitting down, he gazed beyond the camp. There was something about the land's desolation and emptiness that stirred him. A man could easily die out here alone without food or water. It was a harsh, hard land and he respected it. He even liked it.

The city had fascinated him as well. He could understand how Laguna had been drawn to help liberate its people from Adel, unable to leave once the sorceress was sealed.

He wondered if Raine, had she lived, would have left her home to join her husband. Compared to Winhill's startling green hillsides, everything that grew outside the city was brown and drab, simulating death in its appearance, but it was very much alive, tenaciously fighting for existence.

If he ever left SeeD he'd move to Esthar. It was a place he could comfortably exist. Although, he admitted silently, Rinoa might feel differently. And somehow, whenever he thought of his wife, he saw her surrounded by flowers; vibrant reds and blues and purples- hosts of them framing her sillhouette, lightly caressing her slender legs as she danced amongst them, kissing her-

He groaned. Since when had he ever waxed poetic?

No, Rinoa would probably never choose Esthar as a place to live and would likely prefer the rolling hills of his mother's home.

But for the present, they were soon going home to Balamb. The corners of his mouth twitched. Before nodding off to sleep the night before, she had reiterated how she planned to begin decorating their new apartment right away. He wondered what _that _would entail. Would she take his preferences and tastes into consideration, or would he have to suffer living in rooms filled with nick-knacks and all sorts of tacky decorations? There was a lot more to sharing a life with someone than he had originally considered, but he was more than surprised to realize that he actually anticipated it.

And in the mood he was in lately, he would do anything for her; even let her decorate their place in a cacophany of pink. Recalling her room on the train in Timber, he winced. _Maybe not pink…_

"As always, frowning..."

He jumped, surprised he hadn't noticed Quistis appear. She picked up another chair and slumped into it. Closing her eyes, she yawned, not seeming to care if he acknowledged her or not. She looked spent and exhausted, he noted, as he watched her massage her left shoulder.

Her eyes flew open under his perusal.

"You don't have to look at me like that," she said. "I didn't come here to ruin your peace. I promise I'll keep quiet."

"I'm not too worried," he grunted. "You're neither Selphie or Zell."

A wisp of a smile flitted across her face, but it quickly faded away. Somberly, she stared off towards the craggy, distant peaks, as if she too needed to understand the secret of their strength. Despite her tan, she was pale, and as he studied her, he realized that she appeared as vulnerable and confused as long ago when confiding in him of her terminated instructorship.

He had been rude, hurting her with his callousness, and she had never broached the subject with him again, or even hinted of it. But over the months as he finally learned to care about his friends, he often wished he could go back and change his response. Perhaps he was now being given the chance to make amends.

"Have a long night?" he asked gruffly.

Quistis whipped her head towards him. Squall asking a personal question was a rarity.

She didn't know how to respond, not wanting to bore him with a long, drawn out answer, but finally she sighed. "Actually, it wasn't long enough."

"We're you with my…were you with Laguna?" He cringed, deeply aware he was blushing while his mind wandered to what the couple could have been up to. "I mean…I didn't mean were you…Oh never mind," he stammered.

Quistis studied him quizzically for a moment before it dawned on her what had caused his sudden embarrassment. She coughed into her sleeve and Squall narrowed his eyes, positive she was smothering a laugh.

Clearing her throat, she then looked up, a perfect picture of sobriety except for the tell-tale mirth in her eyes.

"We talked a bit and then spent the rest of the night stargazing on a rather uncomfortable rock." She stretched in her seat. "And then we said goodbye."

Squall wasn't sure how to respond, but he tried his best. "If it's meant to be, it will be, I guess," he shrugged, trying to make his tone sound kindly. "But for now, I'm glad to still have you with SeeD."

"Thanks for that, Squall. I appreciate it. And you're right, of course. We'll see what happens."

They both went back to admiring the mountains. To look upon something so unchanging flooded them both with peace, however short-lived.

The pounding of hurried footsteps in the sand brought them out of their personal reflections. General Blavely's aid was red-faced and panting hard.

"Commander Leonhart," he gasped. "I am glad to have found you so quickly. The President is in the General's tent and they both require your presence immediately."

Squall scowled, his tranquility shattered as he wondered what could have happened so early in the morning as to require his attendance. He stood. "Come with me?" he asked Quistis. It was more a command than a request.

A look of resignation flickered across her face at being made to see Laguna once again, but she followed her Commander, alert and ready for what was to come.

* * *

General Blavely and Launa were both fixated on a small television screen that had been brought into the tent, so absorbed in watching it, that they were unaware that Squall and Quistis had arrived.

"What's going on?" Squall asked, joining the men. Blavely turned on his heels, scowling at the young Commander. Laguna stayed put, his shoulders tensing at the sound of his son's voice.

"Riots in the city," the General growled, turning his attention back to the screen. "What the hell happened out there this week?"

Confused, Squall and Quistis focused their attention on what appeared to be live footage of a mass of citizens marching upon the translucent streets of Esthar in native dress, their long robes whipping about their heels.

"SEAL THE SORCERESS!" they shouted in unison. "SEED IS NO FRIEND TO ESTHAR!"

"President Loire, remember who you work for!" an angry man bellowed into the camera.

"What triggered this?" Squall asked. Laguna tiredly rubbed at bloodshot eyes and then finally faced his son.

"Hundreds of photos and some video footage were given to the press of you and Rinoa fighting and, umm, demonstrating your affection for each other this past week."

What the hell was his father saying? Squall's mind was blank.

Laguna was also dazed. "The movies are somewhat disturbing as they showcase the power you have together and the-" He cleared his throat in embarrassment, "And the love you both share as well."

General Blavely snorted. "You mean lust, Mr. President. Totally normal, of course, for newlyweds. But that, coupled with their fiend killing blood-lust, has spooked our unsurprisingly timid citizens."

"We were alone all week…" Squall's voice trailed off as he remembered the persistent, nagging feeling he'd had that someone was watching them.

He began to pace the tent, his mind beginning to re-activate. Apparently someone had been doing more than watching. Who? Not any common reporter could have handled that monster-saturated area without losing his life or at the very least being discovered. Not even one of Blavely's soldiers could have accomplished such a thing. Squall wondered if he had a traitor amongst his own men and women.

"Squall?" For the first time ever, he saw Laguna dead-serious. The President's eyes were fixed on him, demanding he tell what he knew. Reluctantly, he did.

"I find it hard to believe that one of our own would do this, Squall," Quistis inputted quietly once Squall finished speaking. Laguna seemed to notice her for the first time and his tone softened a bit.

"Why do you think so, Quistis?" he asked.

Maintaining a professional demeanor, she continued. "Cid had them thoroughly screened before this mission. All are loyal to SeeD _and_ the Commander."

She continued. "No reports were given of any SeeD wandering off alone and all areas were thoroughly cleared and could not have been had a team taken it upon themselves to spy."

Squall nodded, greatly relieved by her deduction. "She's probably right, but we will interrogate everyone to make sure." He turned towards Laguna. "In the meantime, what do you want us to do?"

Laguna brushed his question aside. "Let's not talk of that yet." He walked over to the conference table and heavily took a seat. "Squall? I hate to ask this of you, but did you notice anything amiss with Rinoa this week? Anything I need to be aware of?"

Sudden anger erupted inside of him at the hint of distrust in his father's voice. If Laguna turned from him now...

"And if there is, what then?" he asked coldly.

"Squall, I'm on your side, remember?" Laguna said. "But if I am to give truthful answers to the citizens of my country, I need to know everything."

Squall expelled his breath, understanding the negative position Laguna was in. As the President of Esthar, he had a responsibility to its citizens to put their safety and concerns ahead of everything else...even his family.

Dropping into a chair, he gave Laguna a level look. "Only an eagerness to kill fiends where before she loathed it." He worried his next words would be incriminating.

"Her powers have been steadily increasing since becoming a sorceress. We couldn't have beat Ultimecia without her. But this week, it seemed like she had deeper stores than ever before. She was able to transfer a large portion to me as well. I've never experienced anything like it, although in a way, found it similar to junctioning GF's."

"Anything else? Any personality changes?" Laguna prodded.

Squall shook his head, trying to maintain his cool. "No, not at all. She was glad to be able to help, but ready to get home to Balamb." He blushed for the second time that morning. "As for her and I…" his voice trailed off. It would be impossible to explain the aching need he had to be with her.

Blavely cleared his throat. "We understand it was your honeymoon. Laguna and I have both been there before. I'm unable to understand how a carcass-strewn field could be appealing enough to fuck in, but well, to each his own. Unfortunately, it looks bad. Really bad."

"Am I a monster?"

Four pairs of eyes whipped towards the door to where Rinoa was standing pale-faced. She had snuck in unawares and had been quietly listening to the conversation, eyes glued to the television, watching its replay of the battle from the day before.

With a cry she buried her face in her hands when she saw a close up of herself, wildly laughing, burning several fiends in an explosive, quick blast . Squall stood and rushed to her side.

"Don't even flirt with that notion." He led her to a chair and pushed her down into it. Sinking to his knees, he grasped her hand in his and burrowed his face against it, knowing somehow he had failed her.

Rinoa seemed oblivious to her knight, and turned shamefaced towards the President. "I'm sorry, Laguna. Coming to Esthar was a big mistake."

Laguna disagreed. "No it wasn't, Rinoa. We can't hide who and what you are. My stance remains the same. You are a beautiful, innocent, young woman who deserves a chance to prove that she isn't another Adel."

"But perhaps it would be easier if you just sealed me after all," she replied bravely.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! And if anyone dares to try, they'll have to get through me."

"Squall-" she ran her fingers through his hair. "It wouldn't be that big of a deal. I'm only one person. If it means several million people will find peace, then perhaps it _is_ the right thing to do."

"You're wrong, Rinoa," he snapped. "We gave them their peace. If they are too shit-brained to understand, or even appreciate it, they can all go to hell."

"He's right," Laguna agreed sadly. "Besides, peace at the expense of the innocent is never true and lasting."

"So we all agree, no sealing." The General reached over and chucked Rinoa gently under the chin. "Little girl, trust us. I don't want you to worry about a thing. You have your knight and the President is on your side. I mentioned to you several days ago that we in Esthar's military follow Laguna. We've got your back as well."

"I'm not worried about myself," she stood. "But for the rest of you. For Laguna. For Esthar."

Squall rose with her and pulled her into his side. "Laguna is more than able to take care of himself, as well as this mess, aren't you Laguna?" He peered at his father, hoping that there was more to the man than his good-natured, easy-going demeanor let on. Perhaps he really _did _ know what he was doing. He _had_ been the president for over seventeen years.

"Yeah, yeah, I've totally got this covered…" Laguna looked away.

Blavely stroked his mustache thoughtfully. "Mr. President, I would like your permission to send the majority of my men back to Esthar to help with peacekeeping."

"Of course," Laguna nodded. "Although, all demonstrations that remain peaceful allow to continue. We're a free country, after all."

"SEAL THE SORCERESS. SEAL THE SORCERESS." The chant still continued.

Rinoa wavered on her feet and Laguna grabbed the remote and turned off the television. For a moment, no one breathed a word, until Laguna cleared his throat.

"Squall, you should probably take your men back to Balamb right away. I'll keep you apprised of further developments. And avoid Esthar. I know Sadie is at my home, but it wouldn't be wise to pick her up at the moment. I'll ensure her safety. Please inform Zell of that."

Squall nodded. Laguna looked at the young couple thoughtfully.

"You might want to inform General Caraway of all that has occurred, just to be on the safe side. It would be better he hear it from you. As of now, Esthar is still closed to the rest of the world, but our borders will soon re-open. It would be good to have a backup in the General, as much as I hate getting Galbadia involved."

"It's a wise precaution," Blavely agreed, "but a damn annoying one."

* * *

The money was in his hands and he was enjoying the fireworks, but even still, he'd expected to feel more elation than he was currently experiencing. Actually, he wasn't feeling much of anything.

But that was a lie and he knew it.

With relish he'd handed over the memory chips that contained the images of Squall and Rinoa, taking a good chunk of gil from the greasy editor who'd had the gall to look at him with contempt...damn Estharian thought he was too good for the likes of Seifer Almasy.

But in the end, he was hardly different. Didn't the fool know his peaceful society would cease the moment he published them? Asswipe. If he'd asked, Seifer could have kicked back a chair and given him quite the lecture on the aftermath of betrayal.

But why would he? The whole thing was damned hillarious.

Besides, Squall needed another challenge. A couple weeks off was enough. He wanted to see how the savior knight was going to fare the moment his sorceress was again in danger. If anything, Squall should thank him. Bless him, even. Puberty boy would have grown soft after too long without his intervention in the matter. Couldn't have that happen, right?

Hyne life sucked. It just plain sucked.

Fuj and Raj would be glad he'd earned some gil, though, and he'd give them the vast majority of it and then tell them to get out of Esthar once and for all. But he'd stick around for awhile. It was time for the posse to split ways for a time. He didn't want his friends to sink any lower with him and he was pretty sure there were fathoms yet to descend. He'd seen the look on their faces when Garden had flown over them a couple weeks before. His face had probably mirrored the same. They wanted to go home.

Did he have regrets? Maybe, but it was too late to dwell on them now. But when he'd snatched an old newspaper as he'd strolled out the back door of the _Esthar Examiner_, he'd nearly dropped it when his eyes landed on several of Rinoa's images, a spread from the night of the charity ball. Contrasting the beautiful and serene woman smiling in the photos to the hellion burning and slaughtering fiends in the desert had him break into a sweat Who would have thought that he'd had his dream all along, his romantic dream, and let it slip through his fingers. Gods, he hated Squall.

But he was also beginning to hate himself.

* * *

Rinoa sat alone in her brand new, barely furnished apartment staring at the phone and trying to wrestle up the courage to use it. The stark white walls of the living room made her feel as if she were a criminal in an interrogation room, pressed to divulge her part in a crime. With one call, he would be back in her life. With one call, she would open herself up to his judgment.

But he needed to know everything. It was time. Wistfully, she hoped for once he would somehow understand.

_Not likely,_ she thought, biting the inside of her cheek. Blood trickled from her mouth, and she absentmindedly swiped it against her arm. It was nothing compared to the parts of her that were bleeding inside.

It was now or never.

Snatching the phone from the cradle, she hurriedly dialed the one number permanently etched in her brain, his private line.

"Dad?"

Both she and General Caraway were surprised by the way she addressed him. At best, she called him Caraway. Usually he was just "_that man_."

Expecting him to angrily start in over where she was and with whom, the way in which she referred him must have given him pause.

"Rinoa, what's wrong?" he asked in confusion. She guessed he was thoroughly panicked. _Maybe he does love me a little…_.

After her mother had died, he had buried himself in his work, seeming to forget he was the father of a little girl the spitting image of his wife. Or perhaps it just hurt too much to look at her.

Regardless of the reason, their relationship had deteriorated over the years until she felt like nothing more than a nuisance to him. It didn't help that she constantly found herself in trouble and in need of bailing out. There had been many a cold lecture, where she had been made to feel small, stupid and worthless.

So when she had run off to Timber, it had been about more than just helping the small country gain its sovereignty. It had been about attaining her own.

She chewed on her lip, unsure of what to say. She actually had given quite a bit of thought to it before calling, but the moment she heard his voice, her words were drowned and forgotten.

"Rinoa?" His usual impatience was beginning to show at her silence.

She sighed. "Don't worry, there's no immediate threat to me at the moment, but something _has_ come up. Something you need to be aware of."

"Well don't keep me waiting. Although, where are you, by the way?"

"Balamb Garden."

"I figured. I heard you were part of the crew that helped put an end to all of the madness."

"Yeah…" her voice trailed off.

"For what it's worth, I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I hated knowing you were involved, but now that it's over, it's over, and at least you're safe. You are, aren't you?"

She choked back tears. For Caraway to even divulge that he was proud of her was huge. In a way she wished they could leave everything at that and move on with their lives. Unfortunately, it couldn't be.

"I'm a sorceress, Dad." she blurted before she lost her nerve. There was dead stillness over the line.

"Dad?"

Straining her ears, she was certain she heard a tormented groan escape the man's throat, followed by several odd, strangled sounds.

"Dad?"

"Rinoa, I-" his voice cracked. "My little girl…"

Her eyes filled with tears when she realized the muffled noises she heard were him crying. Her father, the strongest, coldest man in Galbadia was crying. Crying over her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I know this is only going to cause more problems for you and please believe me when I say that's the last thing I ever wanted."

"Who knows of this? Are you safe at Garden? Is Commander Leonhart there?" he was barking, trying to cover his emotions to get a hold of the situation...and also himself.

"Everyone in Garden knows, but I'm perfectly safe. So does the country of Esthar. There was an incident...President Loire has been extremely helpful, but the Estharian people are upset due to their rather dark history concerning sorceresses. But I'd rather we talk in person about that. As for Squall, he became my knight, and we were married less than a week ago."

There was a long pause. "You got married?" She could sense his shock, but also his hurt. "You're not even old enough to legally…wait you are now, huh?"

"Yes, I am," she said, gritting her teeth while bracing herself for the imminent rearing of his old, controlling nature.

"Congratulations," he said shortly. "I would have liked to be there, but given the circumstances, I suppose you didn't want me."

It was Rinoa's turn for silence and she wondered if they would continue the pattern much longer. She needed to break it.

"It was a last minute decision. Had it been planned in advance, you would have been the first invited. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. It's only to be expected, I guess." His voice became brusque and business-like. "Tell Commander Leonhart to expect me. I'll be taking the first train to Balamb tomorrow morning. The three of us have much to discuss.


	19. Chapter 19

Squall found Rinoa sitting on the white, carpeted floor of their empty living room, absently cradling the telephone. The air was thick with disillusionment, had been so ever since they got back to Balamb the day before. What he'd envisioned as a joyous homecoming, had been anything but.

He softly padded across the room and then silently sunk down beside her. "You called him?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You didn't want to wait until I got here?"

"No."

He wanted to shake her, even slap her, out of her funk. They were supposed to be in this together and already she was trying to go her own separate way. But for the moment, he would let it lie.

"How did it go?"

"Pretty well, except that I broke his heart. But I suppose he deserves it. He broke mine often enough."

She dropped her head into her hands. "But it really got to me...hearing him cry. _I_ wouldn't want to learn that my only child was now the most despised being on the planet." She grimaced. "Or that I had missed her wedding."

"Rinoa, stop it. You're not despised."

"Oh, of course not. Esthar only hates me because I'm so pretty."

"Everything is going to be fine," Squall reassured.

She shook her head sadly. "I doubt that."

His head was pounding. She had always trusted him before. Why not now? Were his worries and doubts so evident? He had to face them alone; she could never know how scared he was. Her mind was beginning to falter enough.

Back in Blavely's tent, watching on television the crowds protesting her existence and calling her all sorts of filth, she'd begun to believe it. She was the abomination they claimed her to be. Squall's words to the contrary meant nothing.

The trip home in the Ragnarok had been bleak. SeeD had done a service for a country who'd only reciprocated with open hostility. Already the other mercenaries considered Rinoa one of their own and were especially unhappy at her treatment. There was no small amount of muttering and cursing going on in the hull of the airship where most of them were assembled during the flight.

Upon arriving in Balamb, they'd all amassed onto the gangway in silent salute as Squall and Rinoa exited the ship, a few even calling out words of encouragement. Squall acknowledged the remarks with brief nods of thanks, but Rinoa stared straight ahead, ignoring their support.

Anger towards her knight had replaced her former warmth. During the flight, she'd begged him to take her back to be sealed. He had flatly refused. They'd argued on end, but neither would relent. For the present, Squall had the upper hand. He would keep her safe in Balamb and to hell with anyone who got in his way.

But now a barrier was erected between them.

All he wanted to do was tear it down, kiss her senseless, and prove to her that everything was going to work out fine. And it would. He trusted himself, his organization, and was even beginning to have faith in his father. Calling upon her own would further cement her security.

"So what did he say?" he asked her.

"He'll be here by train tomorrow morning."

"Good."

"Good?" she asked. "My father is incredibly intimidating. It's not going to be an easy meeting."

Squall faced her, taking her chin in his hand. "I respect him, but I'm not intimidated by him."

"Wow, I married such a tough guy."

"What is your problem?" He'd only been trying to reassure her. He picked himself up off of the floor. The honeymoon was definitely over.

At least he had work to do at his office. It was a far more peaceful place than his shiny new home.

Placing his hand on the doorknob, he waited for her to object to his leaving. Not a word left her mouth and it stung.

"Rinoa, you can't face this alone. Don't push me away."

Her glare was intense. "It would be so much easier if you just let me be-"

Before the word left her mouth, Squall slammed his fist into the door. "So help me, if you say it one more time I will-"

"What?" she shrieked.

"I-I'll..." Pain was beginning to radiate up his arm. He was embarrassed he had let his anger get the best of him. "Just stop saying it, Rinoa," he commanded.

* * *

Later that evening, he sat alone in his office, staring blankly at his computer screen. When he realized he hadn't accomplished any of the tasks he'd needed to get done, he stood, stalked over to the intercom system and paged Selphie and Quistis. He had used the machine before, but still revolted at the sound of his voice echoing throughout Garden. Next time he would just call.

Several minutes later, several small raps sounded on his door and he rose to answer it. The girls breathlessly entered, sleepy-eyed and in their pajamas. He was chagrined to realize he had interrupted them from their sleep.

"What's up, Squall?" Selphie asked, stifling a yawn. Quistis only raised a brow in inquiry, but it drew his attention to the dark circles under her eyes. He should have checked the time.

"I wanted to talk to you both about Rinoa. I'm worried about her."

"We are too," Quistis admitted. "She's not acting like herself."

"What can you expect?" Selphie asked. "The poor girl feels she's a monster. When I get my hands on whoever took those photos..."

"You won't. I'll get to them first," Squall interrupted her. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"I wanted to ask you two to keep an eye on her, even taking to following her. I'm afraid she'll bolt back to Esthar the first chance she gets."

"Really?" Selphie asked. "You think she'd leave you?"

"Possibly. She's worried for Laguna and the rest of us." He sat heavily in his chair, indicating the girls should sit as well.

"I'm beginning to believe she hadn't been dealing with becoming a sorceress as well as I had thought," he said. "There were a few signs I should have given more attention to, but she seemed so happy. I had hoped everything would turn out okay; that she would accept it. And I think she would have had not this newest development occurred."

" All she wants is protect the ones she loves." Quistis said.

Leveling his gaze on her, he spat. "So you think I should let her be sealed?"

"Of course not! Come on, Squall."

He banged his head against the desk. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do. I can fight and win, but I can't fight her." He lifted his face. "Everytime I've tried, I've lost."

Quistis gave him a stern look. "You're not going to lose this one, Squall."

Selphie nodded. "We'll put Zell and Irvine on the task as well. Cid and Edea too. But I think Rinoa will soon snap out of it. Everything just happened so quickly. She's still in shock."

He let out a sigh. "Sorry for waking you up."

"Don't worry about it," Quistis said, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

Selphie pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I guess this means I'm not going to Trabia anytime soon."

Quistis stared at her. "You were going to transfer back to Trabia?"

"Well, I was considering it, but now not until everything's been worked out...for the best."

"Selphie..."

"Quisty, I don't really want to talk about it right now. We're all tired. Let's get back to bed." She looked pointedly at Squall. "You too. You need your rest as well. I have a feeling meeting General Caraway tomorrow is going to be kinda stressful!"

* * *

If Rinoa had thought her prior phone conversation with her father would set a precedent for a more open and affectionate relationship, she had been sorely mistaken. He could have done much to ease her self-loathing had he shown her even the smallest trace of approval and acceptance, but unfortunately by his arrival in Balamb he had returned to his normal, indifferent self.

So upon his arrival, they coolly shook hands and then she led him into the conference room where Squall and Cid were waiting.

As they all sat around an oval, hardwood table, she scrutinized him from underneath her eyelashes. She hadn't had much opportunity to study him the past few years. Whenever they had come into contact, their time together was brief and generally explosive.

He was beginning to show signs of age, despite only being in his late fifties, but she supposed the past year _had_ been stressful. And now she was laying more problems upon his shoulders.

His hair had whitened considerably, it still being mostly black the last time they had met. Rinoa wondered what had happened to him during the months after the failed assassination attempt on Edea, but swallowed any questions the further she looked at his stiff, set shoulders. Now, he was hailed a hero by his fellow countrymen for trying to withstand the sorceress and her lackey, Seifer Almasy. She would gather no additional information from him.

General Caraway sat proudly at the conference table, flanked by two trusted aides furiously taking notes. He was listening intently to Cid explaining the details of all that had occurred only several weeks before, nodding thoughtfully whenever a piece of information to which he had not been aware was brought to light.

When the Headmaster divulged how Edea's sorceress powers were transferred to Rinoa, her father gripped the edge of the table, but kept his face otherwise expressionless. But when he later learned of Seifer Almasy junctioning her to the awakening Adel, he flew out of his chair, enraged.

"And where were you, Commander Leonhart?" he spat. "I trusted you to keep Rinoa safe."

Squall remained both expressionless and calm. "I got to her as quickly as I could. She was rescued."

"I was only junctioned to Adel for something like five minutes, Caraway." Rinoa huffed. "The fact that Squall and our friends were able to rescue me from her clutches at all, and then later beat Ultimecia, is proof enough that you can trust my knight." Her voice turned steely. "I'm safer with Squall than anyone, including you."

Caraway sat down with a thud and stared intently at the young couple sitting across the table. Frowning, he turned back to Cid. "Carry on Mr. Kramer."

Cid related the events up to the end of Time Compression, and then bade Squall explain further the situation with Esthar. When Squall admitted to being President Loire's son, Fury Caraway's face drained of all color and he began to drum nervously upon the table.

"This is startling news," he finally said. "But I congratulate you on finding your father. President Loire is...I knew a little of him from long ago," he finished.

The words appeared forced and Rinoa narrowed her eyes, wondering what strong emotion had cowed her father. Could it be jealousy? Fear?

Awhile back, Selphie had briefly mentioned Laguna's relationship with her mother. At the time, Rinoa had eagerly listened, wanting to know everything she could about who Julia had been, not giving much thought to the shadowy figure her friend referred to as Sir Laguna. Her mother had died when she was young and just hearing her name spoken had made her feel close by.

Rinoa had assumed the relationship had been an infatuation of Laguna's for the popular, young piano player. Now she wondered if maybe her mother's heart had been more involved than she'd realized. The way her father was squirming seemed to suggest it.

"You will be glad to know that President Loire will do his best to protect Rinoa and is willing to help us in any way he can," Squall informed her father. "He believes sealing her would be morally wrong."

"I'm glad of it." Caraway nodded slowly. "But regardless, he is only one man. I appreciate his support for my daughter, but it's not enough to ease my mind."

Squall shrugged. "Nor mine, but it's something."

Caraway closed his eyes, evidently chewing on something unpleasant in his mind. Several seconds later, he leaned forward across the table. "I will accept the Presidency of Galbadia. It will help to safeguard Rinoa's future."

"I was hoping for that," Squall admitted. "This relieves me quite a bit."

"How will it help?" Rinoa asked, confused.

"It's just added protection, Rinoa. As the daughter of a president, you'll be treated with more consideration," Squall answered easily. "It adds insult towards Galbadia in wishing you sealed."

"Why would Galbadia even care? I'm a sorceress and they hate sorceresses just as much as Esthar."

"But they know and trust me, and I hope that is enough."

"It works for me," Cid agreed.

"Good. I'll leave for Galbadia immediately and get the process of my installation started," Caraway said. "In the meantime, Mr. Kramer, Rinoa, I would like to speak to Commander...My son-in-law, alone."

Cid stood with a pleasant smile and shook the General's hand. Caraway's aide's followed him out, but Rinoa stayed put. "Whatever you say to Squall can be said in front of me," she said.

"Rinoa, I would like to speak to your father privately as well."

She bristled. "Oh. Very well then; I see how it is." Glaring at them both, she left, slamming the door shut behind her.

"I apologize for my daughter's lack of manners," Caraway grimaced.

Squall raised his brow. "I don't find much amiss in her actions. She's welcome to slam as many doors as she likes."

Caraway chuckled bitterly. "She's always been feisty. Impulsive too." He leaned forward across the table. "She's also quite slippery, so keep a quick eye on her. She's good at running away to do as she pleases and she rarely considers her plans beforehand."

"I'm well aware of that."

"You understand that if Esthar lifts their hand against her, I'll have Galbadia declare war?"

Squall nodded.

"Rinoa was right, my country hates sorceresses, but they hate Esthar even more. This sudden reemergence from their twenty year obscurity is causing no small amount of tension in Deling City. We're on high alert."

"Good. At the very least, it will give Esthar something to think about." They both stood and straightened their uniforms, Caraway studying the regalia his son-in-law wore. "We're very much alike, you and I," he said. "I'm slightly surprised she chose you."

"Me too."

The General snorted. "Take care of her."

"I will."

"I know you will, son. And may you give her everything that I never could." And with his honest wish, left Squall standing alone.

* * *

Two twin beds had been brought in to Squall and Rinoa's apartment for their temporary use until they purchased a single, larger one. Their first night home, they had each tumbled into one, neither particularly caring that they were separated in sleep for the first time in weeks. The second night passed the same.

However, after seeing off General Caraway, Squall resolutely shoved them together and spread a large, navy wool blanket across the top. Unfamiliar with the institution of marriage, not having seen it modeled that closely, he knew it at least involved sleeping in the same bed.

"We need to buy some furniture," Squall remarked casually as Rinoa stepped out of the bathroom where she had been preparing for bed. "Perhaps tomorrow night we can take a drive to Balamb, have some dinner and then check out a couple of department stores."

Rinoa looked at him blankly before settling into the side nearest the window. Pulling the covers up beyond her chin, she tightly squeezed her eyes shut, declining to respond.

Squall fought every urge he had to get up and leave, feeling a trip to the training center would be rather nice. Instead, he turned off the light and joined her.

He hated this. He hated lying next to her, side by side, while she didn't seem to care if he was near or not. He had never been good with rejection. How the hell was he supposed to deal with it now?

"Rinoa?"

She ignored him, feigning sleep. He let out his breath in frustration. He wasn't an idiot. He rolled over and tapped her arm. "I know you're still awake. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About why you want to give up before trying."

She remained silent.

"I know you don't agree with any of this and you've made it quite clear what you want. But-" His voice broke. "I can't let you go. I'll die before I see you sealed."

She rolled over and faced him. He could barely make out the contours of her face, but from what he could see, she was furious.

"You'll die if I'm not."

"I am not going to die. No one is."

She sat up in bed, throwing off the blankets. "You don't get it! It was stupid to think life could continue on as blithely as before. Stupid," she muttered. "It can't and as long as I'm around, others lives will be screwed."

"Rinoa-"

"It will never end," she shrieked.

"Maybe it won't," he conceded. "But there's always hope.

She flung herself off of the bed and began to wildly look around for an escape. He felt pity for her. Garden wasn't truly her home...not yet.

He rolled out of bed, flipped on the light switch and pulled on his pants and a t-shirt.

"Get dressed," he ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She glared at him, but then stalked over to where her old blue duster and black shorts were lying in a neat pile on the floor. He watched her knowing his idea was a good one. The trembling of her hands as she pulled on her clothing would soon cease. He had just the cure.

When she was finished, he grabbed his gunblade and motioned towards her blaster edge.

"Feel like taking out a T-Rexaur?"

Her eyes teared up and she swallowed. "Yes," she whispered.

They only spent an hour in the training center, but it was enough. Later when they crawled back into bed, she appeared calmer and even allowed him to pull her up against him.

"Rinoa," he murmured in her ear.

This time she answered. "Yes."

"If ever you are sealed, I will be sealed with you, next to your side. Remember that."

She froze for a moment, but then flipped over and buried her face into his chest. "Squall," she shook as if a tempest was raging inside. "I don't want you to die. I need to know you're alive and safe."

He lightly stroked her hair. "You're a part of me now. I can't live without you. I won't live without you."

"But-"

"That's how it is. Consider that, Rinoa. At least for me."

She dug her nails into his wrist. "For you, I'll try." Her tears fell hot against his cheek and he clutched her tightly, feeling them mingle with his own.

* * *

Selphie spied her friends quietly sitting around a table in the cafeteria and carried her breakfast tray over to join them. She had an enormous headache, not having slept well the night before and seeing their depressed faces only intensified it.

Quistis was distantly staring off into space picking at her food. Squall and Rinoa sat side by side, missing the marital glow that had oozed out of their pours the past week. Irvine was brooding, most likely over her. And while Zell was scarfing his food as enthusiastically as ever, his posture was tense.

It looked like it would be up to her to put some much needed cheer in her friend's lives. And she knew just how to do it!

"So when I woke up this morning, I realized that the Garden Festival is only _eight_ weeks away! Can you believe it?" she chirped, setting her tray down next to Zell's. He looked at her warily, but she ignored him.

She beamed across the table. "What do you say Commander, are you still a member of my committee?"

Squall stared at her blankly for several seconds, before it dawned on him what she was asking. "Selphie, I don't really have the time anymore."

Her face fell, but she understood. Not only was he the Commander, but he was also Rinoa's knight and husband, and at the moment, both jobs were providing a bit of a challenge.

But here was the perfect thing to bring Rinoa out of her funk. "Rin! How about you?"

Rinoa had been absorbed with studying her food. "What's that, Selphie?" she asked. Picking up a mug of coffee, she took a sip and looked up at her friend.

"The Garden Festival Committee. Do you want to help out?" Selphie did her best to remain patient. "It's going to be so much fun. I have some amazing ideas."

"I've decided to begin studying for my SeeD exam so I'm not sure how available I'll be, but whenever I get the chance, I'll help."

"I'm really glad you're going forward with this, Rinoa. You're going to make a wonderful SeeD," Quistis said, giving Rinoa an approving smile. "If you ever need help studying, I'd be glad to help."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. I guess we'll see how everything goes." Rinoa said, trying to smile back.

Selphie clapped her hands in delight. "You're such a wonderful friend Quisty. Since you'll help Rinoa, you'll help me, right?"

Quistis choked into her napkin. "Well, I'm a little busy as well," she admitted. "I've agreed to work with Squall as an assistant of sorts. But like Rinoa, if I find the time, of course I'll help."

"Well, don't count on me," Zell said, swallowing a large mouthful of scrambled eggs. "It sounds perfectly miserable."

Selphie was greatly offended by his remark. What was his problem? "I wasn't counting on you anyway. I don't want the help of someone who doesn't understand how perfectly awesome this festival is going to be!"

"Maybe you should ask that jackass Eli to help. I'm sure he'd be quite eager to do you. Oh, wow. Did I just say you? I meant 'it'."

Selphie furiously raised her hand to slap him, when she felt someone grab her wrist.

"I'll help you, Sef. We'd already gone over several ideas together, remember?" Irvine asked her.

"You...You'd still help me?"

He smiled softly. "Definitely."

He grabbed his empty tray, stood, and tossed it into the trash. Sauntering back over to the table, he loomed directly behind Zell and hauled his unsuspecting friend out of his seat by the back of his collar.

"And Zell, you shouldn't speak to a lady like that," he chided, shoving him back down with a shake. "Got it buddy?" he asked and walked away.

Zell scraped back his chair and with fists clenched bolted towards Irvine's retreating form. Before he could make it far, however, he tripped and smacked his face upon the floor.

"Whoops," Selphie feigned sheepishness and nervously tucked her foot under her chair. "Sorry."

Zell's lightning bolt tattoo quivered beneath his reddened cheeks. The room was dead quiet as everyone awaited his response. He was a noted hot-head.

Suddenly, he began to choke and Selphie flew to the floor, worried he had food lodged in his esophagus. It had happened before. "Are you okay?" she cried, slapping him on the back. Quistis rushed to her side to help, but Squall only stared at them in annoyance.

"Squall, help us! He's choking!" Selphie began to pound on Zell's back even harder. "We need help picking him up."

"He's not choking, Selphie. He's laughing."

"What!" She paused from her ministrations and saw that it was true. Zell picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off.

"That's the last time you'll find me taking sides in one of your and Irvine's spats," he said with a grin. "You both are messed up and completely deserve each other."

Selphie began to wonder if perhaps he was right.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Squall swiped the keycard to his apartment across the sensor, and then opened the door, wary of what mood he would find Rinoa in. Although things were now better between them, he found himself wishing she would be awaiting him with her usual cheeky grin.

Gone was the grin, but she did give him a small, weary smile as she looked up from where she was sitting against a wall, studying a large volume of SeeD regulations.

"You're home early," she said, closing the book and standing up.

"I had enough today," he replied, beginning to unbutton the top of his uniform. Cid had requested he wear it instead of civilian attire during Garden's formal work hours and it had been choking him all day. He had lowered his office's air conditioning several times that afternoon, finding it hard to get comfortable. But then, he acknowledged, his temperature always ran like a furnace whenever he was stressed.

"Oh," she said. "Well, I'm glad you're home."

She shyly followed him into their room and watched him sit on the edge of the bed to take off his boots, smiling a little when he wiggled his toes in freedom. She took a seat next to him. "How was your day?"

He stretched back onto the bed, groaning. "It was fine, I suppose. I'm sure I'll get used to all of the paperwork soon enough. Although," he confessed, pulling her down beside him, "I gave more than half of it to Quistis to take care of. She seems eager to keep busy at the moment, so I was more than happy to oblige her with the means to."

"Nice."

"I know. That's why I'm home a little early. But I also wanted to check on you. How was _your_ day?"

"It was ok. I spent the entire day studying. My bottom is a little sore from sitting on the floor."

"How about that trip to Balamb for furniture?"

Rinoa looked around, and with a sigh, nodded. "Ok. But I don't know about dinner. I'm really not that hungry."

"Did you eat anything today? You only picked at your breakfast."

"No," she admitted.

"Rin, you've got to, no matter how you feel. I don't want you to get sick." He tried to keep his voice light and positive, not wanting to scold her as if she were a child. "What kind of food could I tempt you with? Seafood? Pizza? Burgers? Please don't tell me cafeteria food."

She smiled again, but it was so tiny and fleeting he almost missed it.

"Rinoa?"

"Can we try pizza?" she asked in a small voice.

He nodded. "Pizza it is."

She looked up at him. "Thanks, Squall. You're being really nice and I'm sorry for how I'm acting. But I really am trying to...to keep on going. One step at a time, you know?"

"Thank you," he whispered. He picked up her hand and lightly twisted the band of her silver wedding ring around her finger. "It makes me happy to see you wearing this."

She didn't answer, but instead planted a quick, hesitant kiss upon his lips, but he wouldn't let her escape, needing her so badly to remain close. He sharply inhaled her scent and began to caress the back of her head, liking the softness of her hair.

It felt wonderful to possess a safe place where he could be with her alone, a place of their own. A place they could run to when life got to be too much and take their rest in each other.

He began to kiss her again, shifting both their bodies towards the middle of the bed. His other hand began to lazily unzip the back of her dress and she sighed, finally relaxing against him.

Their lovemaking was slower and sweeter than ever before, Squall desiring above all else to show her how precious she was to him. Perhaps his body could bring her more comfort than his words ever could.

* * *

"I'm really proud of you," he informed her later, grabbing her hand as they entered _Randolph's_, Balamb's famous furniture and department store.

She bit her lip in puzzlement. "For what?"

"Managing to eat three slices of pizza. Good job. And you thought you weren't hungry..."

"It really _was_ good," she admitted. "I haven't had pizza in years."

He tightened his grip upon her hand. "Let's try to go at least once a week. Next time we could catch a movie or something after."

She froze beside him and he was forced to stop. "Rinoa?" he asked, although he knew what was wrong and was beginning to see a familiar pattern. Every time the future was mentioned, she began to retreat. He could see that in her mind she was afraid of their tomorrows.

But she tried to be brave. "It's a good idea," she said lamely. "I like pizza. You like pizza. It's a great place for a date."

"Good girl." He said in encouragement, his step becoming lighter.

But it again grew heavier as they later made their way back to the car. His temples throbbed from gritting his teeth. Everything she had bought had been in shades of grey. It appeared their apartment was going to be arrayed without a drip of color.

After she fell asleep that night, he lay there unable to drift off, until finally he slipped out of bed and dressed. Leaving their apartment, he found himself minutes later in front of the door of Cid and Edea's, trying to work up the courage to knock. It went against his nature to ask for advice or even involve others in his life, but he was at a loss over what to do with his wife. If anyone could help, he figured the woman Rinoa had first inherited her powers from could.

He flinched the moment he heard his knuckled rap upon the door. He hadn't meant to pound so loudly. So desperately.

Cid was quick to answer, dressed in an old, blue robe. His eyes squinted into the darkened hall, his glasses perched crookedly on his nose.

"Squall, is everything all right?" he asked with concern. "Of course it isn't," he corrected himself. "If it were, you wouldn't be here. And if it had to do with Garden, you would have paged me or waited until morning."

Edea appeared at her husband's side and gently took Squall's arm. "Come in," she said warmly.

Their apartment was almost as sparsely decorated as his and Rinoa's, but what they did have appeared comfortable and warm. Cid's former rooms had become the control center months ago when Garden became mobile and Squall was chagrined to realize their quarters appeared much smaller than his.

Cid motioned Squall to a pale blue, upholstered couch and Squall slumped into it, folding his arms across his chest. Cid remained standing, but Edea sat next to him, softly taking his hand.

He was immediately comforted by her touch. Edea was the only mother he had ever known, and while his memories of her were now dimmed through the junctioning of GF's, his spirit remembered her quite well. He should have come to her sooner.

She didn't wait for him to speak, nor did she offer idle pleasantries. She knew why he was there. "Tell us about Rinoa."

So he did. And none of it surprised them.

"I've been waiting for you to come to me," Edea admitted, patting his arm. "The moment she arrived back in Balamb, I could see how it was with her. She questions what she is and if she's evil."

"I can't make her see that she's not. She's questioned it in the past, but I was always able to convince her otherwise. But now...she's trying," he said. "She really is, but I'm afraid she's going to lose. What am I supposed to do?"

"You're doing all that you can do, Squall," Edea said. "You can only stand by her, comfort her, encourage her, give her hope and try to draw her out of her depression."

"It's impossible."

Cid shook his head. "No, it's not," he replied sympathetically. "But I imagine you thought you would be tangibly fighting her enemies when you became a knight...not this."

"It would have been a lot easier."

Cid chuckled. "Yes it would, but what good would it really have done?"

"She can fight them herself."

"Yes, she can. She's now stronger than even you," Edea said.

"I sympathize, I really do. Edea's powers were never that strong, so it wasn't necessary for me to be anything more than what I am now. But even still, I failed."

"Cid!" Edea protested.

"You know I did."

"No. My case was special. Who could have foreseen Ultimecia possessing me from the future?"

"But if I had stayed close..."

Squall looked between the unlikely couple, uncomfortable at this turn in conversation, but also by the obvious love out-flowing from each of them. He cleared his throat and both Edea and Cid began to smile.

"Sorry about that, but we should probably explain," Edea ruffled his hair. Squall decided that she was the only person he would ever allow to touch him like that. Unless it was Ellone. Or Rinoa. He cringed. Hell, he might as well add Irvine and Zell to the list the way things were going.

Cid and Edea shared another private smile and then Cid began.

"After you came to Edea from the future, giving her the idea for SeeD, she shared it with me and both of us grew obsessed-and rightly so-with the endeavor. She still had you and the other children under her charge so it fell upon me to leave and figure out the logistics of everything."

"It was a lot of work," Edea chimed in.

"Yes, but we both realized its utmost importance. So it was with the best of intentions that we let our bond slip. I was gone for longer stretches of time, finding the various locations for the Gardens, acquiring funds, instructors I could trust...things of that sort I won't bore you with at the moment."

"And from Centra I began the creation of the White SeeDs, deciding the best way to keep Ellone safe would be aboard a ship that was fast and easy to hide among its shorelines."

"When everything was completed and it was finally time to move you kids from the orphanage, Edea and I naturally parted ways to go with each of our endeavors. We always planned to regroup and live together again, but life and the demands of each branch of SeeD got the better of us and after years of being apart, Ultimecia was finally able to gain entrance to Edea's mind. It's ironic how our building of the machine that was to destroy the sorceress enabled her to get a hold on Edea in the first place."

"But it's all in the past," Edea whispered and Cid swallowed and looked as much of a love-sick bridegroom as Squall ever had.

Squall again shifted uncomfortably. "So, I can never let her out of my sight, apparently," he said dryly.

"The irony of the story," Cid chuckled, "Is that someone as aloof and independent as you should wind up becoming a knight. If that's not fate laughing..."

"Stay close to her, Squall."

"And don't ever let work consume you. She is more important-"

Edea stood and placed her hands on her hips. "You're already giving him too much, Headmaster Cid."

"But there's so much that needs doing," Cid protested. He turned towards Squall. "I'd always banked on Quistis being your right-hand man-er, woman, as Xu is mine. But I'm thinking we're going to have to work out something else. Although, it's a shame really. Quistis is the most intelligent of all you SeeDs."

Squall raised a brow. "Then what's the problem?"

"We just don't know how long she'll be around. President Loire-"

"That's over."

"We're not so sure that it is."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: It's been awhile since I last updated this as I've been concentrating on my other fic, _Protecting the President_. I really wanted to write something that centered 100% around Laguna and Quistis as I've fallen for this odd couple while writing them here. And then I've been busy. Being a mom really takes up a lot of time! But I think soon I'll have a bit more of it. My family and I are downsizing our lives and moving to Costa Rica to become beach bums. So hopefully there will be long stretches of time to write while my kids play on the sand. But we'll see! Thanks to everyone who's kept with reading this, though, so far. It really means a lot!

I hope this chapter reads okay...it's taking place about a month after the last and I tried to have Laguna catch us all up on what's been going on, but it's possibly a dismal failure. Why can writing be SO difficult? Regardless, I hope it's decently enjoyable.

-Melisa

* * *

"Mr. President, we've got him."

Laguna looked up as his Director of Intelligence entered his office, softly clicking the door shut behind him.

"Er, what was that?" Laguna asked. He shuffled through a pile of papers, wishing he could sweep them into the garbage and quit this mess once and for all.

"Seifer Almasy."

Heldridge picked up another stack from a chair and sat down. As one of Laguna's oldest friends, he dropped all vestiges of formality and leaned back, kicking up his feet and resting them upon the polished mahogany of the President's desk.

"Ward was right. That was a great hunch he had. Mr. Almasy certainly had some balls to re-enter Esthar after everything he wrought."

Laguna nodded emphatically, proud of his friend. The evening he'd returned home from the camp, after sending SeeD back to Balamb, he had called his friends over to his place to discuss the situation.

Ward had seemed quieter than usual, listening intently as Laguna, Flint, Ellone, Sadie and Kiros talked their individual theories on whom the mysterious photographer was.

When Laguna mentioned Squall's belief that none other than a SeeD could have been able to stalk him, along with Quistis's protestations that none would, Ward's obvious silence had deepened. But moments later, the hulking man sprang forward, grabbed a tablet of paper and furiously began to write. Apparently, he had spent a lot of time the previous week listening to Zell's stories and remembered him mentioning Seifer's intense rivalry with Squall.

Heldridge's men had looked into it and sure enough, a small trail led them to Almasy. It had taken over a month to chase him down, but now they had their man. Esthar's intelligence network was excellent, if not the best.

"I'd like to see him," Laguna said.

"That's not a great idea. He's dangerous. I've been thinking of having him drugged for the flight to Balamb."

Laguna and his counsel had unanimously agreed to gift Seifer to Galbadia despite his crimes against their own country, hoping to ease some of the historical tension between the two powers. And although he recognized the animosity it would cause, Laguna was insistent that Balamb Garden be used as a middle ground in which to send him.

"I'll be fine. Those bodyguards of mine will of course be there." Laguna rolled his eyes. "I'm always safe as long as they're around, right?"

"Something tells me they'd fall instantly to a SeeD."

"Perhaps, but of course you have him shackled deep in the dungeon."

"Yes, amongst a company of skeletons," Heldridge answered dryly.

"Good man. Tortured him too?"

Heldridge swung his legs back onto the floor and stood. "I wish I could. Let's go. Unless you have something pressing at the moment?"

When Laguna shook his head, Heldridge scowled. "I suppose you plan to torture him yourself. Give him a good talking to."

Laguna sobered and glanced thoughtfully away. "I guess I just want to be sure that like Rinoa, he wasn't mindlessly under Ultimecia's thrall. I need to be sure he knew what he was doing. Who knows what Galbadia will do to _him. _I hate to be responsible for an innocent man's life."

"He's not innocent. Mark my words...he knew."

Laguna shrugged. "Lead the way."

Seifer Almasy was sequestered in a well lit, but horribly cold, fully cemented room. Placed in its center was a single table surrounded by several chairs and sprawled across two of them, with one foot on the table, was Seifer, who raised a mocking brow upon Laguna's entrance.

"Ah, Squall's daddy come to see me." Guarded by two men in dark suits and glasses, one of them cuffed him under the chin for his impertinence. The other shoved his leg off of the table and onto the floor.

Laguna waved them off. "That's really not necessary. He's free to say whatever he wishes, sit however he wishes...whatever makes our chat comfortable."

"Weak."

With a sigh, Laguna sat down across from the young man, aware that his men were inwardly seething at the insult. He brushed it aside. Perfectly aware of who he was, the antagonism hardly unsettled him.

He studied his son's rival, not having ever been in such close proximity to the boy. He had known Almasy had a scar much like his son, even heard the tale of how they both acquired them, but while Squall's made him appear stern and unapproachable, Seifer's only shouted a rebellious nature, rarely suppressed. Before him was a man who had more raw potential, natural ability, and strength from which he could have risen high above the normal ranks of men, but for one flaw...he lacked discipline.

"What a waste," he murmured.

Seifer's eyes narrowed. "What was that, old man?"

Laguna smiled apologetically. "Never mind that."

"Fuck you." Seifer slammed back his chair and knocked over the other, as he furiously sprang to his feet. The guards were instantly on top of him, shoving his body back into the chair, yet they struggled against his flailing body despite his arms being bound behind his back.

"You may be all high and mighty now, Mr. President, but get ready to sink low. And when you do, I'll be the one laughing...laughing my ass off."

Laguna kept his expression calm. "I wasn't laughing at you, _young_ man."

Seifer kicked at the fallen chair, earning another punch in the jaw-it seemed to unphase him. "Sure you weren't," he sneered. "But in the end, it's of no matter. Like you, I know what how it is to have the world in your grasp-to know you can crush it at your will. But it was wrenched from my control. It happened to me and it will happen to you. It will happen to Squall.

"Esthar hates you. Hates you for protecting the sorceress. They're gluttonous, feeding on their hatred for you, for Rinoa, for SeeD. Like me, you're all gonna fall. And it's fucking hilarious."

"Maybe so, but we'll maintain our integrity just the same."

"Don't give me that shit. You're no better than me, playing God from the comfortable heights of your palace. And Squall? That's laughable. A man who kills for profit to the highest bidder."

"And Rinoa? Does she deserve to die?" Laguna asked quietly.

Seifer clenched his jaw, declining to answer.

After several seconds passed, Laguna pushed back his chair and stood, flinching as the steel of the chair grated against the floor.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Almasy. Thank you for your time. I'm afraid we're going to have to drug you for the flight to Balamb, and for that I'm sorry, but you understand we're somewhat wary of the possibility of your escape."

Seifer frowned. "Wait, you're sending me to Balamb?" It was so fleeting that Laguna almost missed it, but he was certain he had caught a look of longing, of a desire to go home.

"Only temporarily. Galbadia wants you."

Seifer's head fell into his hands, but only for a moment, not one to be easily defeated. He looked up, forcing Laguna to stare mesmerized into his blue-green eyes. "Remember, Mr. President, the aftermath of power is a bitch."

Heldridge met Laguna in the corridor and began to walk with him to the lift. Laguna knew his friend had been listening in on his conversation with Seifer, stationed in the room next to his cell.

"That went rather well, didn't it?" Laguna asked dryly.

"Ha. I suppose so. What did you think of the young man? Finally convinced he's guilty?"

"I suppose, but I wish there was some way to help him. As odd as it sounds, I'm slightly wary of sending him to Galbadia. Although, as General Caraway is now President, perhaps he'll be treated with some measure of humanity."

"He should be strung up and hung."

"Don't let him get to you," Laguna smiled. He stopped at the lift, turning towards his friend. "I'll be accompanying you to Balamb."

Heldridge frowned. "Are you sure that's wise? I thought you were going to keep a cool distance from Garden at the present?"

"I really need to go."

"Your son?"

Laguna nodded, but his thoughts trailed to Quistis. "But perhaps my presence _should_ be kept secret. I hate to stir up more trouble."

"We'll set the cloaking mechanism on your airship before we leave. No one need be the wiser."

"One other thing...I'd like Violet Jargens to come along."

"Certainly. I'll ask her myself."

"Thank you."

Laguna climbed into the lift and took a seat, dialing the private code to his apartment. He nodded goodbye as the plate lifter took off.

Knowing it would take several minutes for him to arrive as he was now at the lower, opposite end of the sprawling palace, he leaned his head against the leather cushion of his seat and tried to relax. But the meeting with Seifer kept replaying in his mind.

The young man had been right about one thing-the control he now had, the power he was using to keep those he loved safe, would soon be stripped away. He would hold on to hope, of course, and do all that he could to set things right, but it wasn't looking good.

Every day, more Estharians rallied together, demanding the government declare war on SeeD unless Rinoa be given over to be sealed. They wanted her securely ensconced in the heavens, all threat of her existence erased from the planet. Their most brilliant engineers and scientists were working furiously to rebuild the Lunar Base and over half of those in positions of power were beginning to yield to the populace's demands.

Elections would soon be upon them.

In eight months, he and many others would be voted out of office, all the good they had ever done expunged from the minds of those they had loyally served.

Back when he was first handed the presidency, he had vowed to always hold it loosely, figuring the people would soon realize their mistake and choose someone worthier to lead. But they never had. They'd always wanted him, always supported him. He'd never cared all that much, more than happy to step down whenever the time came. It was ironic how he now clung to the position the moment it was certain to be snatched away, knowing that when he closed the door to the executive office one final time, all hell would begin to break loose.

The primary campaign of the man now planning to run against him was that he wouldn't rest until the world was set free of Rinoa's taint and all traces of sorcery were wiped clean from the earth.

Laguna could not let that happen.

Thank Eden for Kiros and Ward, Violet Jargens, and several of his other friends in the government who were standing by his side. Tactics were hardly his forte. Kiros had always laughed at him, saying he was primarily Esthar's moral compass. Certainly it was the only sort of direction he excelled at.

But no matter what, he'd maintain his integrity and never break free from the restraints of his ethics. Under her own power, Rinoa had yet to do anything deserving of sealing and he would do his part to keep her feet on the ground.

When he arrived at the door to his apartment, he stepped inside and shuffled down the hall towards the guest quarters. All the doors were closed but one, and it was in this one that he peeked his head.

"Still working?" he asked Sadie who was furiously taking notes on whatever she was reading. She looked up, blinked, and then smiled.

"Yeah and I've got a long night ahead of me. Ruth found this volume on sorcery from an antiques collector who was loathe to let it out of his possession. I've been given a week to study it, but I'm afraid I won't get through the entire thing in time. It's huge!"

"Well, you have even less time than that, I'm afraid. We're leaving for Balamb in an hour."

At first her eyes lit up, but they quickly faded. "I can't leave yet! There's still so much here to read..." She crimsoned. "Um, but if you need me to go, I understand. I didn't mean to...I mean, I've probably stayed here long enough."

"No, no. You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like. I just thought you'd welcome the opportunity to go home."

"I do, it's just..." She looked around the room at the collection of books that Laguna had had brought up from the library. "I'm of more use here than back in Balamb. At least for the present."

"I understand."

"I hope Zell does. Will you tell him that I miss him dreadfully?" she asked.

"Yep. I'll tell him you're sending him a big kiss as well. Although don't expect me to deliver it, or anything," he laughed.

Giggling, she picked up a piece of paper and planted her lips upon it with a lusty smack. She then folded it and handed it to Laguna. "This should work!"

He shook his head in amusement. "You women-folk sure are strange." And with a wink, he left, closing the door behind him.

In his closet, he yanked a shirt off of its hanger and stuffed it into a small duffelbag. What else would he need? Scrutinizing the clothing he was wearing inspired him. Definitely pants. Anything else?

He tried to focus, but his mind refused to settle down.

Hyne, he needed help. Not wanting his staff to question where he was going, he'd decided to do his own packing and then sneak out. The problem was, he really didn't know how to pack.

Dropping to his knees, he opened a drawer and pulled out some khakis, identical to the pair he was wearing. They'd work.

At least he'd only be gone for one night. Any more than that, and he would have been in serious trouble. Determining several outfits to be worn at future dates was way beyond his capabilities. Not to mention, he'd most likely forget something important like his boxers. His boxers! Pulling open another drawer, he cringed. _That _was a close call.

When he was done, he stood, serenaded by numerous creaks and moans. Were those his knees?

Aching limbs, stiff joints...life just couldn't get any better. It had happened; he was officially aging. The last month had thrust sixty years upon his body. Forget being in his forties, he was nearing one hundred. And although there were worse things he should be worrying about besides the deterioration of his body, he couldn't help but feel a slip of his pride. He wanted so desperately to see her...needed to see her actually, but this was hardly the best of times.

He supposed he should pack a toothbrush.

Drifting into his bathroom, he threw some toiletries into his bag and then sat on the edge of the bathtub. A clanking noise reverberated throughout the room and he strained to pinpoint its origination.

The steam room.

His eyes shut. What if she were in there waiting for him? How she had loved relaxing in its warmth, telling him that should he ever find himself stressed, to use it. He wished he now had the time.

He wished that she was in there.

Walking over to its door, he flung it open and stepped inside the cool, dark room. Dimly he could see the bench they had sat upon that day, weeks ago.

He ran his fingers over the wall. It was funny, he thought, that although she had only spent a week with him in his home, his whole apartment now echoed with her memory, screaming how stupid he had been to let her go.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he exited his room and then snuck through the rest of his apartment, sighing in relief when he was able to bypass the staff. In the foyer, he nodded to Sal and Mundy, and together they took a transport to the airstation.

It was kind of sad, he ruminated, leaving his home with no one else to say goodbye. Ellone was now gone as well, having left him to sail on board the White SeeD's ship with Flint. He'd had a letter from her the other day-the first he'd ever received from her-and she wrote of her happiness. The subject of _his_ was left untouched.

But she would be back in a few weeks to plan her wedding now only three months away. She had begged to be married at his estate on the western coast and of course he had agreed. After that, he would most likely see her only once or twice a year if he were lucky.

The plan for an Estharian Garden as a base for the White SeeD's was now halted due to the hostilities, but General Blavely was being very vocal in trying to resurrect it, uncaring that he was gaining enemies by his endorsement. He had been bewitched, some said, by Rinoa and Laguna smiled a little, thinking it was likely true.

But his smile quickly faded. If Doj Clement, the presidential candidate running against him won, for his boldness, Blavely would be the first given the boot. And Laguna worried that the General's response would be to shake the dust of Esthar from his feet before putting himself under the command of President Caraway.

It would be utter treason, of course, and Laguna strengthened his resolve to somehow set things straight, not only for Squall and Rinoa, but for all of his friends.

* * *

Nate Heldridge and Violet Jargens were already in the airship, awaiting his arrival. When Laguna slid into a chair, Heldridge nodded and then informed them he was going to be sitting with the prisoner below. Seifer Almasy was out cold, but he wanted to inject him again at any sign of his coming to.

"I see you're dressed nicer than usual," Violet remarked with a raised brow after the Head of Intelligence left. "It's nice to see you in something a little more professional."

"I supposed the meeting warranted it," Laguna replied, thinking about how uncomfortable he already was in the suit coat, especially as underneath it was a gun butting against his ribs.

He reclined, trying to relax against the soft leather of the seat. He couldn't. His mind was still rushing, cascading over itself and refusing to still. Mrs. Jargens reached over and placed a warm hand against his cheek.

"You're jumpy, young man."

He grinned. She always made him feel young again, treating him as if he were a son. "I know. I've been trying to keep my mind occupied by replaying all the crap that's occurred this last month, but, well, the truth is, I'm also rattled by other lesser matters."

"Your son?"

"A little, yes."

Her eyes brightened knowingly. "Ah, the girl. You're going to see that girl again and you're scared."

"Maybe a little."

"A lot."

"OK, yes, a lot."

He felt the airship gently lift from the ground, and he squeezed Violet's hand when he saw her flinch. It wasn't often she took trips anymore. She was old, perhaps in her early eighties.

"Will you make love to her?"

He began to choke on nothing, unless it was his saliva. Mrs. Jargens certainly was direct. She glared at him sourly. "You're young, but not _that_ young. Surely the mention of sex doesn't have you writhing like a school boy."

He couldn't help but laugh. "I think it does, ma'am," he admitted.

"That's ridiculous." She turned away, folding her hands primly in her lap. "The two of you are meant for each other," she said and then closed her eyes.

"Mrs. Jargens?"

"I will be napping now. Wake me when we've arrived."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied meekly.

It was a curious statement that she had made. In his recollection, she'd never met Quistis, unless it was briefly at the charity ball they had attended together. But he was sure she was aware of their brief relationship, it having been plastered throughout the media until it was outstripped by Rinoa's burgeoning power.

Violet shifted a bit in her chair. "Oh, forget about it," she said. "I can't get comfortable. You might as well tell me all about her. I need something to pass the time."

"Gladly," he grinned.

Several hours into their flight, he stopped talking mid-sentence when he heard a faint snore come from the old woman's direction. Glancing over, he smiled when he saw her white head nodding in sleep. Perhaps he'd talked of Quistis a little _too_ long. The poor, dear lady had probably drifted off after his eighth summarization of how wonderful she truly was.

"I just really like her, you know?" he said to the air, but jumped a little when he heard her snort beside him. Surely that was just a snore.

He leaned back against the comfortable, padded chair and closed his eyes. They should soon be putting down in Balamb, perhaps within the hour, but he wished he had the peace of mind enabling him to also take a nap. Perhaps if he kept his eyes closed and tried to empty his brain, he could drift off like his friend.

"Naps are for babies, you know?"

Laguna's eyes flew open. Leaning nonchalantly in the doorway of the passenger area was Seifer Almasy.

"Your men aren't very good. That guy, Heldridge something or other, was too stupid to recognize the difference between a man biding his time and one drugged. Fool."

Laguna gripped his armrest. "Is he dead?"

"Nah. Neither are your bodyguards. I _am_ sick of killing, believe it or not. There was no tussle with Heldridge...the man went down easily. Your bodyguards put up a bit more of a fight, but they're down for the count as well, and now also heavily sedated. Those drugs are potent. My thanks to Heldridge for bringing such a vast amount along. Actually, I take it as a sort of compliment."

"Well, you were one of the best..."

"Still am," Seifer replied dismissively. "But that shit gives an awful headache. _Your_ head is going to feel pretty fucked up when you wake."

"What are your plans?"

"You know...commandeer the airship, drop the rest of you off somewhere in the middle of nowhere and find someplace I can quickly escape. Galbadia doesn't sound too appealing at the moment."

"You, young man, need a spanking."

"What?" Laguna was startled, and for a moment thought the statement was directed towards him. He shook his head. Wide awake, Violet was glaring at what she considered the cocky, young punk before her.

"Go to hell, old woman," Seifer spat.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to a lady," Laguna protested.

"Shut up!"

"It's fine, Laguna. Really it is. The poor child doesn't know any better."

Laguna turned to Violet, "But still, it's good to correct his manners."

"I disagree. It's a waste of time. He's a lost soul."

"Until someone is dead, there's always hope."

"You two are nuts!" Seifer shouted. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Curb your language, young man!"

"Do you have to always drop the f-bomb?" Laguna asked.

Seifer was moving towards them now, his face a mixture of fury and annoyance. Violet suddenly grabbed her armrest and Laguna heard her suck in her breath. He hoped his friend's heart wouldn't go out on her during these next few moments. She really _was_ too old for this. He really needed to do something about the situation and quickly.

It took him only one second to open his jacket, grab his gun and fire it towards the advancing young man. He'd always been handy with a pistol and was unsurprised when Seifer's body fell backwards like a pile of lead. Next to him Mrs. Jargens emitted a muffled scream.

"It's okay," he quickly reassured her. "You're safe."

"But you just killed someone!"

"Nah, he'll be fine."

"He took a shot to the chest!"

"I used a tranq gun."

Laguna stood and went cautiously over to where Seifer lay, aware that the boy could still have a few tricks up his bag, or was even junctioned to a strong guardian force, able to withstand Esthar's most potent barbiturates. When he noticed several shallow breaths barely inflate his lungs, and the slack-jawed appearance of his face, he grimaced, knowing there was nothing to do but risk a closer look. Seifer's earlier taunts about Heldridge not not knowing how to differentiate between a faking and drugged man caused him to chuckle ruefully under his breath. He didn't know how to tell the difference either. For a moment he considered shooting another dart into him, but knew more of the tranquilizer could possibly kill him. He certainly didn't want that to happen.

"I'm pretty sure he's out, but I should probably find a rope somewhere and tie him up. I'm surprised Heldridge hadn't thought of that. The man must have really relied on his drugs." He looked over at Violet's white face. She was trying her best to remain calm. The old woman was definitely a trooper.

"Do you want to come with me or stay here? Even if he came to, I doubt he'd be in a position to bother you."

"I'll stay here."

"It won't take but a second."

He hopped over Seifer's prostate body and headed down into the hull where he found Heldridge, Sal and Mundy out cold on the metal floor. He hoped they'd be up by the time the ship arrived in Balamb. Having to acquire a gurney for the three of them, plus Seifer, would be a little embarrassing.

Looking around, he spotted several strands of rope near the table Seifer had been previously lying on, snatched them, and then ran back up to the young man. Violet looked relieved when he reappeared.

"Just another moment and we'll be good to go."

Slipping to his knees, he rolled Seifer into the prone position and quickly tied his elbows, wrists, upper legs and ankles in several simple, square knots, hoping that should he come to, they would keep him on the floor. It had been a long, long time since he'd tied someone up.

"Mr. President, you saved my life," Violet breathed when he once again sat down beside her.

Laguna shook his head. "Mr. Almasy wouldn't have killed you."

"I heard him. He was going to drop us off somewhere in the wilderness. I _am_ eighty-four years old."

"Ma'am, I think it would take a little more than a little wilderness to kill you."

"You're probably right," she sniffed.

"But I'm glad we're still headed for Balamb. Have I told you how glorious Quistis's hair looks in the moonlight?"

"Only about a hundred million times this past hour."

"It's really something to behold."

"Perhaps the wilderness wouldn't have been too bad," she groaned and and then closed her eyes.


End file.
